Heavy Lies The Crown
by Black Ravennn
Summary: When after over five years Christina finally returns home, she had hoped to find peace and quiet in the little town called Charming. But with her brother as the V.P. of the feared MC Sons of Anarchy, her mother as their Queen and step-father at the head of the table, there is no chance she will. Now, she is looking for her place in the chaotic town and in her own family.
1. I

**\- Hello Sons of Anarchy Fans! Welcome to my first SOA fanfiction and my very first English written fanfiction. It's a Juice/OC and I really hope you'll enjoy it. I'll follow the lines of the story as much as possible although I didn't like everything so you'll see changes whenever I don't but I'll try to follow the same story line as SOA. Reactions are always welcome and please be honest to me. As I said, this is my first English fanfiction since English isn't my first language (it's Dutch Btw) so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.**

 **For now; ENJOY!**

 **I don't own anything except my OC!**

* * *

Tara was walking through the hospital, making her way to Abel Teller's room. Opening the door and walking into the newborn ICU, she spotted a young woman standing in front of the window looking at Abel. Tara looked at the woman for a while, taking her in. She looked familiar... Judging by her clothes which were all wrinkled, she had been wearing them for a while. But it was the style of clothes that struck her. It looked like she belonged here in Charming. Her long blonde locks were up in a high ponytail, her skin slightly tanned by the sun. Her face wasn't visible, turned away from the door and focused on the newborn at the other side of the glass. Letting her eyes wander down, Tara saw a ring around her finger, one that stood out from all the others she was wearing. It looked like the kind of ring a Samcro member would wear but this one was more feminine. It was a silver band that looked like a crown, decorated with skulls, crows and diamonds. Tara had seen that ring before. She was sure of it. She just couldn't remember where and on who. After accepting she wasn't going to find out by herself, Tara decided to speak up.

'Uhm, sorry', she spoke in a hushed but stern voice, 'this section is accessible for family and medical staff only'.

The strange woman turned around, making Tara gasp. Blood streamed out of her face when the striking blue eyes looked straight at her, the kind of blue she only knew because of two people. One of those was Abel's father, her high school sweetheart. The other was now standing before her, looking beautiful as ever, maybe even more so.

'I am family', she spoke up with a smile playing at her lips.

It pulled Tara from her shocked state, making her move towards the young woman. Tara hugged the girl she knew as Christina Teller, Jackson and Thomas' younger sister. Tara smiled through the happy tears that were now streaming from her eyes. Christina did the same, hugging her friend she had missed so much.

When Tara finally let go, she looked at the woman in awe. 'How…' she started but didn't know how to finish. 'When… Whát are you doing here?! Last I heard was that you had left Charming. Nobody knew where you were going or if you were ever coming back!'

'I know-' she mumbled in embarrassment. 'I just… It seemed the best choice back in the day. After a few weeks I was ready to go back but then I heard about Opie being arrested. It made me think that things were never going to quiet down here. That was the moment I decided to not return home just yet'.

'But… you are here now, right? Does that mean you changed your mind?' Tara asked.

Christina smiled, looking back through the window at Abel. 'Maybe. I don't know yet. For now. The important thing is that I'm here now'.

'Does Gemma know?' Tara asked while she stood next to Christina in front of the window, both their eyes on Abel.

'Not yet', she answered. 'This was my first stop. The next will be Jax's house. Maybe my mom is there. If she isn't, the next will be her house. The clubhouse will be my first stop tomorrow morning'.

'Sounds like a great plan', Tara said before enjoying the silence between them, listening to the machines that kept Abel alive.

'What are his chances?' Christina asked after a couple of minutes.

'Hard to say', Tara answered softly. 'Wendy was using again. We found traces of needles in between her fingers and toes. Tox screen came back positive for crack cocaine and nicotine. It's what caused the gash in his belly. But he...' Tara hesitated even though Christina has the right to know.

The blonde turned her head towards the now quiet doctor. Looking at her face, Christina saw the struggle she was having with herself. 'You can tell me', Christina said making Tara look at her. 'It's his heart isn't it? He has C.H.D.'.

Tara nodded her head in confirmation. 'The tear in his abdomen and the early birth are because of the drugs and the cigarettes but the C.H.D. it's genetically determined'.

Christina huffed and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. She had been running around for a long time today and had called a cab to get her to the hospital right after her plane had landed. She hadn't stopped at a motel or something. If the situation really was as bad as Tig had said over the phone, she had to go to the hospital right away. Now, she was feeling it. She was tired, exhausted even.

'Maybe you should go home', Tara suggested by seeing Christina's eyes go tired. 'Abel will go into surgery tomorrow. You should go see Jax and your mom. They missed you'.

'How do you know, Tara?' Christina asked. 'You left even before I did. How could you possibly know if they missed me?'

'Because I see it', she answered. 'I see it in Jackson's eyes, how they are dull and dark instead of bright and blue. He doesn't smile that often and when he does it looks like someone just killed his dog. Gemma looks at her family and sees an empty stop, one that can't be filled by just someone. That spot can never be filled by anyone but you. The club may looks okay but they aren't. They need their princess, the one that can make everyone stop in their tracks, let them take a breath. Last time I checked, there was only one woman able to do that'. After her small speech, Tara walked further before stopping at Abel's door. She stepped in, checked his vitals before looking up at the window. Only to see Christina had left.

* * *

She had stopped her car in front of Jackson's house about thirty minutes ago. There was no motorcycle in the driveway, just Gemma's Caddy. Christina wasn't surprised. She could have known Jackson would run away from his problems. That wasn't how he always was. She knew he was pissed at her for running away from Charming because, according to him, that wasn't what a real Teller would do. That was what he had screamed to her over the phone the last time they spoke, about five years ago.

Accepting that it was time to face her family, Christina opened the door of her black 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback which she had picked up before heading towards Jackson's house. All her luggage was in the back. It wasn't much. Only a couple of suitcases and duffle bags.

Christina picked up her handback from the passenger seat before walking the path to the front door as slow as she possibly could. She was afraid of what her mother would say. Would she scream? Knowing Gemma Teller Morrow that probably wouldn't be the only thing. She would be smacked if her mother was in a bad mood. Judging by how stupid Christina had been for running away and how the day had gone to shit because of Abel's life situation; there was a big chance.

Christina took a deep breath before knocking on the door three short times. She heard heels click, probably coming out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She heard juggling on the locks before there was a "click" coming from the door opening.

Looking up from her shoes a couple of seconds later, Christina saw her mother standing in the opening. Her eyes looked flat but judging by the tears which started to flow over her cheeks she was happy to see her only daughter.

'Oh my god', Gemma whispered when she had found her voice again. Seeing her daughter standing before her had struck her by complete surprise. She had dreamed of this moment many times but had never expected her to come back ever again. 'Chris…'

Christina smiled, tears brimming in her own eyes. 'Hi mom', she whispered just as one tear slipped out making its way over her cheek and smearing her make-up.

Gemma's lip trembled and even though she was angry because of Christina running away all those years ago, she stepped towards her before curling her arms around Christina's small frame and pulled her in a tight hug. Soon, the anger Gemma had felt was overthrown by happiness. Christina curled her own arms around her mother's waist, relieved to finally have that motherly embrace again. Her forehead leaning against Gemma's shoulder and soon Christina was crying. Everything was just so intense. It struck her how stupid she had been. Yes, she had enjoyed the years traveling around the world, meeting strangers and befriending them, not being sucked into the drama that surrounded Charming but right now it struck her how much she had missed it at the same time. She had missed her older brother Jackson who once had been her best friend, oldest friend and protector, missed the many uncles she had, missed her stepdad Clay who had taken her in as his own, missed her best friends Opie, Donna and Tara. But most of all, she missed feeling at home.

Gemma pressed her lips against Christina's temple, not bothered by Christina who was socking Gemma's shirt with tears and mascara. She really had to talk to her daughter about the why's and where's but that would be for another time. Now, Gemma would just cry with her. Happiness and sadness flowed through both women, making them hug each other even tighter.

'Welcome home baby', Gemma whispered in Christina's ear with a slight sob in her voice. 'Welcome home'.

After having pulled Christina inside Jackson's house, putting them both on the couch and letting her finish her crying, Gemma started cleaning up again while Christina spoke softly and Gemma told her about all the important stuff she missed; like the whole Jax and Wendy thing. Christina vaguely remembered a Crow-Eater named Wendy who was hanging around the club quiet a lot right before she moved away.

'So I see that Wendy made this her own personal crack hut', Christina said while she tried to get rid of all the smeared make up.

'Yeah well… she and Jackson kind of broke it off many times before getting back together. He knew she used crack. The last break up clearly was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Pushed her over the edge. She had been clean for a while but it never holds. This girl is too hooked. He just doesn't see it'.

'Maybe this was the last straw for him as well. Maybe he won't go back to her', Christina spoke.

'God, I hope so', Gemma laughed but without humor. 'Looking at Abel I really hope this made him see what is right in front of him'.

Christina nodded her head before closing her eyes and rubbing them again. God, she was tired. She really wanted to wait for her brother but she probably wasn't going to make it.

'You tired baby?' Gemma asked when she looked up and saw how her daughter was struggling not to fall asleep.

'Yeah', Christina sighed. She was able to open her eyes again, but they felt really heavy. 'I packed up my stuff and took the first plane to Stockton. Have been running around all day to make sure I didn't leave any loose ends. Never slept on the plane and didn't stop at a motel or something when I arrived. I went to see Abel right away'.

'So you are awake for how long?' Gemma asked with crooked eyebrows.

Christina looked at the clock on the wall. It was passed 11 PM. But to be completely honest, her brain was refusing to work. She remembered stepping out of bed before sunrise, having to run some arrant and going to work but had spoken to her boss and quit as soon as Tig had called her. 'Long', she then answered.

Gemma exhaled and walked towards her long lost princess. 'Why don't you drive to the house and take your old room. Sleep. You can go see Jax and the other boys first thing in the morning'.

'You kept my old room?' Christina asked in amazement.

'Well, I was pissed and tried to throw away all your stuff but it was too painful. After a while I decided hoping you would find your way home one day was easier than throwing away everything that helped me remember you'.

Christina smiled, stood up from the couch and kissed her mother's cheek. 'Thanks mom. I will see you tomorrow morning'. She stepped past the older woman, walking towards the door but Gemma called her name again, stopping her mid-step before turning back around.

'Where were you when you heard?' Gemma asked.

Christina smiled. 'Canada', she answered honestly. 'The weather here sure as hell is a lot better let me tell you that'.

Gemma smiled and nodded. 'Goodnight sweetie', she whispered.

'Goodnight mom. Ow and… please don't tell Jax about me being here yet. I want to surprise him'. Christina was very afraid Jackson would be most pissed at her for leaving Charming. It sure as hell sounded that way when he had called her the last time.

'He's not mad at you', Gemma said before she could leave. 'He was but… not anymore. He blames himself. We both know how… distracted he was before you left. Jax blames himself for not being there for you, preventing you from leaving. He literally found out over 24 hours later. He just needed someone to blame. In that moment he blamed the easiest person of all, you. Jax is smart, Chris. You will see'.

Christina nodded, turned back around and walked out. She put herself behind the wheel of her Mustang again before starting the engine and driving towards her mother's house. On her way she heard some sounds coming from the Mustang which really wasn't that weird. The car had been standing in a unit for over five years. When she would go by Teller Morrow tomorrow, she would ask someone to look at her precious baby.

She stopped the car in front of her mother's home, the house that had once been her home. Looking at the bright yellow building, the feeling of home warmed her from the inside. Christina stepped out of the car, pulled out the most important bags before walking towards the door. She opened the front door with the house key she owned, which surprisingly still fit. Christina stepped inside, closed the door behind her before walking the familiar way towards her room. Opening the door, she found out her mom had been right; it really still was the same. Everything was in its rightful place. Nothing had changed. Christina was happy with that. She could use some familiarity right now. She dumped the bags on the side, in front of her closet before opening them. When she had found a clean set of underwear and PJ's, she walked towards the bathroom she had once shared with Jackson in desperate need of a shower. She felt her body relax when the warm water hit her skin, washing away all the sweat, tears, dirt, loneliness and every doubtful thought about coming back to Charming. The young woman was happy for the first time since leaving. She had to be honest with herself; she had doubted leaving Charming. In the cab on her way to the airport that day so very long ago, she had been wanting to tell the chauffeur to turn the cab around and take her back but she hadn't. Instead, she had done what her father had done. She had run away from her problems, away from her feelings. Christina now saw, after her homecoming, how wrong it had been to walk away from everything and everyone. She had done what her father had done after her brother Thomas had died; she had taken the coward way out. But now, being back, she was ready for a fresh start, starting with her first shower back home.

After finishing washing her body, making sure all the old make-up, sweat and tears were gone, Christina stepped out and dried herself with a fresh towel. Pulling on her clean underwear and PJ's, Christina was ready for bed. She put her hair up in a messy bun before throwing back the blankets and laying down on the mattress of her double bed. Christina had drifted off to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Voices had woken her up early the next morning. She heard her mother's voice, which she would recognize anywhere, and the voice of her step-father Clay Morrow. Christina smiled through her sleepy eyes before throwing off the blankets. She looked in her full length mirror on the door, pulling her clothes straight before opening the door of her room and walking towards the kitchen, knowing she would find them there.

Clay heard a door inside the house open while he was reading the paper and enjoying his coffee. It had his immediate attention, looking up from the article in front of him. His wife was just smiling while doing the morning dishes. He saw her putting another cup on the counter before filling it with coffee.

'Is there someone else in the house, baby?' he asked.

Gemma's smile grew wider, putting sugar and creamer in the coffee. She wasn't going to answer him, knowing he would have his question answered any moment now.

'Phew', he heard a sweet voice sigh making him look away from his wife. 'I think that is the best I have slept in over five years. I forgot how amazing it is to wake up at home'. Christina smiled, ignoring Clay's shocked face and walked towards her mother. She pressed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing the coffee from the counter. 'Thanks mom', she whispered before she walked towards the table where Clay was still silently looking at her. Christina stood next to him and took a sip from her coffee. 'Hey there pops', she then greeted, smiling smugly at him.

Clay was pulled out of his shocked state and stood up before pulling her in his arms. Christina tried not to spill the hot coffee all over him but hugged him back with her free arm. When he was done hugging her, he let her go but not completely. He kept one hand on her shoulder before looking her up and down.

'God you have no idea how good it is to have you back, princess', he then said with tears brimming in his eyes but not spilling.

Christina smiled her full happy smile at him. 'It feels great to be home', she answered him.

Clay looked up at Gemma who was looking at the two in total admiration. 'When did she come back?' he asked her before turning back at Christina. 'When did you come back?' he asked her now.

Christina giggled but Gemma was the one to answer. 'Last night', she answered before walking towards the two. 'Was just standing on Jax's porch waiting for the world to blow up. She looked like a complete idiot'.

'Wauw, thank you mother for the warm welcome', Christina said sarcastically when Gemma took in the place besides her husband.

'Well, idiot or not you still are Samcro's princess. We missed you little girl', Clay said before kissing her forehead. 'I would really like to enjoy the homecoming party a little longer but we have church'.

'Okay baby', Gemma said before kissing him shortly. 'I will be going to the hospital with Luann'.

'Oh, hey! Is there a chance I can interrupt church? I would really like to let everyone know I'm home and it will be the best opportunity since every one of them will be there', Christina asked looking at Clay with her pleading angle eyes. 'Please? I promise it will be a one-time thing, I promise'.

Clay didn't need a lot of time to make his decision. He rolled his eyes before singing in defeat. 'Okay but just this once because it's a special day. Just because you are the princess doesn't mean you can get away with stuff like this'.

'Yes it does', Christina and Gemma answered at the same time, smiling when Clay groaned in annoyance.

'I will see you later', Clay said pointing at Christina. 'And you', he said now looking at his wife, 'I love you'.

'Love you too baby', Gemma said before kissing him again but this kiss was a little deeper and more passionate.

Christina groaned and turned around before walking back towards her room, coffee still in her hand.

About 45 minutes after going into her room to change and put on her make-up, Christina pulled her car into the lot of TM. She stepped out rather quickly, kind of nervous to see everyone again after her sudden departure. Some mechanics who recognized her had greeted her but didn't hold her up. The blonde opened the door of the clubhouse, seeing it empty except for a couple of Crow-Eaters, hang arounds and a skinny looking guy behind the bar wearing a prospects cut. Christina decided he was her best chance of getting the boys out of chapel. She walked towards him, taking a seat on one of the many bar stools and pulled off her sunglasses so her striking blue eyes were now visible. They clearly had done their thing because the young man came walking towards her quickly.

'What can I do for you, beautiful lady', he said with a grin on his face.

Christina smiled before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her purse. 'First, you can give me a fire', she said while putting one between her shiny pink lips. They boy rummaged through his pockets and soon pulled out a lighter. He held it out to her, letting Christina light the stick herself. She soon handed it back to him and took her first drag. 'Second', Christina spoke again while breathing out, 'you can hand me a beer'.

'A girl that drinks before noon', the prospect concluded before grabbing a beer from the fridge behind him. 'I like you already'. He opened it for her before putting it down in front of her.

'Please', Christina scoffed before taking another drag. 'You liked me the moment I walked in and put myself down in this stool.

The prospect nodded. 'Fair enough', he confessed. 'Is there something else I can do for you?'

'Yes', Christina said and started to grin herself. 'You can walk over there', she said and sighaled towards the chapel doors, 'knock and when someone opens you tell him to send out Gigantor and goldy locks'.

Kip couldn't say if she was serious but when he wasn't moving immediately, she urged him with a glare so he started walking. He had to admit that he was confused. Never had anyone urged to interrupt church, not even Gemma. So what made her? And why the hell had he this feeling he had to listen to her for his own sake. It probably was the tone in her voice that had put him into gear.

Half-Sack knocked on the door, hearing the heavy voices inside. Nobody opened so he knocked again. He thought he heard Clay say someone had to go and look what was going on and not very long after, the door opened. Bobby was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and anger.

'What is it prospect?' he snared. 'Has nobody ever told you not to interrupt church?'

'Yeah but there is this lady and she… uhm'. Half-Sack knew this was going to sound totally weird.

'What? A woman? You interrupted church because of a woman?' Bobby asked.

Inside there sounded laughter. Kip was wondering if it maybe wasn't better if he would just let it go. But hearing them laugh made him speak up again. 'Yeah well, she said to knock and send out Gigantor and goldy locks'.

When Christina heard him speak the nicknames she had for Opie and Jackson, she grinned before taking a sip of her beer. If this was going to be a bad reunion, she needed alcohol which was why she was drinking at 10.30 in the morning.

The church room went totally silent before there was the sound of chairs being moved and heavy feet moving out of the church. Christina wasn't going to look up just yet. She liked the moment of surprise.

After having heard Half-Sack say his and Opie's nicknames, Jackson moved out of his chair and towards the door in record time. Opie was right behind him, the same hopeful expression on his face. Walking out of church with the rest of his brothers right behind him, Jackson immediately saw the blonde sitting at the bar. She had a cigarette in between her lips, lightly sucking it and a beer bottle in her hand. It was like a weight was being lifted of his shoulders, like he was finally able to breathe again now that he knew she was going to be at his side again.

Jackson wasn't the only one seeing her now. Opie was right beside him, the rest not far behind. Everyone was being completely silent, either not knowing what to say, not knowing if they were still drunk or who she was.

When the silence was becoming too much for her, Christina drained the bottle of beer and finished her smoke before turning around in her barstool, now looking directly at the group of man.

'Don't just stand there', she said a grin playing at her lips. 'Where is my welcome home hug?'

'Jesus Christ!' Jax then finally yelled before walking over to her in a quick pace. As soon as she was in his reach, he curled his arms around her body and pulled his little sister close to him.

Christina laughed when she saw how happy he was. She curled her own arms around her brother, enjoying feeling his embrace once again.

'I missed you Chrissie', she heard him whisper to her. 'I really missed you. I- I'm sorry about that last phone call and never calling you again after that. I really am. I was a terrible brother and-'

'And I was a terrible sister', Christina interrupted him. 'I'm sorry too Jax'.

And just like that, everything that had happened was water under the bridge. After having embraced her a little longer, now knowing she was indeed with them again, he let go of her. When he did, Christina saw the red tired eyes sparkling with tears.

She smiled her beautiful smile at him, the one that made every man weak in his knees but lighted up his world. It was a sigh. She was here to help him, get everything back on both feet.

Before either of them could say something else, someone stepped in. Opie picked up the small girl and hoisted her up over his shoulder. Christina let out a squeal in surprise. The girl drummed on Opie's back, hoping he would put her down which he didn't. He just kept her there while he was spinning in circles, making her dizzy.

'Where have you been doll?' she heard Tig ask over her squealing and screaming.

'I would tell you if I would be standing on my own two feet', she answered in annoyance.

A laugh sounded through the group before Clay spoke up. 'Put her down Ope before she'll puke all over you'.

Opie did what he was told to by Clay, putting Christina back on the floor but held her by the shoulders a little longer to stabilize her. When she had, she looked up at the bearded man. Not a second later, Opie pulled her in his arms again but this time he kept her feet on the ground.

'I missed you sweetheart', he whispered in his ear, making her smile.

'Missed you too Ope. You going hairy on me dude?' she whispered back.

The two let each other go not long after. Christina had a moment to breathe before she was hugged again, this time by her uncles Tig, Bobby, Piney and Chips. The latter laughing in her ear loudly.

'We were afraid you wouldn't return to us little lass', Chips chuckled. 'Glad to see you did found your way home'.

'It took me a while to realize I needed Charming and Charming needed me', she answered.

'Damn right we needed you', Clay spoke and put a hand on her shoulder. 'You're here now. That's all that matters'.

'And you're never leaving again', Jackson said before putting a kiss on her hair.

Clay nodded, agreeing with him. 'Prospect, get some beers. We have something so celebrate'.

Not long after that Christina was seated in between her brother and uncle Tig, telling stories about all the places she had been. The prospect and another pretty new member were introduced to her. Half-Sack and Juice.

'Except for exploring most of South America, Australia and Asia', Bobby said, 'Have you been to Europe at all?'

'Ow yeah', Christina answered before taking another sip of her beer. 'I have been there for about two years before I decided to go to Canada. Visited England, Germany, Italy, Holland, Spain, Greece, France- O my god France Bobby! They know how to bake! I loved it there! But nothing tops Italy'.

'Because of the man of because of food, young lady?' Chips asked making the other man laugh.

'The food, defiantly. The man…' Christina made a face, telling them she wasn't quite fond of the man apparently.

'Did you have sex at all while you were away?' Tig asked.

'That really is none of your business. But to give sort of an answer, not as much as I wanted'.

'Why?' Jax asked from besides her.

'Come on! None of the foreign man would be able to handle the Princess of Charming', she answered.

'She is right about that Jax', Opie said.

'That she is. By the way, why didn't you visit yesterday? You said you returned around 9 last night. Why not come by'.

'Because this princess needed her beauty sleep', Christina answered.

Tig laughed beside her. 'Ah little Christabella is taking the roll of princess a little too serious', he said.

Christina cringed by hearing her birth name, biting her tongue and needed to restrain herself because otherwise she would have smacked him off his stool. 'God I hate that name', she growled before taking a big sip of her beer.

'What did you just call her?' Juice asked from the other side of the bar with a big, all teeth smile playing on his lips which made Christina bite her lip in flirtatious way.

'Christabella', Piney said. 'It's the name she was born with'.

'That is a lie, partly at least', Christina spoke up and pointed towards him. 'If we are telling the story, we are telling everything! You are not going to say that I did not appreciated the name my parents gave me because that is not true'.

Jackson laughed and turned towards Juice and Half-Sack who were patiently waiting. 'When Gemma was pregnant of Christina and knew she was going to be a girl, she wanted to give her a badass name. They thought of Raven. It would have been a kickass name. But then she was born and dad fell in love with her when he saw her for the first time. He said she was too beautiful for a name like Raven. So, he called her Christabella. I'm pretty sure it means beautiful or flower of Christ. Some hippy shit'.

'Yeah, I'm still pretty sure he was stoned when he came up with that', she commented which made everyone crack up.

'It's still a pretty name, sweetheart', Piney said. 'Appreciate it, cherish it. Your father was very proud of you, proud to be your father and above all he loved you very much'.

'Just call me Christina, please guys. Chris or Chrissie is good as well. Call me Christabella when I'm really in trouble but not in any other situation otherwise you might be smacked over the head'.

'You didn't smack me over the head', Tig commented.

'Don't jinx yourself Tigger', Christina said combined with a side glare which made everyone snicker.

Clay took the last sip of his beer before looking around to his man. 'Alright. I'm sorry Chrissie but we have business to attend. I have to take these boys with me, get them back to work'.

Christina knew what he meant with business so instead of complaining like she would do with normal business, she nodded. 'That's fine. I was going to check up on mom anyway. Oh, now that we are speaking of business, my car is making all kinds of weird noises. It's probably because it has been in storage for a while but I don't want to crash my baby so… could you let someone look at it?'

'Sure', he answered. 'No problem sweetheart. Leave the keys with Chips'. Clay looked over at the Scotsman. 'Make sure that car gets looked at. I want it safe'.

'Wouldn't want it to crash with our baby behind the wheel now would we?' Chips said with a smile.

Christina smiled at them before sliding off her stool and walking toward Chips. He held his hand open, waiting for her to hand over his keys. Christina was a little twitchy when she had hand over her keys and her car. She loved that car. She and J.T. had worked on it for a very long time and when he was gone, she worked on it with either Jax, Opie, Clay, Tig or whoever would be available. But eventually, she put the keys in Chibs' hand. She had to be brave, knowing it would be returned to her in a matter of days.

'Good lass', he whispered before standing up with his other brothers.

Jackson put an arm over Christina's shoulders, escorting her outside. 'So how will you go home?' he asked.

'I really don't know', Christina answered honestly. 'Now that you guys took my car away-'

'You handed it over, darling. No saying we did this', her brother chuckled.

'Whatever', Christina said in annoyance. 'I could walk. It's not that far anyway'.

'No way', Jackson said immediately, stopping in his step when he did. 'Someone will take you home or where ever mom is. Call her, I will see whoever is free to take you'.

'Jax, I don't want to bother anyone. I'm sure you guys have enough work to do. And with work I mean club shit to take care off'.

'You kidding? You are not a bother, Chris. Everyone should be honored to take Samcro's princess home', he said before kissing her cheek and walking off.

Christina exhaled, totally having missed her brother. She was glad to be back. She never wanted to run ever again. She just hoped stuff wouldn't go to hell again. But thinking about this being Charming and not being some small farmers' village like the village she stayed in back in Italy, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

The young woman pulled out her phone, looking for her mother's phone number before calling. The phone got picked up after only ringing two times.

'Hey', she greeted. 'Where are you?'

'I'm still at TM but I'm leaving right now. Where are you?'

'I was at the hospital but I'm almost home. They said they would call me when Abel would get out of surgery. Thought it would be best to go home, make some food and wait it out'.

'Sounds good. I'll be there soon'.

'Okay sweetheart. Love you'.

'Love you too mom', Christina said before hanging up. She put her phone back in her purse and started walking towards her brother and Juice who were standing at the garage boxes talking.

'Where is mom?' Jax asked when she was in his reach.

'Home', Christina answered. 'Just got from the hospital. Abel is in surgery'.

Jax nodded, not knowing how to react on her telling about Abel. 'Okay. Well, Juice is gonna take you home then', he announced before looking at him with a serious expression. 'If she gets hurt, I will break your neck. Understood?'

'Cristal', Juice answered with a nod before walking towards his bike. Christina grinned, thinking the level of protection her brother was handling was funny. She kissed his cheek before calling goodbye to everyone and walked towards Juice who was already sitting on his bike. When she was close by, he held out his second helmet to her which she took.

'So you are the princess we hear so much about', Juice said to her with a grin above the roaring of his Dyna.

Christina laughed while putting on the helmet. 'Apparently. I hope it's only good stories'.

'They are amazing', Juice said. 'Feels like I already know you'.

'Really? Then you better start talking because there is a lot to know about me. Maybe I get to know some stuff about myself I didn't know'.

Juice laughed, following her with his eyes while she walked towards the back of his bike before climbing on. When he felt her arms around his waist he sped off the lot in normal speed, riding towards Gemma's house. Juice felt how she pushed herself against him, her face away from the wind, her hair fanning around her and a small giggle sounded every once in a while when he gave a little extra gas.

They arrived at her house in no time. Christina got off the bike, undid the helmet and shook her hair so it would be at least decent. To his opinion, this wild hairdo looked hot on her.

'So', she said when she handed him back the helmet. 'You already know me?'

Juice shook his shoulders. 'It feels that way', he answered.

'Then what do you already know?' She was nosy. Everyone knew that about her. Nosy and cunning as hell.

The dark look in her eyes made him bite his lip for a moment before he answered. 'I know you were born in the spring of 1985'.

'Everyone in Charming knows that', she said with a scoff before pulling a pack of cigarettes from her purse. 'Tell me something nobody else knows'.

Juice laughed before he nodded. 'Fair enough. I know you hate cauliflower, because it smells. You also hate people who think they know all about you, people that call you princess without knowing the meaning of it and you hate it when the guys go on a run because you are afraid someone will get hurt. You always wanted a dog but your mom hates dogs. You were a total daddy's girl which is why you have such a great bond with all the other guys, did not have a lot of boyfriends because all of them get scared by your bond with Samcro. You are smart, cunning and nosy as hell. You are no girly girl, you hate that shit about hair, nails, boy talk, clothes and stuff. But you were an increasable flirt when you were starting puberty. After a couple of boyfriends and being surrounded by bikers, that grew out of you but you still got charm. Under need that beautiful outer shell there is a hard inside. You are hard and dangerous whenever you have to, you got that from your mom. You know how to protect yourself. Jax learned you how to handle a knife, Opie learned you how to hit and kick, Tig learned you how to shoot and Clay told you how to use that pretty little mouth of yours. When shit started happening around you, you wanted out. Nobody blamed you after a while. Your brother died when you were five which broke your dad, made him leave for Belfast. He even set up a charter there. When he came back he had changed. A lot had changed which made it hard for you. You were young, still growing and didn't understand. Your dad was either away or here but not here. When he died, shit got hard. And when Jax and Opie were patched in you felt alone. Jax buried himself in pussy, Opie buried himself in the club. Gemma was trying to keep the family together but there was a lot of beef with the Mayans back then which got everyone on edge. That's when you left, because you couldn't handle the life at the age of 18. You went away when you just finished High School, wanted to explore the world. And now you are back'. Juice was finished and looked at her, seeing the shocked state she was in.

'Was that better?' he asked, an unknowing grin on his face.

Christina just stood up, cigarette still between her fingers and almost ran the path towards the front door. She felt Juice's eyes on her back but she ignored them. She just opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her with a loud bang. She leaned against it for a moment. She wasn't angry at him, just shocked. Clearly he had talked to Tig, Chibs, Clay and Jax. They were the only ones who knew so much about her.

The blonde walked towards the kitchen, putting herself down in one of the dining table chairs. She smoked her cigarette in peace, thinking about everything Juice had said. There were a couple of small mistakes in his story but the overall picture seemed right. While she waited for her mom, she smoked another two cigarettes. It looked like she needed it but after the third she started to feel a little lightheaded.

The door finally opened again, Gemma stepping inside with grocery bags in her hands.

'Hey sweetie', she greeted with a sigh when she saw her daughter sitting at the dining table. She quickly walked to the kitchen, putting the bags down on the counter because they were getting heavy. When Gemma looked at her daughter again, she saw the hurt in her eyes. For the first time, Gemma saw how much the old pain still got to her, how the guild was slowly eating her alive.

'Baby', Gemma almost whispered before walking towards her daughter and sitting next to her in another chair. Gemma took Christina's small hand in one of her own, giving her a little squeeze which got her out of her thoughts. 'What is it? What are you thinking about?'

Christina let out a sigh before looking at her mom with tears in her eyes. 'Was it all my fault?' she asked.

Gemma squeezed her eyebrows together in confusion. 'I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about Chris'.

The young woman huffed before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself and hold the tears which were trying to escape her heavenly blue eyes. 'All of this, everything that happened after I left… I just can't stop thinking that it is my fault. That I might be the cause of this. Opie being arrested and locked up for five years, Jackson marrying that crack whore even though he wasn't happy… or not anymore and everyone hated me after I left because for once I thought it would be a good thing to think about myself. But I have to be honest here mom. All those years that I was away from here I was living a lie. I had to tell myself every single day that leaving Charming was the best choice I had ever made. But… sitting in the clubhouse today, telling my stories and knowing all those awesome adventures they weren't a part of. It felt lonely. And then I heard the whole complete story, everything that happened to me, to all of us- It made me realize how much of an egoistic bitch I am. When I stepped in that cap all those years ago I had no idea how long I would be away from hom. But I stayed away for way longer than I had intended to. I lied! To you guys but most of all, I lied to myself. God I was such a bitch! Leaving Charming and staying away for over five years was the stupidest decision I have ever made in my whole life! I want my life back! I want to be that little girl, that princess that I once was. I want the bond that I once had with Jax, with Opie, with you and the rest of the guys… my club - my family! They are all calling me princess but it doesn't feel like that anymore. I don't feel like royalty. I feel like that person that watches from the other side of the lot. I feel like an intruder, an outsider'.

'And perhaps that's for the best', Gemma whispered while she stroked Christina's wet cheek, getting rid of the tears. 'Baby, you are no longer that girl who stepped into that cab and left Charming. Perhaps it's a good thing. You have grown up. Do you remember what you father always told you? "Everything happens for a reason". And you know what, that was the first and only time I thought he was right about something. Thinking about that got me through those years without you. It made me think that if you had left for a reason, you would probably also come back for a reason. Opie and Jax were both young. Opie being arrested was a club thing taking a turn for the worst. There was nothing you could have done. And Jax… well he is more my responsibility than yours. Maybe marrying Wendy also had to happen for a reason. Because now, we have Abel. Christina, you can't hold yourself responsible for everything that went wrong in this town while you were gone. You have changed but some things around here have changed as well. The guys just need to get used to having you around again. That outside feeling you have right now, it will go away. Just be patient. Everything will get better again. I sure of it'.

Christina was able to smile after her mother's pep talk. It had really helped her to feel better. She knew her mother would understand once she talked to her. Christina had to admit, talking about everything she had been feeling since she was back in Charming, it felt good. And what Gemma had said was true. She had grown up while she was away and now she had returned. She was better, stronger than she had been when she left. Now she could pick up where she had left off all those years ago.

* * *

Later that night, while Clay and the boys were away, the phone had rung. Abel was out of surgery and still alive. Now, the little man could grow and hopefully live a safe and healthy life with a repaired heart and belly.

Christina had gone by the hospital but when Jackson had shown up, she had kissed his cheek and left. She wanted to give her brother a moment of privacy with his kid.

Christina had started to walk but where she wasn't sure. She wasn't going to stay at the hospital but she also didn't want to go home. So walking felt good. Apparently she had zooned out for a moment and when she returned to the here and now, she recognized the neighborhood she was in. She was very close to TM. The thoughts of a cold beer made her smile, soon deciding TM was where she was gonna go.

Walking through the gates, she spotted a couple of Sons on the picnic table in front of the clubhouse. Music was blasting from the building, clear they had something to celebrate. But a party wasn't what she wanted. She had hoped for a quiet night, sitting at the bar with a beer and talking to the boys. She really hoped the bond would be fixed soon.

Knowing that a quiet night wasn't going to happen but really being in the mood for that beer now, Christina started to walk towards the clubhouse doors. But then she spotted one of the garage boxes being open. The young woman stopped walking and turned her look towards the open garage. The lights inside were on, her Mustang shining and totally showing off. The hood was popped open, a muscular figure leaning inside so his face wasn't visible to her.

Becoming curious about the situation, Christina changed her direction and was now walking towards the garage box. The closer she got, the cleared the person became. Soon, when she was just a couple of feet away, she recognized him as Juice. She stopped in the doorway under need the garage door, leaning against the entre. She took the opportunity to really look him over, seeing the muscles flex under his caramel colored skin. His white wife beater was dirty, having black, grey and brown spots all over. She even spotted some oil or grease on the skin of his arms. A dirt rag was hanging from his jeans pocket, the jeans hanging low on his waist which made Christina bite her lip seeing the little patch of skin peeking from the space between his shirt and jeans.

Deciding that maybe she had been creeping long enough, she spoke up.

'Are you writing extra hours?' she asked which made Juice look up at her. 'Because if you do, Gemma will have your ass. She doesn't like it when people work extra hours because then she has to pay them extra as well'.

'Yeah, I know. I won't write them I just… I wasn't in the mood for a party and I couldn't sleep so… I thought working would keep my mind of things', he answered with his eyes on the engine in front of him.

Christina nodded and walked a little closer so she was leaning on her car just like Juice was doing, her eyes on the engine – the engine she had built herself, with a little assistance of course.

'Heard Abel's surgery went perfectly', Juice said which made her look up from the engine before her. He smiled at her, his eyes still flashy but they were no longer light. They seemed tired and dull.

'Yeah', she said with a smile. 'Yeah he will be able to grow now, live a full life with a repaired heart and hopefully die of old age when all of us are already six feet under and long gone'.

Juice had to laugh about the way she was saying it, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 'Good to hear', he said before going back to the engine.

Christina watched while he worked. Maybe part of her was afraid he would hurt her precious vehicle or maybe it was because he looked so fucking hot with the grease all over his shirt and arms flexing while he turned the wrench. When she looked back at his face, she knew by seeing him grin that he had seen her watching him.

'So what's the verdict doc? Is it going to be a big surgery or a quick fix?' she then asked.

Juice smiled but didn't look up. 'Well', he started. 'It seems you were right'.

'I am most of the time', she then said with a cocky grin. 'You will have to be more specific'.

Juice grinned, shaking his head because of her sharp remark. 'This morning, when you said the sounds were probably because it had been in storage for so long. You were right. Everything seems to work just fine it's just dusty and needs to be greased. I'm just looking at everything to make sure I didn't miss anything'.

Christina nodded, liking how much he was concentrated on the task at hand.

'Can I ask a question?' he asked.

'Sure', Christina answered with a shrug.

'How did you get this car?' he asked. 'Did you build it yourself?'

'It was a project', she said with a smile in her voice that got Juice's attention. He looked up at her, stopping for a moment to show her he was listening, wanting to hear everything. 'I remember J.T. saying that he wanted to build a car from scratch just once in his life for as long as I can remember. He wanted to just pick up a chassis, find a fitting engine and just take it from there. Well, when I was around four years old I remember him getting this 1967 Ford Mustang chassis. It was completely stripped down. The body was completely gone from rust and shit, no longer useable. He was able to find a fitting engine but a lot needed to be replaced about it. Then… a lot happened with the club, Tommie died, dad left for Belfast and shit. This beautiful chassis and engine just sitting there in the garage rusting away. I remember every time when I passed that engine, looking at the greasy chrome and just wanting to rebuild it. I wanted that car. I can actually remember myself say "one day, I will drive that car". I knew dad was doing it for fun and Jax was never going to drive it. He had made his choice of transportation even before he was born. That meant there was an actual chance that - that car would be mine. When I grew older and dad finally came home, I made a plan. I was always good at planning. Got that from my mom. I presented it to him, telling him that while I would look for parts, he would build it. We would work together on this. And we did… for a while. Then he got hit by that semi. He lived for two more days and I was at his bedside for almost 48 hours. I refused to leave him. I remember him waking up, looking at me with those amazing fatherly eyes and telling me: "finish it. Finish it and it will be yours forever". After he died it was hard for me to get back into that garage but one day I did. I looked over the parts that I already had, asked Tig and Jax to take a look at it and tell me if it was still possible. They told me that it was a good plan. They helped me analyze the parts that needed to be replaced and those that I already had. After I wrote them down I started looking. I spend hours on eBay and walking across junkyards looking for the right parts that would fit. I wanted everything to be original, just like dad had wanted. It costed me a lot of hours but I got all the parts… but one. The body. That body was the biggest challenge ever. Even after I had everything it took me almost a year to find it. I found one on a Mustang fan site. Basically it said that the man who originally owned it died and his children had found it on his property, wanted to get rid of it. I called and they told me to come and get it. I dove up there with Jax and Ope, me in the back since I didn't have my license yet. When we arrived there we soon saw that the chassis, where the body was resting on, was completely gone. Even if we took it with us there was no way we would be able to resell it. That part was completely gone. The original lights, seats, steering just everything was in there. The body was perfect. They didn't ask anything. They said that if we weren't taking it they would drop it off at the junkyard nearby. We took the gamble. Back home we got the seats out and asked mom if she could redo them. She didn't promise anything but she was gonna try. We put the body on the chassis and it fitted like a puzzle. Everything just came together with that body. Even while it still looked rusted and worn out, it was perfect. After another couple of months it was done. And even after so much time and even finishing it I wasn't able to drive it. I was still fifteen. But the day I turned sixteen and got my license, I drove it all the way to the Nevada border and back. It was a dream come true'.

Christina seemed to wake up from the past, returning in the now and looked up at Juice's face. He had gotten inspired while listening. It had been sad, hearing how she wasn't able to finish it with the person who had originally thought of it but soon it was clear that others had helped her fill that void. Opie, Jax, Tig and all the other guys had been there for her. He had heard it before. 'It's a beautiful story', he said. 'Now I get why you love this thing so much'.

'It's a peace of my family. So many people have helped me rebuild it. It may have started with just me and my dad but in the end, almost everyone had done something. I think it's why I left it here. I wanted to drive around America with it but I left it here because… it would remind me of home. So instead, I got this'. Christina held out the inside of her left underarm, showing Juice the tattoo she had gotten around the time Opie was send to jail. 'It was something to remind myself to return home one day, whenever I would be ready'.

'It looks awesome', he answered. 'Great story behind it'.

'I want my tattoo's to have a story. Not all of them have but…' she giggled. 'The one that hasn't is actually one of my favorites'.

'Which is?' he asked becoming curious.

Christina hesitated. It was in a very private spot but after about a minute she looked around, not wanting to be spotted with Juice is a garage box while she would hold her shirt up. When she saw no one, she let her purse hit the floor and moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt.

Juice's eyes grew big, not knowing where the tattoo was placed but got a good idea when he saw her moving her shirt up. His eyes grew even bigger and a grin grew on his face when he saw the chandelier design under need her breast. She moved her bra a little bit up but it hadn't been necessary. It was done in grey but there was a hint of purple in the middle, showing some kind of gemstone. There were straight lines which surprised him since the design looked so difficult.

'It's one of my favorites. The designer and I came up with it together. It just fitted me perfectly', she explained before letting go of her bra and dropping her shirt. When she had done so, she pointed at the tattoos on either side of his mohawk. 'Did those hurt?' she then asked.

He wasn't going to admit it, but they hurt like a bitch. The first had been difficult but then Happy still had to do the second. He had bitten his lip, tongue and cheeks to keep himself from screaming like a girl. But instead of admitting it, he shook his shoulders. 'Not more than the rest of them', he answered.

Christina nodded but he saw her eyes squeeze together. She didn't believe him and he knew it.

'Whatever', she then said with a laugh. 'If you want to know. This one', she said and again pointed at her under bust, 'hurt like a fucking motherfucker. I couldn't stop screaming when he started on my sternum. That was the most awful pain I have ever felt in my entire life! I was so happy when he was finished. I'm so happy it's there but never again'.

Juice laughed before nodding. 'Bet it did. So you said it was one of your favorites. What is your favorite?'

Christina turned around to show him the back of her neck. She removed her long, golden blonde hair which made the crown tattoo visible. 'It was my first, done by Happy. Jax was right next to me that whole session. I was expecting it to hurt but… it really didn't hurt that much. Jax actually seemed disappointed when he had offered his hand but I didn't take it. But yeah… that's my favorite'.

Juice nodded his head again before looking back at the engine. Then he thought of something which made him look up again, catching her looking at him but she didn't seem embarrassed by it at all. 'About… before', he started. 'When I dropped you off. I'm sorry if I upset you I really wasn't trying to really I-'

'It's no problem Juice', Christina said with a twinkle in her eyes. 'It's just hard to hear it. Wounds may have healed but scars stay visible. That was it. No problem. You were just trying to impress me'.

She was right. He had been trying to impress her, showing her he had been listening when the others would talk about the mysterious princess of Charming. 'Did I? Impress you I mean?' he asked with a smile.

'A little', Christina answered back, a flirtatious grin playing at her lips. 'But you weren't right about everything you said'.

'What?'

Christina's grin grew wider when she heard the shock in his voice. She bowed closer towards him over the car, locker her stunning angel blue eyes with his dark, smothering ones. 'I did not leave because I wanted to explore the world. I left because I needed to take a breath, have a little bit of normality after all the chaos. It was a couple of months later, when I was ready to go back home that Donna called, letting me know that Opie had been locked up, arson charges. Then I called my mom, asking her how things were. I was… happy she was honest. She told me everything was either broken or starting to fall apart. Jax was even a bigger mess than he was when I left. I knew I would not be able to handle it so… I decided not to go back yet. Then I decided to explore the world, see something more while I was still at it'.

Juice kept looking at her even she had been finished. But she wasn't backing down either. So instead of doing so, he decided that two could play that game. 'Well at least I was right about the cauliflower', he than said.

Christina couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. After a while Juice had joined her, both of them laughing about her hate for cauliflower over her car which hood was completely open. It was a strange sight but while this was happening, Christina realized she liked Juice and she was sure she would get to know him a lot better in the upcoming months.

* * *

 **As you may have read, I put a little more time between Thomas' death and the death of J.T. But that's about the only change I've made so far.**

 **Like it? Enjoy it? Hate it? Let me know people. And what do you guys think of Christabella "Christina" Teller, the youngest Teller sibling and my OC?**

 **PS. For those who'd like to know about Christina's looks, how her tat's look and everything; you can find it on my Polyvore account (username mimsie).**


	2. II

**Hello there readers! So the second chapter is up. It's shorter than the first one because I wanted you guys to get introduced to Christina the first chapter. Now, we're slowly going to figure her out through the first season. I'm curious about you opinions. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **I don't own anything accept Christina!**

* * *

The next couple of days, Christina had been looking for a place to live. She loved Clay and her mother a lot but she was a grown up now. She needed a place to stay for herself. She had talked to Elliot Oswald, the father of Tristen Oswald. Tristen was a girl she used to babysit when they were both younger. Elliot Oswald was also a landowner and businessman. Christina had asked is he was in the possession of a nice small home for her. It had to be payable. Christina now may have a job at TM in helping her mom with the administration but it wasn't much.

Now, Christina was turning her repaired Mustang into the parking lot of TM. She was kind of early but it gave her time to treat the boys with something sweet.

She stepped out, grabbing the brown paper bag in her hand before walking towards the garage box where she saw the boys at work.

Jax put the welding goggles on his head when he saw her coming closer. Then he spotted the paper bag in her hand and the grin on her face.

'Good morning boys!' she said loud enough for each one of them to stop with what they were doing. Christina held up the paper back, making her brother grin. 'Got the good shit'. She started walking towards the clubhouse, the Sons not very far behind.

Christina emptied the bag on the mahogany table in the clubhouse, the muffins falling on the table. 'Here you go, boys', she said before taking one herself and walking towards the bar where she sat down.

'Oh, these muffins go great with tequila, princess. Thank you', Piney said before drinking his tequila in one gulp.

'You're welcome Piney', Christina said before taking a bite from the muffin herself.

'He's right', Bobby said in between bites. 'They really are great. Almost as great as mine'.

'You know mine are far better than yours, Bobby. I improved your recipe'.

Bobby laughed, shook his head before taking another bite from the muffin.

'Shit's addictive', Chips spoke with his thick Scottish accent. 'Turning me into a fat bastard'.

'Turbinado sugar, organic flour, no processed shit', Christina told them before shrugging her shoulders. 'Not that any of you give a damn'.

'You put hash in them?' Jax asked his little sister.

'You know my rule goldy locks. No bud before 9.00 a.m.'

Jax took a gulp from his beer before giving her a frowned face. 'Yeah but I don't have that rule', he answered. 'When you came back I didn't know you were going to be this giant pain in the ass again'.

Christina laughed, just like all the other people in the clubhouse. The door opened, Clay and Tig stepping inside. Both of them having a huge grin on their faces.

'Morning kids!' Clay yelled through the clubhouse area. When he walked past Christina, he planted a big kiss on her cheek, Tig doing the same when he walked past her. Christina saw the big bags in their hands, deciding this was her que to leave. She knew it was club business and she had no right to be present.

Walking towards the office, she spotted Juice not far from it. A smile played at her lips while she walked towards him. He held a phone against his ear, clearly not happy about something. She heard him mumble a thanks right before she arrived beside him.

'Hey', she greeted him, making him look up at her.

'Hey. What are you doing here so early?' he asked with his big, signature smile playing at his lips.

Christina pointed at the clubhouse. 'Made some sweets for the guys last night. Though I would give it to them before I would go to work. There must be some left so you should hurry. Saw Chips and Tig making heart eyes at them'.

'No kidding', he laughed which made her insides tingle.

'Yeah. I still wanted to thank you for fixing my Mustang. You didn't have to. You could have let the guys do it but-'

'It's no big deal', he quickly said. 'Really. It was an honor working on the royal vehicle'.

Christina slapped his arm softly before turning around and walking towards the office, Juice walking inside the clubhouse. Her mom was already there, rumbling thought stacks of papers.

'Hey', she said entering which made her mom look up. 'You okay?'

'No', Gemma sighed. 'Club shit and a lot of paperwork'.

'I would say that I love helping you and all but club shit isn't any of my business.

'Maybe you should become an old lady', Gemma snickered. 'Then you would be able to help'.

'Shut up ma', Christina said but laughed at the same time before seating herself in the chair besides her mom. 'You know I will never become an old lady. Way to much stress for me'.

'You would be good at it', her mother said matter-of-factly. 'Think about it. When Clay and I will step down you and Jax will rule this club, your old man by his side. They need a queen. You're already princess. Why not step up?'

'I'm back for only a couple of days and your already trying to put me on the thrown', Christina snickered. 'Shit really hasn't changed'.

'Sweetheart, when does shit ever change in Charming?' Gemma asked, a smile playing at her lips.

'Suppose you're right', Christina huffed. 'Anyway, now that you're here I can talk to you about the house'. Christina hadn't had the time to talk to her mom about the house she was trying to rent in between visiting Abel, working at TM and finding her place back in Charming.

'What house?' her mother asked her eyes still on the paper.

'The house I will be renting', Christina answered and making her mother look up.

'You're leaving again?' she said with a sad voice.

'No! God no. I'm just going to rent a house by myself. I love you and Clay and all but… I'm 23 years old now mom. I need a place for myself'.

'You called Elliot', her mom said next. It wasn't a question. Gemma knew Christina had called Elliot Oswald.

'I did', Christina answered anyway. 'He told me he may have a place. Nice one story home, new kitchen, three bedrooms for whenever someone needs to stay over, just renovated bathroom, big backyard for when Abel will be bigger-'

'You are getting a dog now, aren't you?' Gemma said with a grin.

'I'm thinking about it. You know how much I love dogs, mom. It will make me feel safe'.

'Then why don't you just stay with us if you are worried about safety?'

'Because I'm 23 now. I have already taken care of myself for over five years. I pretty sure I can pull it off in Charming as well'.

Gemma huffed, seeing that there was no way Christina was going to change her mind. 'I suppose you're right. I just… I was just getting used to taking care of you again', the older woman said while taking her daughter's hand. 'I missed you baby'.

'Ahw, don't worry mom. The house is only two blocks away from yours and lays right in between Opie and Jax's house. You will be able to be there in a heartbeat when I need you'.

'Good', Gemma said before letting go of Christina's hand and turning back towards the documents.

Christina smiled. 'You haven't even heard the best part'.

'What?' Gemma asked.

'It's furnished and padded', she answered. 'Elliot said I could paint the walls and even change the floor if I wanted to. He was sure I was going to love it'.

Her mother smiled at her, a small twinkle in her eyes. 'Elliot always had a soft spot for you', she said. 'I remember when you were thirteen, dropping you off at the ranch because you were going to babysit Tristen for the first time. Not only did he start to love you, Tristen loved you just as much. Maybe even more. I'm pretty sure she idolized you'.

Christina laughed about that. 'Yeah I know', Christina answered. 'She once said I was the best big sister she could ever wish for'.

Gemma kissed her cheek before once again returning towards the paperwork.

Christina sighed dramatically before standing up. 'Well, if I'm not needed here, I will go to the hospital to check up on my nephew. By the way, I'm having lunch with Donna. You can call me whenever you need me'.

'That's okay baby. By the way I still want to do that dinner I was talking about a couple of days ago. Maybe tomorrow night'.

'Sure. Sounds great'. Christina kissed her mother's cheek before exiting the office and walking to her car. She spotted Bobby, Clay and Jax walking to the office, seeing her walking away.

'You leaving?' Jax asked her.

Christina nodded. 'Going to check up on your kid. I'm having lunch with Donna after. We haven't talked in a while. I called her yesterday and we decided to get lunch'.

'Sounds great. I mean you were best friends before you left'.

'Yeah. And I'm pretty sure she was the only one who checked up on me while I was away. Almost every week'.

'Now you're just trying to make me feel guilty', her brother said with a small blush and smile on his face.

'Maybe', Christina answered before kissing Jackson's cheek. 'I'll see you later bro'. Christina started walking again towards her car and stepping in. She was unaware of the dark eyes looking at her from the clubhouse, admiring the swing of her hips and beauty before she stepped in her car and drove from the lot.

* * *

Christina sat in the rocking chair next to Abel's bassinet. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but very powerful while she sang for her little nephew. He clearly reacted to her voice. He moved a lot but sometimes it seemed to her like he wanted to grab for her with his little hand.

When Christina finished her lullaby version of "Wild Horses" when she heard someone behind her.

'He likes your voice', she said.

Christina recognized the voice even before she had turned around. Tara stood behind her, a smile on her face. 'How can you tell?' Christina said.

'His hands', Tara said. 'He's clearly curious who it is. And when you were finished it was almost like he whined. It's clear'.

Christina smiled. 'Yeah, well, people tell me more often that my voice is intoxicating which I really don't understand'.

'It is', Tara had to agree. 'You get lost in it. You hear the emotion in it, the love'.

'Thanks Tara', Christina said before looking back at baby Abel before her. 'How is he doing?'

'He is doing much better. All his vitals are up. He's going to make it', the doctor answered.

'That's amazing. Thank you Tara for taking such good care of him'.

'It's my job Christina. You know that'.

'Yeah I do but you didn't have to take this case but you did it anyway. I know it means a lot to Jax. He now knows Abel is in good hands'.

Tara smiled and even blushed at that. Christina had clearly noticed how Tara and Jax still reacted on each other. She wasn't blind. Christina knew from the moment Tara left Charming he was never going to stop loving her. Tara wore the crow on her lower back, the sigh of an old lady. She and Jackson had loved each other than, loved the idea of a future. The woman expected Tara to still have it. There was no doubt in her mind about it.

'Well', Christina then said before standing up, 'I have to go. Otherwise I will miss my lunch appointment with Donna'.

While Christina made her way towards the door was Tara thinking deeply. About what Christina had said about Jax, what Tara thought she had to do about it? And did the woman have to tell her about Wendy? She didn't have to say it was Gemma because she was not sure about that, but there were suspicious.

In the end, Tara decided not to. She was aware of Christina's hate against Wendy. She knew Christina would not do that but she was able to kill you if she wanted to. Sometimes Tara thought Christina was more dangerous than her mother. Christina was actually nice to people. She was loving, caring and genuinely nice. You would never see the blow coming. Even though Christina might be more dangerous than Gemma, Tara was still kind of on edge for Gemma. The doctor didn't have a dead wish.

* * *

The two ladies actually had a great time. Christina and Donna were sitting at a local lunchroom, having fun like they were teens. Laughing about each other's blunders, talking about what they had missed and of course they talked about Opie being in jail. Donna said he had missed her which she truly believed. Still, there was something in her eyes which told her Donna needed her more than then Opie did.

'I'm sorry', Christina said out of nowhere.

'For what?' Donna asked confused while she took a bite from her sandwich.

Christina shrugged her shoulders. 'For leaving you guys and not coming back when you needed me the most'.

'You should apologize for coming back, Chrissie. Not for leaving', Donna said. 'You had it all. You got away from… all of this. You were building a life for yourself. You were happy, you sounded happy. You had it all… you had what I could only dream about'.

'It wasn't home, Donna', Christina then said before moving a little closer over the table. She ignored the sandwich in front of her. She simply wasn't hungry. 'Maybe I got away from… all of this but it just- It wasn't what I wanted. It took me almost five years to figure that out and another year to finally have the courage to get back home. And in the end I hated myself for it. I hated myself for leaving the small California town which I grew up in. Charming may be destructive, dangerous for they who aren't from here, the biker town everybody wants to get away from but for me it feels like home. It always was and I hope I can feel that again'.

'Are you telling me that in those five years you have been away, you never felt at home somewhere?' Donna asked.

'I have traveled the world, Donna. I have seen so many places. But none of them felt like Charming. It's sad huh? I finally get the dream of every normal resident in this town and I come back'.

'It is sad', Donna sighed with a small smile. 'I should be angry at you but surprisingly I'm not. I missed you Chrissie! I missed my best friend. I needed you when Opie was in jail I really did. I just- I didn't want to-'

Christina saw how Donna was close to tears. Quickly, the blonde woman grabbed her hand and have it a tight squeeze. 'Hey, I needed you too', Christina whispered. 'You are my best friend and the only female wanting to get to know me for who I really was. You gave me a chance. Even though I still think Opie was a big part of that'.

'He was', Donna said through her tears with a small laugh. 'But you were really nice to people, young or older. They just… didn't think it was genuine which is bullshit. You can bullshit but you don't bullshit about that. You would stab a person in the back though'.

'Only when they deserved it', Christina defended herself. 'Just… Donna you could have asked me to come home. Maybe it would have been a short trip home. Maybe I would have left when you would feel better. But you had two young children and a husband in jail. That is not something you are supposed to go through without your best friend'.

'I just didn't want to screw up your dream'.

'It wasn't my dream, Donna. It was yours. Getting out of Charming after graduation, grabbing your bag, getting in a car and driving away without looking back. That was your dream. I just did it because it seemed right'.

'It was probably a good thing you went away. I saw how you were drowning. Not only in your own greave and sorrow but also in your brothers, Gemma's, mine… the whole club's sadness. You took it all and it was killing you. You wouldn't have come back from that. I'm still waiting for your heart to just give out'.

Christina laughed at that. Every time Christina would stress, be angry or incredibly sad, that is what Donna would say to her. The only female Teller child did not pick up on the family flaw. She had been the only child to dodge it. According to Donna, that did not mean her heart wasn't vulnerable.

'I'm not going to drop dead', Christina said. 'And I'm not going anywhere for a long time'.

'You're staying?' Donna asked really surprised. 'For good'.

Christina shrugged. She felt she should stay but would she be able to? 'Unless you want to get rid of me. But in that case, you would have to kill me'.

Instead of telling her to leave like Christina had expected, Donna smiled. Donna smiled at her like a child on Christmas morning. 'Actually, that is the best news I have heard in the last five or so years'.

Christina smiled back before heaving her glass of water at her. It was too early for wine and she still had to drive. 'To friendship', Christina toasted.

'Eternal friendship and then some', Donna corrected before clinking there glasses together.

* * *

Christina had picked up some flowers before going to the cemetery on her way home. There were only two more people she had to see in this town now that she was back.

The blonde put a bounded bouquet of popper flowers on the grave of her little brother Thomas before putting herself in the grass in front of it, reading the lines she had read so many times since the day she was able to. Before that, her mom or Jax had read them to her out loud every single time they came here. Simply because she asked to.

 ** _Thomas Wayne "Tommy" Teller_**  
 ** _(January 8, 1984 – April 4, 1993)_**

The truth was, Christina had never really known him. She had been only five years old when he died. She had seen pictures, heard stories about him, talked to him at his grave but never really got to know him. She barely remembered his face.

'Hey Tommy', she whispered, her eyes still on his headstone. 'I missed you. I missed talking to my favorite brother. Yeah, I know. You would probably say that you are only my favorite because you aren't able to answer. Maybe but you are you know. I love you, you little shit. I do. Thought a lot about you while I was gone. About what you would have thought about me getting away from Charming. Knowing all the stories about you, you would have probably stood there waving a flag saying: "Be free, Christina, be free". Asshole. I think about stuff like that more than ever. About the past and… the future. Will I have a future now that I'm back in Charming? Because… I really don't know. Everyone is happy to see me and I am really happy to see them but… I don't know if I belong here after all of that shit. Traveling, having my feathers ruffled, doing stupid stuff you and dad would have smacked me for… It really wasn't pretty. Got away from that after the first year and have been looking for myself the other four, almost five, years. The truth is; I think I never found myself until a couple of days back; the day I returned to Charming. Maybe I just need to be patient you know. See how everything goes. Maybe it just all falls back into place. It's the reason I came to talk to you. According to Jax, you and dad were both good at that shit. I just hope you and him can give me some guidance, shoving me in the right direction. I just… I might never got to know you but that doesn't make me miss you any less'. Christina stood up, picking up the second bouquet from where it was laying in the grass next to her. She took a step forward, kissing his headstone. It was something she hadn't done in a really long time but it felt right. 'Love you bro', she said before walking off towards another section of the cemetery.

It had been a little walk but eventually Christina arrived at her father's grave, where he was laying with all the other Vietnam soldiers. She put the small bouquet of dark crimson roses on his grave before cherishing the reaper sitting next to his name.

'Hey daddy', Christina smiled before sitting in front of his grave like she had done at Tommy's grave. 'I guess I really have been away for a long time. Now I finally understand why you had to go, why you said you had to find your way back to Charming all by yourself. You weren't here anymore, were you? A part of you was already with Tommy since the day he died. It hurt that you had left. It really did. But now I understand. It seems I have found my way back to Charming now'. She could not help but laugh about that. 'Mom always said I looked more like you and Thomas. Always looking for something more. The truth is, I never found it. Like I said to Tommy, I really don't know if Charming is my home any more. I'd like to believe so but I can't lie. In moments like these I could really use your guidance. Just a little push in the right way, a thought, a gush of wind pointing me the way, a dream, a vision… I don't know strike the earth with lightning if you must I just… I need you daddy. Give me a sigh'.

A hand was placed on Christina's shoulder, pulling her away from the one-sided conversation with her father. The woman was startled and even let out a small scream. She wasn't afraid of the dead and did not believe in zombies but she still was at the cemetery. Creepy stuff happened here.

'Wow! Easy it's just me', a familiar and little husky voice said to her. Looking up, Christina saw Juice looking down at her. He stood right behind her, his bright smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. He enjoyed the fact he had scared her, she just knew it.

'O my god! Juice!' Christina said in a deep sigh of relief. 'Never ever do that again! Are you aware that heart problems run in the family? Do want me to drop dead, literally being scared to death?'

'I don't think Gemma and Jax would like me very much after that', he commented.

Christina shook her head before holding her hand out, signaling to him to pull her up. He did and held her on her arms to make sure she didn't fall over. 'Only you would be concerned about that. Every other person would be afraid I would rise from the dead to make them join me'.

'It would sound fair. Better you killing me then Jax, Gemma and Clay torturing me before killing me slowly and painfully'.

'I don't know what's more painful. My family torturing and killing you or me killing you before pulling you with me to the darkest corner of hell'.

'The last option is still a lot brighter than the first'.

Christina could not help but laugh about that. 'Again, only you would say that', she answered. She held out a hand towards him, which he took in order to pull her from the ground. When she stood on both her feet, he looked at the gravestone she had just sat in front of. It was her fathers, a person he would have liked to meet. Unfortunately, the man had already died a long time ago.

'Visiting?' he asked.

'Yes, actually', she answered with a sad smile. 'It has been a while. Dad was always my go to person. He or Tommy'.

'Tommy?' Juice asked. The name sounded familiar. He was sure he had heard it once or twice around the club.

'Thomas Teller', Christina answered. 'The second Teller sibling. I'm the third. Tommy died because of the same heart defect my mom and Jax had. He and dad, they kept me grounded, kept my head in the game before I lost my way and got the hell out of Charming. Thought it would be good to tell them why I left'.

Juice actually had no idea what she was talking about. She said both man kept her grounded, that her father was her go to person. She talked about them like they were still alive. It confused him to no end. But it would be a bad move to ask the Samcro princes about it so he ignored it. He walked next to her over the cemetery towards the front where his brothers would be waiting.

'So now that you know what I'm doing here', Christina said which broke the not so painful silence between them, 'what is your excuse for being here? I don't think you are here for visitation since you're not from here'.

'How do you know I'm not from here?' he asked. It had not been a question. She talked about like she was a hundred percent sure.

'A couple of reasons. One, I know everyone from around here and your face would be one I would've remembered. Two, you may not hear it but I can still hear some of that New York accent. So where are you from Juice?'

He smiled at that. This girls was smart and sassy. She used her head which was something he admired in a girl. Most of the girls he met either were really that dumb as they looked or they acted like dumb bitches in the hopes of being liked more. With Juice that wasn't the case. He liked a girl who wasn't afraid to use her head and her looks. 'Queens', he answered. 'But that was a long time ago'.

She heard the sad sound in his voice which saddened her. Juice was a very happy guy. She had seen that more than just once since she got back. 'Would you answer if I asked you why you left Queens?'

'Maybe one day', he said.

Christina accepted that answer with a small nod. 'Fair enough. So what are you doing here since it is obvious you are not visiting?'

'Club businesses', Juice answered. 'Me, Chips, Half-Sack and Jax. Jax saw your car and asked me to check on you. He told me I would have a big chance in finding you in the veteran section of the cemetery'.

'That man knows me far too well even after not being in contact with me for over five years', Christina said with a laugh. She did not start asking about the club business. She knew it wasn't any of her business. If they wanted to tell her, they would.

'He is still your brother', Juice said.

'Right', Christina laughed. 'You haven't seen us around each other enough Juice. But I'm telling you, sometimes I doubt the fact of me and Jax being siblings'.

She wasn't lying. Jackson and Christina may share the same blonde hair and blue eyes, fierce character and passion for those they loved but for the rest they were two totally different people. Christina loved the peace and quiet, accepted the things happening around her easier and was easier in giving people a chance in proving themselves. She was also far more spiritual and open minded than Jax and her mother combined. The reason Christina talked to Thomas and her dad was because she was convinced they could still hear her, that they listened to her. Sometimes she even though they answered her. Some people even considered the female Teller a lot more dangerous than her brother. With Jax, you would see the blow coming. With Christina, it would be looking at the face of an angel one second and the next you would be looking the devil right in the eyes. Christina's emotional issues had always been a challenge. Not only for the people around her but also for herself. Sometimes she was not even aware what she was doing to someone until it had already happened. Most of the time, she doesn't want to hurt people. It just happens. When she wants to hurt you, you will feel it till the day you die and your soul leaves the earth.

Christina and Juice saw the other Sons standing not far ahead of them next to their bikes. Jax looked up when he heard the clicking of Christina's heals, smiling at her with his Teller smile.

'You visiting dad?' he asked when she stood next to him so he could put an arm over her shoulders and pull her into his side.

'Yeah', she answered with a sigh of relief. 'Him and Tommy, actually'.

'Did they answer you?' Jax asked. He did not ask her to make fun of her. He also didn't belief they could answer. But it was what Christina believed in so he accepted it.

Christina smiled, thinking about what had happened not long before. Her eyes darted towards Juice who was talking to Chips, not noticing her eyes on him. She had asked J.T. for a sigh, something to point her into the right direction. Not a second later, Juice had put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her from whatever conversation she had been in. 'Maybe', Christina answered. 'I'm not sure'.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jax asked with a small smile.

Christina looked at him before smiling charmingly at him. 'Don't worry about it goldy locks. Now it is my turn to ask questions. What are you guys doing at a cemetery? This is a place for peace and quiet. What kind of club business do you guys have to take care of at a cemetery?'

'We needed two bodies', Jackson answered in a silent voice. He was honest because he knew she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Christina had learned on a young age to keep her mouth shut about club stuff. That and he knew that if she really wanted to know, she would find out anyway or start an investigation on her own. That was not something he wanted to be dealing with. 'We talked to Skeeter, hoped he could help us if we did something for him'.

'That man still into gambling?' Christina asked. She remembered vaguely something about the man having a major gambling addiction.

'Apparently not anymore but he's still into Emily Duncan', her brother smiled.

Christina had to hold her lunch that was making its way up. 'Emily Duncan? God that woman should be dead by now. If it's not from old age, it should be from all the STD's she has had over the years'.

'Yeah well, he wants her so we will make it happen'.

Christina wasn't dumb. She saw the look in Jackson's eyes. 'You mean, you will make it happen. What are you not only prince Charming but also pimp Charming now?'

'Come on Christina! You know how club shit is handled. And by the way, it's not your place to speak up about you opinion'.

'Fine', Christina scowled. She hated those stupid club rules. 'Just let me give you some advice please?'

'Everything sis'.

'Cover up', Christina said to him in a hushed voice. 'I'm serious Jax. Cover your manhood. Because that Duncan bitch is a disgusting creature. She brings all kinds of diseases with her'.

Jackson laughed at her while he watched her walk away. 'Yeah I love you too sis', he called after her.

'You know that there is nothing more important to me in this world than that my brother', she called back. She looked at him one last time before stepping into her car. 'Oh and Jax', she said which made him give her an upwards nod, sighaling her to continue. 'Duncan, she could have been your mom. I know we both have mommy issues and shit but you take it to a whole new level. Think about that while you are doing her from behind'.

Jackson looked at her in shock while the female put herself behind the wheel and drove her Mustang away from the funeral home, leaving the Sons behind to watch her dust.

'What was that all about?' Chibs asked while stepping besides Jax.

'About my sister having a sick mind', Jackson answered making the Scot crack up. 'I'm telling you man, I don't know what happened to her but she is even more brutal then my mom sometimes'.

'She is back Jackie boy and all grown up now aye?'

'Yeah', he sighed in both pride and sadness. 'That she is'.

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? Got a look into Christina's relationship with Donna and a little bit of Tara today AND we got her to talk to Thomas and JT. So let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I'd really like to read your reviews!**

 **Next chapter; Teller family dinner. It's a short one but a good one I can guarantee you ;)**


	3. III

**Already the third chapter! I've already written the full first season and I currently busy with season 2 which is going to be very interesting.**

 **PS. you can also find me on Tumblr and Polyvore. The links are on my profile page.**

 **I don't own anything accept Christina!**

* * *

Christina was absolutely overjoyed when she turned her car into the TM lot the next day. It was not even nine yet but the garage was already buzzing with people. She spotted her mother's Caddy at the beginning of the lot, telling her Gemma was there. The bikes were all parked in front of the clubhouse in a neat line like they always were.

The young woman knocked on the door of the office, hearing her mother answer not long after. She opened the door, making her mother look up. 'Hey baby', Gemma said with a smile. 'What are you doing here so early?'

Christina grinned and got a pair of keys from her jeans pocket, holding them up. 'Guess who is the proud new renter of a nice, furnished one story house that's not very far away from the clubhouse, my mother's house and my brother's house?'

Her mother squealed and walked towards her, pulling her into her arms and hugged her. 'I'm so proud of you sweetheart', Gemma said before kissing her head before letting go. 'When do you move in?'

'Don't know yet. I still have to buy some stuff but I think it will be somewhere next week. Can you help me with the painting and decorating? Elliot told me he would take care of the flour but I really need some color.'

'Sure honey. I will ask aunt Luann to help as well. You know how much she loves decorating'.

'Decorating a porn studio yeah and I don't want my first house to look like a porn studio'.

'Be nice', her mother said while giving her a slight slap on the arm. Christina just smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. 'Listen, I need to go to the store to get all the stuff for dinner tonight. Can you stay here, keep an eye on things and keep the boys out of trouble'.

'Mom that was my daily job since I was sixteen. Go. I'll be fine'.

Gemma smiled before walking out the door but not before calling an "I love you" to her only daughter. Christina smiled, blew a kiss before the door closed.

While her mom was away, Christina decided to do some paperwork. She wasn't dumb. She was just lazy, never wanted to work for her grades. She never did and still got an A. Christina had done the paperwork at Teller Morrow ever since she started doing it as a teen. Looking over the papers, she knew nothing had changed since then.

There was a knock on the door before Juice walked in, looking a little surprised to see her at the desk instead of Gemma.

'Mom had to do some groceries for tonight. You will have to do it with me', she answered his face.

Juice could not help but laugh. 'You don't hear me complaining do you?' he asked.

'No I don't. Is that a good sigh?'

Juice didn't answer and just smiled flirtatiously at her before going back to business. 'I just need the papers from the green sedan, Volvo', he said.

Christina nodded and started going through some of the papers before spotting it and holding it out to Juice. 'That should be it. Is it done?'

'No not yet. Keeps making these noises can't seem to locate where their coming from'.

'Maybe I should help like last time. You know, when you fixed my Mustang'.

'You let me know whenever you need me to fix something for you, Chris', Juice smiled before winking at her and exiting the office again. Christina smiled, having heard the double meaning in his words. But instead of breaking her head over it, she just shook it of before returning to the papers. She just had to focus on work and the dinner.

* * *

Christina had gone to her mom's house early, helping her out cooking with Luann and some Crow-Eaters. She had pulled on a cute outfit that her mother gushed over, saying it would get her the right man. Now, she was wearing a beige criss-cross crop top with a denim jeans under need and pair of brown boots on her feet and calves. While Christina and Luann chopped the vegetables they talking loudly over the 80's music in the background. Luann wanted to know all about the countries she had visited, how many hot guys she had done and of course why she had stayed away for so long. The last question she did not answer. That was something for her and her alone. The rest she talked about in optimism.

'You done with your veteran stories?' her mother interrupted. 'God you really are just like your father'.

'Ahw come on Gemma just let the girl talk', Luann said before Christina could. 'She is the only one who has gotten out of Charming and traveled around the world. She was just giving me a little taste. She was just telling me about the British guys'.

'There isn't much to tell. There isn't a lot under need those costumes and accents I can tell you that', Christina said with a smile.

'Well, at least their voices are hot as hell than', Gemma said before handing the split to Christina.

'Thank God for the accents', the young woman said before passing it on to Luann.

'Still', Luann said after passing the split back to Gemma, 'you are here all alone. After five years you still don't have a boyfriend?'

'I just haven't found the right one yet. None of them could handle me. You know how I am Luann'.

'We all do', her mother said. 'You are a pain in the ass. You don't need a man. You need a Hulk'. All three of the women laughed.

'What about that younger guy?' Luann asked, trying to wrap her mind around the name.

Gemma crooked an eyebrow. 'Half-Sack?'

'No!' Luann said immediately. 'Not that one. Way to skinny for her. She would lay him flat on his back in no time. She needs a challenge, a little buff. I mean the one with the tattoos on his head.

'Juice?' Christina said in confusion.

'Yes! That is the one I mean. Has a real pretty smile, charm and seems to have great body'.

'He's kind of an idiot sometimes', Gemma said. 'But Luann is right. Juice is a great guy. Extremely loyal'.

'If I want loyalty mom, I will get a dog', Christina said. 'I need a lover and a friend. And I need balls. I need a challenge. I need someone who will throw me over his shoulder when I say no, someone I can "rule" with but who will question me when he thinks I need to be questioned. He has to need me just as much as I need him'.

Gemma smiled before kissing Christina's hair. 'Open your eyes Chrissie. Maybe they will notice something they didn't notice before'.

Christina looked at her mother with a questionable face. But instead of answering, she just smiled and walked back to her spot behind the stove. Looking at Luann, Christina saw the same grin on her face but the young woman knew she wasn't going to answer either. Luann wasn't the kind of woman to kiss and tell. So instead of pushing the subject she turned back at her vegetables.

The food was almost ready when the sound of Harley's sounded from the distance. Christina looked out of the kitchen window, spotting the guys parking their bikes in the driveway.

'Christina', her mother called from the other side of the kitchen making her look at her. 'Go open the door and tell everyone to get their shoes of and send them here to wash their hands'.

'Yes mother', Christina said and smiled before walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. Christina opened the door just in time for Clay and Tig at the front of the group.

'Look at you doll, all dolled up', Tig said before kissing her cheek. 'You look beautiful'.

'Thanks Tiggie', Christina said with a sweet smile before going serious. 'Shoes off! Queen's instructions. And get your asses to the kitchen to wash your filthy hands. I don't care if it's pussy juice or oil on it just wash them please'. She left the man in the hallway, totally without words because of her language. Jackson and Chips just laughed, already having experienced Christina's extended vocabulary earlier that day.

Christina, Luann and the Crow-Eaters took care of the drinks while the guy's washed their hands, making Gemma smile at them. When the Sons sat on the table, Christina helped her mother with serving the food. The Crow-Eaters were already send home, not being allowed at the table. Only family, Sons, old ladies and kids were allowed at the table. Her mother quickly send her to the table while grabbing the last bowl of food. Christina seeded herself across from Jackson, in between her mother and Bobby. She spotted her mother looking over the table, a proud look in her eyes. She knew exactly how she felt. Home, with family, happy and at ease. For Christina, it was the same. In the almost six years she hadn't been home, this was what she had longed for. A nice family dinner with everyone she loved and cherished.

Gemma put the mashed potatoes on the table before putting herself in her chair next to her husband and daughter. Christina smiled at her mother before kissing her cheek. Yes, this was home.

While Christina was doing the dishes all by herself, like she preferred, she enjoyed the sound of male laughter from the dining room. It was the sound that told her everything was okay and peaceful. She loved it. It made her smile and warm from the inside.

Luann had offered her to help but Christina had pushed her out of the kitchen, just like she had done with her mother. She loved doing the dishes by herself. It was the moment of the day she was able to think about everything that had happened. This time, it was all good. But would it stay all good? Christina doubted it.

'Need some help?' sounded a voice from the doorway.

Christina looked over her shoulder, smiling when she spotted Juice standing in the doorway with his signature smirk on his face.

'I'm good, thank you', she said before turning back to the dishwater in front of her which was slowly getting cold. She heard him stepping closer until he was right next to her, leaning against the counter top.

'Didn't see you out there in the middle of all the cosines', he said.

Christina smiled before putting a plate in the dish drainer. 'Were you getting worried?' she asked teasingly.

Juice shrugged his shoulders. 'More asking where you could be', he said. 'Why are you doing the dishes alone?'

'Because I like the peace and quiet', Christina admitted. 'It's the moment I can really think about what happened during the day'.

'Is it any interesting today?' he asked.

Christina thought for a second before shrugging her shoulders. 'It was just a day. Nothing to good, nothing to bad'.

'And what would make your day really good huh?' Juice asked.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Christina gave him a side glance before putting another plate in the dish drainer. 'Come on you already know so much about me. I want to know more about you'.

'Why would you want to know about me? I bet your life has been way more interesting', Juice tried to argue.

'I bet you know more about me than you're letting on. The guys must have told you tons of stuff about me. It's not fair because I only know so little about you. I only know what you told me on the cemetery this morning. You are originally from Queens, that's it. Tell me some more. Like, how did you get that nice caramel skin?'

'Birth', he answered with a smile. 'I'm Puerto Rican'.

'Puerto Rican from Queens huh? Wow, you are really interesting Juice. Juice your real name too?'

'Nah, got that one during my first year in Charming'.

'What is your real name?'

'Juan Carlos', Juice answered with a small smile. 'But nobody calls me that. It's just Juice'.

'I like it', Christina said. 'It suits you. How did you end up in Charming? You couldn't have chosen it, right?'

Juice laughed before nodding his head. 'I kinda had some mechanic difficulties. Had to push my bike to the nearest garage which happened to be in Charming. Rolled into the TM lot, saw the friendliness going on, got into a talk with your brother and after that I never left. First I just helped them with some hacking and information but in the end I prospected. That was a couple of years ago'.

'So, you are the youngest patched in member then? Good to know. Just remember, when Half-Sack doesn't get patched in, you are going to be cleaning again'.

'Bullshit', Juice argued with a laugh. 'I'm patched in. There is now way that will happen'.

'Only until they find a new prospect. But hey, how long will that take right?'

Juice heard the sarcasm in her voice but ignored it. The guys had given him the 101 on Christina. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. 'Ha-ha very funny Chris but forget it. You are not getting to me'.

Christina just shrugged her shoulders before turning back towards the dishes. 'Alright, shoot yourself. Just believe me. You will want Half-Sack to patch in'.

'We'll see', he said with a side glace and a small smile.

'Yo Juicy boy!' came a call from the hallway. Hearing the Scottish accent, both knew it was Chibs calling for him. 'We're leavin'.

'Yeah coming', Juice called back before turning back to look at Christina. 'You heard it. Duty calls'.

'No, that is no duty call. I've known Chibs long enough to know he wants to go back only because of the sweetbutts. He's just hoping you will join in on the fun'.

'Maybe I will', Juice said with a smirk. 'Nobody to go home to'.

Christina looked at his back while he walked out. But before he was completely out of the kitchen, she called his name which made him turn around again.

'Would you want to one day? Somebody to go home to every night? Maybe even a family on your own?'

'I've always wanted a big family. But… that was before I left Queens', he answered.

'What about now? In Charming I mean…'

Juice thought about that for a while but knew he wasn't able to answer it. He really hadn't thought about starting a family ever since his bike broke down in Charming. With all the Crow-Eater's and sweetbutts around he had nothing to think about. But Christina's question had brought it back into his mind, just like that.

'Juicy!' came the call from the Scot again.

'Yeah I'm coming!' Juice yelled back his answer before turning around at Christina again. 'I really gotta go. I will see you around, right?'

Christina just nodded her head and smiled before watching his back walk away again. Unaware that that night, Juice hadn't been in the mood for anything with a Crow-Eater or sweetbutt. All he thought about all night was Christina's question, not being able to go to sleep at all.

* * *

 **I'm sure we can say that Christina leaves quite an impression. Next chapter: Fun Town! And it's not gonna be a lot of fun as we all know.**


	4. IV

**Okay, so this chapter and the next one were actually written as one but since it was about 9000 words long, I decided to break it up into two to keep it exciting. So I'd say; Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing accept Christina Teller!**

* * *

It had been about a week. All the time Christina had been busy making her house ready. Even though it was furnished and everything padded, there was still a lot she wanted to change. Elliot had already put in the hardwood floors she loved so much and put a grass mat in the backyard. So she only had to decorate it, paint her walls the right color, install all her stuff, buy some other stuff and make her bedroom and closet ready. Now, the closet was the biggest problem. Apparently, Christina had too much clothes and shoes which was going to be a problem. So eventually she decided to transform the storage cabinet, which was located in between two of the three bedrooms, into a small walk-in-closet. Christina had taken over some clothing racks from Luann and installed them into the storage cabinet. Clay had put some shelves on the wall which held all her shirts, pants and jeans. Her underwear was safely in her bedroom in a dresser.

Now, a week later, she was done and very proud on what she, Luann and her mother had accomplished. So there was a lot of need for some fun and release which for everybody in the area would be Fun Town. Her mother had gotten everyone together so they could all go at the same time. Christina had to admit that it was some fun time. Seeing how Bobby, Tig and her brother had gotten in the mini rollercoaster which actually was meant for kids was hysterical. But she had to walk away and look for some fun on her own. Her mom and Claw were becoming kinda hot for each other which gave her the wrong kind of goosebumps. So that was what she had done, she had walked away. Christina was just walking the grounds, greeting people here and there who had heard she had returned. When she arrived at the stands, she took the time to watch each and every one of them. The stands were always her favorites. When she walked past the shooting stand, she spotted a familiar mowhawk shooting targets. She smiled and decided she felt flirty enough today to join him. She put her bills on the counter just when Juice fired his last two shots. The carnie looked at her with a frown, which Christina took as a dare.

'Hitting anything?' she asked Juice while the carnie prepared her rifle.

Juice looked up in confusion but smiled when he saw the bright face and blonde hair that belonged to Christina Teller. 'Yeah, I hit a few', he said while taking the plush tiger the carnie gave to him as a price.

Christina nodded with a knowing smile. She had done this stand thousands of times. With Jax, Opie, Tig, Clay and her dad when she was younger. When she grew up, she began to see this as the perfect shooting exercise. She took the rifle before leaning a little closer towards Juice, putting her lips against his ear. 'The rifle is tampered with. You need to shoot a little bit higher to hit the target', she whispered before standing back up and lining her shot. She emptied the clip fast, not missing a single mark. When all her shots were fired, she lowered her rifle and smiled at the carnies who seemed thrown away. She turned towards Juice, who seemed amazed by her shooting skills.

'And we have a winner!' one of the carnies then yelled out making Christina jump up and down in a fake, happy way while clapping her hands. The other carnie handed her a giant teddy dog, which she had to grab with both hands. She walked away from the stand, Juice walking next to her.

'How did you know that?' he asked as soon as they were out of earshot from the carnies who looked at their backs in a cranky way.

Christina smiled at him before shrugging her shoulders. 'Have been going to this carnival ever since I was a little girl and growing up being surrounded by so many uncles, you learn a few things', she answered. 'Besides, you weren't wrong when you said that Tig was the one to teach me how to shoot'.

Juice smiled and nodded his head. 'You craving some cotton candy?' he asked next, pointing at the stand in front of them.

'Are you nuts? Cotton candy here is gross. Had a lot better', Christina answered.

'Want to share?' he asked, knowing that was her answering yes.

Christina smiled. 'I'd love to share', she said before taking a seat on one of the benches close by.

While Juice got the pink sweetness on a stick, Christina took her time looking over the grounds. Everyone was smiling, some kids whining and crying but except for those, everything seemed peaceful. Something that made Christina wonder when shit was going to hit the van.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Juice took the seat next to her, holding the fluffy candy out to her. Christina took some before putting it in her mouth, feeling the sugar melt on her tongue.

'So, I take it the guys have given you the 101 on me huh?' she asked with a sneaky grin on her face.

Juice pulled a face. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well, I called the cotton candy gross and you still knew I wanted it. Only a couple of people know that is me saying yes. And all of these people hang around TM and SAMCRO. Who told you?'

Juice smiled his panty dropping smile at her, making her bite her lip, before answering. 'Piney is a smooth talked once he had enough. Jax likes talking about you, especially the embarrassing stuff and Tig… well he is just Tig. Talks a lot about you. But I don't ask him. That would make him suspicious and all'.

'Does he have something to be suspicious about?'

'Perhaps'.

Christina looked at Juice's face while he put some cotton candy in his mouth, his face showing he was totally flirting with her. It was something Christina was glad about. Juice wasn't one to be scared away because she was Jackson's little sister, Gemma's daughter and Clay's step-daughter, right?

'You not scared?' she asked then.

Juice's eyebrows furrowed together. 'What are you talking about?'

Christina shrugged. 'Well, you know', she said while pulling some pink candy from the big ball. 'You and me flirting while I am Samcro's princess, Jackson's sister, Gemma's daughter and Clay's step-daughter?'

'Not really', Juice admitted but she had pointed something out that he hadn't realized himself. 'Should I?' he then asked, suddenly kind of nervous. 'I mean, it's not like something is happening right? We are just flirting?'

Christina laughed at him. 'Don't worry. Yes, we are just flirting. And if something happens, if being the operative word here, they would just warn you. You're already family. They know you better than any outsiders. Besides, I'm sure my mother would be thrilled. She made it her life's mission to make me an old lady. Even after six years of total absence she still wants me to become an old lady. Something about "ruling Samcro with my brother when she and Clay step down".'

'Sounds like your mother', Juice snickered. 'My mother wanted me to stay out of trouble while your mother gets you into trouble'.

'Well doesn't that sound romantic', Christina said in a sarcastic tone. 'I'm seriously starting to think something is terribly wrong with her'.

Juice laughed with her while shaking his head. 'What is it like?' he asked next. 'Growing up in all of this?'

Christina had to think about that for a moment. 'It is chaos', she said because there simply wasn't any other word for it.

'The good kind of chaos or the bad kind?'

'Little bit of both. Sometimes a little more bad than good or the other way around. It just never seems to balance out which is kind of exhausting if you ask me'.

'I don't think it's exhausting at all. It just gives me energy', Juice commented. When Juice arrived here he felt like a big pile of failure and disappointment. But when he got into the Sons that changed. He felt like he had become something.

'Yeah', Christina signed in content. 'It does give you energy sometimes. It's home after all'.

Both of them smiled before taking another piece of cotton candy. Out of the corner of her eye, Christina saw three people walk their way, arm in arm like a nice and close family. Looking up, that was exactly what she saw. To be precise; Karen, Elliot and Tristen Oswald.

'Christina!' the now young teenager called, untangling her arm from her fathers before running towards the blonde.

Christina stood up just in time to catch the squealing girl. She smiled brightly while she held the now beautiful young girl. Christina had seen Tristen grow up. She must have been her age when she started babysitting the girl every time her parents had to go to a party of out of town, which was a lot. She had helped her with all the crises while growing up, homework, cooking, taking care of herself and a lot more. Leaving Tristen behind may have hurt her more than leaving Jackson back then.

'O my god! I can't believe it's really you!' Tristen screamed in an overjoyed way. 'Dad told me you had returned but I just couldn't believe it!'

'Well, I'm really back!'

'That's amazing! We could go horse riding again sometime if you want. Dad got me this great new thoroughbred and he is absolutely beautiful. Maybe if mom and dad have to go somewhere again. I mean, I can take care of myself now but it would be really nice to have someone around again. Someone to talk to'.

'Ow sweetheart, of course we can. But you have to ask your dad first', Christina answered before looking behind the girl. 'Hi Elliot. And Karen, it's so nice to see you again'.

Karen came walking forward with a watery smile. It was almost as if she was happy but she wasn't which Christina didn't understand. But the older woman hugged her regardless, holding her like she would hug an old friend. 'Tristen is right. It really is amazing you are back. How are you?'

'As good as I can be', Christina smiled and made a pirouette for Karen, the two of them smiling before Christina turned to Elliot.

'How is the house Christina?' Elliot asked her before curling an arm around his wife's waist.

'Totally ready. I'm busy moving everything that was still at my mom's house but after that I will be moving in'.

'Just give me sign when you are completely installed than we will start the payment the month after'.

Christina nodded, truly happy by the amount of time Elliot gave her. She was pulled back when a throat was cleared behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Christina saw Juice standing there awkwardly, obvious he didn't know what to say.

'O shit! I'm so rude', Christina said before walking back towards Juice. 'Juice, you know Elliot and Karen Oswald right?'

'Yeah of course. How are you doing sir?' Juice said as politely as he could.

The elder Oswald's gave him a slight nod, making them almost look scared and on their toes.

'And this is Tristen Oswald. I was her babysitter until the point that I got out of town. Tristen, this is my… friend Juice'.

'Hi!' Tristen said in her cheery way. 'It's nice to meet you'.

'Likewise', Juice said and smiled wide at her making Tristen look away while her cheeks started to redden.

'Well, we really should go again. It was nice seeing you again, Christina. You know you are always welcome', Karen said while laying a hand on Tristen's shoulder.

The young girl looked hurt but wasn't going to speak up right then and there. Christina saw through it. It was the same face Tristen always got when her parents had to leave unexpected.

'Hey', Christina then said which got Tristen's attention. 'Why don't you come by my house later this week? You can sleep over in the guestroom, we can bake cookies and watch chick flick like we used to. I can do your nails and hair again'.

Tristen's face lightened up immediately. Quickly she turned around to face her parents. 'Please mom, dad. Please can I stay over at Christina's sometime? I will behave, I swear! I just really want to go. I has been such a long time!'

'Yeah Elliot! It has been such a long time. We have so much to talk about', Christina said while pulling the same begging face Tristen was giving her father. Juice just watched a couple of feet away, trying not to laugh while he saw Elliot starting to crack.

The man's eyes drifted off towards Juice's position for a moment before looking back at both girls in front of him. Christina had said they were friends, right? He signed before smiling kindly. 'Okay, alright. You can stay over at Christina's later. But you will have to call first to see if she doesn't have to get to work the next day, okay?'

Tristen started jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly before hugging her father. 'Thanks daddy', she whispered.

'Yeah, thanks Elliot', Christina smiled. 'Well, you have to go so we will go as well. Call me Tristen? Your father has my number in case of an emergency'.

'Will do', the girl answered before walking away with her parents. Christina kept looking at their backs while the little, happy family walked into the crowd. Next, she felt Juice's body join her again.

'They are…' Juice started but really didn't know how to finish his sentence.

'Yeah', Christina said with a smile looking up at him. 'They have that effect on people. Richest people in Charming'.

'You would think that all that money would at least warm them up a bit', Juice commented while they started walking again after Christina had picked up her giant dog, holding its head under her arm.

'They don't', she answered. 'You would think so but they really don't. Many have tried and none have succeeded. The only thing they love more than their money is that little girl'.

'You really babysit in that giant ranch?' He wasn't going to deny it, he was curious about it.

'Yes, I did. Tristen and I used to bake with the maids, play hide and seek in the stables or watch movie marathons in the home cinema. I loved that job'.

'Elliot seems to like you', he said.

'He does'.

'What was that about a house he was talking about?'

'Ow, that. He rented me a house which was one of his newest investments. It is a nice one story house with a porch around the house all the way to the backyard. It's furnished so that helps with the costs'.

'You mean, he is not making you pay extra for the furnished part?'

'He's not. So I guess you could say he likes me'. Christina grinned in a sneaky way at him, her eyes glistering like a naughty girl who had just found her Christmas presents the day before Christmas.

Juice could only smile and shake his head like he didn't agree with her. 'You are such an asskisser'.

'Am not!' Christina squealed. 'I can't help it Tristen loves me like an older sister'.

'Oh yeah sure', Juice said before he stopped walking and turned towards her. 'By the way, do you really see me as a friend?'

So he had caught that, Christina thought. 'Well what else could I have said? Maybe; "This is Juice. He is a friend of my step-father and brother. You know, who are both part of the Sons of Anarchy MC. Oh, and he is too by the way but he is not dangerous at all. No, why would you think that? The tats? No, he just put those up there because they make him look dangerous. So that means your daughter is completely safe with me". That smile you gave Tristen helped your case though, might have saved me'.

'Ah, so it was just so you could keep seeing Tristen', Juice said with a megawatt grin on his face. 'What if you would have said I was your boyfriend?'

'That would have gotten me into trouble. Trust me', Christina answered.

'With who? The Oswald's or your mom?'

'Did we not have a conversation a couple of minutes ago? My mother would start buying bridal magazines if I would ever become your girlfriend'.

The seriousness on her face made Juice laugh at her, not having heard the words she had spoken, but soon he got pulled out by the ringing of his phone. He got it out of his pants pocket before looking at her. 'I have to take this', he said.

'Yeah sure. Knock yourself out', Christina said.

Juice winked at her before walking a couple of steps away from her so he could pick up his phone, all the time he felt Christina's eyes on his back. After a couple of fast words he hung up again, having gotten the massage. He walked back to her holding his phone up. 'It was really nice and everything but I have to go', he said when she was in earshot.

'Too bad', Christina said with a sad face. 'Now who is going to pretend to be my boyfriend so everyone will not only stare at me for coming back to Charming but also because a cute Son is walking next to me, me walking with a giant Labrador in my arms which makes it looks like a romantic date'.

Juice looked around, indeed seeing a lot of people staring at the two of them. 'Is that what the looks are about?' he asked.

Christina nodded. 'Yeah. It's not the tattoos if that's what you were thinking. This is a real "it's not you it's me" moment'.

'Aren't you going a little fast with that? You are breaking up with me before we even got together', Juice said in a teasing way.

Christina tried to hit his shoulder but he was out of her reach way to fast. He walked away from her but not before winking and smiling at her over his shoulder.

The young blonde woman signed in total content while looking at the reaper on his back which was slowly getting smaller and disappeared into the crowd. But wait, what did just happen?

* * *

As soon as Christina had heard what had happened to Tristen the next day, she had gotten ready and driven to the hospital. Getting out of the elevator on the right floor, she started walking towards the right room number Elliot had texted her a couple of minutes ago.

Christina held the big Labrador under her arm, her handbag over her free shoulder which contained more than just her phone and car keys. She carried a deck of cards, chocolate, nail polish, pictures from her travels, a movie player and movies with her, wanting Tristen to be totally comfortable.

Elliot was the first thing that got her in the right direction. She saw him standing next to a room, a phone to his ear and a worried expression on his face. When he saw her at the end of the hall, he quickly hang up the phone before Christina arrived. She hugged the man without even a word. Christina was not even sure what to say.

'God I'm so sorry Elliot', she whispered when the two had let go. 'Really how can something like this happen?'

'I don't know, which is part of why I wanted you here', he said.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for Elliot to elaborate. He signaled towards the waiting area chairs before walking over. Elliot let himself fall down in one of the chairs, signing heavy while Christina sat down next to him.

'I need your help', he said. 'Tristen is in shock so she is not saying anything. You are the one person she has always liked, loved even. She thinks of you as an elder sister. I'm sure you can get her out of her shell'.

'I can try', Christina said. 'I have everything with me I need and more'.

'That's good', Elliot said with a quick nod. 'Another thing is… Things like this never happen in Charming. Like really never. Which makes me think it is someone of the outside. You are the daughter of one of the First 9, Jackson is your brother, Gemma is your mother. What do you think about this? What does… Samcro think about this?'

'I don't know if they know yet, that is point one Elliot. Two, I'm sure it has to be someone of the outside. Samcro would never let any of this happen. They would have known if it was someone from Charming. I think it would be best if you ran this by them. Tell them I have sent you if you must. They can help. If you want to find the person who did this to your little girl, you need their help Elliot'.

The man nodded his head at her, before smiling weakly and standing up. 'I will take Karen for a bit. She can pack some stuff for Tristen at the house. She just didn't want to leave because nobody would be with her'.

'I will stay until you guys get back. Or one of you gets back', Christina said and gave the man a reassuring smile.

Elliot kissed her forehead before walking towards the door of Tristen's room. He opened it without knocking, Karen looking up at them. She stood as soon as she saw Christina appear in the doorway, pulling her in for a hug as soon as she was in her reach. Karen sniffed a bit before letting go of Christina. 'Thank you for coming', Karen whispered. She didn't want to wake her daughter who was sleeping in the hospital bed. It had taken hours to get her to sleep and when she finally had drifted off she seemed really restless.

Christina nodded before Elliot and Karen made their way out of the room. The young woman kept looking at them until they had closet the door behind them. Looking at the bed and slowly stepping closer to it, Christina saw the visible wounds the pour girl had to look at in the mirror. Her face was bruised, her lip split and bruising's all over her arms and probably on her body too. The thought made Christina cringe in pain because of what happened to Tristen. Christina put the big Labrador in a chair which stood in the corner before sitting in the chair Karen had just set in. She pulled out her phone and looked through her messages. She just had one of her mothers, asking her why she wasn't there for breakfast. Quickly she replied, telling her mother as short as possible what had happened before putting the phone back in her purse. Seeing Tristen lay in the bed so broken brought tears to Christina's eyes. She put a warm hand on top of Tristen's which woke the pour girl up.

Tristen froze for a second before she recognized the touch. She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde in chair at her side.

'Christina?' Tristen asked in a weak voice. 'What are you doing here?'

Christina looked up when she heard Tristen speak, smiling as much as she could but knew the girl could still see the worry on her face. 'Your father called me, told me what happened. He asked me to come to comfort you and help you, like a real sister would do', she answered.

'Where are mom and dad?'

'Your dad had to go see some people. He said he would drop your mother off at the house so she could grab some stuff for you. They will be back soon I'm sure'.

Tristen bit her lip but let it go soon when she felt the pain, caused by the split. She was too afraid to look up, seeing the pain on other people's faces made it even harder for her.

'How are you feeling?' Christina asked.

Tristen shrugged. 'I don't really know how to feel', she admitted. 'I'm… okay I guess. The doctors say I need to rest a lot but I will be healed in a couple of weeks'.

Christina heard the slight tremor in her voice, making her sounds afraid. 'But you don't think you will be healed in a couple of weeks', Christina thought out loud, 'do you?'

Tristen didn't answer, a silent confirmation.

'Tristen', Christina whispered while giving the girl a slight squeeze. 'What happened yesterday? Who was it that did this to you?'

'I don't remember', Tristen answered but Christina didn't believe it. Tristen kept her eyes down not looking up at her but she still saw Tristen's eyes blink mutable times. It was her tell, how you saw she was lying.

'Trissie', Christina said before she stroked her hair out of Tristen's face. 'You don't have to keep secrets from me. You can tell me everything, remember. We made a promise to each other such a long time ago'.

'I know', the girl answered with a broken voice. Looking up, Christina saw the tears streaming from her eyes. 'I know I don't have to keep secrets but… mom said I couldn't tell anyone. I promised her I wouldn't talk about it with anyone except them. I don't want to break our promise but I don't want to disappoint mom either'.

Christina's face fell. Seeing the battle in such a young girl broke a peace of her. Instead of pushing the matter, Christina let it go and pulled Tristen towards her. While Tristen broke down in her arm, Christina held her and stroked her hair in a protective way. 'Shh. It's okay sweetie. You don't have to break any promises. You don't have to tell me about it. It's going to be okay, Trissie. That's my promise to you'.

'I'm so scared Christina', Tristen said in between sobs. 'What if he will hurt me again? What if…'

'Hey! Shh it's okay. Didn't I say it's all going to be okay?' Christina asked while she pushed Tristen back a little so she could look her in the eyes. 'Didn't I just promise you?'

Tristen nodded her head, tears still making their way down her cheeks.

'That's right', Christina smiled while rubbing the tears off Tristen's cheek with her hands. 'I promised you Tristen. You are safe, it's all going to be okay and I swear to you: nobody is ever going to hurt you again'.

Tristen nodded her head before pulling back into the hug, feeling safe in Christina's arms. 'I love you Christina', she whispered in her neck. 'Please never leave again'.

'I will never leave Charming again Tristen', Christina whispered and kissed the younger girls hair who was still slightly trembling in her arms. 'I will always be here for you'.

* * *

 **Liked it? Hated it? Anything at all? Just let me know in a review! Next Chapter: The aftermath of Fun Town.**

 **BTW; I'd really like to make some meme's for you on my Tumblr (Fic profile: heavyliesthecrown-fanfiction), answer questions about Christina if you have them and maybe even give you some visuals of my inspiration. You can ask me and follow me on ****. For those of you who want to follow my personal Tumblr (mimsie95).**


	5. V

**Before we start I'd really like to thank everyone that took the time to review! I love reading all your thoughts about this story, your expectations and love to answer questions about my characters. So keep doing it! Please!**

 **So, here's the second chapter of the Fun Town episode. This is actually a really important episode for this story because ypu get to enjoy the sister kind bond between Tristen and Christina. Let me know what you think about it.**

 **I own nothing except Christina Teller.**

* * *

'Jesus Christ', Gemma sighed before dropping the phone on the desk and rubbed her eyes. She had been looking for Tristen the previous night with Karen but the other woman had send her home, telling her she would be able to find Tristen by herself. It was clear they had found her but after Christina's text, Gemma was more concerned than ever.

The door of the small office opened, Juice walking in with his laptop under his arm. Looking at Gemma, he saw her grim face.

'Hey Gem', he said before putting the laptop down on the other side of the desk. 'What's with the face?'

'Oswald's little girl', Gemma answered. 'She got raped last night. She's in the hospital'.

'Yeah Clay and Jax just told us. Elliot asked us to go after the bastard', Juice answered, knowing that the first lady would be updated anyway.

'Good', Gemma spoke before straightening her back. 'What are you doing here?'

'Need to use the printer', Juice answered. 'Got some stuff for Clay to print out. Is Christina in the hospital with Tristen?'

Gemma's eyebrows shot up in total confusion. 'Maybe. Why? What is it to you?'

Juice shrugged his shoulders and quickly looked back at his laptop. He had to admit that after the nice evening the day before, he had been looking for Christina in the hopes that it wasn't a onetime thing. It had been nice to talk to a woman instead of only flirting so he would be able to fuck. Juice had been looking for her. But after hearing what had happened to Tristen, Juice figured she would be there. 'I hadn't seen her and hearing what had happened I thought she would be there', he answered. After all, it wasn't a total lie but still, Gemma didn't seem to believe him.

Gemma just decided today wasn't the day to burn Juice on the whole Christina matter. So she let it go. 'Alright idiot', she signed. 'I have to go. Tell Clay to keep me informed'. Gemma kissed his head in a motherly way before exiting the office.

When Gemma was gone and the program on his laptop was still loading, Juice got the phone from his pocket. He stared at it for a second before laying it down. He wanted to text her and ask if she was okay. Juice had seen how close Christina and Tristen were the previous night. He could imagine this being hard on her. But on the other hand, he didn't want to seem desperate. She wasn't just a Crow-Eater he could push up on. Christina was Samcro's princess. Texting her and asking if she was okay could wave a red flag to Clay and Jax. Juice didn't have a dead wish so he decided it would be the best case for everyone if her just concentrated on the search at hand.

* * *

Christina would lie if she said she was just a little angry about being called, hearing Hale tell her to go to TM so officers could take her statement. The young woman was pissed off. This was clear to Bobby, Tig, Clay and Jackson who stood outside the garage, looking over the lot where she just pulled into. Both Clay and Jax took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be life threatening for the officers who were getting coffee in the little office.

Christina took long strives while she walked towards her brother, step-father and uncles. Steam was almost coming out of her ears. She didn't want to leave Tristen behind. She had just started to succeed in cheering the girl up a bit. Christina had made her nails pretty, polished them a pretty pink before they had started a game of carts when she received the call. Elliot had to push her out of the room, telling her that co-operating was probably for the best before she had started walking on her own. Tristen had started looking scared again as soon as Christina told her she had to leave. Even promising her to return hadn't calmed her down.

'What the fuck is this little circus act?!' Christina asked in a furious voice as soon as the men were in earshot. 'I was comforting the young girl. I'm not even a male so why do they want me here?'

'Hale said you had been there too last night and you could probably help with the investigation', Jackson answered. 'Because, apparently, the return of Charming's princess had been the talk of the town'.

'Perfect', Christina said in an angry sign. 'Let's get this over with then'.

'That's going to be a problem, actually', Bobby said. 'The officers are taking their time. I don't think they find catching a rapist that urgent'.

'Well I will tell them my opinion then', Christina said before turning towards the office, deciding that she was going to tell these so called police officers to hurry up already. But unfortunately she didn't make it to the office in time. Two pair of arms had gotten to her and were now pulling her back. 'Easy there doll. We don't want to put ourselves in an even bigger spotlight now do we?' Tig whisper yelled in her ear.

'I don't fucking care!' Christina said in the same voice before pulling herself out of Tig and Jackson's grip. She turned around, tears brimming in her eyes. 'You haven't seen her yet. Tristen is broken! She is scared out of her mind, doesn't want to talk about it and she is so panicked. I had to make her so many promises before she even started to relax a little bit. Costed me my best nail polish and three games of carts before she even smiled a little. Not the full, happy smile I'm used to but a watery, little pull from her lips'.

'I'm sorry Chris', Clay said while laying a hand on her shoulder. 'We really are but Tig is right. We have to play it cool here. The only reason they are here is because Hale wants us away from the rapist. He's afraid we are going to finish him before justice can get to him'.

'You are going to, right?' Christina whispered to him.

Clay nodded slightly. 'Elliot told me you were the one to send him to us. You did the right thing, Christina'.

'I don't care if it was right or wrong', she snapped. 'That girl is 13. She is the closest thing I have to a little sister. I saw her grow up, gave her advice about what to do and what not to do. I cooked for her when she wanted, asked mom to get us Burger King because we craved it since I didn't have my driver's license yet. She laughed with me, she cried with me and she promised me to tell me everything. But just an hour ago, she started crying because she apparently made a promise with her mother. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone what happened, just her'.

'What do you mean?' Jax asked his little sister. 'Elliot told us she is in shock and doesn't remember much'.

'I'm convinced she knows everything', Christina whispered. 'But we all know the Oswalds. They don't trust anyone with their secrets, especially Karen. I think even Elliot doesn't know'.

'Your sister is right, Jax', Clay said. 'Even if that little girl knows, the chances of anyone finding out is almost zero'.

'Which will make our job only harder to do', Tig said.

'Try to work on Tristen', Jackson said to her. 'If there is anyone who has a chance of finding out who did this to her, it's you. She trusts you, Chris. Even after so many years she still looks up at you'.

'I will, but only if you promise me something'.

'Anything', Clay said before anyone ells could.

'Find that guy before Hale does. Because if he does, you guys have no chance of getting to him again. And when you do find him, you take care of him and make sure he will never do this to any other girl ever again. Show him what happens to guys like him when they bring their business into Charming'.

Jackson looked at Clay before the president nodded his head. 'You got it princess. And how could I ever ignore a royal command'.

Christina sighed after having send her reply on Elliot's text. Apparently, Tristen was getting nervous. But Charming PD wasn't letting them go. They really were taking their time.

'I can't believe these assholes are taking another coffee break', Jackson said, speaking the minds of everyone. Christina put away her phone and saw indeed that the two officers were leaning on the hood of their patrol car with another coffee cup in their hands.

'Total jerk off', Clay whispered so only they could hear. 'Hale knows we're looking for the guy after all. We're gonna be here all day'.

'Not going to happen', Christina said with a mischievous grin on her face before looking at her uncle Tig. 'Hey Tiggy, don't you have some of those special sweeteners lying around somewhere?'

Tig looked at her confused. 'Special sweeteners?' he asked at first but then he saw her face. He grinned back at her. 'Ow yeah. Of course. Two double "tranquiccinos" coming up. Help me with this doll'. The two left Clay and Jax grinning like idiots before walking into the clubhouse before going to the office. While Tig poured in half of the bag containing white pills Christina stood next to the entrance, keeping an eye on the officers who were clearly keeping their eye on her. She send them some winks and little waves so she was keeping their attention, keeping it away from Tig inside the office.

Looking over her shoulder when Clay came inside, she saw Tig mixing the coffee with the pills. 'We're looking at a 12-hour nap pops', she whispered when he walked by.

'Nice', he answered before letting Christina look at their targets again. When the officers stood up and walked their way, she let Jackson do the work. She was going to be too obvious now. She smiled flirtatiously at them while Jackson tips off Tig.

'Fresh pot boys', Tig said before they entered, letting their eyes linger over the young woman who was now standing next to her brother. Jackson was giving them the evil eye, which almost made Christina crack up. The two of them listened while Tig refilled their cups, telling them it was "hot" but that didn't seem to keep them from their fluid.

'Jackson? Christina?' Tig asked them to make it less obvious.

'No thank you', Jackson said while trying not to smile. Christina shook her head before giving her brother a small push. The two of them smiled when they heard two slight thuds, signaling that the officers had fallen.

Christina looked inside, a smile on her lips. 'That was a quick one, Tig', she commented.

'Good to the last drop', Clay reacted.

All of them started laughing, Clay and Tig walking out. 'That was so bad', Christina's uncle said but it was obvious he wasn't sorry for it. She heard Jax make another comment but she was already cracking up, her belly starting to hurt.

'Get out of here, kid', Jackson said to her which made her pull out of her laughter. 'Tristen is probably missing you'.

'She is', Christina said before kissing his cheek. 'If you need something, call me. I will call once I find something out'.

'Work your magic, little sis'.

Christina smiled at him in an evil way before walking back towards her car and speeding towards St. Thomas and the girl that needed her.

* * *

Tristen was sleeping which was something Christina was happy about. The girl had been exhausted and nervous under the stares of her parents, looking at her like she was going to crack any second. Which would probably be the case if Karen wasn't in the room constantly. She had been playing around with her phone a little when Hale knocked on the door, which got her out of the room for a little. Christina knew it wasn't going to be for long but hopefully long enough to get some reinforcements.

She got her phone and called the number she needed to. After only ringing twice, it got picked up.

'Hey sweetheart', her mother said. 'You still with Tristen?'

'Yeah, I am. She is resting right now and Karen finally left the room for a bit', she answered. 'I need a favor'.

'What is it?'

'Can you keep Karen out of the room for a little? Maybe talk to her about this whole happening?'

'Clay told me you though she remembers and was going to try and get it out of her'.

'I want to help mom. She can't keep bottling this up. And not telling anyone who did it but knowing exactly who it was, that stuff ain't right'.

'I know sweetie. I will see what I can do. Saw her arguing with Hale a couple of minutes ago. Text me when she's out again'.

'Will do. Thanks mom', Christina said before hanging up. Not even ten seconds later, Karen returned.

'Is she still asleep?' Karen asked.

'Yeah', Christina lied. She had seem Tristen's eyes open before her mother walked in but had closet them the door opened. 'She needs it. She is exhausted. Probably too afraid to go to sleep'.

Karen was quiet. She just stepped closer until she stood next to the chair Christina set in. 'It's bizarre how good you still know her. Even after all those years of absence', Karen whispered. 'Even now I think you know her better than I do. Why is that?'

'Probably because I listen to her needs instead of my own', Christina spoke which shocked Karen. 'I don't mean to disrespect you Karen, but that is just how I feel about it. I only babysat her but still… when I was there with her, she told me everything she couldn't tell you. Yes she would tell you what happened during the day but she never told you how she felt about it. For that she came to me, for advice she always asked me. She would only ask you if I would say: "I don't know maybe you should ask your mother about this". Why do you think that is Karen? It's not because I am always there but neither are you. Do you want to know what she said to me this morning when I came here? She told me she didn't want to break the promise she made with me, but she also didn't want to disappoint you. She is in pain because she is not able to tell anyone. She told you probably but not Elliot. Maybe she did but you guys, you are damn good actors. She needs to tell someone how she feels about it, what she thinks is wrong and right in this situation. You can't give her that'.

Karen looked at her in total shock, tears brimming in her eyes but not spilling. She swallowed, got rid of her pride before speaking again. 'Sometimes I forget that you are not just that cute girl that babysat my daughter. Sometimes I forget you are one of them', she said.

Christina huffed in annoyance before standing up and facing Karen. 'Maybe I am one of them', she spat. 'But that doesn't make me incapable of having feelings. I care about Tristen, I love her as if she is my own sister. I want to protect her. And yes, I am Samcro's princess. But you know what? That just makes me damn proud. Because unlike some, I was learned how to protect myself, how to stand up for myself, had a lot of pain but survived it and above all I protect those I love – blood or not. Does that make me wrong Karen? Do you think I am wrong for your daughter now only because I want to protect her? I know you try to do the same thing but you're failing. Now, give someone else a chance'.

The woman looked at her as if she was a ghost. Her blood had turned cold, eyes glassy because of tears which were trying to escape. But before they could, Karen had turned around and quickly walked out of the room. When the door closet behind her Christina turned back towards the bed, looking at Tristen who still had her eyes closet. Quickly, she texted her mother, telling her Karen had gone out of the room.

'I know you're awake missy', Christina said when she sat down in the chair again, putting her phone away. 'You might fool your mother but you don't fool me'.

As expected, Tristen opened her eyes and tried to sit up again. 'How did you know I was awake?' she asked with her eyes down.

'Like I said to your mother; I know you too well'.

Tristen swallowed visibly. 'Why did you say all that?' the young girl asked next, her eyes holding a broken emotion.

'Because it had to be said', Christina whispered. 'That secret you had to keep; I'm worried about it. I see how much it bothers you. I see how much you want to tell someone about how you feel about it. She has no right to keep you from doing so'.

'But she is my mother', Tristen tried. 'She has the right to ask that of me right?'

'No, she doesn't. You are thirteen years old. It's about time you start making your own decisions and learn from them. When I was your age I was already sneaking out, going to parties and smoking. All of it behind my mother's back. And then I got caught one time because my brother Jackson threw me under the bus'.

'Did you learn never to do it again?' Tristen asked.

'No', Christina answered. 'I learned to never ask my brother to cover for me again so I wouldn't get caught'.

Tristen laughed because of that, a real laugh. It was one that made Christina smile brightly. 'Trissie, you can tell me your secret. I know you are not in shock. I know you remember everything. Gosh, you mother won't even tell your father that! You have to tell someone. And always tell someone you trust'.

'Do I have to tell the cops too?' she asked in a trembling voice.

Christina thought about it for a couple of seconds. 'Not if you don't want to sweetie'.

'But the cops do catch all the bad guys, right?'

'Sometimes', Christina answered. 'But they can't catch everyone'.

'Doesn't that mean that if I won't tell them the guy that… did this, he won't get caught?'

Christina smiled at her before stroking a hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. 'Don't worry about that. He will get what he deserves. I promise'.

'Is it wrong to want someone to get hurt because they hurt you?'

'No sweetie, it isn't. Not in this case. That guy deserves much more than just being hurt'.

Tristen's eyes started to tear up, her lip starting to tremble. Christina got up from the chair and set herself on the edge of the hospital bed before taking the girl in her arms and let her cry against her chest.

'I want him to feel just as much pain as I felt', the girl said in between sobs. 'I am so angry. Why did it happen to me? I'm so scared. I want him to suffer. I want him to suffer badly'.

Christina pushed Tristen off of her just enough for her to take Tristen's face in her hands. She stroked the tears away, a dark look in her eyes. Seeing Tristen like this made her so angry. It broke her heart. 'He will', she whispered. 'I will make sure he will never hurt you ever again. I will make sure he will regret doing this to you. And you, young lady; you are going to survive. You already did. The only thing you now have to do is move on and I'm sure you will. You will overcome this and become even stronger than you already are'.

Tristen breathed in deeply before nodding her head in Christina's hands. 'I want to be like you, Chrissie', she whispered next. 'I want to be just as strong as you. Will you help me? Moving on I mean…'

Christina smiled before kissing the girls forehead. 'I will be there, right beside you, every step of the way. When you need me I'll be just one phone call away. I promise sweetie'.

Tristen smiled before moving a little so her head was laying on Christina's shoulder. Christina held her close while stroking Tristen's shoulder.

'You can tell me Tris', Christina whispered next. 'You can tell me what happened, what you think and how you feel. You can tell me who did it'.

Tristen was silent a moment before nodding her head against Christina's shoulder. 'I will', the girl whispered in an answer. 'You will make sure he will never hurt me or any girl again?'

Christina maneuvered her head so she looked Tristen directly in the eyes. 'Yes, I will'.

* * *

When Christina walked out of the room, Karen was standing right next to the door. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying which was understandable. Christina decided her brother could wait a little longer.

'She told me everything', Christina whispered so nobody would hear. 'The dunk tank clown, how he bashed her over the head after he told her he could help her look for her parents'.

'I still just can't believe it', Karen whispered with a raspy voice. 'My little girl…'

'She is forced to grow up now', Christina interrupted. 'And I'm sorry for that'.

'I just didn't want it to become a trial. I don't want her to be that pour little girl that got raped at the local carnival'.

'I'm pretty sure she already is. How long do you think it will get the papers to get a hold on this story? It's going to be in the local paper tomorrow morning. But this', Christina said while pointing at the room Tristen was in, 'what you are making her do is wrong, Karen. She will only keep bottling things up'.

'I know', Karen said while tears started streaming again. 'I just didn't want people to look at her differently because of this'.

'They will. Look around you and see how people look at me just because I am Samcro's princess. Do you think that never bothered me? Of course it did. In high school nobody wanted to befriend me because either their parents forbid it or they were afraid to lose their life. The only people I ever befriended were my brother and best friend's girlfriends and my nieces Dawn and Fawn. I was forced to grow up as well because I couldn't let it keep beating me down. I will tell you exactly what I told her. It doesn't matter what "people" think. Those who respect her for who she really is will come around, her real friends will accept her for who she is. She is Tristen and she will always be Tristen. But for some people she will always be the thirteen year old girl that got raped at Fun Town'.

Karen looked at her in amazement before she got a watery smile on her lips. She nodded her head. Karen understood what Christina was trying to tell her. 'I'm sorry for what happened in the room before', the elder woman apologized. 'I shouldn't have said those things'.

'I'm sorry too', Christina said before smiling as well. 'You are her mother'.

'That is exactly why I shouldn't have stopped her from telling. I scared her I know that but…'

'You were also trying to protect her. That's what mothers do. Never come between a mother and her child. Her husband is fine but her kid… that's a dead sentence'.

Karen laughed about that before rubbing the tears from her cheeks. 'Thank you Christina. I really am, for everything. For being there when she was little and for being here now. Will you be there for her when she is "forced to grow up", as you described it'.

'Every single step of the way. I already succeeded my first mission which was to make her laugh again'.

'She laughed again?' Karen asked in amazement with a sparkle in her eyes.

'She did. Not a forces one but a sincere happy one. She will get there Karen, I know she will. Tristen is a strong girl and she will grow up to be even stronger'.

Karen hit her arms around the young blonde, hugging her and kissing the side of Christina's head before letting go and smiling with tears in her eyes once again. 'Thank you', Karen whispered. 'Now if you will excuse me I think I need to talk to Hale, give him a statement'.

'I told her she doesn't have to talk to the police if she doesn't want to'.

Karen nodded her head. 'She doesn't. I will talk to them'.

Christina kissed Karen's cheek before straightening her back. 'I will just get some coffee', she announced. 'Told Tristen I would be back soon. Do you want some? Cappuccino, black or maybe something else?'

'That would be great, thank you. Black with just a lot of sugar'.

Christina nodded before walking the other way. As soon as she was around the corner, she stepped through the double doors and into the NICU, her brother waiting not far from the first waiting room.

'Hey', he greeted her as soon as he saw her. Jackson kissed his sister's cheek before getting down to business. 'You find out who did it?'

'Yeah, Tristen told me everything. Karen Oswald confirmed it right after, that's why it took so long by the way and sorry for that. Anyway, it was one of the carnies that raped her. Fat dude, dressed like a clown. Saw one, actually. Wasn't he the dunk-tank clown?'

'Jesus Christ', Jackson cursed under his breath. 'Yeah he was. Does Hale know?'

'Should be around know. Karen is making a statement so you guys should hurry up or slow Hale down'.

Jackson nodded. 'Alright, thanks Chrissie. I owe you one'. After another quick kiss on the cheek, Jackson was gone.

Christina kept staring at the corner where he had left, doubting for just a second if she had done the right thing. But soon enough it hit her. Yes she had done the right thing. She had done it to protect Tristen.

Tristen was sound asleep in the hospital bed. For the first time she looked peaceful. Christina sipped at her coffee, consent with the image of the girl. It would take her a while to completely heal from the mental wounds but she would. Christina had faith in her.

She got pulled from her thoughts by a ringing sound coming from her phone. Christina picked up her purse, snatching it out and looking at the display. It was her brother calling her, hopefully with some good news.

Christina picked up the phone before holding it against her ear. 'Yeah?' she asked.

'It's done', Jackson answered quickly. 'As promised. This guy won't hurt any girl no more'.

'Good', Christina signed. 'Thanks Jax. I really appreciate it'.

'It's what had to be done. No one gets away with something like that in our borders. You know that'.

'I do. But still, I appreciate it. Good night, brother'.

'Get some sleep sis. You have been awake for way too long. Love you'.

'Love you too. Bye'. Christina hang up her phone before putting it back in her purse. For a second she closed her eyes and signed, happy because of how it ended.

'What's going on?' a sleepy voice asked from the bed.

Christina opened her eyes and looked at Tristen whose eyes were slightly ajar. 'Nothing sweetie', she whispered. 'Go back to sleep. Everything is okay now'.

Tristen looked like she wanted to ague but had no energy. Instead, she nodded her head before laying it back down on the pillow, quickly drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of our fierce little princess? Let me know you guys! Next chapter: the diaper incident and an unexpected sleepover.**


	6. VI

**Sixth chapter everyone! I really hope you guys like it. Btw, it has come to my notice that the links on my profile linking to my Polyvore and Tumblr page don't work. So for everyone who's interested I decided to put them here! Polyvore username: mimsie, Tumblr fic page: heavyliesthecrown-fanfiction, Tumblr profile: mimsie95. For everyone who has some questions about my OC Christina, about her bond with Juice or Tristen Oswald in my story, please let me know on my fic page because I really like answering questions about them. If you want a character profile about Christina, it's on my Tumblr fic page. Is also contains a face claim so please check it out!**

 **Btw, for anyone who has noticed; yes I changed my username so don't be afraid that my story got stolen or anything. The last username I picked because for a while I only was on because I wanted to review on people so I just pulled out some random name. I like this one better ;)  
So mimsie.010 is now Black Ravennn!**

 **I don't own anything except Christina!**

* * *

It had been a very short night. Christina had returned to her new home in the middle of the night. She had gone to sleep for only a couple of hours before waking up again, showering, pulling on some clean clothes, gotten herself a cup of coffee and disappearing out the door again. She hadn't been able to enjoy her first night in her new home but she certainly was going to enjoy the second one.

While driving her car through the small town of Charming and towards the hospital again, Christina sipped her hot coffee and sang along with the song on the radio. It wasn't until she drove past the police station she stopped her singing. She slowed down her car when her eyes fell on a figure walking on the sidewalk in nothing but his combat boots and a grown up diaper. At first she didn't recognize the guy but that changed when her eyes fell on his mohawk.

'O… my god', she breathed before pulling over. Christina put her coffee in the cup holder before honking, picking up the man's attention. The rolled down the window as fast as she could but that wasn't so easy on a car from 1967. Juice had already walked over when Christina had finally been able to get the window down enough.

'I want to ask', she started. 'But I'm afraid I'm going to regret it, laugh and that you are going to feel embarrassed'.

'I can't feel more embarrassed than I already do', Juice answered in a heavy voice. It was just what he needed. Not only had he screwed up a club related job and woken up in front of the sheriff's station but now he was also seen by the incredibly beautiful princess of Samcro who was looking each day more like the woman of his dreams. Just looking at her right now almost brought tears to his eyes. She was wearing a skin tight jeans with a Rolling Stones band shirt on top. Her sunglasses were on her nose, low enough for her to look over them. Her hair was not styled at all. It looked messy like she had just tried taming it with her fingers but given up. She looked perfect to him.

She giggled before signaling with her head. 'Maybe I can make your day a little better?' she asked next.

'You already did', Juice commented. As cheeky as it sounded, it was almost as if she had asked for it.

Christina shook her head while trying not to laugh. 'I actually meant giving you a ride so you don't have to walk all the way to TM'.

'Are you heading over there?' he asked while opening the car door and stepping in, groaning when he felt the muscles in his back ache.

'No I'm not', Christina answered while speeding of, not holding in just because she was close to the sheriff's department. 'I was heading over to the hospital. Tristen might be able to go home today'.

'That's great news', Juice said, trying to sound as optimistic as he was but it was kinda hard with the pain in his back and head. 'She recovering fast?'

'She is', Christina smiled. 'They wanted to keep her longer yesterday because they weren't sure if she could handle all the mental stuff. Talked about PTSD and everything. But she seemed to do great this morning. Karen called and told me she had woken up and asked for me'.

'You seem really important to her', Juice stated. 'I saw that on the carnival as well'.

Christina just nodded before switching her eyes on him again. She could help the grin that appeared on her face. 'You screwed up, didn't you?' she asked.

Juice huffed before squeezing his eyes together. 'Yeah, I did', he groaned. 'I don't remember much but… I was busy doing the uhm… filling the bar up and I just fell asleep'.

'You just woke up?!' Christina asked in amazement.

'Yeah I think so', he answered sort of confused.

Christina couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down laughing. She tried not to lose her focus on the road but it wasn't that easy.

'It's not funny. The also duct-taped a pacifier to my mouth and stapled a sigh on my chest saying: "Slightly retarded child please adopt me"'.

'They stapled a sigh to your chest and you still didn't wake up? What did you take? Tig's pills?'

There was no answer from Juice. When Christina looked over at him, he had pushed his hands over her face giving her just the answer she needed. Christina started laughing once again. 'You took pills Tig gave to you? Man you trust those guys way too much, let me tell you'.

'He told me they were vitamins', Juice tried to excuse himself.

'When I was twelve and had a fever he tried to give me a mix of cognac and whiskey. He said it would help sweat it all out. Mom caught him before he could. Boy she slapped him all the way to tomorrow'.

'Ow god this is bad', Juice said with a sigh. 'How bad do you think it is?'

'I know them long enough to know they will only punish you once for something. After that they will laugh at you and then they move on. I think after having a sigh stapled to your chest, having a pacifier duct-taped to your mouth and being left in front of the sheriff's station in only a diaper and your shoes, they will only laugh at you and move on from there'.

'What about the walk of shame I had to do? There must be a reason for dropping me in front of the sheriff's station at the other side of town, right?'

'Ow there is, trust me. I'm just helping you skip that part. Trust me, if someone is getting an earful about that, it will be me'. Christina looked over at him, sending him a wink before looking back at the road and staying silent for the rest of the ride. Soon Christina turned her car into the Teller-Morrow lot, making heads turn or look up.

'Thanks for the ride', Juice said while trying to ignore the cat calls coming from the boys.

Christina shrugged it off. 'It's nothing', she said. 'Don't mention it'.

Juice just nodded his head before stepping out of the car. While he made his way into the clubhouse, he couldn't help but think about the pretty blonde that had been kind enough to give him a ride. He appreciated it. Everyone told him to watch his back with her because you would never see her coming. They had been right, sort of. Christina had come crashing down into Charming like lightning. Every moment he spend with her he felt kind of amazed by her action. She never failed to surprise him or brighten up his day, even just a little bit could make his day. He hoped there would be a lot of other moments to come.

* * *

Tristen and Christina were playing their sixth game of carts that morning. The younger girl was winning but Shelby let her win in order to keep the combativeness going. If Tristen was losing, she became a quitter and that was not something Christina wanted to deal with.

Tristen had been very talkative since the moment Christina walked in her room but she had been very silent since they started their next game. Her eyebrows were more furrowed and her lips were a straight line. It concerned Christina. Could she have gotten a recoil?

'What is it Trissie?' Christina then asked. 'Bad hand?' The blonde laughed but stopped when Tristen put down her carts.

'Can I ask you something?' Tristen asked. 'Something crazy perhaps?'

'There are no crazy questions. Why, what do you want to know?' Christina asked while putting down her own carts as well so the girl had her full attention.

Tristen didn't seem to find the right words. Every time she opened her mouth, there was no sound or words coming out so she would close it again quickly. After a couple of tries, she seemed to succeed. 'What does it feel like to be in love?' she asked.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'Why do you want to know?' she asked.

'Well', Tristen started before playing with her fingers in a nervous way, 'there is this guy in my physics class and…' Tristen stopped talking but Christina didn't need any more words from her to know what was going on.

Christina smiled. 'So you like him', she ascertained.

Tristen just nodded. 'Christina, you know me and you are slightly older. I thought… perhaps you would know how it felt right?'

'Why would you think that?'

The younger girl smiled and a glimmer filled her eyes. 'When you were at fun town, you were with that guy. You know, the one with the weird hairdo and the tattoo's on his head'.

'Juice?' Christina asked in surprise even though she knew there would only one name tight to that description.

'Yeah I think that was his name. You told me and my parents he was your friend or is he really your… you know, boyfriend'.

'He is not my boyfriend Trissie', Christina scoffed in denial but felt her cheeks starting to burn.

'Well it really looked that way. I mean you both had those stuffed toys, you laughed together and seemed to have a great time together sharing a cotton candy. The two of you really looked like one of those lovey dovey couples. Aren't you in love with him?'

'It's not that simple Tristen', Christina told her. But now that she thought about it she could understand why Tristen thought about it that way. 'Being in love at my age is much more difficult than it is on your age'.

'What do you mean? I don't even know what being in love is or what it feels like'.

Christina moved the little moving table away so she could move closer to Tristen while telling her this. 'Being in love is… it's like really liking someone but you feel much more than that. You feel different with that person. You feel happy, nervous and sometimes you feel very shy. You feel your body becoming warm on the inside while you are just talking with that person. This person make you feel so much more, it makes you care about this someone like you could never imagine. Conversations mean something because for the two of you it is so easy to understand while for others it seems utterly complicated. There is a spark between you two which causes butterflies in your stomach. It feels a little tingly I guess. You get them while you think about this person, or talk to him or touch him. It's like an invisible attraction, like two magnets being pulled together. It's… magical'.

Tristen wrinkled her nose, thinking deeply about Christina's words. 'It sounds so… weird and complicated', she whispered. 'Is that how it feels for everyone?'

'Every person is different', Christina answered her. 'But that's how I feel when I am in love'.

'Is that how you feel about Juice?'

Christina thought about it. There was obviously something. There was no doubt in her mind she had felt it a couple of times since she had returned to Charming. One of these moments was when the two of them had stood over her car, just talking while he worked on her Mustang. That short moment the two of them had in the office, just flirting and smiling had felt so easy and simple. She had liked it. Standing with Juice in the kitchen after the dinner had gotten her those butterflies. He looked so handsome in his grey long sleeve and in the dimmed kitchen light. The carnival had been another one. Just sitting there with him on that bench, cotton candy between them and just talking and smiling like there wasn't a care in the world.

After about a minute in silent thoughts, Christina pulled herself back to reality. Her cheeks were flustered and quickly she looked at her hands nervously. 'I… don't know', Christina answered. 'Sometimes love has to grow. So… maybe I will eventually'.

'When do you know if you are in love?' Tristen asked next.

Christina smiled at her, grabbed one of her thin hands and gave it a little squeeze. 'Just wait', she whispered. 'Because when you are, you will know'.

* * *

Jackson walked out of the clubhouse and towards the garages, his eyes spotting Christina leaning against her car with Juice leaning next to her. Both were smiling while a joint was passed between them. Juice had his signature, dorky smile on his face, telling Christina something he couldn't hear because Jackson was too far away from them. Apparently it was funny because it made her smile.

Deciding he wanted to see what this was about, Jackson stopped and started leaning against the office wall while keeping an eye on his sister and club brother. The fun the two seemed to have got not only Jackson's attention. Soon, Tig, Clay and Gemma were standing next to him.

'That going on for a while?' Clay asked with a confused tone in his voice.

'No idea', Jackson answered while pulling out his cigarettes. 'I've clearly missed something'.

'Think it has been going on since Fun Town', Gemma said with a smile on her face. She couldn't deny she hoped Christina would end up with Juice. The two of them would be good together. Not only would Juice keep her here but he would also keep her smiling, could pull her back whenever she was in a bad mood. Gemma had seen Christina's face that morning. She thought it would have something to do with Tristen. Gemma knew the young girl was home now so this was when the real inner fight started happening, making Christina nervous obviously. Seeing her now, smiling with Juice and talking with a lot of hand signals, it told her Juice was good for her daughter.

Christina would be good for Juice because she was ground zero – down to earth. It was clear that the Rican could get lost in his mind sometimes. She had seen it happen a lot when Juice had just gotten to Charming. What ever happened to him in Queens - whatever it was that had driven him away from that place, it had followed him. Gemma knew her daughter well enough to know that she would be able to pull him back if it would ever happen again. Next to that, Juice was a rambler, kinda awkward even. Christina was straight forward, didn't like bullshit stories. Those two would balance each other out. The queen was convinced.

'I'm pretty sure it has been going on for a little longer', Tig said which pulled Gemma from her thoughts. 'That night we blew up that Mayan warehouse; I got out for some air when I spotted the two of them in one of the garage boxes. They were just talking and shit while Juice fixed up her Mustang but it seemed real cozy man'.

'Jesus Christ', Jax cursed under his breath. 'Why am I hearing this now?'

'Because it's none of your fucking business Jax!' his mother said, giving him a slap upside the head. 'Look at them', she said while pointing a finger at the two. 'She is a grown woman now! She may have been 18 when she left but she isn't 18 anymore. She is all grown up. You may still see her as a teenager but she isn't. She can take care of her own business, make her own decisions. It's her life. She makes the choices and nobody else'.

'Look, honey, I understand', Clay said while putting a hand on Gemma's shoulder to calm her down, 'but she is still Samcro's princess. We have to protect her from a broken heart. We protect our own'.

'You really think Juice wants to hurt her?' Gemma asked. 'Normally he is like an overgrown kid but he looks at her like she is the grand price, which she is and he knows that. I'm sure he'll respect her for who she is'.

'Yeah but the kid fucks up unintentionally', Tig said. 'You gotta admit Gemma that she can get hurt because sometimes the idiot has no idea what he is getting himself into. Christina is a hand full. He won't be able to handle her'.

'They are going to make it', Gemma said with a smile. 'I want nobody interfering with this shit. If you want to give the "if you hurt her I'll kill you" talk that's fine but let it continue. I have the feeling this is going to be an amazing story'.

'When did you become the romantic type?' Clay asked.

'I'm not. It's going to be a lot of shit too. You guys will have front row seats when she kicks his ass'.

'Can't wait', Tig grinned before walking away and getting on his bike. Clay exhaled before nodding towards his wife, telling her he would indeed stay out of it before walking away from the office. Gemma looked at Jackson next, seeing a grim expression on his face. 'Ow don't look like that Jax! She will be fine, trust me. Christina is good at making decisions. She loves you and you will always be her number one man'.

Jackson looked at his mother in amazement, all though he shouldn't be surprised at all. His mother could read him like an open book which sometimes scared him to death. He smiled at her but it seemed sad to Gemma. Jackson just kissed her cheek before continuing his way towards the garage boxes.

* * *

Later that day Christina saw her brother coming in the office while she was taking care of some paperwork. He had his bag over his shoulder, helmet in his hand and his sunglasses on.

'Where 'r you going?' she asked while he took the chair next to her.

'Bobby and I are going to visit Uncle Jury', he answered.

'Nevada?' Christina asked with fear in her voice. 'Isn't that area Mayan territory?'

'It is', Jax said in a calm voice, hoping it would calm her down as well. Clearly he wasn't successful.

His sister hit his arm, Jackson feeling the spot tingling and knew it was going to turn red. 'Are you out of your freaking mind? I know you have a certain edge you live on and everything but you are seriously jumping off of that cliff now mister!'

'Relax sis! We're going under the radar. We don't want to wave any color of flags. It's club business you know-'

'Yeah yeah, I have to keep out of it', Christina said with broke his sentence. 'But if you don't want me to voice my opinion than why do you come in here to tell me this bullshit?'

'I don't want you to worry', Jax answered before kissing her forehead.

'Too late. Now get out of here before I smack you again for making me worry'.

Jax smiled at her before standing up and walking to the door. He wanted to ask her about her and Juice but that would suggest he had seen something he probably wasn't supposed to see. So instead, he just said a quick "goodbye" and "love you sis" before walking out the door.

Christina got back to work for a little while longer until her phone rang and pulled her away from the papers once again. Picking it up from the desk and looking at the display, she saw Elliot Oswald's name. Knowing it would be about Tristen, she picked up.

'Good afternoon, Elliot', she greeted in her cheery voice. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm doing just fine, Christina', she heard Elliot answer. 'I am just… I have a little dilemma on my hands here'.

'Well, why don't you tell me and maybe I can help you', she suggested.

Elliot laughed in the phone. 'Actually I'm pretty sure you can help me. Karen and I have this benefit tonight all the way in Modesto. It's just an evening thing so we will be back very early tomorrow morning. Normally, Tristen would just stay at the house on her own. She can handle herself now if it's just an evening. But… the whole Fun Town thing still has her really shaken up. When we told her about the benefit this morning she freaked out and got a panic attack. When Karen and I calmed her down we asked her if she perhaps wanted to have a sleep over, stay with someone else so she would be safe. Your name sorta came up. Now, I really don't want to bother you or anything but I at least had to ask. Tristen she's-'

'Elliot, I don't mind', Christina interrupted him. 'It's not a bother at all. I will keep Tristen busy and safe. I promise'.

'Are you… sure?' Elliot asked. 'I can call my mother if it's inopportune. Tristen doesn't like her very much but it would better than staying at home alone for the night.

'No! Elliot no. She is more than welcome. By the way, it's still your house so it would be rude of me to say no. Now, I'm almost done with the paperwork for today. I'm sure if I tell my mother about the whole situation she won't mind if I take the day off tomorrow so I can stay with Tristen. I will keep your little girl safe Elliot. Is it okay if I pick her up when I'm off work so you won't have to make a trip to the garage?'

'That sounds perfect actually. I will tell Tristen you'll pick her up in about…?'

'I'll make sure I'll be there in an hour', Christina filled in is blank.

'Great, I'll see you then'.

* * *

As said, an hour later Christina pulled in the big driveway that belonged to the Oswald's ranch. Even before Christina had stepped out, the front door opened and Tristen emerged. Christina could make out Karen's faint voice calling after her but by the time the woman had come to the door, Tristen was already hugging Christina.

'I'm so existed!' Tristen said, her excitement showing in her eyes. 'I mean, I don't know what we are going to do but I'm sure it will be amazing. Spending time with you and everything like old times. You remember when you tried to make me soup but the can kinda exploded and we were cleaning the kitchen the rest of the night and order pizza after'.

'We are not repeating that', Christina said with a smile playing at her lips. 'Now, I already did groceries so we'll go straight home. I'm going to cook Italian for you because I know how much you love it. And since I stayed there for a while I thought I could let you taste my pasta because I know you'll love it. Then I'm gonna do your nails, we're going to bake cookies, brownies, cupcake's everything I've got it all. We're closing with a couple of nice chick flicks on my couch with our own baked sweets and popcorn. Does that sound like a nice plan?'

'It sounds like a nice night with my big sister', Tristen smiled.

Christina smiled back before hitting an arm over Tristen's shoulders and walking with her to the front door where Karen was watching them with a sharp eye.

'I see the plans are already made?' she asked.

Tristen nodded her head. 'Christina is going to cook for me, we're going to bake a lot and watch movies'.

'It's all indoors and safe Karen, like I promised', Christina continued.

Karen smiled and nodded her head in agreement before turning to Tristen. 'Why don't you grab your bag from upstairs so the two of you can leave?' the woman asked.

Tristen nodded before running back inside and up the stairs. When Karen was sure her daughter was out of earshot she looked back at Christina. 'I'm so glad you're doing this. I have no idea how to thank you, Christina'.

'Are you kidding? You don't have to thank me. Karen, you know how much I love babysitting her. Just now it's more like a sleepover'.

'She still wakes up a lot so keep your door open so she can see your still there when she gets up. Her pain medicine are in the bag so when the pain gets too much she can take two. Also, I wanted to ask a favor. Just because I worry about her Christina so please don't get mad at me?'

'Just tell me what it is. If it helps her, I would do anything'.

Karen exhaled and looked at her with pleading eyes. 'No Samcro please. I understand it's hard because they are a part of who you are but I don't want her in danger again'.

'Samcro is the safest place you can be', Christina corrected the lady before her. 'They protect those that are import to them with everything they got. But, I understand why you ask it I really do. No Samcro, I promise'. Christina didn't understand the worry Karen had in all honesty but she would respect it… for now.

Tristen emerged from the door once again, an overnight bag hanging over her shoulder and still that happy smile on her face.

'You ready?' Christina asked.

Tristen nodded before hugging and kisser her mother. When the girl had said goodbye to Karen, she hooked her arm through Christina's while they walked towards her car. When they set down and Christina was pulling out of the driveway, Tristen turned to her.

'Thank you for taking me', she whispered shyly. 'I really didn't want to go to my grandmother. She smells and keeps saying I don't act like a lady'.

'Babes, what are sisters for? You can misbehave with me all you want. I won't say a word to your mom and dad. I promise'.

* * *

 **Little sleepover with Tristen. What do you guys think that's gonna be like huh? Fun? Not so fun? Chaos? Next chapter: Sleepover time and unexpected visitation.**


	7. VII

**Welcome back everyone for the seventh chapter already. This one is a little bit shorter but hopefully the next one will make up for that. I just had to cut it because of the next one (which would be the taste of Charming which I wanted to keep together. But before you guys start reading I really want to thank everyone that takes the time to review and is nosy enough to ask me questions about the future of this story. Now, don't think that I won't tell you anything because I will tell something but not everything. I don't want to spoil yo much. Anyway, thank you guys and I really hope to see more reviews in my inbox after this one.**

 **I don't own anything except Christina!**

* * *

The music was blasting through the house while Christina got the brownies out of the oven and Tristen was mixing the cookie mix with a wooden spoon, her hair whipping around on the beat. Christina smiled, happy for seeing the joyful kid again. She herself moved her hips on the same beat but couldn't help whipping her head around when the brownies stood on the counter top so they could cool off.

Christina laughed when she saw how Tristen looked like she struggled trying to do the same sexy hip movement she was doing. The woman held out a hand towards the girl. When Tristen had stepped closer, Christina put her hands on Tristen's hips. She froze for a moment until Tristen realized this was Christina, not her rapist who still got in her head sometimes. Christina gave her the time to relax and only continued when Tristen's eyes cleared up again. She started guiding her movement, forcing her to listen to the rhythm.

'Move it like this', Christina said while guiding Tristen's hips from side to side, letting them go when she got it. Christina started moving her own hips in the same way, her body joining in soon. 'Let your arms and hands do the same. Let them play with your hair and glide them over your neck and body like this'. Christina started doing exactly what she had said, Tristen mirroring her soon. The woman was proud, seeing Tristen find her sexiness and all. They danced like that for a couple of songs, the sweets completely forgotten. They got pulled from the dancing when Christina's phone rang on the counter. For a second she considered ignoring it but decided differently when she saw Juice's name on her display. Christina put the music down a little so she would be able to hear Juice on the other side of the phone.

Quickly she picked up next and held the device against her ear. 'Well, well', she said with a grin on her face with made Tristen look at her with asking eyes. 'I really wasn't expecting you to call me at this hour'.

'Get used to it I may call more often', Juice answered her. 'Are you busy?'

'Uhm', Christina looked at Tristen over her shoulder, trying to decide what the right answer was. 'That may depend on what you're gonna say next'.

'Well, we need a favor actually', Juice said next.

'We?'

'Yeah… Tig actually'.

'Why? What is it? Did something happen?'

'We need to do some club business but he got bit in the ass by a dog in the process. We have a long ride all the way to Nevada ahead. I really don't want to pull you in this but going to the hospital isn't an option and he may need medical attention. I thought… maybe you could take a look?'

'Look at Tig's ass?' she asked out loud which got her a funny look from Tristen. 'Well, I do understand it's an emergency so yes you can come by. I can't do a lot but I may be able to make the long ride a little bit more comfortable. Does that sound good?'

'It sounds like the best news I've heard all day doll', Tig said. 'Thank you. We'll be right there'. The connection got broken off so Christina put her phone on the counter. Now that that was taken care off, there was another dilemma. Tristen. Christina turned towards her, coming eye to eye with her pleading expression.

'Trissie', Christina said, 'I'm sorry but I have to ask you to watch some TV in my bedroom for a bit'.

'What? Why?' Tristen asked while raising her voice a little. She wasn't angry just surprised. 'Are you going to fuck?'

'What? No! Just… Juice and a buddy need some help with something. Sons of Anarchy stuff and I promised your mother no Samcro. Now, I can't just send you out of the house so the bedroom has to do'.

'But-'

'No buts young lady! It's either the bedroom or having to deal with your mother. How does that sound?'

Tristen huffed not wanting to give up just yet. But for now she nodded her head and walked towards the bedrooms, already trying to think of a plan. The girl was smart enough to know that Christina wasn't going to send her away if she just walked in on it by accident.

It wasn't long after Christina had send Tristen to the back that there was a knocking on her front door. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway before opening it. Juice was standing there, one of Tig's arms over his shoulders to support his weight. The two walked in, Tig more hobbling than walking, towards the kitchen.

'Just get your pants of and lay on the kitchen table Tig', she said out loud, sending a shiver down her spine while doing so. 'That was a sentence I never thought I would say to my uncle'. Juice's laugh filled her ears while she walked towards her bathroom and opening the department under the sink. Christina grabbed the first aid kit before walking back to the kitchen, Tig now laying on the table with his ass bare. There was a big bite-mark on his right ass-cheek which was still bleeding.

'Shit Tiggie', Christina said while hiding a laugh, putting the kit down next to his legs. She pulled out a couple of rubber gloves before touching the wound, not wanting to infect it or touch Tig's ass with her bare hands. She examined the wound carefully, not wanting to hurt Tig. It was a big mark probably belonging to a big dog. 'This is going to hurt', she said before looking at Juice who was standing a couple of feet away looking awkward. 'There is a liquor cabinet in the living room. Grab the bottle of whiskey, please. He is going to need it. Ow and grab a beer from the fridge for me please. Treat yourself of course'.

Juice just nodded before walking off, coming back not long after with a bottle of whiskey and two beers. He handed the big bottle to Tig who took a big swing. One of the beers he handed to Christina who took a sip before putting it down next to the first aid kid, starting to treat the wound soon after.

'So what kind of dog was it?' she asked while she was in the middle of disinfecting the wound.

'What?' both Tig and Juice asked.

Christina rolled her eyes. 'The dog, what breed was it?'

'A Doberman', Tig answered not long after while Juice looked at the ground in shame. 'Must have been a female because she bit my ass like a bitch'.

'Calm down Tig', Christina said before turning to Juice. 'It explains a lot though. Doesn't mean I like the breed any less'.

'Why is that?' Juice asked.

'Well', Christina started while her eyes and hands were still focused on Tig's ass, 'Dobermans are very guarding and loyal dogs. I just love their characteristics, how they look and just the breed itself. They are very dangerous looking but they are such great dogs. They intimidate only by the looks. Doberman's are also really refined and elegant. They are very intelligent and great at learning tricks. So what did you do to it?'

'What?' Juice asked while his head was turning a little red.

'The dog. A Doberman may be guarding but they don't just bite someone. Bark, yes but not bite. What did you do to the dog?'

Juice stepped a little closer to her, Tig already being close to being knocked out. 'Hypothetically', he said to her in a low voice. 'What would happen if you give a… Doberman two grams of crack cocaine?'

Christina's hands stopped before looking over at him. She was trying not to laugh but she was very close to doing so. 'Well since crack is a pepper and everything I guess it would make them go crazy', she answered seeing his face fall. 'You gave the dog crack, didn't you?'

'Yeah', Juice said in a huff before stepping away. That was enough for Christina to break into laughter. She had to step away from Tig and hold herself up by the table.

'It's not funny', Juice said serious at first but joined in soon enough. The two of them laughed while Tig lay with his bare ass on the table, bleeding like a runt.

Soon, a pair of footsteps came from the bedrooms back and walked into the kitchen/dining area. 'What is all the noise?' Tristen asked which got Christina silent in a second. 'Ow, hey Juice', she smiled and waved while stepping closer.

'Hey Tristen', Juice said while still laughing a bit. 'Didn't know you were here'.

'Yeah staying over because my mom and dad are at some benefit', she answered before looking at the man on the table.

'Tristen!' Christina called, 'I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom!'

'You did but I was thirsty', Tristen answered. 'Did he get bit in his ass?' she asked next while pointing at the man on the table.

'Yeah', Christina huffed, knowing she had lost from a little, thirteen year old girl. 'Dog. Come here. You want to learn something?'

Tristen nodded and stepped closer to where Christina was cleaning the wound again, Juice standing at her other side.

'You see that?' Christina asked while pointing at the now completely visible wound.

'Yeah', Tristen answered while looking at the bitten skin. 'It looks like he was bit multiple times. Is that possible?'

'It is something that belongs to the breed. Doberman's have a sighificant bite. It's a multiple, almost scissor like bite. Very painful'.

'How do you know so much about these dogs?' Juice asked.

Christina shrugged while starting to patch up Tig's wound. 'I'm a dog lover and I wanted a dog for as long as I could remember. Mom just never let me have one because she was afraid her birds were gonna get eaten or something. She hates them. But you know, now I have my own home, I'm not traveling anymore so I have done some of my homework and have been looking at different breeds. I get lonely sometimes. A dog would help me a lot. Had my eye on the Doberman breed for a while now'.

Juice nodded, stepped back a little and let Christina do her job. When she was done, she helped Juice put Tig back on his feed and put his pants back on. Tristen was throwing away all the dirty and bloodied gauze, cleaning the table too.

At the front door, Christina stopped and let Juice handle Tig by himself. 'Thanks for the… patching up and filling him with booze. Pretty sure he will be out until Nevada'.

'No thanks. Just keep your mouth shut to everyone please. Jax and Clay won't appreciate you coming to me'.

'Yeah it's probably for the best. Goodnight Christina'.

'Night Juice', she said before he walked off with Tig hobbling along. She watched them until they were completely out of sight. After she closet the door and put the locks on and Christina joined Tristen on the couch. 'I thought you were thirsty', she pointed out while seeing no drink on the table.

'I lied', Tristen said. 'I was just nosey'.

'Thought so. But just so you know, your mom is going to grill my ass when she finds out'.

'She won't', Tristen said. 'I won't say anything if you won't'.

'You know I won't, kid. Now, are we going to finish these cookies or what?'

Tristen had been picked up by Elliot around eleven the next morning. It had been a great night. The two girls had fallen asleep on the couch while watching their second movie. It seemed that Tristen had been sleeping peacefully that night, not waking up once.

It was a slow day, Christina had to admit. She also had to admit that ever since Tristen asked her about her and Juice in the hospital, he had been thinking about it a lot more. There was no denying it anymore, not to herself that is.

Christina had been cooking a meal for herself when her phone rang that evening. She turned the stove down just to be safe and walked to her phone, smiling when she saw Juice's name on her display. Quickly, she picked up.

'Hey', she said while the smile could be heard in her voice. 'How is Nevada?'

'It's uhm… It's defiantly not California for sure. Do you want me to be honest?' he said.

'Sure, why not?'

'It is kinda boring if you ask me', he answered.

'Yeah well, we can't be all that interesting. So why are you calling me if you don't mind me asking? You missing my pretty face already?'

'More than just your pretty face, Chris', Juice grinned. 'I just wanted to talk to you… you know. You are a nice person to talk to'.

'Some people would disagree with you on that, Juice'.

'Now I don't believe that'.

'You better do because it's the truth. How… how long are you guys staying in Nevada? Isn't it dangerous to leave the club so vulnerable?' She didn't want to sound clingy so she didn't ask when he was coming back. That's why guys was the operative word here.

'Happy, Jax and some of the other Washington guys are going back tonight. Pretty sure Clay, Tig, Bobby and the others are going first thing in the morning. Me… Clay wants me to stick around some time so I can keep an eye on the new charter, help around a little'.

'They patched over?' Christina asked in amazement but felt a piece of her break inside. Jackson and Opie had told her more than once over the wild patch over parties. Christina was also up to date about Jury's choice of income. He sold pussy, a whole lot of pussy and exclusive pussy. Juice sticking around Indian Hills for some time told her that he was going to fuck some of those girls which kind of hurt her. But it wasn't her place to speak up about that. Juice wasn't hers anyway so she had no business in asking him about the sweetbutts or whores he was going to do.

'Yeah, they did. Did Jax not tell you?'

'No', Christina breathed. 'No he didn't. It's not my place, remember?'

Juice had obviously heard the shift of tone in her voice. It made him question if he might have said something to hurt her. 'Anyway, I will be staying for a while but that wasn't really the reason I called'.

'Then what is?' she asked, the sternness still in her voice.

'I wanted to ask you if you might want to go out with me sometime? You know, grab some lunch or coffee maybe when I get back from this… thing'.

Christina's anger had disappeared right after hearing Juice say that. She smiled and felt her cheeks redden. 'Yeah… I would love to actually'.

'Really?' Juice asked in amazement. 'I mean… cool. That's cool', he quickly recovered. Ever since Christina stepped into that clubhouse, he had his eyes on her. After bonding over the motor of her Mustang, he had started to flirt around with her a little but nothing too big. But after that question of her in her mother's kitchen after the dinner, he had started thinking about it. Settling down, getting an old lady, building a family and everything. He had seen her with Tristen, how much she cared for the girl and those she loved. She hadn't turned him and Tig down the night before, treated Tig's ass with care. Seeing her everyday on the TM lot, talking to the guys with great authority and love told him she would be a killer old lady. He hadn't been able to not call her just minutes ago. Sweetbutts had been dropping themselves at his feet but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to work for it, have little challenge, someone that would fight back. If he said one, she would say two. If he said black, she would say white. If he would say yes, she would say no. If he did so anyway, she would tell him "I told you so". But eventually they would always compromise, find ground so the both of them would be happy. That was what he wanted in an old lady. Someone smart and sweet but hard, sassy, straight forward and funny in the same package. Someone that would fight for standards, for what she thought was right. Christina was that person. Knowing that he had looked at his phone and called her.

Christina laughed, pulling him back to the phone conversation. 'Your awkwardness is quite cute Juan Carlos. It kinda suits you. Suits you better than the outlaw look that is'.

'You picked up on that huh?' he asked with an ashamed smile playing at his lips. The smile was because she had called him awkward, cute and had called him by his birth name as well.

'Yeah I did', she said sweetly.

The two of them talked some more, sometimes there was a silence between them but it never got uncomfortable. Even the sound of her breathing kept him smiling. Juice wanted to know what her secret was. How did she get to him so easily and how was she able to make him smile like he had never smiled before? How did she just appear like lightning and strike him right in the heart?

He didn't know and he probably would never. For now, it didn't matter anyway. For now, this was just enough.

* * *

 **OEHH! They are slowly getting closer and closer. But, little alarm, next chapter will bring some Charming drama. There is a reason that people say that Christina is more dangerous than Gemma or Jackson. Anyway, next chapter: Taste of Charming and some brother/sister drama. See you guys!**


	8. VIII

**HA! Told you guys I would make up for the pretty short one, didn't I? Yeah this one is pretty long but you'll enjoy it I think. There gonna be a couple of ups and downs in this one, couple of surprises as well. Hope you guys will enjoy it! For everyone who's reading this; I'm wishing you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! It's gonna be a very busy couple of weeks so I think I'll be activating somewhere in the early days of 2016.**

 **I don't own anything except Christina!**

* * *

Christina had no idea how her mother had been able to but here she was, setting up the Sam Crow chili booth stand at the Taste of Charming fundraiser with Gemma and Luann. Every year her mother had made the chili for as long as Christina could remember. Again, it was evidence that thing in Charming would never change.

'I really don't know why I'm doing this', Christina mumbled more to herself than anybody else. Her mom was talking to a woman she vaguely recognized but for once, Christina didn't bother. She was in too much of a mood anyway. Juice had been gone for almost a week now and it kinda bugged her not seeing his smiling, pretty Rican face around the garage. Yes, he had called her and they talked for hours sometimes but it wasn't the same. Last night she had hung up in somewhat of an angry mood. They had been flirting over the phone, talking about the date he had promised her when a high, female voice had called him in the background. Juice had said goodbye after and they had hung up, no doubt in her mind he was going to fuck whoever had called for him. Yes, Christina was jalousie and now she was cranky as hell. Not only because of the Juice thing but also because her mom had called her at six in the morning, commanding her to get her bud over there to help.

Even though Christina was sure she wasn't talking to herself that loud, a Crow-Eater who was also helping had overheard her.

'What's got you in a mood?' the Crow-Eater Belinda asked.

'Nothing', Christina said way too quickly before grabbing some stuff and walked away with it so she could place it where her mom wanted it to be. While she was arranging things, Luann stepped next to her. Clearly the Crow-Eater wasn't the only one who had seen the thundercloud over her head.

'Well, aren't you the ray of sunshine today', she said while sarcasm filled her voice. 'What's on your mind girl?'

'It's nothing', Christina shrugged. She had quickly walked away from the Belinda but Christina knew there was no change Luann was going to let her walk away from her. Luann was after all Christina's godmother. The younger woman could tell the porn producer everything, had asked all kinds of things about sex when she was a teenager. Luann had seen her grow up and had been almost as proud as her mom, also almost as heartbroken when Christina got out.

Christina just sighed, looked over her shoulder to make sure her mother was busy before turning back towards Luann so she could answer. 'I'm just… cranky about something', Christina said in the hopes of satisfying Luann.

'Something tells me it's not just Gemma calling you very early this morning, is it?'

'No, it isn't', Christina answered with a sigh.

'Is it a guy?'

Luann had her. 'Yes', Christina answered in a whisper. 'We are not… together or something it's just- I thought it was going somewhere but obviously I wasn't thinking because I'm sure he hooked up with someone else last night. We call every day, sometimes multiple times a day. When we were talking yesterday I heard a female calling him over in the background and he was quickly in saying goodbye after that. I'm just disappointed that's all'.

Luann narrowed her eyes, while looking at what Christina's body language was telling her. She really liked this guy. She wasn't just disappointed she wanted to hurt someone because of this. She was hurt. 'Who is the guy? Maybe I can help you', Luann suggested next.

'Don't bother', Christina shrugged next. 'You wouldn't know him'.

Luann smiled before stepping a little closer so nobody would hear it. 'He's a club member isn't he?' Luann whispered.

Christina froze for a moment before turning towards Luann. 'Yes, he is', she answered bravely. 'It's nothing. We are not a thing we are just… nothing. We talk, we flirt, we laugh and smile. Just casual stuff'.

Luann wasn't going to ask her who it was. Gemma may have mentioned something about Christina and Juice before she had arrived. Something about overseeing the two at the parking lot, winking and laughing at each other and not paying any attention to their surroundings. 'You don't want anybody finding out yet?'

'Just my brother and Clay, mostly. And mom because she most likely would go crazy on a whole different level'. Gemma would be the only one not wanting to bash Juice's skull in with a sledgehammer. She would most likely start discussing crow tattoos and buy wedding magazines.

'I'm pretty sure your mother already knows. She knows everything that's going on around the club. If you have your eyes on this guy, she knows'.

Luann had a point there but her mother hadn't talked to her about it yet so that was a plus. 'I just… don't know what to do'.

'You are losing your touch, girl', Luann smiled before turning back towards the task at hand.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Come on, Christina. You are Samcro royalty. Are you really letting this stuff slide? I know you just got back and everything but you need to get your Gemma back. I remember you saying that the whole "what happens on a run, stays on the run" bullshit doesn't go with you. So you just show him, let him know what happens when they try and what will happen when you find out'.

'Did you not hear me when I said that we were nothing? I can't say anything about it'.

'You can ask about it and when he confesses you react the way you do. If this guy wants you, let him work for it'.

Luann had a point. Christina nodded her head and smiled, knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

Juice had been trying to reach Christina all day but not once had she picked up. Like Luann said, she would get her Gemma back. If Juice could do this, she could do it even better. She would let him work for it. But now it was late and Christina was bored. She was just going through the channels on her TV but nothing was on that caught her interest. Just as Christina had decided to get to bed, her phone rang again, Juice's name popping up on the screen.

She sighed heavily but knew she had to answer at least once for this to succeed. So she did. Christina put herself back on the couch before pressing the answering button on her phone and holding it against her ear.

'Hey Juice', she answered very casually like nothing was going on. 'What's up?'

'Hey Chris', he greeted back. 'Are you busy?'

'Not anymore. Ma had me out of bed at six this morning. Commanded me to help her set up this Taste of Charming thing tomorrow'.

'Shit I'm missing that too? Gemma making chili again?'

'She is', Christina laughed. Her face twitched when she heard female voices in the back, giggling and whisper some stuff she couldn't hear. 'Are you busy?' she asked him.

'Nothing except some boring guarding task. Why?'

'Because it sounds like you're having a group sex session with some girls over there', she blurted out in a voice like she was talking about the weather.

'Nah', Juice shrugged it off. He had heard Christina's tone but ignored it, even though it bothered him a little. 'Just some Crow-Eaters who happened to talk about my great charm', he said in an attempt to flirt with her. The casual stuff bothered him. It didn't feel right to him. He also couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps something was wrong.

'Oh really? And does you charm work on the Nevada gals?'

'I don't know, really. To be honest, I haven't tried much'.

That answer got Christina's attention. 'And why haven't you?'

'I don't have to. That and the girls here aren't the once I like. I like the California kind'.

'You can't tell me you haven't had a lay with at least one of them'.

Juice would lie if he said he hadn't but Christina was the girl he wanted right now even though he thought he was out of her league. So instead of saying something, he got silent.

Christina had to bite her lip. As she had said to Luann, Juice wasn't hers. Maybe he would be some day and until that day, she couldn't say anything. 'You know what', Christina then said in a huff, 'just forget it. It's none of my business anyway'.

Juice pulled himself out of his trance and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Listen Christina-'

'I'm not your old lady Juice', Christina interrupted him. 'You can do whatever you want. You can fuck whoever you want and you don't owe anyone an explanation. We are just friends anyway. I like you Juice I'm not going to deny that fact. It gets to me too that you do Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts but hey, it's none of my business. I'm also not going to deny that when you would've done this shit when I would have been your old lady it would end very differently than just a couple of words'.

'How would it end?' Juice asked.

'I don't like that shitty club rule. You know, the one that says you can fuck whoever you want while you're on a run. It would be different when you'd be with me, club member or not. Either you're in or you're out. No exceptions'.

'Which means?'

'Either you fuck my pussy or no pussy at all. Because if a guy cheats on me, I will make sure you will never be able to fuck again. I'll make sure you'll regret ever putting your hands on another woman. First you'll have to deal with me and then my brother will take over. And I'm sure my brother will be much kinder in his ways. Just so you know, I'm not trying to scare you it's just a warning so you can back out before you started. Because once you're in, the only way out is in a bodybag'.

Christina hung up after that, knowing there was no way they were going back to their normal conversation. So she sighed, content with how she handled it but nervous at the same time because perhaps she had scared Juice. She just hoped he wouldn't take the option she had given him. She really hoped he was going to ignore it all together.

* * *

Christina couldn't shake this feeling she had messed up with Juice. Luann told her to handle it like she would which is what she did. She had told him in her usual level of honesty, with a little bit of bitchyness on the side but perhaps she should have handled it a little softer than she normally did. This resulted in yet another day of a bad mood. The only difference with yesterday was that she was now surrounded by lovely couples, happy families, screaming children and rich people she didn't like. It made her bad mood even worse.

Christina also wasn't the only one in a bad mood. Gemma was cranky too because Bobby still wasn't there. And when he did get there, her mother stomped over towards him like a hungry giant on steroids.

'How did your talk with the boy go?' Luann asked from besides her, still pouring chili into bowls while she did.

'Just peachy', she answered while handing the costumer his change. 'I was my usual level of honest, bitchy and snarky mixed in one giant disaster'.

'It couldn't have been that bad. Believe me, honesty gets appreciated better before than after being married'.

'I blew it Luann', Christina blurted out. 'He'll probably stay in Nevada after everything I said'.

'Did you say you would castrate him if he would pull that shit when you'd be his old lady?'

'No. I told him I would unman him so he would not only regret it but he would also never be able to fuck anyone ever again and that Jax taking over would be a blessing of some sort. Something like that'.

'Autch', Luann groaned. 'Well, at least you look good hun'.

Christina just rolled her eyes and just decided to focus on her task at hand, taking money and handing change. That was until she spotted a familiar face being pressed against the wall by her brother. Her mom had seen it too but didn't look so surprised when she saw Kyle. Christina was. She had known Kyle but when she had returned and asked where he was, Jax had told her he'd patched out. So why would Jax be pushing him against a wall, his face in a scowl?

Soon enough, her brother let go and walked away from Kyle. So Christina decided to do the same. That was until Jackson was closer and walking around a bit. She told her mom she was taking a break before walking over towards where Jackson was smoking.

'Was that Kyle I just saw?' she asked him while grabbing her own smokes from her bag.

'Yeah', Jax answered short.

'What's he doing here?' she asked next. 'I thought he patched out'.

'It's none of your business Christina', Jax snapped. 'It's club shit'.

Christina looked at him with toxic eyes, her anger showing before breathing out her smoke. 'Why? You tell mom about club shit too'.

'That's different'.

'Because she is an Old Lady and I'm not? You know how much I hate it when you tell me to stay out of it. Don't treat me like a fucking baby. I don't want to talk about club shit I just want to know what Kyle is doing here and why you had him up against the wall if he just patched out like you said'.

'I don't treat you like a baby, Chris. I treat you like my little sister because you are. Just stay out it and handle your own businesses.

The voice Jackson was talking in didn't go unnoticed. It was like she was the poison on his tongue. It bugged her. So she did what she always did; she asked about it. 'And what businesses are we talking about, Jax'.

'Oh come on Christina! Like you don't know what I'm talking about', Jax snapped while turning his face and angry eyes towards her. He was already trying to deal with Kyle being here, keeping things civil but now Christina was lashing out. He hadn't even noticed how deep he was digging his own grave just now until it was already too late.

'No, Jax, but you seem to so why don't you tell me?'

'Juice', Jackson just said.

Christina shrugged, trying to act normal. 'What about him?'

'I saw you with him on the lot, laughing and making fucking eyes at each other. I just can't believe my own sister is pushing herself up against one of my brothers. I don't even know how to handle this Chris! Mom told me to let it go and to not talk to you about it'.

'So why are we talking about it'.

'Because you're my sister. I care about you, I love you. I want to protect you. I want to tell him to keep his fucking hands off of you, that I will break his neck if he breaks your heart but I can't because I can't shake this feeling'.

'What feeling?'

'Like you've betrayed me', he just said before turning back, his eyes on the crowed again. 'Just go back to mom and the chili, Chris. I don't want you walking in my way'. As soon as all the words had left his mouth, he started to realize what he had said to her. About Juice, about walking in his way. It was a bad choice of words to use against Christina and he had done just that.

Christina's face changed from one of total confusion into one of rage. She let her cigarette fall to the ground before walking past Jax and towards the parking lot, banging her shoulder with his while she passed him.

'Where are you going?' Jax called from his place on the field, surrounded by bypassing people who looked at him when he did. Jackson knew better than to follow her. It would only make things worse.

'Away, from you!' she called back.

Jax didn't call after her again and just watched how she got smaller and smaller until she arrived at the parking and stepped into her car. Jackson had been so focused on his younger sister, he hadn't even noticed his mother stepping besides him. Gemma had watched from the sidelines, not hearing anything the two siblings had said or screamed to each other.

'Where is she going?' Gemma asked which made Jackson look at her.

But Jackson didn't answer which was his tell. It meant he was to blame for his sister's behavior. He had done it many times before. Whenever Gemma would come home, seeing Christina cry, she would ask Jackson what had happened. When he wouldn't answer, she knew he was guilty. Even so many years later, things hadn't changed between the two.

This got him a very angry and cold stare from Gemma. 'What did you do?' she asked.

'Nothing', Jackson tried to deny. 'This is just Christina being a nagging princess'.

Gemma saw right through his lie which earned him a slap over the head. 'Bullshit', she hissed. 'Your sister doesn't look like that unless something serious happened'. The mother huffed and rubbed her forehead. She hated it whenever her kids would fight. 'Can we do something?'

'Nothing', Jax answered. 'I have to stay here, make sure Kyle and Opie don't clash. Everyone has to stay here'.

'What did you do, Jax? What did you say to her that got her so upset?'

'I may or may not have mentioned not liking her pushing up on Juice'.

This already got him a slap against the arm from his mother but he continued right after, ignoring her hitting him in the process.

'I also told her that Samcro is none of her business and that she should stick to her own. I also may have blurted out that she was only walking in my way'.

After having shoved her son, Gemma huffed and tried to relax. 'She will probably go to the cemetery or the hospital. She is spending a lot of time with Abel these last couple of days. You have to make it up to her, Jax'.

'I will mom, I promise. I'll go by her house as soon as I'm free. I'll call Tara, give her a heads up. If Christina is going to the hospital, perhaps she can talk to her instead of coming over here'.

Gemma nodded her head. 'Good point', Gemma agreed. She had never liked with the relationship between Jax and Tara or Christina and Tara but she was aware of the bond between the two females. It could be useful in times like these so Gemma would keep her mouth shut. Perhaps the doctor could be useful some other time.

* * *

Tara looked at Christina from behind the glass. The young princess was seethed next to Abel's incubator. Her mouth was moving in a slow and calm tempo which made Tara smile. Christina was singing again. Looking over at Abel, she knew the little man liked it a lot when his aunt was singing for him. But soon, Christina stopped singing before standing up and kissing the top of the incubator. It was obvious that Christina had seen Tara and soon she stepped out of the room so she could stand next to her brunette friend.

'Did Jax call you to check on me?' Christina asked without looking up from the baby inside the room.

Tara scoffed but she knew that Christina had been on to her ever since she had seen her stand on the other side of the glass. 'Yeah, he did', Tara admitted. 'He didn't tell me why. He just asked me to check on you if you were here'.

'Well, if you want to know why, I'm here because Jax is being a giant ass to me', Christina told her in one breath which earned her a questionable expression coming from Tara. 'He just… I think I kinda like Juice and apparently Jax has seen some interaction between the two of us which apparently makes him feel betrayed. Besides that, he wants me to stay out of club business because I'm not only an old lady but also because I'm his little sister. Not that it matters anyway because I'm pretty sure I ruined my chance with Juice'.

Tara looked straight again, not really knowing what to say actually. She just felt so endangered with her ex there and hurt by the picture he had sent her of Jax and the girl in Nevada. Looking at the side, she knew Christina was the only one in Charming she could really talk to. So, she just blurted it out.

'Jax fucked some girl while he was in Nevada', she said.

Christina looked up, her face shocked. She saw Tara's expression and knew exactly how that felt. 'Yeah, I know how that feels. It's how I ruined my chance with Juice', she admitted.

'Had a photo send to me by my ex from Chicago. It's also my ex because he used to slap me around and when I told him we were over he didn't take the hint and started stalking me. I got pregnant of him but I wasn't ready so I got an abortion. He flipped out on me about it so I filed a restraining order against him'.

Everything fell into place for Christina now that Tara told her this. 'You didn't just take the job in Charming because it was a job, did you?' she asked, hinting she already knew the answer. 'You ran'.

Tara could only nod.

'Well', Christina said next with a sigh, 'that makes my problems sound dramatic'.

Tara could only laugh at that. Looking over at Christina, she saw the blonde smile as well.

'Why don't you come by my place tonight? I'll call Donna and tell her we are doing a girls night. Get some snacks, good wine and just talk about the drama going on in our lives', Christina suggested. 'We need to have some fun and be able to talk to each other, right? Give each other some advice'.

'God, Christina I don't know. I'm sure Donna has her hands full with the kids and I'm exhausted. I actually don't know Donna that well any way'.

'In that case it's time you do. She's a killer woman and can give you a lot of advice about dealing with men and the club. Perhaps I'll get some advice out of her as well'.

Tara thought about it for a moment before nodding her head slowly. 'Let's do it', she answered softly. 'I can rest with a wineglass in my hand, right?'

'You can', Christina said. 'It's great too. You should try it sometime'.

Eventually the girl's night had to be planned some other time. Donna had a great time at the fundraiser with Ope and the kids and Tara had to work an extra shift at the hospital. Christina wasn't in the mood to go back to the fundraiser really. She not only didn't want to see Jackson but looking around her, she felt lonelier than ever before.

Just as Christina was in the kitchen to fetch herself a beer from the fridge, there was a knock on the door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not knowing who would be standing in front of her door at ten in the evening. Just to be sure, she grabbed her gun from the side table before opening the door a little to make sure it wasn't someone who wanted to harm her. Luckily, it was just Jackson. He held his head low when she opened the door a little further just so she could look at him better.

'You've got some nerve, Jackson Nathaniel Teller. Showing up on my doorstep after saying all that shit to me', she said with an angry look in her eyes and the gun still in her hand.

Jackson sighed before looking up at his sister with soft eyes just so she knew he wasn't there to chew her out again. 'Look, Chris, I came here to apologize and talk some more, maybe even spend some time. We haven't really had one on one time since you came back. I just… Can I at least come in before I start explaining everything that happened at the fundraiser?'

Christina just stood there for a moment before laying down the gun and opening the door some more so Jax could step inside. Once he was inside, she closet is and put the lock on while he looked around.

'Nice house', he said while Christina stepped in the kitchen again to get her beer and one for Jackson as well. 'Guess mom was right when she said Elliot has a soft spot for ya'.

'Yeah well, I did a lot for him and Karen. He said this was the least he could do after everything I did for them involving Tristen', she answered from the kitchen why popping the caps of the little bottles.

'How much do you pay?' Jax asked next, watching while Christina emerged from the kitchen again.

'About half of the normal rental prince'.

'You are such a bitch, you know that?' Jax laughed while getting one of the beers from her hand.

'Yeah well, you still love me', Christina winked before sitting down on her couch.

'Yeah, I do', Jax said before sitting next to her. 'I really need to talk to you about what happened at the fundraiser. I was… on edge. Mom already smacked me for everything I said. I really shouldn't have said that stuff about you walking in the way because you don't Chris. I know you try to help whenever you can. And that stuff about Juice that was really wrong of me'.

'It was', Christina said. 'Look, I know how you must feel about that because I felt like that once. Because I remember when I had to cover for you every time just so you could go over to Tara's house and fuck her brains out. I was young but not stupid, Jax. I liked her and she liked me even though she was seven years older than I was. I had a problem with, whatever it was between you two at first, but I got over it because it's what the two of you wanted. I had the feeling she was snatching you away from me, only being nice to me because she loved you but that wasn't the case at all. I know that now. I loved the both of you and you two loved each other. In the end, I got over it'.

'You did', Jackson said with a nod and a smile. 'I guess I can try to do the same'.

'Forget it Jax', Christina sighed next. 'I ruined it anyway'.

'Why? What happened?'

Christina took a long swing of her beer bottle before answering him. 'I kinda let him know that I don't do the "what happens on a run, stays on a run" rule. Maybe even threatened him in the processes.

'Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure he knows that if he would cheat on you, even on a run, I would kill him with my own bare hands for breaking your heart', Jax laughed. 'And don't worry. I'll talk to him about it, make sure you are only the bark and not the bite'.

'Dude, I bite'.

'I know you do. Just bite when you have too. I thought you were all about the striking when they don't see it coming'.

'God, I screwed up my own rule. I suck at liking guys. I did when I was younger and I still do'.

'It's because you never got the chance in really getting to know a guy. They always ran before you really got the chance to get to know them because of the club'.

'I knew it was all your fault. I knew it. I just… the club has always been my home. I was alright with not knowing when I was younger and I thought I would be okay with it now but I'm not, Jax. Everything that has been going on ever since I came back… I don't know how much of the half-truth I can handle. And why didn't you tell me about the patch over?'

'Who told you?'

'Juice did. He thought you told me but you didn't'.

Jax sighed before standing up from the couch. He walked over towards the liquor closet and pulled out a bottle of tequila before grabbing two shot glasses. He sat down again and filled both the glasses with the strong liquor he knew his sister preferred. 'I'm going to tell you some stuff with two reasons. One, because you were right. You're a big girl now and I'm sure you can handle things. Two, I need to tell someone as well. Shit's going to hell anyway'.

'Why? What happened?' Christina asked before throwing the liquor back, Jackson doing the same.

'You remember when you asked about Kyle and I told you he patched out?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'I lied', Jax admitted which earned him the evil eye. 'He got kicked out not long after you left because of a job he pretty much screwed up. Opie was send to blow up a truck yard because of club reasons. Kyle was supposed to be the getaway driver but he panicked when he saw the blue lights. Kyle ran, left Opie behind. That's how he got arrested for arson and went inside for five years. Today was the first time since then that we saw him. Ope and I found out the guy still had the reaper on his back'.

'Wasn't he supposed to black that shit out? When you get kicked out, you have to cover the tat's right?'

'Yeah. But he didn't. So tonight, we did it for him. Burned his skin to a crisp'. Jax could still smell the burning flesh which made him sick in his stomach.

Christina scoffed before pouring some more tequila into the shot glasses. 'I told you he was a pussy. He always was', she remembered him.

'You did. You hated that guy'.

'He was always trying too hard, always pushing up against every high ranked MC member. He even tried with me and mom'.

'He also fucked everything with two sets of lips'.

'Then I don't know what he's been fucking because we women have three sets of lips'.

Jax laughed out loud, almost choking in his shot. Christina saw his sour face which made her break down with him. After laughing some more and some casual talking just for the fun of it the two of them were laying on the couch. Christina had her head laying on his shoulder, listening how Jax slowing started to doze off. When she looked up and saw him sleep, she smiled and decided to let him sleep. He looked exhausted and was way too drunk to ride anyway. Christina cleaned up the empty beer bottles and tequila glasses before talking the bottle with her towards the bedroom. She lay herself down on the bed, just closing her eyes when her phone rang. Looking at the screen, she was surprised to see a text from Juice. Quickly, she grabbed the device and opened the text.

 ** _"R U busy?"_** it said.

Christina moved her fingers over the letters, typing her answer before sending it.

 _ **"No, was just about to go to sleep with my best friend, Tequila. Why?"**_

Soon she got her answer when her phone started ringing, Juice's name flashing on the screen. The blonde bit her lip. She really wasn't sure if picking up was such a good idea but she thought it would be better to answer just to say sorry.

'Hey', she greeted when she picked up and held the device against her ear. 'I really wasn't expecting you to call me after last night'.

'It's no problem, Chris', Juice said but Christina heard hesitation. 'You were just being honest'.

'No! I mean yeah I was because I was a complete bitch which wouldn't have been necessary'.

'Don't beat yourself up about it', Juice said with a smile. 'I heard enough stories from the guys to know what I was getting myself into. They talked about your temper a lot, also about the "what happens on a run, stays on a run" thing. Is it true that you hit Tig because he fucked a stripped while he had twin daughters with a Crow-Eater?'

'Yeah, it is. Tig promised to be there but Tig is still Tig. Pretty sure he told her to get out of his life, not knowing she would take the girls with him. Now he sees them once, maybe twice a year'.

'Shit. That sucks'.

'Yeah well, he's my uncle but he deserves it. Dawn loves him but Fawn… she never really wanted to get to know him. She only loves him when she needs money'.

'Pour Tig', Juice mumbled.

'Don't say that too loud. He's still angry about the Doberman incident'.

'He is? God, that guy never forgives, does he?'

'He does but not easily'.

There was a short silence but Juice really didn't want it to be silent this time. After last night, he needed to know that they were good. He wasn't feeling guilty because he fucked some sweetbutts in Nevada. As she said, she wasn't his old lady. But it would suck if it ruined his chances with her. 'You alone?'

'Not really. Jax sorta passed out on my couch. Keeps it a little less quiet since he's not a snorer. We got in a fight at the fundraiser'.

'You and Jax fight?'

'Trust me. We don't fight often but when we do, it's ugly. He may or may not have seen us at the TM lot while we were flirting'.

'Shit. Did he give you trouble'.

'Yeah but he apologized. Maybe he will visit you when you're back to tell you if you break my heart he will kill you with his own bare hands'.

'Looking forwards to it. I must say, after last night I think I'm more scared of you than Jax. You aren't really going to unman me, are you?'

'Maybe. Why? Are you going to try and find out?'

Juice was silent for a moment before smiling and speaking. 'Nah, I'm pretty sure you'll do everything to satisfy me and make all my fantasies come true'.

That brought a smile to Christina's face, feeling how her cheeks started to get red. Because apparently, she didn't ruin it. She was still in the game.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of Christina and Jackson's first fight in this story? And we finally saw why she's called more dangerous than Gemma or Jax. She's pretty poisonous if she has to be. Next chapter: Juice returns from Nevada, some shit goes down, some romance in between and we'll find out some stuff about Christina's time outside Charming. Catch you guys after the holidays!**


	9. IX

**So this chapter was planned for the new year but I couldn't withhold this one from you guys. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope yo** u guys will enjoy it!  
 **This is kind of a special chapter. Hope you guys will like it as much as I do. I'm really happy about this one. So review and see you guys soon!**

* * *

Christina had woken up the next morning at the first rays of sunshine. When she had walked into her living room, she found the couch empty. She figured Jackson was called away because of club business and had left. But when she walked towards the kitchen, she spotted a black binder on her kitchen table with a little note on top. It said: **_"Wanted to give you this last night but I missed our conversations too much. It's to make up for all the times I told you that Samcro was none of your business. This opened my eyes, made me see that it's in your blood and it can't be denied. I hope you will keep yourself out of the dangerous shit, just so I can keep you face Chris. I love you, Jax. PS. Mom can't know about this so hide it. You'll understand"._**

Christina was confused by the note and realized that reading was all she could do to make the confusion go away. She opened it the black binder and saw the first page of many. She read the words carefully while stroking the page.

 ** _"The life and death of Sam Crow. How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way. By John Thomas Teller."_**

'Daddy', Christina whispered before turning the page and reading the second one which brought tears to her eyes.

 _ **"For my three wonderful children. Thomas, who is already at peace. And Jackson and Christabella, may they never know this like of chaos".**_

Christina took a quick look at the clock. She hadn't had much sleep but was now fully awake so she wouldn't get back into bed anyway. Seeing the time, she decided to read some more. She had some time before she had to be at TM.

* * *

Christina had arrived at TM and was walking towards the office just as she heard Half-Sack say something about someone flushing lace panties down the toilet.

'Lace panties huh? They nice?' she asked just as her mother looked at Half-Sack with a disturbed look on her face.

'You're early', Gemma said when her daughter walked inside the office and put her bag down on the desk.

'Yeah, woke up early. Thought Jax could use some coffee after the two of us almost finished a bottle of tequila together and about half a crate of beer. But he was already gone so I just showered and stuff before heading over here'.

'Jax stayed?' Gemma asked confused.

'He came by to apologize last night and passed out on my couch. I didn't want to wake him up so I left him there'.

'What about you and Jax?' Gemma asked.

'We're good', Christina said when she walked over to the coffee machine to make herself a cup.

Gemma sat down again in her desk chair before opening her mouth again. 'What about you and Juice?' she asked next.

Christina looked over her shoulder, seeing her mother grin like an idiot. Immediately, the princess knew and rolled her eyes.

'God, you and Luann should start a book club you know that?' she groaned which made her mother crack up. The two women didn't go back to their conversation because a truck pulled into the lot which got Christina's attention. She looked through the window, seeing Juice get out from behind the steering wheel and a little petite brunette jumping out of the passenger seat. Clay and Jax were at Juice's side in seconds, Clay grabbing him by the neck. The situation happened before their eyes but neither Gemma nor Christina could hear what they were saying. Looking over at her mother, she saw the worry and sadness in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was thinking. Clay was reacting kind off harsh on Juice for just bringing someone. It must have been someone he didn't want there. When Clay and Jax walked away, Juice grabbed the sweetbutt by the arm and pulled her along towards the gates.

Now why send her away? Unless…

Christina scoffed before walking out of the office, passing Half-Sack who was looking heartbroken. She walked over to Jackson who was just smoking a cigarette at one of the picnic tables. 'Clay hit that girl in Nevada, didn't he?' she asked.

Jackson sighed and didn't make eye contact which was enough confirmation for her.

Again, Christina scoffed. 'Of course', she said with an angry sigh.

'Look, when I said I was going to share more about the club with you, this wasn't what I meant', Jackson then said.

'Yeah I know and I understand why who Clay is hitting is none of my business because it's a really disturbing image. But our mother is now probably crying in that tiny office which makes it my business. Tell you what, when Clay starts talking to me, I'll let him know I know about his business back in Indian Hills'.

Jax huffed but nodded. He understood why Christina was pissed off. She had seen their mother cry too many times already. After Thomas died, when their dad was more on the run than home, mental and physical and with all the shit in between. Jackson was the one that couldn't handle the image and was more away than home. Christina was the one that took the big hits. Jackson held a cigarette out to her, which she took with a tiny smile before sitting next to him on top of the picnic table.

'Did you read it?' he asked next. Jackson figured that if she'd seen the binder, she'd know what he was talking about.

'I read the first ten pages or something. That's some heavy shit on those pages but it's beautiful. It's almost as if I can hear him reading them to me, out loud'.

Jax smiled and nodded at her words. He knew exactly what she meant by that. 'You hid it well?'

'It's under need a loose floorboard in my bedroom. It's under need the bed so you have to do some gymnastics shit to get it. It's safe'.

'Good', Jackson said with a nod. 'You understand why mom can't see it, right?'

'Yeah, I do. She wouldn't want us to read it'.

'No, she wouldn't'.

'But we are doing it anyway'.

'Yes we are', Jackson confirmed with a laugh before stomping out the last part of his cigarette. Looking up, he saw Juice coming their way, no doubt in his mind to talk to Christina. Jax gave his sister a wink before jumping off the picnic table and walking towards the door of the clubhouse. He stopped Juice with a hand on his chest before going inside. 'You break her heart, I'll find you and kill you with my own bare hands. Got it?' he whispered.

Juice tried not to smile when he heard almost the exact words Christina had spoken the night before. 'Yeah well, you'll have to get in line. You sister is going to chop of my manhood first but you'll get to kill me if I don't bleed out first'.

Jax looked a little stunned before looking at Christina, who waved her fingers at him with a smile on her face. 'Really?' he said before giving Juice's shoulder a thigh squeeze. 'Good', Jackson just said before stepping inside the clubhouse.

Christina smiled even wider when Juice finally got to her. 'So? Did he threaten you?'

'Yeah, he did. Told me almost the exact same words too', Juice answered.

'Jax is just so predictable, that's all. Also, I'll have to congratulate you. Because you are officially the first guy who is walking towards me instead of walking away from me after hearing those words come from my brother's mouth'.

Juice shrugged before giving her his signature smile. 'I like to live on the edge', he said.

Christina smiled at him before having to look away, feeling her cheeks turn red.

'So how has it been around here without me?' Juice asked while lighting a cigarette.

Christina shrugged while blowing out some smoke. 'Kinda boring, actually. Jax and Tig try to keep me on my toes but it hasn't been the same without my favorite mechanic around'.

'Why? The Mustang making weird sounds again?'

'No, she's not the one that needs work', Christina answered before throwing her cigarette on the ground and hopping off so she stood on her own two legs again. 'Well, I need to get back into the office and do some paperwork. You are keeping that promise right? The one about the lunch date?'

'Absolutely. I'll come and get you when I'm free'.

Christina smiled before making a bold move and leaned forward so she could put her lips on Juice's, giving him a fleeting kiss. She couldn't help she shiver that went up her spine when she felt his lips under need her own. They were soft, so soft. And he tasted great. Like spices, whiskey, leather and weed. It was an odd combination but Christina liked it. It suited him perfectly. She liked it very, very much. Christina let go of him soon, but not before stroking her nose against his cheek. 'Good', she whispered with a raspy voice. 'Call me'. The princess started to walk away from him and back towards the office. Halfway there, she looked over her shoulder, checking on him. He was grinning like an idiot, his face red under need his tanned skin. She grinned before looking forward again, feeling smug like hell.

Christina had entered the office again, her mother had left not long after which gave her the opportunity to do some paperwork in peace. The guys were in church so it was just her, some mechanics walking around the lot and the Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts waiting around to be picked up, like always.

The black, sleek looking car that pulled in the lot got her attention. Soon, Christina walked out, seeing two people in a suit sitting inside. Christina knew from experience that wasn't good, so quickly she walked inside the clubhouse. Soon, she spotted Half-Sack with blue rubber gloves on his hands and a bucket of soaping water in one of them.

'Half-Sack! Get the guys out of church. Emergency', she said in a rush before walking back out and putting on her mask. Soon the guys walked out, Clay up front. Christina stayed in the background. She figured that would be best in this situation. Jackson touched her shoulder and winked at her when he passed her, giving his appreciation in silence.

'Well, you're either feds or limo drivers', Clay called just as David Hale's jeep pulled in, parking behind the black car.

Christina observer the man and woman who had come out of the car, instantly deciding she really didn't like the woman. The man's face was hard and in a sneer but not smug like the woman's. Actually, the man was kinda cute. He was tall, light skin, dark hair and greenish eyes. The suit hugged him in all the right places. If this was what working as a fed looked like, she had missed her calling.

The redhead woman smiled, showing her badge with pride. 'Agent Stahl, A.T.F', she introduced herself.

No wonder she looks so smug, Christina had thought. This woman had a title which really didn't surprise her seeing the car.

'I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive', Stahl continued.

'That's me', Clay admitted fast. Even if he hadn't, Hale would have done it for him with pleasure.

Christina witnessed with Half-Sack how Clay got cuffed by Hale. Christina could only roll her eyes and think about whatever bullshit the feds were going to try now.

'You gonna bother mention a charge?' Clay asked just as Christina thought it.

'No charges yet', agent Stahl answered. 'I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke'.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

'Who?' Clay asked, also not knowing who she was talking about.

'Nate Meineke', Stahl repeated. 'He's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47s. We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. Last call he received was from your garage'.

'You got to be kidding me', Christina huffed under her breath while looking for her brother's eyes. When he found hers, she knew he knew more about it. Quickly he broke it and looked at Piney instead.

Soon, the feds and Hale drove away. The guys looked in shock because of what just happened. Quickly, Christina strode over to Jackson and hit him over the head. 'Fix it. Mom is already flipped out she doesn't need this on her plate as well'.

'I'll handle it'.

Christina pointed with her finger to his face. 'You better. Or I'm gonna send Satan up your ass'.

* * *

Just as everything was going to hell, something else happened. Christina put the phone back and groaned in annoyance. Apparently, her mother got picked up because she had hit a girl in the face with a skateboard. The princess stood up from her chair and walked outside. The TM lot was buzzing with activity. Everyone was reacting because of the arrest earlier that morning and on the car that was outside their gates. Nothing was going in or out unnoticed.

She spotted Jackson and quickly walked over to him. She put a hand on his arm which stopped him. Seeing her face, he knew something was going on. 'Hey. Everything okay?' he asked.

'No, everything is going to hell. Just got off the phone with Unser. Our mother got arrested for assault. She hit a girl in the face with a skateboard outside the pharmacy', Christina answered.

'Jesus Christ', he huffed. 'As if things weren't bad enough'.

'Jax', Christina whispered when she saw his worried face, 'you need me. Mom isn't here to lead and neither is Clay. We have to work together on this'.

Jackson thought about her words for a second before nodding and leading her towards the clubhouse and all the way up the roof. There, he set down on their usual stop while looking over the lot. 'You see those oil drums?' he said and pointed out the truck that Juice came back with. There were indeed oil drums on the back. Christina nodded before looking back at her brother. 'They are filled with about three dozen AK's. We had to get them to the One Niners today but that's not going to happen with the damn feds parked outside our gate'.

'Jesus Christ Jax', Christina huffed. 'You need to get them out and soon! The feds are looking and they will probably find something and when they do, they will strip this lot top to bottom looking for those damn AK's. You know what happens when they do'.

'I know!' Jax groaned in frustration. 'I know, Chris. I don't want to go to prison either but I just-' Jax stopped mid-sentence and looked over the lot again, spotting the septic truck that was emptying the tanks. Christina kept looking at his face, waiting for him to finish his sentence but he never did. He just kept staring. When she followed his look and also spotted the truck.

'Do you think what I'm thinking?' Christina asked with a shocked expression on her face, not wanting to believe what she saw in his eyes.

'I think I do', Jax answered with a smile. 'And if you're thinking what I'm thinking sis, then we are going to need a lot of nose clips. Because this shit is gonna stink'.

'Ah shit', Christina groaned before cracking up a bit because of her choice of words.

* * *

'Just so you know', Christina said when she walked into the garage, seeing the guys wrap the guns in garbage bags, 'I hate all of you'.

'And why's tha pretty lass?' Chibs asked with a grin on his face.

'Because if you guys get arrested, my yummy full ass lands in jail as well', Christina said. 'And be honest, I'm way to pretty to be wearing orange. Doesn't go with my hair'.

'Princess is right, she is to pretty for prison', Bobby said with a smile. 'Would probably get a lot of attention as well'.

'Don't worry, Chris', Jax said before kissing her cheek. 'We're going to clean it up'.

'You better!' Christina called before walking out of the garage so she could keep an eye out.

Not long after the guys all set at the picnic table, beer in their hands and being completely casual, the feds came in with their sirens on, agents fully clothed in protective gear and guns out. Christina watched with a grin on her face from her place at the office door. They had pulled it off, she thought. She and Jax had done it.

All the guys got placed on the ground, bellies down and hands cuffed on their backs. Christina got grabbed by another agent, a little bit milder than the boys and was placed on the picnic table. She got cuffed to it so she wasn't going anywhere, not that she wanted too. Christina couldn't help the smile that was glued to her face. She decided to relax and sit back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun.

She heard the guys giggle, having a laugh about being able to pull off this "shitty" plan.

'You smell nice', she heard Juice say which made them only laugh even more.

'Hey, Chris!' Jax called next. 'You enjoying it over there?'

'I can't complain. At least I can work on my tan while I'm cuffed', she answered.

'You see that Juice', Jax said to his brother lying next to him. 'Even after having stepped to the bad side, she's still a pretty princess'.

'You know what they say Jax', Christina said before looking over at the guys with a seductive smile, 'appearances are deceptive'.

* * *

Christina was happy the day was over. It had been a while before the feds had given up and cleared out, their mission unsuccessful. Smelling herself, she cringed. She smelled like shit but not as bad as some of the guys. So she pushed herself up from the couch and started undressing herself. Quickly she got into the shower, washing her body and hair in the hope the smell would be gone after. After having washed her body three times, top to bottom, she stepped out to dry herself and put some fresh clothes on. Christina bound her hair up in a messy bun while walking back into the living in a sweat pants and sweater. Just as she walked into the kitchen, there was a knock on her door. Christina made her way over, grabbed the gun just in case before opening. She was a bit surprised to see Juice standing there but she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She spotted two take-out bags in his hand and his signature smile on his face.

'Figured since lunch didn't go through, perhaps you would like diner', he said while holding the take-out bags up. 'You like Italian right?'

Christina put the gun down before opening the door further so Juice could come in. When he walked by her, she was surprised by his sent.

'You shower?' she asked while closing the door and putting the lock on.

Juice looked up at her. 'Yeah like a dozen times. Why? Do I still stink?'

'No you don't', she answered quickly before guiding him to the dining table. 'You just… smell weird. What did you shower with?'

Juice shrugged. 'The normal stuff. What do I smell like to you?'

'Toilet spray', Christina answered.

Juice opened his mouth to answer but nothing was coming out. 'I just sprayed some because the label said it masked bad scents so I thought-'

Christina couldn't help but laugh. 'God you really are a moron sometimes. Sit down, I'm getting some plates and stuff'.

Juice did as he was told, got out the take-out boxes before Christina returned with plates, cutlery and two beer bottles. For a moment, the two ate in silence until Juice looked up her, seeing her eyes look at the dish in front of her while a smile was glued to her face.

'You've been in Italy while you were traveling?' he asked than.

'Yeah', Christina said while nodding her head. 'I loved it there. Stayed for about a year, took all kinds of jobs there. Orange picker, I have been a server at a wine bar for a while until I came by an authentic looking restaurant. The owners were two older people. Paulo and Margareta. They had no kids and the restaurant was there life. They owned it for over 25 years and still, every single evening the restaurant was full. One night I knocked on their door and asked for a place to sleep. Margareta took me in without one hesitation thought. I ended up staying for about eight months. Margareta taught me how to cook, how to make pasta from fresh ingredients, how to make the sauce and let people taste the love for the food. She also taught me a lot of none pasta recipes. I adored her, loved cooking in the kitchen. They also made their own olive oil but Paulo would never give up that secret'.

'What made you leave?' Juice asked.

Christina shrugged before being able to answer. 'I don't really know. I just remembered looking at Paulo and Margareta one day and I saw… home and it scared the hell out of me. Margareta found me in the freezer crying my eyes out and asked me what happened. When I told her I missed my home she pretty much shoved all my clothes in my suitcase, bought me a ticket from the tip jar and brought me to the airport. But… I didn't go. Instead I re-booked and got the first plane to Paris. Took me another eight months or so to really find my way home'.

'Why?' juice asked. 'Why didn't you want to go home?'

'I did want to go home I just… wasn't ready. I was afraid of coming home and seeing everyone happy without me. I was afraid I wouldn't be needed anymore. Hearing about Abel got me home because I knew how much Jax would need me here'.

'They always needed you. I may not have been here as long as many others but they talked about you. Tig kept talking about this badass chick that used to kick his ass, Jax talked about his baby sister he missed so much which broke him when he talked about it, Gemma used to tell me about her daughter that made her so damn proud. Others, like Clay, never talked about you because it hurt too much. Believe me when I say that you were needed'.

Christina looked at him and just felt something inside of her that she had never felt before. It gave her goosebumps, made her smile and brought tears to her eyes. It made her happy, but it also scared the hell out of her. She was slowly starting to feel more for Juice than just like him. It just felt too good to ignore though. In that moment she thought about what she had told Tristen after she had asked how it felt to be in love. Christina knew she wasn't quite there yet but that she was getting there.

She knew what she had to do then. Christian quickly stood up from her chair and walked over to Juice. When she stood next to him, she pushed his plate to the side before meeting his questioning eyes. She grinned in mischief before sitting down in his lap, putting his face in between her hands before pulling it towards her own, crushing her lips on his. It didn't take Juice very long to get over the surprise and kissed her back with as much fire as he could measure, putting his hands on her hips to pull her body flush against him.

Christina gasped when she felt his fingers creep under need her sweater, roaming the skin of her back. When Christina opened her mouth, Juice's tongue slipped inside which made her moan in desire. Until this moment she didn't think about how much she had wanted to kiss him. Now she was and it was beyond anything she had ever thought or experienced. The young woman had gone through her fair share of man but never had she kissed one like she was kissing Juice. It was sloppy, lustful but still so sweet and loving. He wasn't grabbing her like other guys would do he just kept trying to push her further into him, to have her closer one way or another.

Juice had to keep the grin off his face while he still had her mouth covered with his own. While one of his hands was sliding over her back, it hadn't gone unnoticed to him that she wasn't wearing a bra. But it wasn't what turned him on; it was the way she was reacting on his lips, his tongue and his touch. She moaned and groaned into his mouth, not letting him go anytime soon. He heard how she meant every single one of her love sounds, not like the Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts who only made them in order to turn him on. Theirs were fake, Christina meant every single one of them.

'Is it just me or is it hot in here?' Juice asked between kisses when his mouth slit down to her neck.

'No', Christina grinned. 'That would be because me obviously'.

Juice laughed before letting go of her neck and replacing it with her lips again. But before they could deepen the kissing again, Christina felt something buzz against her leg coming from Juice's pants pocket. Juice groaned in annoyance, making Christina laugh. Just as things were getting good, the club had to pull him away. He knew it was them because nobody else would call him at this hour.

'You should probably get that', Christina whispered before getting of his lap and walking towards the kitchen to cool off a bit. Juice had been right; it had been hot in there. She heard him talk on the phone, answering the person on the other side of the phone with short answers. She heard him say goodbye before he appeared in the kitchen and stood in front of her. Juice boxed her in against the kitchen counter, kissing her lips softly this time before looking at her apologetic. 'That was Bobby. They want me over at the clubhouse since everyone else is at the cabin', he whispered against her lips.

'Mmm, too bad', Christina purred before grabbing the front of his cut, the leather curling in her hands. 'Because I put on some very sexy, black, lace panties for you'.

Juice groaned before closing his eyes, biting his lip while he imagined her beautiful, curvy body wrapped up in lace. He felt her soft, wet lips softly kiss and suck at the skin of his neck which made him leaving even harder. 'God, I love lace', he groaned under his breathe.

'I know', Christina said while a smile played at her lips. 'I also know you're the one who's been flushing panties down the toilet'.

Immediately Juice was pulled from whatever state he was in. Opening his eyes, he saw her grin at him. 'I… have no idea what you're talking about', he tried to deny but she saw right through his lie.

'You are a very shitty liar Juan Carlos', she said before walking back towards the living so she could let him out. 'Besides, I know all the guys very well except you and Half-Sack. And let's admit it, Half-Sack is just a prospect. He doesn't get that much action. Now, you on the other hand are a very popular guy with the Crow-Eaters'.

Juice was afraid for a moment that, whatever had just happened between the two of them would end. But then he saw the smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes. 'You're talking about me with the Crow-Eaters?' he asked her, stopping in front of her once again but this time it was in front of the front door.

'I just have very big ears and a very big mouth too', she whispered. 'They talk about you with each other. Apparently you don't disappoint'.

'Wouldn't you like to find out', he grinned while dipping his head. He kissed her jaw first before sliding further down towards her neck and cleavage.

Christina really wanted to continue but they couldn't. The club came first, always. 'I would', she whispered before stepping back so she was now out of reach for him. 'But not tonight. You are needed somewhere else'.

Juice nodded before grabbing her hips between his hands so he could pull her back for one last kiss. Christina wasn't going to say no to that and soon found her lips against Juice's once again that night. The kiss was slower than the first one, much cuter as well which she enjoyed. After a little while, way too short to satisfy the both of them, they let go. Christina opened the door for him before kissing his cheek.

'Goodnight Juan Carlos', she whispered and smiling her most beautiful smile at him. 'I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Defiantly', he said before walking out the door and towards his bike, a smug smile on his face. It would probably still be there when he woke up tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yes, that really just happened. THEY KISSED! Don't you just love it when that happens? Don't fear, this isn't the last kiss they shared. Lot more of that to come! And what did you guys think about Jax giving Christine JT's manuscript? Let me know! Next chapter: Christina gets a housemate and Half-Sacks game. I know Juice wasn't in this one but I couldn't leave him out.**


	10. X

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope all of you have enjoyed your NYE, I know I have! I spent mine with friends and my in-law family and it was an amazing evening. And I remember everything which is a big plus haha!**  
 **Anyway, now I'm sick :(. Caught the flue somewhere that night and I'm in bed as we speak. But that isn't important. What is - is that this is a new chapter! YEAH! After the last one, in which Christina and Juice shared their first kiss with one another, I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Currently I'm very busy with writing season two and I can't wait for you guys to read it. It's gonna be so exciting. So I'd say; Enjoy this one and hopefully I'll see some reviews in my inbox. Love your small messages about my story. They keep me going guys!**

 **I don't own anything except Christina**

* * *

'I didn't expect someone so early in the morning', the woman next to Christina said while they walked through the aisle, dogs barking left and right. 'But my colleague said you were really insisting on picking a dog today'.

'I was', Christina answered while looking at the papers next to the cages, reading the description about the dogs. She had woken up really early that morning, not having been sleeping that well because of the night before, walked towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee and she had looked around. That was the point she decided it was time to just call the animal shelter and ask for a visit, as soon as possible. So, here she was at 8.30 in the morning looking for a dog.

'What kind of dog are you looking for', the woman asked. 'I've been working here for so long, every single day. I know all the dogs here'.

'Well, it has to be a dog that fits my character. I love running early in the morning whenever I'm able too but I also love just lying on the couch after work and relax. I'd love to share both with my dog. I work at a garage in the office and I'd hate if I have to leave him or her alone at the house so the dog had to be comfortable around strangers but still has to be protective over me'.

'Dogs are good at reading body language', the woman said. 'As soon as they see that someone wants to do harm to their owner, most dogs get protective. Do you want a young dog or an older dog?'

'I really want a younger dog. I really want to get to know the dog, make it part of my little family and help it grow up. I have no problem what so ever with a puppy also because I can take it to work with me, watch over it, play with it and walk it in my breaks'.

'Do you live in an apartment or a home with a yard?'

'House. It has two bedrooms and quite a yard so the dog can enjoy the outside just as much as I do. I don't have a green thump but I do have grass in the backyard'.

'It's not necessary but it's nice for a dog to have a backyard to just play in and stuff. Looking at you and hearing your wants and wishes I think I know a couple of dogs that would be perfect for you', the woman said and started walking in the front.

'So why don't you just go to a breeder?' the woman asked while they were walking. 'Why go to a shelter?'

'Because I've seen dogs being in a shelter. I also know that if they don't get a home in time, they get euthanized which is just sad. Some of them get born in here'.

'It's easier for younger dogs to get a home. Also some get brought here because they have aggression issues or health issues. Those dogs just don't get a home, we just know it when we put them in that cage for the first time. You're right, it is sad. We try but sometimes it's just not enough. I'd love to take every single one of them in but that's not possible'.

They first stopped at a really small looking dog. The woman said he wouldn't grow much more. Christina told her she was looking for a bigger dog so they moved on. The second dog was a hound mix. Christina liked him but when she got into the cage, he walked away from her looking afraid. It was unfortunate and the two moved on again.

'Now the next one, you are going to fall in love with', the woman said next. 'Everybody who works at the shelter has. She's to die for'. And indeed, she was.

Arriving at the cage, the little pup was already waiting for them. She was patter on her feet, clearly happy to see them. The dog seemed not even a year old, still growing and was elegantly build. It had gauzes over both her ears and a cropped tail which made her ass wiggle as well. Christina squinted down so she was at the same level as the pup. Immediately it jumped up, licking the fence and asking for attention.

'She is adorable', Christina said before scratching the dogs head with her fingers which made it bark softly.

'She is', the woman said. 'Believe it or not but she has been here for two, maybe three months now. The woman that brought her in had bought her for her daughter but the girl happened to be allergic. Pour thing. Hadn't even given her a name yet'.

'Don't you guys do that when they don't have a name?'

'Not when they are this young. They have a bigger chance at being adopted and we like to give the potential owners the opportunity to do so'.

'Is she a mix or a breed?' Christina asked while she kept petting the dog.

'She's a thoroughbred Doberman pincher. Woman even had a family tree and passport. Pour girl really deserves a wonderful life'.

Christina nodded. She did and Christina decided she would be the one to give it to her. 'She will', she answered. 'I'm taking her'.

'That's wonderful! I was really rooting for her. She has no health issues or anything. The only needs training since she's only six months old. She pulls a little on the leach. Believe it or not she walks better without it'.

'Good. She probably will be walking off the leach a lot but she needs to know her boundaries so she won't just walk off'.

'Just call her back when she's going too far. After a couple of times, she won't go further'.

'She sounds like the perfect companion'.

'I'm sure she'll be', the woman said, smiling brightly while looking at the two girls interacting. They would make a really good team, she just knew.

* * *

After picking up some much needed stuff at the pet's store, Christina drove towards TM. Her mother had already called when she was in the store buying a leach, collar, dog bed, dog blacked for at TM, toys, bowls, food and threats. She had told Gemma quickly that she was doing some shopping but that she would be there as soon as possible.

Looking over at the passenger seat, she smiled when she saw the six month old pup hanging with her nose out of the window and tongue out. Christina laughed about it and admired the black, spiked leather collar she had just bought so the dog would fit the outlaw look. She had decided to name the dog Nymeria, after the female wolf from Game of Thrones. It just suited her and Christina loved the name. Christina hoped her dog would protect her just as much as the wolf had done for her owner in the TV series.

Finally they arrived at Teller-Morrow. When Christina parked her car into the lot, she just spotted some of the guys over at the boxing ring. Hang arounds were all over the place but her mom was nowhere in sight which probably meant she was inside the office.

Just to be sure, Christina hooked Nymeria up on the leach. It was her first day and she just wanted to make sure she made a good first impression. There were a lot of cars and bikes around the lot and she really didn't want her dog being hit by either on the first day. That would be a bad first day.

Christina got out of her car, quickly followed by her new companion. She held Nymeria short so she wouldn't escape her grip while they walked towards the boys over at the boxing ring. She was only a couple of meters away when Tig looked up, seeing her approach. He looked her over, spotted the dog next to her and turned white in an instance.

'O my god!' he yelled before holding his hand out to her, signaling Christina to stop walking. 'What the hell is that Chrissie?'

'That's my dog you're pointing at, moron!' Christina yelled back which got the attention of everyone else.

'No it's not! That's not a dog. That's a flesh eating satanic monster', Tig argued, his eyes on the dog who didn't seem to understand what she had done wrong.

'You're only saying that because it happens to be a Doberman. Come on Tiggie, it's a she and she is only six months old'.

'Why don't you tell that to my but which still hurts by the way?!'

'I told you to go by the hospital because you still needed to get a shot for it'.

Before Tig could say something else, Clay got between them. 'What the hell is going on between the two of you?' he asked, his attention now also on the dog. 'Is that a dog?'

'No, it's a cow', Christina said in a sarcastic voice. 'Of course it's a dog. A six month old dog. I just picked her up from the shelter. She's mine now'.

'Why is it here?'

'I can't just dump her at the house now can I? It's my first day with her, Clay. Come on, please? I promise she'll behave. If she doesn't, I'll drop her off at home myself. She won't bother anyone'.

Clay was about to say no but then the dog sat down. She wasn't pulling, she wasn't whining, she wasn't barking or asking for attention. She just sat there next to Christina like a good girl. When he looked up at Christina, she was giving him the angle eyes which he knew he couldn't resist. She knew about it ever since trying it for the first time when she was about five years old. Nobody could say no to her when she was looking at them like that.

Clay huffed and before stepping closer to Christina. 'She's your responsibility', he said in a stern voice. 'If I get a complaint from anyone, she's gone. You understand?'

'Cristal', Christina said before smiling and kissing his cheek. 'Thank's pops'.

Clay groaned in annoyance. She only called him that when she really had wanted something and just wanted to show how much she appreciated it so he couldn't take it back.

'You got to be shitting me, right?' Tig then said. 'She's got you wrapped around your finger, Clay!'

'She's got you wrapped around her finger too, Tiggie', Bobby said in a matter-of-fact way.

'Pretty sure she's got everyone of us wrapped around her pretty little finger', Jax said while smiling about the discussion.

'You got that right big bro', Christina said before walking over to him, letting go of Nymeria's leach. As she predicted, the dog didn't dare move. She just stayed like a good dog.

'Got her trained already?' Jax asked.

'Nope', Christina admitted. 'I picked her up like this'.

Just then, the petite brunette from the day before walked over to Nymeria and squatted down to pet her. 'O my god what a cute puppy', she said before looking over at Christina. 'She yours?'

'She is indeed', Christina said proudly before looking at her brother. 'Mom in the office?'

'Yeah she is. But I wanted to talk to you first, actually', he said.

Christina nodded before standing up and picked up Nymeria's leach from the ground. Christina started walking, Jax not far behind her. She stopped next to her car, which was far enough from the clubhouse, the office and the garage for nobody to overhear. Just like before, Nymeria sat down and looked up at Christina in patients. 'So what do you need to talk about?' she asked her brother before lighting a cigarette.

Jax breathed in heavily before turning towards her. 'Did you know that Tara had a restraining order against the A.T.F. agents that's been after us for months now? Gray haired guy, has been hanging around the hospital a lot too', he asked in a whispering voice.

Christina thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulder. 'Yesterday while they were searching the clubhouse was the first time I saw him', she admitted. 'I knew she had a restraining order against a guy but she never told me who it was'.

'Did she tell you something else? Like why she had a restraining order against him?'

'She told me she had a relationship with him back in Chicago. Some shit happened, they started fighting, he started hitting her and when she told him it was over he started stalking her'. Christina decided quickly she wasn't going to tell him about the abortion. If Tara wasn't going to tell him, she wasn't either. 'What do you know about it?' she asked next.

'She asked me to drop her off at home after her shift this morning. First I thought it was something with the Cuttlas but the car runs fine. On our way I spotted a car following us. Had been behind us since the hospital. I asked her about it, she explained. She told me exactly what you just told me. Figured if there would be something else I should know, you would tell me'.

Christina nodded her head. 'It's all she told me. She never told me he was an A.T.F. agent and that he was in town. Is she going to be okay?'

'I think so but she's scared out of her mind. That guy needs to get out of Charming as fast as humanly possible'.

'Yeah I understand that. Keep an eye on her?'

'Of course sis', Jax said before kissing her forehead. When he let go of her, he gave Nymeria a scratch in the head before walking away, back to Tig and Clay.

Christina decided it was time for work. After throwing away her cigarette, she opened the trunk of her car and got out the skull blanket she got for Nymeria. Grabbing both the bowls in one hand and the blanket under her arm, she started walking towards the office where her mom was waiting inside while doing paperwork. Gemma looked up in surprise when Christina stepped inside, Nymeria right next to her.

'You have a dog', Gemma said with big eyes.

'Yeah, I did. Picked her up this morning', Christina admitted. Lying to her mother would be completely pointless. Gemma saw right through all of it.

'Guess you were buying toys and food when I called you this morning?'

'I was'.

Gemma observed while Christina lay out the blacked and filled one of the bowls with water before putting it on the ground. She unleashed Nymeria but instead of running around like Gemma thought she would, she lust lay down when Christina pointed at the blanked.

'Huh', Gemma said, clearly impressed. 'Maybe I should get a dog'.

'Now you want a dog? After so many years of begging and saying no you want a dog?'

Gemma laughed before turning back towards the paper work. 'So… how was your night?' her mother asked while Christina poured herself a cup of coffee.

'Shouldn't I ask you that question? Which one of us spent the night in a police cell?'

'Don't be a little shit, Christina. My night was just fine, morning just a little better'.

'Well, my night was pretty boring. Why are you asking anyway?'

'Because when I came here this morning with Clay Juice was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Thought you may have a hand in that'.

'That's for me to know and for you to never find out'.

Gemma scoffed before looking at her daughter over her glasses. 'Come on. I'm your mother. You used to tell me this stuff all the time. You remember after you lost your V-card? Who was the one gushing over it with you?'

'Pretty sure Luann was more excited about me losing my virginity than you were. You were the one who told Jax which earned my boyfriend at the time a black eye'.

'You were fifteen!'

'I'm twenty-three now! Are you going to run to Jax again when I tell you so he can take care of it?'

'Not going to work this time. After that talk you had with him, that changed. You ruined it for me. Now tell me! What happened?' Her mother had one of those way to excited smiles on her face. Christina saw the wedding plans flying through her head.

Christina shrugged. 'We made out', she admitted before sipping her coffee.

Immediately, Gemma's face fell. 'That's it?' she asked, clearly disappointed.

'That's it. Club called and pulled him away from me. Don't blame me, I was ready. I didn't have sex since before I got back'.

'That's just pathetic', Gemma said before turning back to the papers.

'Wauw! Thanks mom I love you too', Christina said before turning on the computer while her mother just laughed.

The two of them worked in silence for a while. Nymeria had walked over somewhere in that time and had laid down again at Christina's feet in a protective way. Christina petted her and scratched behind her just cropped ears which were still healing according to the shelter woman.

Gemma and Christina got pulled out of there working mode when someone stepped into the small office. Christina couldn't help but smile when she saw Juice coming in.

'Hey', he greeted with a smile, his eyes scanning Christina before winking at her. 'I'm looking for Clay. Any idea where he's at?'

'Saw him drive away with Tig and Jax. Should be back soon', Gemma said before looking over at Christina. The older woman smiled in mischief before getting up from her chair. 'I'm going to check up on the garage, see if that Mazda is ready', she said before walking out of the office which left Christina and Juice alone. Juice didn't need to be told twice. In just a few, big steps he was at Christina's side. 'Good morning', he said before planting a kiss on her lips. It wasn't as heated as the night before, but it was enough to send a shiver up Christina's spine.

'Hey', Christina grinned between kisses. 'How are you?'

Juice shrugged before sitting down in the chair next to her. 'Great, now that you're here', he said, not being able to get the grin off his face.

Christina just rolled her eyes before going through the papers again. 'You're such a weirdo', she said but giggled when he kissed her cheek.

'Call me whatever you want it's not going to affect me. Now tell me, who is this creature right here?' he asked before bending down and stroking Nymeria's head.

'That's my new partner in crime, Nymeria. Picked her up this morning', Christina admitted.

'I was already wondering when you would get a dog. Figured it would be rather sooner than later. How did you get Clay and Gemma to let her stay in the office?'

Christina just grinned. She had her ways and not everybody had to know them. 'I have my ways', she said before ginning at him. 'Clay wasn't that hard. That was all me. Nymeria was the one that persuaded my mom. She just got on her blacked and lay down'.

'She looks like a great dog', Juice said.

'She already is', Christina said. 'Figured the garage could use a garage dog. Now what are you doing here? And don't tell me it was to ask where Clay was because we both know you saw him drive away with Tig and Jax'.

Juice smiled at that. He knew she was way too smart for her own good. 'You know about that boxing game tomorrow night?' he asked with his eyes still on the blonde princess.

'Yes', Christina nodded. 'Half-Sack is in it, right?'

'Yeah, club is betting. I know it's not the kind of date you wanted but with everything going on and stuff I at least wanted to make up for running out on you yesterday. We were obviously getting somewhere'.

'That's one way to describe it', Christina said with a smug smile playing at her lips.

'I think I just wanted to ask it you… perhaps wanted to go together… with me?' Juice asked in an awkward kinda way.

Christina loved how he was so socially awkward sometimes. She didn't see it when he was around the club or around the Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts. Perhaps it was just something she had awoken inside of him. 'I'd love too. But I'm not leaving her at the house, she's coming', Christina said while pointing at Nymeria who now had her front legs and head in Christina's lab.

'She'll fit right in with that collar on', Juice pointed out. 'I'll pick you up at eight. I'll ride while you drive your car. Maybe we can go somewhere else afterwards'.

'We'll see', Christina said before turning back to the papers when her mother stepped in the office again.

'Don't you have work to do?' Gemma said to Juice when she sat back in her office chair.

Quickly, Juice got up and walked out with a smile from ear to ear.

'Did you blow him to make him smile like that?' Gemma asked.

'No', Christina said. 'You know guys don't just smile after a lay with me. They beg for more. He just asked me to go to the boxing game with him tomorrow night'.

'Seriously, when did you get so boring?' Gemma asked in total confusion.

'When I grew up mamma Gemma', she said before winking.

* * *

Christina was home that night, just having some time with her dog. She had been on a run with Nymeria before dinner and the dog had loved it. Got her even more energy than the dog already had which made Christina smile. She had made herself some dinner and ate it in peace on the couch. She had given Nymeria her dinner at the same time; dry food with gravy on top. She had done it at the same time so Nymeria would build up a routine. About an hour after dinner, they'd go for a walk which would also be a part of Nymeria's daily routine.

When they got back from their walk, Christina got under need the shower to relax a bit. After stepping out and redressing herself in her PJ's, she walked over to the bedroom. She crawled under need her bed and was able to get the loose floorboard out. With the black binder Jax hand given her in her hand, she walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Seeing Nymeria's begging eyes, Christina smiled and patted the cushion next to her. The puppy jumped up and onto the couch before laying down in Christina's lap. While she stroked the little pup's head, Christina started reading the book, the words so clear to her like she could hear her father reading them to her.

 _"The club had always been my family. First it had been my friends in high school, then my brothers in Vietnam and after that eventually the Sons of Anarchy. But soon after my real family started happening, I realized the club wasn't everything. First Gemma and I got Jax, Tommy following a couple of years later. But even with the four of us, it didn't feel complete. That feeling stuck with me until I held my babygirl in my own two hands. After seeing her bright, blue eyes look up at me in a loving way, I knew I had found my family. Samcro always says the club is your family; the club always comes first. But that didn't count for me anymore. Having seen my three beautiful children, I knew I always had to be there for them. I lost that knowledge after Tommy died. I lost sight and believe in both my families. I don't know which one destroyed me more"._

Christina felt the tears behind her eyes and quickly turned her eyes away from the words, closing the binder soon after. She needed a moment to get herself back together, squeezing her eyes shot to hold the tears back.

A while came from next to her, feeling Nymeria's tongue lick her cheek not long after. Opening her eyes, Christina saw the dog looking up at Christina from besides her, her paws still on her leg in a comforting way.

Christina breathed in a few times before nodding her head. 'I'm okay girl', she said lowly. 'I'm gonna be okay'.

Nymeria licked her cheek again before Christina hugged the dog close to her, a couple of tears escaping her tightly shut eyes.

Surprise and confusion hit Christina when early the next morning her mother texted her, asking her to come to Jax's house. She arrived not a half hour later, finding her mother in the kitchen while smoking a joint.

'What's got you all worked up so early this morning', Christina asked while she got the leach off of Nymeria who started walking towards the bedrooms which confused Christina.

'Follow the dog', her mother said before standing up when Nymeria started to bark.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows and quickly walked towards Nymeria who was barking aggressively in the room that was meant to be Abel's. Seeing what had happened to the room brought Christina in tears before seeing the pictures on the wall which only made her angry. There were pictures of herself, her and Jackson and even of her, Jackson and Tommy. All of them had their faces scratched of which made Christina sick to her stomach.

'What the fuck', she was able to get out from under her breath. 'What kind of sick mind would do this?'

'That's what I'd like to know', her mother said while she stood next to her daughter. 'I already called Jax. He's on his way'.

'Jackson is going to flip', Christina said before looking over the pictures again. She spotted the picture that had to be the one Tara had gotten from her crazy ex, showing Jax fucking some blonde in Nevada. There were other personal pictures. Jackson and their dad, a birthday picture of Tommy and a baby photo where Jax gave a miniature Christina a kiss on the head.

'Do you know who could have done something like this?' Gemma asked, her eyes on Christina's face.

'I have an idea but it would better if you heard it from Jax', Christina said before walking out, Nymeria in tow. Christina let herself sit down at the table her mother had sat on only a minute before. She grabbed the joint from the ashtray and lit it again. Gemma joined her not long after, the split passing between them.

Jackson strode in about ten minutes later. Gemma stood up to show him the nursery while Christina stayed where she was. She looked down at Nymeria, seeing the Doberman pup look up at her like she was just as thrown off as she was.

'You and me both, girl. This town is going to hell, let me tell you that', Christina said before sucking at the split again.

Nymeria let out a small bark, like she agreed which made Christina laugh. Jackson strode back into the room stopping next to his little sister. He kissed her hair before looking her in the eye again. 'I'm taking care of it. This guy is dead'.

'He better be', Christina answered before watching as her brother walked out of the door. Gemma joined her back at the table again, letting out a long sigh.

'Go home, Christie', she said which made Christina look at her in confusion. 'I'll clean up here and someone has to be at the garage. Even if it's for a little bit because you have a date tonight'.

Christina sighed before putting the joint back into the ashtray, her mother picking it up right away. 'No mom, I can't leave you behind with all this mess. At least let me help you with the costs'.

'I don't want to hear it young lady', Gemma said sternly while blowing out the smoke. 'I'll clean it up. Are you able to handle the garage on your own?'

'Sure I can but-'

'No but's. Just go to the garage, make sure the guys do their work'.

Christina knew that there was no way her mom was going to let her help with the cleaning. Truth be told, there was nobody to keep order at the garage right now so it would be for the best if she headed over. Instead of pushing the matter, Christina stood up and kissed her mother's cheek before heading out with Nymeria. 'Just call me if you need anything mom!' She called over her shoulder before she was out the door.

'I will baby. Now scram!' Gemma said with glaring eyes. Christina just laughed and shook her head before doing so and walking towards her car.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Christina had commanded the mechanics to clean up and get the hell out of there. She was just packing her stuff when her phone rang. With a heavy sigh she put herself back in the office chair before picking up.

'Christina Teller', she answered since she didn't recognize the number.

'Yeah it's me', she heard her brother on the other side. 'I'm at the station'.

'Are you alright?' she asked immediately alarmed.

'Yeah I'm fine. Got a little out of hand at Floyd's. I may or may not have thrown the bastard through the window. It was self-defense though he came at me first'.

'Uhu, sure Jax', Christina said with a sarcastic voice. 'What happens now?'

'Kohn gets send back to Chicago. He will lose his job for lying about this vacation and violating his restraining order. He's done and Tara will be safe'.

'You beat him up, right?'

'Yeah I did but the son of a bitch stabbed me in the leg with a pair of scissors. I'm tired of this shit, Chris. I'm just gonna make sure he leaves town and call it a night'.

'Great idea. I'll call you after the game. You need to get stitched up?'

'Nah, it's fine. And I'm sure you're not gonna call me anyway. Heard something about you and Juice going at Half-Sack's game together'.

'Okay, seriously! Mom needs to shut the hell up because I'm pretty sure she is already telling people about me marrying a Son'.

'Not yet but it won't be long sis. Have a nice night but not too nice 'right? I don't want to hear any details about my sister's sex life coming out of Juice's mouth'.

'You won't, I promise you', she said. 'Now go and make sure that son of a bitch never returns'.

'I will Chris. Take care'.

'Always brother'.

* * *

Christina looked at herself in the mirror. This was the sixth outfit she had on but it looked better than every other outfit she had tried on. She turned around and looked at Nymeria on the bed who was keeping an eye on her new owner.

'What do you think?' she asked while biting her lip nervously.

Nymeria gave a single bark while her tail was wagging. It was obvious she had approved. Christina smiled before turning back towards the mirror again to check her hair and make-up one last time. The red lipstick on her lips made them look bigger than they were but it also made her blue eyes pop out. Her eyelashes had a smooth, black coating of mascara and there was a small line of eyeliner on her eyelids. Her blonde hair was down in its natural, rough curls which made her face, according to her mother, almost glow.

Christina was starting to think that the lipstick was maybe a little bit too much but she had no time to think rethink it when there was a knock on her door. Nymeria jumped off the bed and walked before her towards the front door. She could probably smell who was on the other side because the pup was patting on her paws. Christina first ordered her to step back before opening the door, Juice standing on the other side dressed in a dark, low hanging jeans, navy t-shirt and his cut. He looked up when he heard the door open, having to swallow a couple of times while he looked Christina over and took in her appearance. She was stunning, even more than she normally was. She was wearing a loose, gypsy style top that only just reached her belly button with lace on the wrists and hem. Under need she was wearing a black/green leather pants that hugged her hips, ass and legs in the right places. On her feet she wore a pair of heels which made her ass look even better. Her blonde hair was down in her natural curls and her make-up made her beauty pop.

'Wauw', he said in greeting when he had finally found his voice back. 'You look hot, Chris'.

'Thank you', she said before opening the door a bit more so he could walk in. 'You look quite good yourself'. As he walked by her she could help herself but look at his ass which looked great in the jeans he was wearing. It also hadn't gone unnoticed how good his caramel skin looked under the navy color. 'I'm just gonna grab my purse and then we can go. Just do me a favor and get her on the leach, please. It's on the side table'. Before he could answer back she had already disappeared into the bedroom, grabbing her bag from the bed after checking if she had everything.

Walking back into the living she saw Juice waiting patiently for her, Nymeria at his side. Christina had to admit, he looked good with her dog next to him.

'Ready?' he asked when she was close enough.

'Not quite yet', she said with a small smile.

Juice looked confused for a moment until she stood on her tippy toes and pushed her lips on his in a hot kiss. When she let go, Juice was the one to reconnect them soon. He let the leach fall to the ground before putting his hands on her hips and pulled her body flush against him. While their lips moved in sync, Christina's hands went to his neck where she kept him close.

When they heard Nymeria become inpatient, the let go of one another. Juice smiled like he had just won the jackpot which was actually true. He was the one kissing the Samcro princess. There weren't a lot of men that could say that.

While Christina got into her car with Nymeria in the passenger seat, Juice got back on his bike. On their way he kept driving in front of her. He wasn't speeding up or anything. They arrived soon enough at the bar. Christina parked her car and grabbed Nymeria while Juice parked his bike next to the others. He waited for her until she was beside him before slipping an arm over her shoulder while they walked inside. While they did, Juice was a bit surprised to see that not only people greeted her with respect but they also got out of her way while they approached so they could walk through. The guys had always said people close to the club and around the club did that but he had never witnessed it up close.

Soon enough they approached the boxing ring where Half-Sack was getting ready. He was just getting a pep talk from Chibs when Christina and Juice arrived.

'You got to be kidding me', Tig groaned when he looked at her and spotted the dog. 'You are taking that mutt everywhere?'

'Shut up Tig', she said before kissing his cheek and walking towards Half-Sack. Christina pulled herself up with a little help from Chibs before putting a hand on Half-Sack's shoulder to get his attention. The young guy looked up, surprised to see her there and smiling at him. 'Fuck him up, Prospect', she said before giving him a wink. All the pour guy could do was nod at her. Christina got down again before turning around and going to stand next to Juice when the girl from the day before stood in her way.

'What do you want from Half-Sack?' she asked in an angry voice which made Christina laugh. She just couldn't help it. Seeing the girl standing there with two tape strips on her nose and a blue/purple bruise under need her eyes, she knew this was probably the girl her mother hit in the face with a skateboard.

'Relax darling', she said with her most pretty angel like smile, 'I'm not after him. He's all yours'.

'Why? Is he not good enough for you because he's a prospect?' the girl continued.

'Just don't worry about it. I've already got my eye on someone else'.

Before the girl could ask, Juice appeared at her side again while holding out a beer to her which she took with a smile before kissing his cheek.

'Ow', the girl immediately said, 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude I just-'

'It's okay', Christina said with a nod. 'You're just protecting him from all the grabby little Crow-Eater hands. I get it, believe me'.

The girl smiled before nodding her head at the pretty blonde. She was pretty and Cherry had seen Half-Sack's reaction. Looking at her, she knew why. But now that she knew this was the girl Juice was talking about on their way back to Charming, she felt a hundred times better. 'I'm Cherry by the way', she said to be polite.

'I'm Christina, Christina Teller', Christina introduced herself. She really wanted to hold out her hand to be polite but she was holding a beer in one and Nymeria's leach in the other.

Cherry's face started to change, pulling into a different expression. 'O my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I've heard about you. You're Jackson Teller's sister'.

'Yeah, also the daughter of the woman that did that to your face', she said.

'She's a tough woman', Cherry said.

'Yeah well, some people consider me more dangerous than my mother so be warned', she said but gave the girl a wink after, showing her not to take it serious.

Last round had been finished and Half-Sack had won but nobody seemed too happy about that. Probably had something to do with the money but Christina kept herself away from that business for tonight. While the guys walked to the van with Clay, Christina walked to her own car with Nymeria and Juice. She opened the door and put Nymeria inside before turning so she was face to face with Juice.

'I had fun tonight', she said with a smile pulling at her lips.

'Me too', Juice said while smiling himself. 'But that's only because you were here'.

Christina felt herself blush before closing her car door and pulling Juice closer by his cut. 'You and your corny lines are going to be the death of me Juan Carlos'.

'You said it princess', he said before giving her a flirty wink. He wasn't comfortable by kissing her in public places yet, both of them weren't. They had their first real kiss only a couple of days before and he wanted to take it slow with her. He knew she wasn't the type of girl that wanted to seal a relationship first chance she had but she also wasn't the type that was going to sit and wait. Christina was going to walk away when it took him too long to figure out. Timing was key here. Juice wanted to figure out how this was going to be between them, what is was and if he wanted more than just a good lay. The last one he already knew because Christina wasn't just a girl you had sex with. She had the club's protection but she wasn't the girl that would go crying at her uncles just to get what she wanted. He knew that if he wanted out, she would respect it.

Christina looked at him with her clear blue irises. Hearing her nickname coming from his mouth sounded so much different than when one of the other guys said it. It was almost like he worshiped her when he looked down at her, wanting to kiss her and make sure she was knew how wonderful she was. 'You make it sound like I'm a real princess', she said. 'Like I wear a crown'.

'Because you do', he said before taking her hand and holding it up, showing the crown ring around her finger. 'See, you do wear a crown'.

'That doesn't make me a princess'.

'Maybe not', he said before kissing the crown ring. He wanted to say something more but he didn't, he was afraid that it would seal the deal, that it would give her the wrong idea. So he didn't. He didn't say those four words that were laying on his tongue.

 _"_ _But you are mine"._

* * *

 **They are so damn cute together don't you guys think? First date? Check! Next chapter: There's an ambulance in the garage box and Christina might be running again. Let me know what you think about it you guys!**


	11. XI

**First of all, I wanna thank everyone of you readers who has reviewed my last chapter. I really love ready them and answering them but there seemed to be a problem because I couldn't see them in my review list. I read them because they also appear in my mailbox but when I logged in on FF, they didn't appear which sucks because normally I always answer them. So I figured I would let anyone know here that if you reviewed and I didn't reply I'm really sorry but I read them and I love them. Also all the Guests that reviewed thank you so much I'm happy you guys enjoy this story. Please keep reviewing!**

 **Second... Well let's stop bullshitting and start reading!**

 **I don't own anything except Christina and now Nymeria :)**

* * *

It was very early, or really late. Christina didn't know and she didn't care either. What she did care about was whoever it was that was knocking on her door at this time. She groaned and got out of bed, walking towards the door where Nymeria was already waiting for it to open. Just to be sure, Christina picked up the gun on the side table before opening the front door.

Christina was slightly surprised seeing her brother stand on the other side. 'Hey', she greeted before putting down the gun and rubbing her eyes. 'Do you have any idea what time it is'.

'Yeah, sorry for waking you up but… can I crash here?' he asked.

'Why?' Christina asked before holding open the door so he could step inside.

'Because I just came back from Tara's and things… I don't know it's complicated', he tried to explain while Christina closet the door and put the locks back on.

'Than why don't you explain?' she asked while pointing at the couch while walking into the kitchen herself.

Jax sat down before looking at the side, seeing Nymeria sit next to him before laying down with her head in his lap. At first, Jackson didn't know what to do but then he started to stroke her small head with his big hand.

Christina came back with two beers in her hand, sitting down next to her brother before handing him the beer. 'She seems to know you aren't feeling well. She did that to me yesterday while I was reading dad's book', she explained.

'Guess you read the part about him explaining how he lost sight of his family, feeling broken', Jackson said.

Christina nodded before taking a swing of her beer. 'Yeah', she sighed. 'But you're not here to talk about me. What did you do?'

'What makes you think I did something?'

'Maybe you didn't do something but you said something you probably shouldn't have'.

Jackson sighed before looking around the house, everything appearing normal to him. 'Juice not here?' he asked.

'No', Christina said with a small smile. 'He dropped me off before driving back to the clubhouse'.

'You're taking things slow then?'

'I just let him set the pace here'.

Jackson nodded, seeing in her eyes what she meant. She didn't want to nail Juice down yet. She wanted to give him the space to find out for himself what he wanted with her. It was a quality Jackson wished more girls possessed. She probably had it in the first place thanks to their mother who had always told her how to handle a Son, how to approach them, what to ask of them and what to give to them. It was also something that killed her because she had no say in what he could and couldn't do. Fucking Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts for example.

'What's on your heart Jax?' Christina pushed him again. 'You are not here just to crash for the night. You said something to Tara which you're regretting'.

Jackson sighed, took a sip from his beer before looking her in the eye and finally answering. 'I concluded that her coming back here was because of Kohn being after her and her knowing I would take care of him to protect her', he explained.

Christina huffed before hitting his arm. 'You are an idiot Jackson Teller. How could you say that to her? You know why she came back? Because she has been through hell and back in Chicago, not feeling safe anymore. So she returned to the only place that felt like home, even though she hates it here. This has nothing to do with you. Are you even hearing what you're saying? God, it's like mom is talking for you. She's getting into your head'.

'That's what she said', Jackson said with a small smile on his face.

Christina let out a huff before sipping her beer. 'You still love her, Jax. You know it you just won't admit it to yourself. You never stopped loving her. Every single girl that you had in between the sheets was just a temporarily replacement. Even Wendy. Marrying her was because you were lonely as hell and just didn't want to deal with that hole in your heart anymore'.

Jax didn't answer. He knew she was right he just wasn't ready to admit it.

Christina finished her beer before standing up, Nymeria jumping up with her. 'Sleep on it, brother. You can take the couch or the guest room. Everything you need is in the closet there'.

'Thank you, Chris. I love you', Jax spoke. He didn't say it much to her but he really did. He was happy his baby sister had returned and started to feel at home again. He had really needed her in those past years she hadn't been by his side but he would get over it now that she was here.

'Love you too, goldy locks. Goodnight'.

'Night', she heard him say before walking back into her bedroom.

* * *

Christina was working in the office when she heard a Harley pull in the lot. Looking up like she always did, she spotted her brother from another mother. She smiled and stood up, Nymeria walking after her as she used to do now.

'Hey Ope', she said before being pulled into a bear hug. 'Long time no see'.

'Yeah, have been spending some time with Donna and the kids', he answered while letting her go.

'Good, she needs you after those five years in the pen'.

'We're figuring it out', Opie said with a nod before looking down at the dog next to Christina's feet. 'And who is this', he said before squatting down so her could pet her on the head.

'This is Nymeria, my new partner in crime', Christina said.

'I knew you were getting a dog', he said. 'Like the ears. You get that done?'

Looking down, Christina smiled seeing Nymeria's ears. She had gotten the bandages off the day before while they had gone by the vet for her shots. 'No, the last owner did that about a few hours before she got dumped at the shelter. Daughter happened to be allergic'.

'That shit sucks'.

'You could say that'.

'Where's Jax? He called me said they would need me here'.

'He's at the hospital. Abel is getting out of the incubator today'.

'That's great. He'll be thrilled. But then why are you here?'

'You kidding? Now that I'm back mom can just take of whenever the fuck she wants. Send me a text this morning that she was going to be at the hospital all day so the garage would be my responsibility'.

'That sounds like Gemma alright', Opie laughed while curling an arm around her shoulder and started walking towards the clubhouse. 'Now you really need to tell what is going on between you and Juice'.

Christina groaned in annoyance before looking up at him. 'Who did you talk to?' she asked.

'Jax might have mentioned something', he answered like it was no big deal.

'Seriously, you guys should start a Samcro book club just so you can gossip about shit. I hate all of you'.

'Don't be that way. Just tell me whenever I should start dropping warnings'.

'Pretty sure Jax already took care of that'.

'Should've know he would take away all the fun stuff'.

Christina laughed before kissing his cheek, having to jump up because Opie was so tall. 'Tell him whatever you want but I get dibs whenever he does something he's not supposed to do'.

'Understood little sister', he said before kissing her crown and letting go so he could walk into the clubhouse.

Christina quickly went back to work. It had been a really busy day and of course she had to do all the paperwork alone on the busy day. Christina had grunted and groaned more in one day than she would during sex but she really didn't care. Clients had been irritating and cranky as hell to her today which only added to her not so happy mood. So Christina had been happy when she finally had time for a well needed cup of coffee. While she mixed the black liquid with the milk and sugar, she started walking towards the garage boxes to check up on a couple of cars that had to be finished before closing.

Christina walked into the garage through the office, her face falling when she spotted the boys in front of an ambulance. Clay, Tig, Chibs and Juice laughing while Half-Sacks face looked worse than hers did.

The guys spotted her in the opening of the door, coffee mug in her hand, hair wild because of her going through it with her fingers too much and her mouth slightly open. All of them stopped laughing, watching her in patience while waiting for her to react.

Finally, Christina seemed to have pulled herself from whatever state she was in. She looked at them one by one before shaking her head. 'Part of me wants to ask', she started. 'The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine so… I'm just gonna turn around, walk back into the office and just act like this never happened'. Christina did what she said, turned around and walked back into the office. With a sigh she sat back in her chair before looking back towards the computer screen. When she heard the door open not long after, she knew it was Jackson because she had heard his bike turn in not ten minutes before.

'You aware that there is an ambulance in one of the garage boxes?' he spoke up which got her attention.

Christina groaned. 'Yeah and I really don't want to know'.

He laughed before sitting in Gemma's chair. 'You okay Chris?' he asked.

'I don't know. I mean everything is going to hell, I feel it. Stuff is just waiting to blow up in our faces'.

'What are you talking about?' Jackson had no idea what she was talking about. Sure, things were rough right now but they would handle it like they always did.

Christina just sighed deeply. 'I don't know. It's just… you remember when I told you about that aching feeling in my gut a couple of days before dad got hit?'

'Yeah', he said with a slight nod. He would never forget it either. Christina had been unease for days, having anger attacks, panic attacks and concentration issues. He had never seen her like that before and when he asked her what was going on, she had told him she wasn't feeling well. That she had the feeling something bad was gonna happen to their family. Jackson had hugged and tried to ease her mind but then their dad got hit by a semi only three days later.

'It's the same', she followed. 'I can't wrap my mind around what it could be but…'

'Hey!' Jax said so she would stop rambling. 'Nothing is going to happen to us, none of us. We protect each other, we always do and we always drag ourselves out of the shithole. You just have to be patience Christina and not lose it like last time. Try to stay calm. Keep your gun close just to be sure'.

'Just… call me if something happens, alright?' she begged him.

'I promise. You look tired, you should go. I'll tell Piney to handle the garage for the rest of the day.

Christina nodded before standing up, grabbing her stuff and kissing her brother goodbye. She whistled so Nymeria followed her over to the car. Jax looked at her from the office door, seeing how his sister got into her car and drove off.

Opie walked over before standing next to his oldest and best friend. 'Where is she going?' he asked.

'Home. I told her to go. She's not feeling good at all man'.

'Why?'

'Because she has the feeling something bad is gonna happen. And by the looks of things, she might be right'. Because it was the exact same feeling Jackson had himself for months now. Only now not only something bad was going to happen, something was going to blow up.

* * *

Christina was just lying on the couch, haven eaten some take-out for dinner because she was in no mood to cook tonight. She was just watching some TV while Nymeria lay on her lap. The two of them were really starting a schedule, relaxing after dinner and there walk together. During the walk, Christina had kept her gun close because the feeling in her gut was still there.

Just as she was thinking it would be time to go to sleep, Christina's phone rang. Being confused about who would be calling her right now without asking if she was still awake, made her think it was probably the woman she called mom. Looking at the display, she seemed right.

'Hello mamma Gemma', she greeted. 'Why are you calling me at… 11.30 at night?'

'I need to ask your help', Gemma said. 'Now, I know Jax going to chew me out because of getting you into club business but you were the first person I thought about'.

'Okay so… what is it?'

'A couple of charters are gonna stop by tomorrow. It's going to be a full house. Clay asked me to take care of some stuff. Food, drinks, booze you know the list. And since you and Juice haven gotten pretty close I thought it would be good for you to do something like this for the club, help your old mother out a bit. I asked Clay if it would be alright to ask you to help out. He said it was fine'.

Christina had to laugh but was happy her mother asked for her help with some club shit, even if it was running around, scoring booze or cook meals. She loved to cook. 'Sure', she answered. 'Do you need me right now?'

'Just first thing in the morning. You gonna be there?'

'I will. Goodnight mom'.

'Goodnight baby. Sleep tight'.

* * *

As her mother had asked her, Christina arrived first thing in the morning. She turned her Mustang off before stepping out, Nymeria by her side again. Her mother came walking out of the clubhouse, a serious expression on her face.

'You have the medical supplies?' she asked.

'Yeah', Christina said before handing the bag over, holding the grocery bag in her own hands. 'It's not much just stuff I had at home. What do you need it for?'

'Someone is hurt', she said in a matter-of-fact way which made Christina roll her eyes.

'Is it one of our guys?' she asked.

'Irishman', Gemma answered honestly when she heard the concern in her daughter's voice. 'Clay and Tig were at the pub with the Irish, doing business when they were shot at. Guys are fine, the Irishman on the other hand…'

Christina sighed and shook her head. 'Just another day in Charming I hear'. They walked inside, Christina eyeing the guns which were laying on the bar. They were clearly preparing for something. She just ignored it before walking towards the kitchen in the bag, putting the groceries down on the counter there. She heard muffled voice in the front but Christina wasn't planning on getting into it. She just got accepted in the inner circle, was trusted with club secrets that she wasn't supposed to know.

She looked up when there was a knock on the door, Opie looking at her. 'Pops and I are gonna look for Jax at the hospital. You stay here'.

'Like I was going anywhere', she grinned before she watched Opie disappear.

When she had put all the groceries away, Christina walked back inside the clubhouse just when Chips disappeared into the chapel room. 'The Irishman in there?' she asked which made Tig and Clay look at her in confusion before looking at Gemma.

'I called her for some medical supplies', she said while rolling her eyes. 'She's not stupid! She's still my kid, remember? She was afraid it was one of you guys so I eased her mind'.

'Don't worry Clay', Christina said before sitting at the bar next to Tig. 'I know when to keep my mouth shut. You thought me that, remember?'

'Did I do a good job?' he asked, hoping she would say yes.

'I don't know. Perhaps you should find out', she said in a mocking way which made him groan. They waited in silence, the four of them, hearing the Irishman groan in the background which made Christina unease. When the buzzer sounded, Gemma signaled to Christina to disappear into the kitchen in the back which she did. Christina knew that if she wanted to be let in on more of this, she had to listen to her mother who was still queen. One day, perhaps she would sit at the thrown. She used this to time to learn so one day she could take over and her mother would be reassured that everything would be fine. Jax would be king, Christina at his side to help him when needed just as when they were kids.

She sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee while she heard Unser, Tig, Clay and Gemma in the front. Nymeria was sitting next to her, looking at her as if she didn't know what was going on.

'We're gonna be fine girly girl', she said before standing up and walking back into the main room just in time to see Clay walk away with Unser.

'Where the hell is Unser taking him?' Christina asked while sitting herself back into the barstool.

Tig was thinking about answering for a moment, but looking at his niece he knew he had to. He loved her, she looked scared and concerned about her family. 'Darby was shot at as well last night. Unser has to take him in for a statement', he said.

'Fuck!' Christina cursed, knowing this was what her gut feeling had been about. 'What the hell is wrong with this town?'

'Just for the record', Tig said while putting a hand on her shoulder. 'You and your mom are staying right here. You're not going anywhere. Got it? If Mayans see you out there, they will put a bullet between those pretty little eyes of yours. Do you want that?'

Hearing Tig's dangerous voice made Christina on ease which resulted in Nymeria growling lowly at him until she shushed the dog next to her. 'I know, Tig. I will stay here'.

'We just want to make sure you're safe. Should have gotten you here yesterday but your mom said you were fine on your own with a gun and that puppy of yours'.

'I was', she said with a smile. Tig hugged her, being happy she was safe and right there with them. They let go when they heard Hayes' screams becoming louder, making the three look at each other. But that wasn't as bad as a few seconds later which was loud enough to get them out of their seats and invade the church room.

'What's going on?' Tig asked while eyeing the guys.

'We got one slug out', Chibs said while holding up the bullet. Christina made a weird face from her position next to her mom.

'This is insane!' Gemma spoke up then.

'What the hell are we gonna do?' Juice was able to get out, standing awkwardly with his finger in Hayes' ass.

'Just keep your finger in his ass', Chibs told him before turning towards Gemma, Tig and Christina. 'This is way beyond my wheelhouse. This is way beyond it!'

'I have an idea', Christina was able to say above the Irishman's screaming. 'Why not get Tara?'

'We need to know where she is then, don't we', Gemma snapped in her daughter's face.

'Just try her house, god damnit', Christina said, having a pretty good picture what Jackson and Tara were doing if he didn't come back last night after driving by her house to get a first aid kit. 'And don't snap at me!'

Without saying another word, Gemma walked by her and towards the door.

'You! Stay here!' Tig called over to Christina before bolting out the door.

Christina rolled her eyes before turning back towards Chibs and Juice who were still dealing with the Irishman.

'He's right Chrissie. You're safer here', Chibs said.

'Not so sure about that', Christina mumbled before walking over to Hayes' head and grabbing the whiskey bottle from beside him before taking a swing.

'It's uhm… quite early don't you think?' Juice said while eyeing Christina with a confused look.

'Yeah well… This day is already bringing me more than I can handle and if I'm gonna stand here and help you guys as planned, I'm gonna need a little help', she answered before taking another swing.

Somewhere along the way, Christina had send Chibs away to wash himself and clear his head. So now, she was alone with Juice… who still had his finger in Hayes' ass-ish area.

'Are we gonna talk about why you're here?' Juice asked, trying not to sound to stern on her. He knew she could beat his ass if she really wanted to. She wasn't his old lady. He had no right in ordering anything from her but he was concerned. Being involved in a sitation like this could get her into serious danger.

'Mom called me last night, asking to come here first thing in the morning. Then, this morning, she told me to take as many medical supplies with me. First I thought it was one of you guys but… that's not the case obviously. They also wanted me here because the whole Mayan shooting thing'. She was easy on him, understanding why he was concerned. She had never been as close to club business as she was now. It scared him, brought her in more danger than she already was. 'Wished we could take about it under better circumstances', she said, obviously meaning his position at the moment, 'but I was caught by surprise as well'.

'You're not the one with a finger up an Irishman's ass'.

'Thank god for that', she answered before hearing Hayes coming back to life, groaning and moaning. Juice bowed down a little, looking uncomfortable as shit. Hayes looked at the other side, spotting the pretty blonde he hadn't seen before.

'Glad to see you up', Christina greeted him with her familiar loving voice. He was looking rather pale which made Chrisitna a little uncomfortable but she wasn't going to let it show. 'How are you feeling?'

'Who are you, lass?' Hayes said with a drunken and little weak voice.

'My name is Christina Teller. I'm the president's step-daughter and VP's sister', she answered again. 'Can you tell me how you're feeling, Irishman?'

'What the hell's going on?' he asked, a weary look in his eyes.

Christina looked over at Juice who looked just as uncomfortable as she was, perhaps even more so since it was his finger in the bullet hole. She eyes him, begging him to answer because she wasn't able to.

'There were some, uh, complications…' Juice answered then while trying to be casual.

'Where's the Scotsman at?' Hayes asked next while still drooling on the plastic under need him.

'He'll be right back', Christina said in the hope it would ease his mind.

Seeing Juice stand there, obviously only one hand visible, made Hayes on edge which got him to look over his shoulder. Christina bit her lip, trying not to laugh but the alcohol was getting to her since she hadn't eaten anything yet. 'Where the hell's you hand?' he asked with a thick voice.

Juice looked at Christina before looking back at Hayes. Juice stood up straight, the movement moving his fingers as well which made the Irishman scream. 'It's uh… my finger is… kinda… it's plugged up one of your bullet holes'.

Christina snickered, loving Juice's awkwardness. Looking at his face, it made her think about a kid that just got busted after doing something he wasn't supposed to do. It was totally adorable, she thought.

Hayes was weak because of the blood loss but he wasn't stupid. He was able to put the dots together, figuring it out. 'You got your finger jammed up my ass?' he asked.

'No! No…' Juice said before looking over at Christina who was looking at him with a pointed look, commanding to tell him the truth. 'Well… technically yes. But my finger's not jammed up your ass. 'Cause you know that would be gay'.

'And he obviously isn't', Christina said with a proud smile.

'Yeah… my finger is kind off jammed in your ass'.

'Which makes it sound so much better and so much less gay'.

'Jesus!' Hayes groaned in fear and he was obviously grossed out.

Christina huffed before squatting down next to Hayes' head, making him turn towards her. 'Don't worry. You're in good hands… or Juice's hand better said'. It earned her a glaring stare from Juice but Christina was trying not to laugh. 'The most important thing is; he's the one keeping you alive right now. If he would retract his finger, you would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. Just… keep calm and everything will be okay we are handling the situation'.

Hayes gave the blonde, pretty girl a slight nod after her calm tone of voice. It had eased him which made Christina smile at him before standing up straight again. Looking up, she spotted Chibs walking back in. He gave her a nod before standing next to Hayes next to Juice. Christina decided the room was way too hot, way too crowded for the slowly dying Irishman and she was way too drunk right now. So she handed over the bottle to Chips before walking out, past the guys inside the main area and towards the office. She didn't even stir when Jax rode in or when Donna drove in to scream at Opie. She had to distract herself. It had been way too much in there for her. It made Christina's head buzz with noises she hadn't heard in years, not since she had left Charming.

She just tried to distract herself with paperwork, not looking up or around at all. Only when someone knocked on the door post, she looked up and saw her mother.

'You okay baby?' Gemma asked before taking a seat next to her only daughter, seeing a look on her face that haunted her for five years until a couple of months ago – when Christina had returned to Charming.

'I don't know, mom', Christina confessed. 'I keep telling myself that it was the right decision to come home but… I don't know anymore. Maybe it isn't one of our guys on that table now but who says it won't be the next time'. She was scared out of her mind. The Sons were on the breach of having a SOA – Mayan war, Charming would become the battle field. She wasn't going to deny that she was scared out of her mind.

Gemma sighed deeply before leaning in a little. 'Are you running for the hills again?' Gemma asked softly.

Christina didn't answer. She just shrugged. The first couple of weeks it had felt good to be home, to get to know new people, to build a bond, to rebuild a bond, to laugh and cry. But now, she wanted to dig a hole for herself and crawl in it.

'Listen to me', Gemma said. 'You are not running. Jax needs you, I need you, this club needs you-'

'This club doesn't need me for shit', Christina interrupted her which resulted in her mother smacking her in the face.

'This club needs a backbone. You are that backbone, Christina. The boys need that girl to look at and remember what they are doing this for. I'm here to lead and hopefully you'll be the one sitting in my place when my time is over. You are strong, you are my daughter. I can't have you running for the hills every time something bad happens. You are not that person. You are not that little girl anymore. Oh and by the way: you need them too and don't you dare to deny it. I've seen it in your eyes. Just stay and everything will fall into place. It always does'.

Without giving her daughter another glance, Gemma stood up and strode out of the office as fast as she could in her heeled boots.

* * *

The party was going on full, Gemma looking over the lot and saw nothing but reapers. It made her proud but one face was absent, the one she hoped to see. It was clear to her Christina was in the same shithole she was in five years ago. It made Gemma sick to her stomach thinking about her little girl leaving again.

'Where's Christina?' she heard Jax ask who had come to stay beside her.

'Can't find her', Gemma asked with worried eyes. 'She probably went home'.

'Why? What happened?'

'The same thing that's been eating at her five years ago. She has no idea if this is her rightful place anymore Jax. I thought she had grown over it but obviously she hasn't. If she leaves again, it's going to be for life. She is scared, looking over her shoulder constantly. Her thoughts are everywhere just scattered around. I need you to set her mind straight, make her look forward'.

'I'm not sure if I'm the right person for that job right now', her son answered while taking a drag from his cigarette.

'What?' Gemma asked in total confusion. 'I thought you wanted her home, in Charming'.

'I do! But this is Christina we are talking about. Not even I can set her straight. Yes, I need her and I'll tell her when she's in her right mind again. But for now… we need someone else on her case'.

'Did you have someone in mind?' Gemma asked.

Jax smiled and looked over at the Redwood table. 'Yeah, I do'.

* * *

She really didn't know why she fled the scene like her hair was on fire. The only thing she did know was that she needed time to think. Reading her father's book had helped her process her mind, deal with some of the issues wondering around her brain but not all of the doubts and fears were gone jet.

 _"Family is supposed to feel like home. For me, the roads felt like my home now. Stepping back into Charming was like a weight was put on my shoulders again, eyes staring at my back everywhere I go. It was clear to me I wasn't trusted anymore. Should I feel bad for not wanting to look at my kids, afraid to see the same as when I watch into a mirror? Myself."_

Christina closed the binder and threw it on the floor, angry. She was angry at her father for fleeing when he did, running for the hills when his family needed him the most, angry at herself for reading all the shit and demons he had to deal with. Standing up she walked towards the bedroom, wanting to sleep it off, but stopped mid-step when she passed the mirror in the hallway. Turning around, facing herself, she didn't look at the scared girl from five years ago - the Christina that ran away from home because stuff just wasn't in her favor for once. Right now, she looked at a strong looking young woman who was starting over, wanting to be a part of something more and build up a life for herself. So why was she so afraid to face all of it? Was she like her dad a little bit too much and did running just seem the better option?

Christina was pulled from her thought when she heard a knock on her front door. Looking over she saw Nymeria already sitting in front of the wooden front door, looking comfortable and not alarmed at all, her tail wagging. Instead of picking up her gun like she used to she just opened the door, finding Juice on the other side which surprised her.

'Hey', she greeted. 'Didn't hear you pull in'.

'You must have zooned out because the dog was barking like crazy', he said, seeing her eyes he knew that was exactly what had happened.

'Yeah… I guess I did', she answered. 'What's up?'

'Jax asked me to check on you. Gemma was worried when she couldn't find you. Can I come in?'

'Yes! Of course, sorry'. Christina's thoughts were everywhere and she had no idea she was being incredibly rude right now. She opened the door a little further, letting Juice in before closing it and putting the locks on.

Juice turned to her, facing her before they could arrive in the living room. 'What's going on, Chris?' he asked with a little concern in his voice.

Christina shrugged, hoping he would buy it. 'Nothing', she said before kissing his cheek and passing him. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because you look like shit', he said while following her. 'Jax asked me to check on you which means something happened. Christina…'

Juice saying her name in such a way made her turn towards him, looking him in the eyes.

'What's going on?'

Christina huffed and decided she wouldn't be able to keep on this mask she was wearing. So she let it slide off. 'I don't know', she answered. 'I really don't know. So much stuff is happening and it makes me feel like I should be running for the hills again, leave Charming and never come back'.

'You leaving?' Juice asked in shock and confusion.

'I said it makes me feel like I should', Christina repeated. 'But…

'But what?'

'I just… Charming is my home, my family. I'm happy I'm back. I don't want to leave. I want to stay but I don't want to stay if it means that I have to watch the people I hold dearly die in front of my own two eyes. I want to grow up, develop myself and be a part of something more. I want to be me again, not be held back and make a life for myself. I want to be Christina Raven Teller the woman, not Chrissie Teller the girl that ran away from Charming and left everyone miserable. I want to show everyone what I'm made off. I want to be like Jax, I want to be like Tig, I want be like Clay, I want to be like my mom and I want to be like… me'.

'Trust me you don't want to be like Tig', Juice said with a grin in the hopes of lifting her mood.

It didn't help thought. Seeing her frustration, Juice stepped closer before putting his hands on her arms. 'What you just said, that's exactly how I wanted to feel when I left New York. I was chased out and I would be killed if I ever went back. That place wasn't my home and wherever I went, I never felt at home. Until I arrived in Charming. This place gave me everything I wished for. A family, a purpose, a goal. It felt like I existed. I'm sure it will be for you as well Chris but you have to believe you can be that person. Running… maybe I have no place in saying this to you because I ran as fast as I could but… it's not an option. If you start running, you'll never stop running'.

'Are you still running?' Christina asked.

'In my head', he answered. 'I never dealt with my problems in New York. You can settle this and make things right and be the one you want to be. People need you and I'm not saying that to keep you here. I'm saying it because it's the truth'.

Christina thought about his words for a moment, looked at him and knew he was right. She had been right too she just needed to hear it from someone else. 'What would you say', she whispered next to distract and to lift the mood that was resting on their shoulders right now, 'to keep me here?'

Juice let his head wrap around her words. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear from him, what she wanted him to tell her. So he just said what seemed right for him, the first words that came to mind. 'I would say that I don't know you well enough to know what to say to you. But I do know you well enough that it would feel wrong if you left again'.

The princess smiled before putting a hand on his chest, getting his attention. 'I think you know exactly what to say to me'.

'It's because we seem so alike. Is that… a good or a bad thing?'

'I don't know. Let me think about it', she whispered before standing on her tiptoes, putting her lips on his in a soft, hot matter.

It took Juice longer than normal to react, the spark between them almost knocking him off his feet. But once he had pulled himself back together, he moved his hands towards her hips and pulling her closer towards him which made her move her arms around his neck.

While kissing Juice, Christina tried to think about what they were until she decided she didn't care. It felt good, it felt right even if it wasn't going to last. She needed this and, judging by his grabby hand which were moving under her shirt, he needed this as well. She was fine with it. She just needed to feel good now and Juice made her feel incredibly good. She was fine with it. She just had to take it a day at a time.

* * *

 **Well, little preview of Juice helping Christina! I get a lot of questions about the future of Juice of course because the poor guy didn't have the best of luck in season 4, 5, 6 and 7 and didn't make very good decisions. But he didn't have Christina then so maybe there are gonna be some changes (I don't want to spoil too much because what's the fun in that). Anyway, we've now seen how Juice helps Christina and believe me they are gonna help each other up and around a lot in the future. These two need each other. But more of that later! Next chapter: biker chick Christina, some lace and Stahl pays Christina a little visit.**


	12. XII

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I can't tell you guys how much it just perks me up reading all your appreciation. So please keep sending them.**  
 **Now, I just want to let you all know that I FINISHED WRITING SEASON TWO! AAAAAAHHHH! I know right and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. I really can't wait to read you're reactions. I think it's gonna be exciting and just A-MAZING! Now, many of you guys must be confused because we are only at season one here. Yes, I know but it did that with a reason. I prefer to be ahead of myself. I don't want to just stop posting only because I have small writers block or something. That means I have time to solve my problem while you guys don't have to stop reading.**  
 **We'll arrive at season two soon enough, don't worry guys but if you have questions or are just nosy you can ask me in a review. I love answering questions and perhaps I can make you guys even more curious about it.**

 **Now, cinbur told me in a review that she wished to see a little more Tara/Jax in this story. But you don't have to worry because here is a little Tara/Christina and Jax/Christina in this chapter. There will be plenty more so don't worry too much. I'll stop talking and let you guys go ahead and read already. ENJOY!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Christina parked her car in the lot while Juice parked his bike next to the others. Walking in side by side, Christina huffed. Seeing all the guys, Crow-Eaters, beer bottles and smoked cigarettes scattered around the place.

'This is going to be a busy morning', Christina said under her breath before kissing Juice's cheek which was not too clingy or to detach. It told him just enough. 'I'll catch you later?'

He grinned at her before nodding and disappearing into the back, heading towards his apartment to crash. He was exhausted. He and Christina had been kissing, touching and talking until the first sunlight appeared from behind the shutters. No, they didn't have sex but there had defiantly been less clothes than last time. He was sure she had some hickeys on her belly, chest, shoulders and he was sure there was one in between her breasts as well.

While Juice went to get some well needed rest, Christina walked into the little kitchen to get some coffee. She could function just fine after only a couple of hours of sleep but not without her daily doses of caffeine. Walking in, she spotted both her mom and Tara who was dressed in one of Jackson's Samcro shirts.

'Like the look, doc', Christina said while walking towards the coffee machine, catching their attention when she spoke up.

'And that is a look I haven't seen on you in a while', Gemma said while looking her daughter up and down. She was dressed completely biker chick style. It was something Gemma hadn't seen her wear since she left. When Christina had returned, she only wore jeans, blouses or boring shirts with a jacket over it. Now, she was wearing a light colored biker jeans, a black strap top and heeled boots. The crown ring was on her finger again and big upside down crosses hanging in her ears. 'So the talk last night went well then?' her mother asked.

Christina looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows, catching her mother grinning. 'What do you know about my talk last night?' Christina asked while joining the two women. 'Did you send somebody over?'

Gemma smiled before kissing Christina's cheek. 'Don't worry 'bout it baby', she whispered before walking out, probably to clean up.

Christina just shook her head before looking at Tara who seemed confused. 'You heard the lady. Don't worry about it', she said before taking a sip from her cup.

'Something happen?' Tara asked with a little grin playing at her lips.

Christina shrugged her shoulders. 'Maybe', she answered.

'You want to talk about it?' Tara asked.

'Nah, I'm good Tara', she said. 'What 'bout you?'

Tara looked at the table, trying to hide the tears which were starting to fall again. 'I don't know Chris. I just… Shit is starting to collapse on me. Shit between me and Jax, Joshua coming here and starting shit. Now that that's taken care off I have to figure this out. I mean… I don't even know what's happening to me'.

'What do you mean taken care off? What happened Tara?' Christina asked in a whispering but urgent voice.

Tara just looked away, giving Christina the answer she was afraid of.

'Shit', the blonde cursed. 'Jax do it?'

'I… I didn't want it to happen again. He was gonna get arrested and do a little time but he was gonna be out again. That just…'

'Hey!' Christina quickly put a hand on her shoulder. 'It's okay T. Everything is okay now'.

'NO! It's not Chris. Me and Jax… That's just-'

'It was supposed to happen', Christina interrupted her. 'You and Jax have been swirling around each other ever since you came back. I've seen it. This', she said and pointed towards the shirt Tara was still wearing, 'It was bound to happen eventually. Even if Jax and that crackhead had still been together. You and him… that shit works'.

'But your mom said-'

'Forget whatever shit my mom said, okay? She thinks she knows what's best for us, for the club, but she doesn't. It's time you start to decide your own fate Tara. Because if you're not gonna do it, who is?'

Tara looked up at Christina in amazement. It was like hearing and seeing her for the first time again. It was obvious to her that something happened between the day before and now because the Christina that was looking her in the eyes, wasn't the one that had stood before her only a couple of days ago. 'Did you hit your head or something?' Tara asked next which made Christina laugh.

'No', she answered before sipping her mug and walking towards the exit. 'I didn't hit my head. I just… woke up or something'.

Tara smiled at her friend before nodding. 'Good. It suits you'.

Christina just rolled her eyes before walking out and headed towards the office, greeting some members and Crow-Eaters who were slowly waking up.

* * *

The words slowly fell from her lips while she sang in a soft, feminine voice while she cradled baby Abel in her arms – the bottle in one hand feeding him. Juice watched from the window. He had driven by her house but soon spotted she wasn't there. When he had arrived back at the garage and seen Gemma just lock up, he had asked. Juice had figured it would be better to ask Gemma instead of Jax. As he had hoped; Gemma answered him, telling him Christina was in the hospital to visit Abel and hold him for the first time.

He had soon figured it was Spanish she was singing. She had probably picked it up after traveling so much. It looked incredibly sexy, seeing her mouth move so fast. It made him wonder which other strange languages she had been able to learn. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Juice saw how she stopped singing, just smiling at her nephew who was now sleeping in her arms. She handed the empty bottle to Tara before standing up and laying Abel back down. Looking up, she spotted him for the first time since he had arrived. He gave her a small hand gesture, making her smile and look away shyly. Tara looked at him as well before nudging her, encouraging her to go over. She said something to her friend he couldn't make out before leaving through the door, soon appearing before him. 'Hey', she said in a small greeting. 'I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?'

Juice shrugged before smiling at her. 'Just looking for you', he answered which made her perk up an eyebrow at him. 'I was… going to ask if you wanted to grab something to eat', he said before shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Christina thought about it, Juice making her smile. She had been in a little dip before she had gone to the hospital to see Abel. She had called Jax, asked him to come pick up their father's book. She hadn't been able to read it any longer. She had tried again but had grabbed the phone soon enough, demanding her brother to come over and pick it up. Christina could no longer read about how her father had been able to just leave them, what he was saying about the club, about her, Jax, their mother and his brothers. It slowly poisoned her brain, it scared her even. She didn't know what he was going to do with it, and she honestly didn't care. She hoped it would be gone forever for nobody to ever read it again. Jackson had been right about their mother not wanting them to read it. After doing so, she understood why not and her mother was probably right too. Christina had just found her way back, she was not going to get lost again.

The princess smiled up at him. 'That sounds amazing actually', she whispered which made him smirk down at her. 'Do you want to pick up and eat it on my couch or do you want the whole shebang? Just one tip; my couch is a hell of a lot comfier than those diner booths.'

'Pick up sounds great', Juice said.

'Good. I'll be waiting at home'. Christina put a quick kiss on his cheek before turning around and walking towards the elevators. She actually had a very different idea for Juicy boy tonight.

After getting home, Christina all but dove into the bedroom where Nymeria was laying on the bed. She was still making herself ready when there was a knock on the door, probably Juice. 'It's open!' Christina called out, the door opening not long after.

'Christina?' Juice called out while putting the paper bags on the dining table.

'Bathroom!' she called back to him. 'Just putting on something a little more comfortable!'

Juice grinned while pulling out the styrofoam boxes which held their food. 'I didn't know what you liked so I just ordered some stuff', he called back.

'Really?' he heard her answer. 'I like surprises. What did you get?'

'Uhm, got some fries, chicken wings, salad because I have no idea if you do the healthy shit, pancakes, I have no idea what this shit is-' Juice looked up when he heard her walking in, looking up and stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw what she was wearing. Better said, what she wasn't wearing.

Christina had appeared into the room in just a set of black, mostly lace, lingerie. The bra made her breast swell up, the thong she was wearing didn't cover much and the suspender belt around her waist held up her stockings which covered her long, silky legs. He swallowed visible, the food completely forgotten.

'I've got a surprise for you as well', she whispered while stepping closer to him. 'Why don't you unwrap it?' Christina almost purred while stroking a finger over his pecks and neck. When Juice didn't answer her, she grinned. 'Come on Juan Carlos, we both know what we want here. You want my lace panties, and I want you dick inside me. So why don't we take care of that?'

'What about the food?' Juice said, trying to set his mind straight.

'Why don't we heat it up later after we took care of our business?'

Juice's mouth went dry while he looked right into her dark, lustful eyes. 'You are a very cut to the chase kinda girl'.

'I was never one to do things subtle. So what do you think?'

Juice couldn't help the grin that was appearing on his face. 'I think diner will have to wait for a couple hours because it's gonna be a while before I'll be done with you'.

Christine scoffed while biting her lips, a tingling feeling making its way over her spine which gave her goosebumps. 'Cocky much'.

'We'll see', he said before dipping his head and moving his lips in sync with hers. His hands pulled her closer by the hip before hoisting her up so he could carry her towards the bedroom, Christina curling her legs around his hips when he did. He tried not to bump into anything but it wasn't that easy. She groaned a couple of times, Juice not knowing if it was from all the heat and kissing or from the bumping into walls. When she got that he didn't know where her room was, she started pointing him with one hand while the other still held his neck. Once they finally arrived in her room, he closed the door with his foot before dropping her on the bed and putting himself on top of her, kicking off his boots while he started molding her neck. Christina moaned and groaned under him while her hands got rid of his cut, throwing it off once she had pealed it off his body. His shirt following soon after. Once she had a good sight on his chest, she took her time kissing, licking and biting it. She had seen it before but his caramel skin and muscles didn't help with the familiar sensation which was starting to build up. Her thump stroked the small ink under need his left peck while her teeth scraped down from his neck towards his chest. The two didn't stop kissing while they undid each other from their clothing which landed somewhere in the room after being thrown around. As soon as he was inside her, she was nothing more than just pudding in his hands. She had craved him, fantasized about him even but nothing could have prepared her for what was happening between them.

* * *

After having taken a shower together and gone dirty all over again, the two were eating dinner in bed around eleven. Christina had put on fresh panties, since Juice had taken her black lace ones, and the shirt Juice had worn. Juice was wearing nothing more than his boxers while putting a fry in his mouth, his eyes on the TV. It was some old 80's movie Christina liked. She lay on his chest while dipping a fry in the mayonnaise before putting it in her mouth.

'What do you like about this movie anyway?' he asked.

Christina shrugged. 'I don't know. I wasn't really around in the 80's but… I always sorta liked it. This movie… it's about so many different types of people and one way or another, they're able to put up with each other even if it's just for a day. There're no special effects, there're no special camera angles or explosions or fire weapons. It's just a movie with actors and a story. I love the action movies don't get me wrong but sometimes I just need that… peace. Because my own life is movie material with all the drama and feds and guns'.

Juice laughed at her explanation. 'I get it… I think'.

There was a small silence before Christina set up and looked down at him. 'What was New York like?' she asked.

He tensed when he heard her say the name of his home town, or better said; the town that was once his home. 'You mean you haven't been there? You traveled the world but you haven't been to New York?'

Christina shrugged. 'I ran away. I sort of stayed away from all the cities the SOA had a charter and that includes New York. I really wanted to see the big city, maybe even stay a while but the charter would have tipped their Charming charter off and then they would come and get me. I didn't want that to happen so I went for South-America right away', she explained.

Juice set up as well before looking at his hands. 'I don't… talk about it. About New York. I haven't since I got here', he answered.

'You don't have too', Christina told him. 'I was just curious. If you don't want to tell me that's fine'.

Juice gave her a forced smile before kissing her cheek. 'Another day, maybe', he said before putting his eyes back on the television. Seeing his face, his grim expression, made Christina put all kinds of scenarios in her head. But instead of breaking her head over it, she just lay back down. They just lay there for a while, Juice stroking though Christina's blonde hair while she draw invisible patterns on his chest. After a while, Juice thought the movie was getting boring so he turned his head a little to look at her; how her eyes sparkled, how a little smile pulled at her lips, how her hair was all wild but still as beautiful as ever. He wanted to know her, really know her.

'How was growing up in Charming?' he asked to get her attention. She didn't disappoint him.

She sat up a bit so she could look at him before leaning her chin on his chest. 'What do you mean?' she asked softly like she really had no idea what he was asking but her eyes were standing mischievously.

Juice shrugged. 'Well you know… you had Jax and Opie around growing up. Must have been wild right?'

'They were seven years older than me', Christina started. 'So that was always a blast. Jackson and Opie weren't those kind off brothers that ditched you because you were younger. They literally took me everywhere. That's how I got to know Tara and Donna. I mean they put up with me not only because they liked the little version of me but also because I got all the good stuff on both Jackson and Opie. I didn't have a lot of friend but I had them which was great. When I got older, it got worse actually. One night, they called from a party in Lodi. Jax was slurring into the phone, asking me if I could pick them up. They weren't able to drive. Hell, they weren't even able to stand on their own two feet. I had just turned sixteen, only had my driver's license for about two weeks and driven my car maybe five times. I was able to get to them and get them into the car though but that wasn't even the worst. That was when I had to drive those two home; Jax couldn't stop singing and Opie had to vomit out of my car window. I drove them to Piney's house because I knew mom was gonna kill them when I'd drop Jax off. I stayed over as well just to take care of them. Back then, Piney was always at the clubhouse anyway so they were safe. They were suffering from that damn hangover for two days straight. Jax swore to me to never drink again. I was just… pissed. I had to take care of them and my car smelled like puke. I hated them, even more when two days later my mom woke me up and asked me to pick up those two baboons from the clubhouse, drunk once again'.

Juice laughed about her story, loving hearing her talk about her past. 'Well it sounds entertaining'.

Christina just shrugged. 'I loved them, even though Jax used to throw me under the bus every time I tried to get away with something while I always covered for him'.

'So that was before all the shit went south, right?' Juice asked next.

Christina nodded her head in a sad motion. 'Yeah', she answered in a sigh. 'Those were the good times… sorta. Tara had already left and Opie was about to marry, had his first baby on the way. Opie tried to catch Jax as much as he could but… he slipped not long after that'.

'What happened?'

'I don't really know', Christina said. 'I just remember entering the clubhouse one night and seeing Jax, on the sofa, with a sweetbutt on his leg and one on each arm. He was kissing them, licking them, groping them, laughing with them but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was dark and almost creepy. When he looked up and our eyes crossed… I only saw darkness. He was void which scared the hell out of me. I came over there to scream at him for missing my graduation ceremony but I just turned around and ran. I packed my bags that same day and just left. Jackson he… he only found out I had left about 24 hours later. You know that job Opie was caught on because Kyle left him there?'

Juice nodded his head.

'Jax feels guilty about it because he was the one supposed to drive the getaway car but he was too drunk. Kyle was eager as hell so he said he would do it'.

Juice was thrown off even though he knew that. 'How do you…'

'Ope told me', she answered. 'Couple of weeks ago after everything went down with Kyle at the fundraiser. He and Jax don't talk about it because for Opie it's water under the bridge but Jax really feels guilty about it. I think at one point he deserved to feel guilty but Opie is out now. Jax should forget as well'. Looking up at Juice, Christina smiled. She was sort of happy to have it off her chest, to have told someone. She crawled a little closer to Juice before pulling his face towards her once again that night. Juice wasn't going to push her away. He appreciated her comforting him. Quickly, he put his hands on her, pulling her closer to him so she couldn't move away. The rest of the night they held each other close, touching, kissing and entwined in each other.

* * *

The next day, Christina wasn't going to go to work. She had worked way to much the last couple of weeks and wanted to get some quality time just for herself. Juice had been called away early the next morning by Clay. Apparently, the feds were back and it was important enough for her uncles to rip Juice away from her during their joined morning shower. After finishing their shower, a quick goodbye kiss and the promise of coming back when he would be done with club business, she had let him go. Now, she was sitting on the couch, Nymeria next to her, while watching CSI Miami. Christina didn't like the feds but she loved all the high tech shit that came with it.

When there was a knock on the door early in the afternoon, Nymeria jumped up while barking viciously. Christina didn't know why since the dog never had reacted like that before. Walking over, Christina pushed the dog back and commanded her to lay down on her bed. When Nymeria did like she had commanded, Christina opened the door a little, just enough to see who was standing on the other side. Looking through the crack, Christina was surprised by seeing the long, suited redhead ATF agent and her very attractive college. Christina opened the door a little more, looking at the agents with an emotionless expression. 'Yes?' she asked.

'Good afternoon, Miss Teller is it?' the redhead Stahl asked while pulling her badge out.

'It is', Christina answered with a nod but didn't believe Stahl didn't know who she was. Christina was sure the woman had seen her on the TM lot the day they had picked up Clay. 'What can I do for you?' She knew it would be for the best if she played nice.

'I'm agent Stahl, this is my college agent Rosco', she said, pointing at her college when she introduced him. 'I hope we don't interrupt but we just want to ask a few questions, if that's okay of course'.

Christina thought about it for a moment before nodding her head and holding the door open so both agents could step in. Christina closed the door behind them, turning around to see Stahl looking around. 'Cute house', she said. 'Rental?'

'It is', Christina answered. 'You wanted to ask me some questions, wasn't it? Was that one of them?'

'No, it wasn't. I was just thinking about staying in Charming for a while and I'm looking for a house, actually. Is there somewhere we can sit down? It would talk a lot more comfortable I'd say'.

Christina pointed towards the dining area before walking behind Stahl and sitting down opposite from her. The man, agent Rosco, didn't sit down. He just leaned against the wall behind his college with his eyes on Christina.

'Miss Teller, it has appeared that you have returned to Charming not very long ago. Apparently you left about 5 – 6 years ago…' Stahl started while folding her hands on the table.

'Five years and ten months, actually', Christina said correctly. She could tell her the exact amount of days as well but left that out. 'What does that have to do with you being here, agent?'

'I was just wondering why you left and came back', Stahl said. 'So why did you leave? Everyone tells me about how much you love and adore your family, how much they mean to you. So why leave all of a sudden not long after having graduated?'

Christina took a deep breath before answering. 'Things were getting rough here. My brother had died years before, my dad ran away and got killed when he was finally back. Jackson didn't take it very well and seeing my brother like that broke me. For once I chose for myself and decided to take a break. My friend called me a couple of weeks after and told me my best friend was in jail for the next five years. That's why I stayed away for so long'.

'So that's what made you come back home? The friend being released even though that was… about four months before you returned?'

'Three and a little, actually', Christina corrected her in a stern tone which made Nymeria grown at the agents. This time, Christina wasn't going to correct her. 'And it wasn't just Opie getting out of jail. My family needed me'.

Stahl nodded. 'That must be great, being back and all. Having rented a home I'd say you're here to stay'.

'That's right'.

'Is it true that they call you the Princess of Samcro, Miss Christabella?'

Christina scoffed when she heard the woman say her full name. 'You don't get to call me that', she said in poisonous voice which made Nymeria growl once again. 'And I think you already know the answer to that question'.

'We do indeed', Stahl said with a friendly grin which wasn't so friendly actually. 'It just made me assume that you would know about any illegal activity that your brother, family or the Sons of Anarchy are involved in?'

Christina acted like she thought really deep before shaking her head. 'No, actually. The Sons of Anarchy are nothing more than a motorcycle club for as far as I know'.

Stahl looked over her shoulder to her college before looking at Christina again. 'Are you sure, Miss Teller? Because it would be awful when you would be ordered out of this amazing newly renovated house, wouldn't it?'

This made Christina laugh a bitter but humorous laugh which made Stahl's face twitch. 'Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde? No, you're just that dumb. Because one, Elliot Oswald is a very good friend of mine. I babysat his daughter for years when she was little. He and Karen see me as their second daughter. So when I asked him about a rental, he couldn't resist. Two, like I said, I don't know about any illegal activity involving the Sons of Anarchy. They work as mechanics at Teller-Morrow, they ride Harley's and drink and laugh in their clubhouse. And if I would know, do you really think I would rat on my own family, my own flesh and blood, my uncles who helped me grow up? Are you really that desperate to come to my house and ask me to rat on my own family?' Christina huffed before giving Stahl a million dollar smile. 'Yeah, you really are that dumb. Now get out of my house before I send my dog on your asses', she said next in a bitchy but sugar sweet voice.

Nymeria let out a growl and started barking aggressively from her place in the corner as a reaction on what Christina had just said. Stahl looked the young woman in the eye again before standing up from the chair she was sitting in. Christina did the same, held her finger pointed at Nymeria to make sure the young dog wasn't gonna do anything stupid. She walked the agents to the door, letting them out like nothing happened.

'Thanks for answering our questions, Miss Teller', the male agent said while Stahl was walking towards the car. 'Enjoy the rest of your day', he said before walking out the door behind his college. Christina all but threw the door closet, walking over to the living room to find her phone as soon as it had slammed closed. The held in the number two speedily, holding the phone against her ear as soon as it started ringing on the other side.

'Yeah?' the voice of her brother sounded after only ringing three times.

'Hey', she greeted quickly before getting down to business. 'So the feds just paid me a visit'.

'You too?' he asked.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows. 'What do you mean "me too"? Who else got a visit from them?'

'Tara but she isn't the only one. Just went to the hospital to see Abel. She told me about Stahl asking her about her knowing anything about Samcro having illegal businesses'.

'They asked me the same thing, Jax', Christina sighed. 'Said that the Princess of Samcro would know about you guys doing anything illegal. She was sitting here with this hopeful look in her eyes, like she expected me to rat on you'.

'What did you say?'

'I asked her if she was a blonde, perhaps'.

Jackson laughed at the other side of the connection. 'Of course you did. Did you get them to leave?'

'Yeah, they walked out with all their fingers and toes even though Nymeria wanted to bite them off'.

Jackson sighed at the other side of the connection. 'Look, feds are getting desperate. It's not just you and Tara. Juice hacked into the system again, got some information. Apparently they are going after all the woman. It's not just you and Tara. They have Luann in custody for possession. My guess, they hope that Otto is gonna rat in order of getting Luann out'.

'Shit. Do you think they went after Donna as well?'

'Wouldn't surprise me'.

Christina cursed under her breath before moving into her closet and grabbed a pair of shoes. 'Alright, I'm gonna see Donna. Just keep me updated, will ya?'

'Of course sis. Hey, one more thing!' Jax said quickly before she was able to hang up.

'What?' Christina asked while trying to get her combat boots on.

'Juice. He showed up an hour after we called him with this million dollar shit eating smile on his face. You have anything to do with that?'

'None of your business, asshole!'

'What did you do? Should I tell mom to start buying wedding magazines and onesies?'

'Goodbye Jax!'

'No, seriously! I need to know this shit! Did you just have some fun or did you go all the way with him? How many times did you make him scream your name?'

'Fuck you Jackson Teller! We are in the middle of a crisis here!'

'Nah those ladies know not to say anything. Just tell me. Considering the evening sex, the morning sex and knowing you that must be at least four times. No, no, no! Six! At least six'.

'Yeah, I'm hanging up now'.

'Juice and Christina sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

'I hate you and I hope you die slowly and painfully'.

'You know you love me', Jackson said with a smile in his voice.

Christina rolled her eyes. He was just teasing her. She knew this game. He had played it with her many times. She hated it. 'I really don't. Bye Jax'. Without waiting for an answer, knowing there was gonna come something else even more ridiculous out of his mouth, she hung up. She quickly tied her shoe laces before standing up, grabbing Nymeria's leach before whistling so she would follow.

* * *

Christina parked her car in front of the oh so familiar house. She didn't bother to knock. She just turned the doorknob and stepped in, Nymeria right behind her. When she walked inside, she saw Opie and Donna face to face with each other which made her stop in her track.

'Ow shit', Christina spoke up which pulled their attention towards her. 'Should I… leave?' she asked next.

'No', Opie answered before Donna could. 'You can stay. I'm going to see my kids'. Opie turned around without saying another word and walked out the back door, leaving Christina and Donna in the house. Looking over at Donna, Christina saw her starting to sob and her eyes tearing up.

'Don', Christina said before walking over and pulling her friend in her arms. Donna didn't hesitate and just held her, tears streaming out of her eyes and soaking her shirt. 'Hey, it's alright. It's fine, you're fine'.

'I'm not fine, Chrissie', Donna sobbed. 'I'm exhausted, ATF paid me a visit this morning, the bills are coming out of my ears, Ope and I are falling apart, the kids hardly know their father. What do I do?'

Christina took a deep breath before putting Donna down in a chair before sitting down next to her. Nymeria quickly patted over, sitting down next to her master's legs. 'Donna, you're gonna be fine just listen to me. The kids are already warming up to Op, ATF is just getting desperate and I know you would never give up Opie or the club. You hate them for pulling Opie away from you while Kenny was just a baby and Ellie was just starting to talk in sentences but you would never give them up. Opie is trying to earn, I know he does-'

'When he got out I asked him one thing', Donna interrupted her, 'just one thing to make sure he wasn't getting back inside again. Just earn straight and that was it'.

'Donna, by asking that you asked him more than to just earn straight. At the same time you asked him to give up the club which isn't fair. Opie grew up in this life just like me and Jax. It's what we know. Tara asked Jax to go with her after they graduated. Jackson couldn't and let her leave alone even though it broke his soul. I saw it happen before my own eyes. Do you know why he didn't leave? Because this is what he knows and we don't do well with the great unknown. Neither does Op. After the divorce between Piny and Mary, Mary took him to start a normal life. Do you know what happened?'

Donna looked up at Christina, shaking her head.

'Opie went crazy. He started to rebel just because he was bored. Not even six months later, Opie showed up on the TM lot again. I was just a kid back then but I know the stories. Piney took him in again and it was like Op had never left. What I'm trying to say is; this is what we know, what we will always know and we can't leave it. I came back as well. Like I told you before; there was no place I ever felt as much at home as Charming. I always knew I was gonna go back one day or another'.

Donna nodded her head, understanding what Christina tried to make clear. 'I just… thought that it would be better, that it would give us a chance of a normal life'.

'Donna, if you try to pull him away from the club, he's gonna go mad. And trust me when I say that you don't want that to happen to Opie'.

Donna nodded. 'I guess'.

'Don't push him there because he will leave. You will not get to leave him because he will leave you. Yes, he will be sorry once he sorts things out but he will leave'.

'I never could', Donna than said while starting to cry all over again.

Christina furrowed her eyes in confusion. 'What?'

'I never could leave him, while he was inside and I was so angry. I tried more than once. I can't even count how many times I've packed up our stuff before unpacking everything again. I can't, it has been too much. I love Opie and I knew that when I would leave, I'd leave him too. It wasn't fair to the kids or him. Opie was right; I always knew he was going to find his way back in the club I just… hoped they wouldn't let him back in or something. It sounds selfish but I knew that was the only chance of him patching out'.

The princess had no answer to that. She just sighed before pulling Donna close again, letting her soak her shirt again while rubbing her back in the hopes of calming her down.

* * *

Juice didn't bother knocking when he arrived at Christina's house that night. He had promised to be back but he hadn't expected it to be that late. He even doubted her door to be open but when he turned the nob, it opened. The living room was empty but he heard her singing softly in the kitchen. He closed the door behind him before kicking off his boots and walking inside. Juice hadn't even walked two steps when he was greeted by a very happy and jumpy Nymeria. He squatted down to scratch her head and let her lick his hands when he did so.

'Where is mama?' he asked her softly. 'Where is your lady, little girl?'

Soon, Nymeria jumped up and patted over to the kitchen with Juice not far behind her. Like he expected, Christina was in the kitchen behind the stove cooking while she sang along with a, to him, unfamiliar song. He smiled while leaning against the counter, watching her hips sway from side to side while she pushed the potatoes around in the pan. He kept watching her; how her mouth moved in sync with the song, how her hips followed the rhythm but how she kept eyes in the food the whole time, not wanting them to burn.

'You're staring', she then spoke up when the song ended, making him jump slightly. He had been so buried in his thoughts while looking at her that she spooked him instead of the other way around. When she turned around, Christina grinned at him. 'Why are you staring at me Juan Carlos?' she asked before turning back towards the food.

He took a deep breath when he heard her call him Juan Carlos and not Juice. 'I… wasn't staring. I was just…' Admiring? Observing? Juice didn't know what sounded better. Admiring sounded too lovey dovey if he said so himself so he choose the latter. 'Observing'.

'Oh really? You call it observing when you just stand there for the full length of a song, your eyes on my ass and grinning like you're undressing me with your mind?'

Juice just shrugged, not knowing how to come back from that which made Christina laugh. Instead of pushing the issue, she thought it would be probably best to talk about something else. 'You hungry?' she asked instead.

'You're kidding right? I'm starving', he answered before walking closer until he was right next to her. 'What'd you cook?'

'Potatoes', she said pointing at the pan, 'salad', she continued pointing at the bowl on the counter before pointing at the oven, 'salmon. You staying or should I have cooked something else?'

'Nah', he said before smiling down at her. 'It sounds great, having a home cooked meal and all. Haven't had one of those since Gemma's dinner party'.

'Well then maybe you should come over for dinner more often because I love cooking my own meals'.

'Don't say that. I might keep you up on that'.

'Who said I'd mind?' she asked, a grin on her face while turning towards him.

He couldn't resist any longer. Juice put his lips down on hers, kissing her softly. He'd needed that after the day he had just been through. After releasing her lips, she turned back to the stove like nothing happened. 'Could you grab a beer for me from the fridge? And treat yourself of course'.

Juice just shook his head while a grin played on his face. 'So how was your day?' he asked while pulling the caps from the two bottles before putting one next to the stove while he took a big gulp from the one in his hand. 'You weren't at TM today'.

'No, I let mom handle that. I needed some me time', she answered.

'And what did you do in this so called me time?'

'Well aren't you nosy', she grinned before looking up at him. 'I was actually planning to do a run with Nymeria after having woken up a bit with a nice cappuccino but I didn't get very far'.

'Why's that?'

'Because the feds were standing on my doorstep', she answered which made Juice choke on the sip he had just taken. 'That Stahl bitch and her super-hot partner'.

'You have a thing for agents that I should know about?'

'Believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about', Christina said before looking at him. 'But a girl can dream. I'd like to be cuffed, very tight so I have nowhere to go, can't move or do anything except beg for mercy'.

Juice saw the dark, lustful look in her eyes which made him tight in his pants. He knew he had to change subjects before he was going to have his way with here on the burning stove. 'Wha… uhm… what did they want from you?'

'Pretty sure she asked me to rat on the club because otherwise she would make sure I'd be forced out of my house'.

'Are you kidding me?' Juice laughed, not believing that that was the best Stahl could conjure out of her high hat. 'What did you do?'

'Told her she was dumb for thinking I would rat on my family if I'd know anything that is but I don't because the Sons of Anarchy are just a motorcycle club. They work as mechanics at TM, ride their bikes, drink beer and laugh inside the clubhouse. I was crazy calm even though I laughed in her face. It was Nymeria who was gonna bite her face off'.

Juice laughed before squatting down, scratching the growing pup behind the ear which made her whine in pleasure. 'You are a great dog, you know that? You're a great girl. Should have you around TM all the time'.

'I can take care of that', Christina said. 'I didn't give them anything. Went to see Donna after. Stahl had her pretty upset too'.

'Yeah, I know. Got into the system. Didn't know they went after you too but that bitch went after Tara, Luann and Cherry too'.

'What does she have on Cherry? Girl was nothing more than a sweetbutt before she got together with Half-Sack'.

'Apparently the girl is wanted for grant theft and arson. Stahl arrested her this afternoon. She's gonna be extradited to Nevada, do 25 years for attempted murder when she gets there'.

'Shit', Christina cursed. 'Nobody is willing to sacrifice their life for that. She's gonna rat, Juice'.

'Is that what you would do?' he asked before sipping his bottle.

'No', Christina answered before taking a sip of her own beer. 'But I was born into this club. It's my family. Those people are the once that raised me for who I am today… partly. This girl chose for it which means it's easier to get out too'.

'Don't worry. We're working on it. Jax and Ope had a plan so we just have to wait'.

Christina nodded before turning off the stove and squatting down to get the salmon out of the oven. 'So why are you telling me all this?' she asked next while she put the salmon on the counter to cool off a bit.

'What?' he asked, not understanding what she meant.

'I mean, telling me all of this shit; club shit. I was never allowed before in any of it and now everything is just thrown at my feet. I'm happy about it but I can't stop thinking it's a little suspicious'.

Juice shrugged as an answer but soon saw that Christina didn't share that opinion. 'Clay trusts you', he answered. 'We had church after the whole Hayes thing, said that Gemma thinks you should be allowed in on some stuff so you can help out like you did that day. Jax told everyone how you helped with the whole "shitty guns" plan too so… You're allowed in on some of it but Clay said that there will be some stuff you don't have to know because it will only put you in more danger. You were already in on this anyway since Stahl targeted you. I thought it couldn't hurt to tell you. I mean, it's not like you wouldn't find out in the end anyway'.

Christina was happy that she was now finally trusted enough to help the guys with the club. 'Thank you', she said before pulling some plates from one of the cupboards. 'You said you were hungry, right?'

Juice smiled back at her, nodding his head as an answer. Looking at her while she put the food on the plates made him realize this was what he wanted; a house, an old lady, a level of normality to come home to instead of living in a constant chaos. Looking at Christina's face, he realized that he didn't want to screw up whatever it was they were in right now. They didn't have a relationship but they weren't having fun either. He couldn't put his finger on what it was that they were doing but for now it didn't matter. It was something in between having fun and her being his girlfriend/old lady. For now it was great like that but for how much longer was she gonna be okay with that?

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Fluffy Juice and Christina were cute right? I just love them together and I love writing them. Let me know what you thought about it and if any of you have questions about the upcoming chapters or season, don't hesitate to ask because I love answering you guys. I'll try and answer as many without spoiling too much. Next chapter: Christina sticks up for Opie, Christina and Wendy are reunited and a very sad goodbye (sorry guys).**


	13. XIII

**So this is chapter thirteen but before you guys start reading I wanna thank everyone of you that took the time to review. Really thank you because I love reading how much you guys like this story and what you guys think about it.  
Now, I also got a review from a Guest which said that in the first couple of chapters Chibs' name is spelled as Chips. Yes, I got that too a long time ago and I think it's because my laptop auto-correct some things. I turned that option off now but I'm still fixing all the spelling mistakes. So I apologize for it because I can see how that is annoying. I'm going to fix it as soon as I can. Now, I'm activating this chapter but have to admit that I'm really busy so I can't write as often as I want. I have a deadline week next week and my test week is the week after that so I'm really busy finishing all my assignments. I'm will continue as soon as I find the time because I still have a lot of ideas.**

 **Well, that was it so I'll leave you guys to the reading now. ENJOY!**

* * *

Christina and Gemma had been busy the whole day. The princess and queen had been over Jackson's house to see what needed to be done since Gemma wanted it to be in great condition once Abel came home. Multiple people had been in and out of the house, giving them advice about what to do. It needed to be painted, it needed a new carpet because this one was covered in cigarette burns, blood and piss coming from the ATF agent that peat in Abel's room.

Now, they were inside the clubhouse. Christina was doing a game of pool with her uncle Tig, losing miserably, while her mom would handle Clay. If she needed help, Christina would bat her eyelashes and Clay would cave but Gemma wanted to try first.

The princess's eyes kept going over to Juice who was sitting at the bar, laptop in front of him. He was searching some database but she had no idea which one. She made a mental note to ask him to teach her how to do that sometime.

Clay came walking back in, phone to his ear and got everyone's attention in no time. When he hung up, he mother made eye contact with him while Tig, Bobby and Chibs stood around him by the pool table. Christina kept herself on the background.

'Rosen?' Gemma asked, guessing it was the club's lawyer.

'Yeah', he answered. 'Luann's in the clear. Otto- not so much'.

'Why? What happened?' Bobby said, asking the question everyone wanted an answer to.

Clay started laughing which made Christina's mouth twitch, knowing this was gonna be good. 'He shattered Stahl's face', Clay answered.

'Oh I love that man!' Tig said before everyone started laughing.

'But… I was gonna do that', Christina whined before trying to get her ball in the holes again but without success. She really sucked at this game.

'Ow come on sweetheart', Clay said before kissing her forehead. 'Next time, the honor will be all yours'.

'It better be. But I'm happy Otto did what he had to do. That bitch deserved it'.

'That she did, princess', he said before walking towards the bar. 'We're clear of the ATF, ladies and germs'.

Christina smiled with them before handing her pool stick to Chibs, giving up her game. She was never gonna win from Tig anyway. She walked over to Juice before putting herself in the stool next to him. 'You really have to teach me how to do that shit', she said before nodding towards his laptop, seeing him search some database.

He grinned before looking up from the screen. 'I think I don't have to teach you anything', he whispered which made Christina grin at him in a dark way.

'Oh really?' she asked while perking up an eyebrow.

Juice made an agreeing sound before looking back at the screen.

'Well', Christina almost purred which made Juice swallow loudly. 'You should know, right? I mean, after all that activity we had these past couple of days. Because I do know for a fact you can't get enough of me'. Christina wanted to bite his ear before licking down his neck and pulling him towards the dorms in the back but resisted her urges. This wasn't the place for what she wanted to do with Juice. Her mom was right here, her stepdad, her uncles and her brother was in his own dorm, not very far from Juice's. And if she was going to be as loud as the past couple of nights, everyone in the clubhouse was going to hear them.

Juice had to look away, he had to. The look in her eyes, her purring voice in his ear, and her hand on his shoulder… it was driving him crazy. She was driving him crazy. He had to bite his lip not to moan. But then his eyes found the monitor, showing the image of the camera at the back door. Soon, he had forgotten who was sitting next to him. 'Clay!' he soon called before pushing his laptop closet. 'Cops!'

Christina had heard him but it wasn't until a second later the backdoor was rammed open it hit her. Armed officers barged in, guns and gear in full display. Christina put her hands up before going to the ground like they commanded but it wasn't fast enough. One of the officers pushed Juice down while the other forced her to the ground. She wanted to give this man a piece of her mind but decided against it since it wouldn't help their already fucked up case. Juice made eye contact with her, making sure she was okay. Christina nodded at him before looking through the room. Her mother had been forced to the ground as well, something Clay didn't like one bit. When he wanted to step in, he was pushed down too with his hands forced behind his back. Looking back at the door, Christina saw Stahl walking in with her face all fucked up. She grinned, making a mental note to write to Otto how much she loved him. Looking over her loved once again, Christina spotted Bobby being cuffed by Stahl's hot A.T.F. partner. She furrowed her eyebrows together before looking at Juice who didn't have a clue either.

'Robert Munson', the agent than spoke. 'You're under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner'.

'Who?' Bobby asked, not knowing or acting like he didn't know. Christina wasn't sure and she didn't want to know either.

'You have the right to remain silent', the agent continued. 'Anything you say can and will be used against you in the cord of law'.

Christina stopped listening and looked at Jax, a worried look in her eyes no doubt. Christina hated it to see people being shipped off to jail. It was her worst fear Clay, Tig or worse, Jax, was gonna be next.

When Clay spoke up, Stahl gave him a kick in the hip. This resulted in her mother speaking up which then resulted in Stahl kicking her in the abdomen. Christina wanted to get up but was held back when Juice put a hand on hers, looking her in the eye which made her pull back. She was thankful because that could have been ugly.

When all the agents had cleared out, the guys went into church. Christina walked over to her mother before putting her in a chair in the small kitchen. Looking at her abdomen, she already saw a bruise starting to form. When she touched it, Gemma breathed in sharply.

'Yeah that's gonna bruise', Christina said. 'You should know when to shut up, mom. Stahl is not playing nice anymore. God did you see her face? Otto really did a number on her'. The blonde stood up and walked towards the small freezer in the corner. She rumored through it before finding a sack of frozen vegetables. She held it out, Gemma taking it with a shaky hand. 'It's still gonna bruise but it will numb the pain at least'.

'Thanks', Gemma said before putting the vegetables on her stomach, the cold making her cringe. Soon, Christina heard a door open and close again. After making sure her mother was okay, she walked out of the kitchen, seeing Jax walking out. She fastened her pace, calling him back once she was outside. Jackson held back, waiting for her to arrive at his bike.

'Where are you going?' she asked as calm as she could measure.

'Gonna find Ope', he said. 'He's not answering his phone, no answer on the home phone either. Juice called Donna as well which also went to voicemail'.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows, connecting the dots in her head. 'So… they think Opie has ratted? You guys did a job, the two of you and Bobby, and since Ope isn't here they think he turned rat'.

'Which is why I'm going to drive up there and get him to prove them that they're wrong'.

Christina nodded. 'We both know that Opie would never rat on anyone. Look, you go and see if they are home. If they're not, call me and I will drive over to Donna's mother. Maybe they're there. Donna was talking about moving back in with her mother because she's afraid. She doesn't want to leave Opie so maybe he went with them for a few days'.

'That's a great idea. Go over there now. It will probably take you about an hour to get there anyway. I'll call you if I found them at home', Jackson said before kissing her cheek. 'Love you sis'.

'Love you too brother. Drive safe'.

Jackson nodded before mounting his bike while Christina walked back in the clubhouse. When she got back in, she saw the boys walking out. She ignored them, hurrying to the kitchen to grab her purse. 'Where are you going?' her mother asked while trying to stand up, pulling a painful face when she did.

'Gonna drive to Donna's mom, see if they're there'.

'Be careful', Gemma said before kissing her forehead.

'Always mom. I'll take the dog with me just in case'.

Gemma nodded, watching her back while she walked out of the kitchen and back towards the door. Christina was stopped before she could exit, seeing Juice stand next to her. 'Where're you going?' he asked.

'Look for Opie', she said. 'Donna was talking about moving back in with her mom. Maybe they're over there so I'm gonna drive up there'.

'You going alone?'

'Yeah', she said before giving him a wink. 'I'll text you when I get back. Don't wait up', she said in a teasing voice before walking out and towards her car. She drove by the house first, picking up Nymeria before hitting the road. She was on her way for about ten minutes when Jackson called her.

'Did you find them?' she asked while putting the phone on speaker.

'No, I didn't. House is empty, the truck is in the driveway and so is Opie's bike. The house is full of boxes though'.

'As I said, Donna wanted out. She was gonna move back in with her mom'.

'I also found a business card there. Stahl's business card', Jackson continued.

'Well, the bitch must have left it there when she visited Donna the other day. Bitch isn't as dumb as I thought'.

'Probably. Anyway, house is empty. I'm gonna drive by the station. Maybe Unser knows something'.

'Great idea. I'll call you when I'm at Donna's mom, alright?'

'Keep me updated, Chris'.

'You got it brother. Call me when you know something'. She didn't wait for an answer anymore. Christina just hung up before pushing in the gas paddle a little bit more.

About an hour later, Christina stepped out of the older woman's house while thanking her once again. When she had closet the door, Christina huffed before pulling out her phone. She sat back into her car, hoping Jax would pick up. Her brother didn't disappoint.

''Ello?'

'It's me', she said. 'So they're not here. Argata said she got a phone call from her daughter last night, just talking about the state of things but they hung up after an hour or so. She hasn't heard from her since'.

'Shit', Jackson cursed before breathing out. 'Well, I've got some more bad news. A.T.F. locked up Unser as well'.

'Wait… what? They locked up the Charming sheriff?'

'Apparently. Stahl says she has proof that he's working with Samcro'.

'She has shit, Jax. She's got nothing'.

'They have something otherwise they couldn't have taken Bobby'.

Christina huffed. She had to admit it, he was right. 'So what now?'

'Go home, to the clubhouse, see Abel, fuck Juice…'

Christina rolled her eyes when Jackson said the last option.

'…I don't care just relax. I'll figure it out. Gonna head back to Opie's, maybe I missed something'.

'Alright brother. Just… be careful. Talk to you later'.

'Aight. Bye sis'.

* * *

Christina had been happy to be back. On her way back to the house, she picked up some groceries for dinner. Once back at home, she let Nymeria outside since the weather was good before sitting on the porch with a good book. The rest of the day, she tried not to think about Opie, Donna, Ellie and Kenny but it appeared to be hard. It wasn't until nightfall, there was a knock on her front door. First, she thought it would be Juice but opening the door, she came eye to eye with her brother's sad, desperate eyes.

'Hey', she said before kissing his cheek while he walked by. 'What's going on? Haven't heard from you since I called you'.

'Yeah, I know. Stuff just… got clearer, I think', he answered while seating himself on the couch. Christina took the spot next to him, looking totally confused.

'Why?' she asked. 'What happened? What did you find, Jax?'

Jax lighted a cigarette before turning towards his sister. 'This information doesn't leave this room. The only people who know are Clay, Tig, Juice and I. I'm only telling you this because you are the smart one here. You can clear this shit and make some sense of it like you always do'.

Christina nodded, getting what he was trying to say in to many words. She knew he was upset about something but she didn't know what it was, yet. ''Course', she said. 'What's up?'

'I went back to Opie's house like I said. Talked some with the neighbors. They said Opie and Donna walked out of the house, carrying bags and took the kids. There were three sleek, black sedans parked in front'. Jackson paused for a minute, looking at Christina while trying to read her expression. He couldn't so he continued. 'Then I went back to TM. Mary was there, said she got called by the feds. They asked if she could pick up Kenny and Ellie at the Department of Justice facility in Stockton. Apparently, that's where they are. Opie, Donna and the kids. When I talked to Clay, he told me Juice checked with someone at San Joaquin Savings and Loan. Fed's paid off some stuff. Cars, mortgage and credit cards debts. First I thought he was picked up because of the hit but now… it looks like he's getting into witness protection'.

'You can't believe that Jax', Christina finally said with disappointment dripping off her voice. 'This is Opie we are talking about. He wouldn't do this!'

'Chris, I have to face it. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't but the facts are on the table and are all pointing in one direction'.

'Jax, are you even listening to yourself? This is Opie we're talking about. This is the guy that took the blame after you put that paint bomb in the boys' locker room in your junior year. This is the guy that said he had taken Tig's bike for a joyride and crashed while it was me. He had to pledge the toilet for three months because of that'.

'He did five years in jail now. If he gets arrested for this, he will do 25 if he doesn't get the death penalty. Maybe he sold Bobby out to save his own soul. For the kids, for Donna…'

'Even if Donna would ask, scream, beg or even threaten to leave him, Opie still wouldn't rat. Not on you, not on me, not on his dad and not on the club either. This is his life, this is what he knows. I told mom the same thing this morning: Stahl is not playing nice anymore. Not after what Otto did to her face. That bitch it trying to scare him but Opie would rather walk into Charming while each one of his brothers has their gun pointed at his head than rat all of us out. He had normality once, remember? When Mary took him away? It drove him mad'.

'That was years ago, Chris. Thing's change'.

'Opie doesn't'.

Jackson huffed before standing up. 'He's not the same since he came out of Chino', he said. 'And now, to make up for everything he missed with his kids and Donna-'

'Donna would never ask him to rat. I talked to her a couple of days ago. Yes, she wants him out but this, she knows she can't ask him to rat. Opie would rather die than come up as the rat. Stahl is bitching. Her ego is busted and now she'll throw everyone under need the bus in order to save herself, her career and her busted face'.

Jackson looked at his sister, at the fire in her eyes and knew she was right about everything. He nodded his head before sliding his hands down his face while huffing deep. 'You're right. I'm sorry', he whispered. 'I just… this stuff is just buzzing and-'

'It's alright, Jax', Christina whispered back. 'I get it. Just remember that I'll always be here to straighten you out'.

Jax smiled at her before bowing down to kiss her cheek. 'Love you sis', he said. 'Thank you'.

'No thanks, bro. I'm always here for you'.

Jax nodded before making his way to the door. Christina followed him, going to let him out properly. On the doorstep, he turned around again. 'Just one more thing', he said. 'Wendy got back from rehab. She's moving into a sober living. Got here today, wants to fix things and be in Abel's life'.

Christina's eyes got big, totally shocked by the news. 'Are you kidding? What did you say?'

'God, I don't know what to say', he answered with a nervous giggle. 'She just… looks good and all and she really wants this'.

'Until she grabs the needle again and drops everything else', Christina told her brother. She knew it was cold and hard but it was the truth as well. He needed to hear it. 'I haven't seen her in a long time but I'm good with not seeing her. She hurt you, she hurt Abel. Did you tell mom?'

Jax shrugged. 'She's not happy about Wendy being back but seems at peace with it'.

Christina huffed before kissing his cheek. 'Think about it, Jax. Good and hard. Because you have no idea what you got even when it's right in front of you just waiting to be grabbed'.

Jackson had no idea what she meant but judging by her face, he wasn't gonna find out anytime either. He just turned around and walked back to his bike, Christina watching him until he was completely out of sight.

* * *

To distract herself from all the thoughts in her head, Christina had decided to start cooking her meal. After having eaten and putting the leftovers in the fridge, she started baking. The noise in her head that kept buzzing and whispering wasn't calming down which put her on edge.

Christina was stirring the batter in the bowl, mixing the ingredients together when there was a knock on her door. Looking at the clock, Christina saw it was after midnight which made her grab her gun on her way over. Christina looked over shoulder, seeing Nymeria chewing her bone without a care in the world which made her owner a lot more comfortable since it was probably someone they both knew. Putting the door off the lock and opening, Christina couldn't help but smile seeing Juice stand on the other side.

'Hey', he greeted with a small smile playing at his lips. 'I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake'.

'Well I am', Christina answered with a smile of her own. She opened the door some more so he could step inside, Nymeria being all over him even before the door had been close again. 'I'm not gonna lie', Christina continued while walking back to the kitchen, 'I am a little surprised to see you here. Wasn't there a party tonight at the clubhouse?'

'There was', Juice answered, standing next to her now. 'I just wasn't in the party mood. You weren't there either'.

'It that why you're here?' Christina asked while putting the batter in the cake mold. 'Because you were looking for me'.

 _"Yes"_ , Juice answered to himself but he wasn't going to admit it. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders. 'Maybe. Or maybe I was just craving a home cooked meal', he said.

Christina grinned before walking over towards the fridge, pulling out a plate filled with delicious looking food. She had no idea what made her make it, but she had a feeling that Juice would come by her house that night. She had no idea it would be at this hour but she didn't mind because she had felt the fog inside her head clear up as soon as he had smiled at her.

Juice could do nothing but just stare at the plate she pulled out of the microwave after having it warm up for a minute or so. She put it in front of him with a grin, the smell of the food making him groan. 'God that smells good', he said before grabbing the fork she held out to him. He wasted no more time and just dug in, not caring half of the food he stuffed into his mouth fell on the plate again. Christina giggled but didn't complain one bit. 'Wauw', he then said before putting another big bite into his mouth, 'this is really good babe'. The little nickname had slipped off his lips before he could stop himself. Looking over at Christina, afraid for the worst, he was surprised by the smile on her face. If she had heard it, she either ignored it or it just didn't bother her.

'I'm glad you like it', she said. 'It's just simple chicken in peach sauce with rise, nothing special'.

'It's delicious', he said before taking in another bite.

Christina nodded her head at him in a thankful way before putting the cake mold in the oven. Standing up and just looking at the floor, she felt the noise re-entering her mind. Whatever it was that Opie found himself in right now, it scared the crap out of her. She could imagine many, creative ways the feds would try on him.

Looking up from his food to Christina, Juice was surprised to see a worried expression on her face. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled, her mouth only a straight line and her eyes were downcast with tears brimming inside. Juice stood up and put a hand on her shoulder which seemed to pull her back from whatever state she was in. 'You alright?' he asked.

Christina shook her head. 'I don't think so. It's just all this shit with Op, it makes my head buzz. I know he wouldn't rat on the club, never. But all the evidence is pointing in the other direction and that scares me. I can only imagine what would happen to them once in witness protection. Op would go mad, Donna would be hopeless and the kids would be scared of their own shadow. Op knows that! He would never put his family in a situation like that. Never'.

Juice just listened, hearing her out about Opie and the situation at hand. Hearing it from her, it made sense. The entire day he had been breaking his mind over it, over how a brother like Opie could turn on them. But here she was, Christina, having all the right answers and making sense of the chaos. He didn't know how she did it but it amazed him. Every day he learned something new about her. She kept him entertained in more ways than one. It wasn't just sex! Juice could feel the emotional connection grow with every minute they spend together. Looking at her once again, he wondered if this was the one for him. Could it be? Samcro's one and only princess? He shook the thoughts away. This wasn't the right moment to be wondering about questions like that. Instead, he looked at her face again, knowing she was overthinking the situation.

'You're right', Juice said which got her attention. 'Feds aren't smart but they ain't dumb either'.

'And Ope is smarter than that. He knows the life, he knows what happens to rats; you lose everything and Samcro is his life, his family. I don't care what you guys found or what direction it points at. I know that Opie would never do that to the club or would ever want to do that. I trust him, I don't trust Stahl. She wants us to look for it and believe it'.

Juice could only smile. He nodded his head before putting a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her muscles relax in his hands. Letting go of her mouth, he saw a smile appear on her face. 'Sometimes I forget what the boys told me about you. You still amaze me'.

'What? Are you surprised by how well I know this club and my family?' she asked while grinning at him.

'I'm surprised you can look at it from another perspective and see what everybody wants to see but can't. But I guess that's just how you handle a situation'.

Christina nodded her head. 'I got that from my dad. JT did the same. He always told me to never doubt a person until you are handed a reason to doubt them. Opie never disappointed me'.

Juice believed her. Opie wasn't the type of person to just rat. He was loyal and strong, he wouldn't budge at only a minimal amount of pressure.

After all of that was out, Christina felt she could breathe again. The noise in her head had been cleared up, Juice's megawatt smile breaking through the darkness. She pulled him in again, kissing his lips with some pressure in the hopes of getting what she wanted. 'Right now, I'm wearing a velvet red thong which is screaming to be ripped off of my body, Juan Carlos', she purred against his lips after the kiss but not having let go completely.

Juice could only bite his lip and groan because of the pressure building up in his pants while she guided him into the hallway and towards her bedroom. The food he had been eating only minutes before was left on the counter, completely forgotten.

* * *

Christina was woken up early the next morning and, surprisingly, it wasn't because of Juice's loud snoring. It was his burner though, which was buzzing on the bedside table. Christina groaned, nudging Juice who was lying half on her, one of his arms curled around her naked waist.

'Juice', Christina tried while nudging him but he didn't even stir. Christina rolled her eyes and started wiggling herself loose. When she had finally been able to turn around in his arms, she started stroking his naked chest with her fingers which got him to moan a little but it didn't wake him up. Christina leaned in some more, placing her mouth by his ear. She put his earlobe between her teeth, biting softly before licking over it which got Juice to stop snoring. 'Juan Carlos', she softly whispered in his ear.

Juice groaned in pleasure, waking up slowly because of Christina. He curled his arms around her slim, tanned, tattooed body, pushing the naked skin flush against his.

'Round four baby?' he said in a sleep drunk voice while kissing her naked shoulder.

Christina giggled before kissing his cheek. 'Afraid not, Juicy. Your phone is ringing. Club needs their Rican'.

Juice groaned, now in annoyance, before finally opening his eyes. He looked up at Christina, feeling his body react on her immediately. He eyes looked glassy from sleeping, her blonde hair wild because of the night before and the sheets hugging her curves. Juice really wanted to ignore his phone but knew he couldn't. Christina knew the same thing and decided to get out of bed. Not only did she want to give him some privacy but she had also seen the battle in his eyes, seen the way he looked at her. She didn't want him to get shit with Clay because of her. So Christina stood up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. With the sheets still wrapped around her, she started brushing her teeth and tried to fix her hair which wasn't that easy. Yes, they had been going for three rounds the night before which got Christina to grin. She just couldn't get enough of him and neither could he of her. Juice had been able to bring her into a whole other universe. She didn't know how many times he had made her come undone, she had lost count after the fifth.

While still trying to untangle the mess that was her hair, Juice walked in – in his boxers. He couldn't help but laugh while watching her try to fix her hair. 'I have to go. Got church in 30', he said while walking towards her.

'Figured', she said in between painful groans. 'My cell will go off in about ten. Abel is coming home today and I have to help decorating the house'.

Juice nodded at her in the mirror, placing a kiss on her sex hair before stepping away to pull on his clothes.

'I'll see you there right?' she asked before he disappeared back into the bedroom.

'You kidding? Gemma is gonna have our asses if we don't show up', he answered.

'That's so true. Well I guess you better show up then huh?'

Juice grinned at her. 'I guess'.

After having shared some looks, he turned back and walked back into the bedroom. After dressing himself in the same clothes as the day before, which really made him itch because of his OCD, he pulled on his cut before walking outside and towards his bike.

* * *

Just as Christina predicted, her phone rang ten minutes later. Fifty minutes after having spoken to her mom over the phone and having picked up some more decorations, she parked her Mustang in front of Jackson's house. She spotted her mother's Caddy in the driveway, probably standing there since sunrise. Christina let out Nymeria before grabbing the decorations and walking inside. When she stepped in through the backdoor, she heard voices inside, her mother being one of them.

'Hey mom!' Christina called while Nymeria almost ran into the living room. 'I really didn't know what you wanted so I got some from everything. Got some baby blue banners, balloons, ribbons, flags and I have no idea what this is but-' Christina stopped mid-step when she arrived into the living room. Her mom was standing right in front of Wendy, Jackson's ex-wife not looking very happy about something. Looking up from whatever chat they were having, Wendy's eyes got big before a smile appeared.

'O my god', she said before walking towards Christina. 'Christina what- Since when are you back in Charming?' she asked while looking over Christina in amazement.

'Since you tried to kill my nephew and my brother needed me at his side again', Christina snapped at her through clanged teeth.

'Easy there sweetheart', Gemma said before putting a hand on Wendy's shoulder which got Christina got look at her in confusion. 'That's all water under the bridge now. Wendy is family. She went to rehab and in clean now. Until she can move in into the sober living house, she'll stay here'.

Christina tried to make sense of the situation while looking at her mother's smug face. Knowing this wasn't something she was going to figure on her own, Christina pushed the bag containing the decorations into Wendy's arm before making eye contact with her mom. 'Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen please? Alone?'

Gemma looked at her in surprise but followed her daughter to the kitchen anyway. Now having some privacy, Christina turned towards her mother with a frown between her brows. 'What kind of game are you playing?' she asked in a hushed angry voice.

Gemma looked down at her daughter and huffed. 'I'm not playing any game, sweetheart', she answered.

Christina didn't believe her mother for a second. She saw right through her lie. 'Uhu, sure. Well than maybe you want to tell me why you've forgiven her so easily after almost killing her own son in order to get her own little five minute pleasure'.

'Wendy made a mistake and she's very sorry. She wants to be a family again. Be in her son's life, be a wife and old lady for Jax. She apologized and I forgave her'.

'Do you even believe yourself?' Christina asked next which earned her an eye roll from her mother. 'I know for a fact that you don't do well with forgiveness. Gemma Teller Morrow doesn't forgive. But the junky whore that almost killed her grandson, that one she does'. But hearing the words from her own lips just didn't fit. Christina knew it even without her mother's honesty. That wasn't how Gemma played her puppets. Unless… 'You want something from her', Christina concluded. 'You forgave her because you want this just as much as she does'.

'Let it go, Chris', Gemma tried but Christina shook her head.

'No, you didn't just forgive her. You forgave her because then she would get you what you want. It's not that you want Jax to be with her, not at all. You just take what you can get'.

'Let it go', Gemma tried again, now in a much more urgent voice.

'You hate Wendy', Christina continued. 'Just not as much as you hate Tara'.

Gemma huffed and shrugged her shoulders, knowing she was caught. 'Alright', she said. 'You got me'.

'Yes I do! I'm your daughter, I know your tricks and games mamma Gemma you thought them to me. You want Jax away from Tara because she tried to get him away from Charming, away from us. And now you're afraid she's gonna try again'.

'I am', Gemma said with a simple nod. 'You're right. And if that means getting Wendy and Jax back together then so be it'.

'Wendy is poisonous. I may not have been here while they were married but I saw him when I got back. It looked like he was dying. Tara is the one that put him back together'.

'I understand that you are rooting for your friend Christina so I'll not take it as a personal insult. But Tara is not good for him, for this family, for this club. She didn't put him back together, we did. As a family'.

'Wendy isn't good for him either. She'll relapse mom. She did six times already. I'm not saying it's all her fault because I know how Jax can push someone's buttons but she's not old lady material'.

'Neither is Tara', Gemma objected.

Christina just rolled her eyes. 'So you want to say that you rather have a junky on your throne instead of a stable person? One that can make a difference? One that can straighten Jax out when he's on the edge of madness? One that can sort him out like no other?'

Gemma smirked before stepping a little bit closer towards her daughter. 'I'm not saying I want Wendy to fill my role as Queen when Jax is on the head of that table. I'm not saying I want her to be his old lady because she's obviously no old lady material'.

'Obviously'.

'What we do need on that table is an unbreakable bond. One that was created by blood'.

Christina frowned her hearing her mother's words. 'You want me as Queen of Samcro, Jax as King?'

Gemma nodded. 'Juice as sergeant, Opie VP. That's what we need to keep this club together; an unbreakable bond, one that was made by blood, oil and marriage'.

Christina could not hold a laugh. 'Okay, first of all I'm not gonna marry Juice. At least not any time soon because we aren't even an item yet. Second, Opie and Jax may have been brothers since they were in diapers but that doesn't mean it can't be broken'.

'That's where you come in. As Queen you have to keep the family together, keep the bond pure. The boys may be the once making their hands dirty but the woman, the old ladies, are the once keeping the club running and being strong for our man, holding our heads high. There's only one I trust with my crown and that's you baby girl'.

Christina looked at her mother, trying to make sense of the words in the meantime but couldn't. Gemma wanted her at Jackson's side, ruling the club while Jax held the gravel. It sounded crazy but Christina couldn't help the greed she was feeling now. It just sounded too good to be true. Because along the way, things were bound to get bloody.

'And now that I have you alone anyway', Gemma said with a wide grin which pulled Christina out of her thoughts, 'what's with the beany? I haven't seen you wear it since you dyed your hair purple on accident when you were fifteen'.

Christina shrugged. 'I am just experiencing a bad hair day', she said as casual as humanly possible.

But Gemma didn't believe it. 'Uhu, sure', she said before ripping the beany of Christina's head in a flash, revealing Christina's tangled hairdo. 'You sure it has nothing to do with the sexhair you have going on?'

Christina felt her cheeks go red, ripping the beany out of her mother's hands before putting it back on. 'Maybe', she spoke. 'But that has nothing to do with you'.

'I thought you said that the wedding between you and Juice was gonna take a while?'

'We are just having fun', Christina said while making her way out of the kitchen, Gemma following close.

'A lot of fun judging by the hair'.

Christina couldn't deny that fact.

* * *

After taking care of the decorations, Christina went home to shower and redress before heading back towards Jackson's house to play hostess. She let everyone in, gave them drinks while waiting for Jackson, Wendy and Gemma to arrive with Abel. Donna had walked into the kitchen, helping her open beers while chatting.

'God, I'm such a shitty friend', she then groaned which made Donna laugh. 'I did not even check up on you after the whole ATF thing. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine now', Donna said with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile on her face. 'You were right though. I mean, you should have heard the shit she was trying to sell, Chris. About my family falling apart, about not knowing where money came from, about my kids growing up in fear. She was trying to set up Ope as the rat. She was willing to sacrifice a human life to get what she wants. It's sick. Opie told me about the witness protection life. If it really that extreme?'

'I don't know Donna', Christina answered honestly. 'I haven't been in witness protection and I never want to be. I can imagine people going crazy, not trusting themselves anymore because they betrayed the only life they know'.

'Yeah, I get that. You were right. I can't ask Ope to leave. I can't leave either. I have to stay and protect my family'.

'It's what we're here for. To protect and stand by our men through everything'.

Donna heard her words and frowned while a little smile played at her lips. 'What do you mean with _our_ men?'

Christina shrugged. 'Jax, Opie, my uncles'.

'No', Donna said before looking at Christina again. 'That's not what you meant. What are you hiding? Do you have someone?'

Christina bit her lip before looking over the living room, her eyes looking at Juice who was chatting with Chibs, a beer in their hands.

'No way!' Donna shrieked before Christina hushing her while giggling like school girls. 'You and him? Really?'

'Couple of times', Christina admitted. 'He's staying over, we're having dinner together sometimes'.

'Sometimes meaning?'

'Like… almost every day'.

Donna nudged her. 'O my god. You are back for only a couple of months and you're already hitting bullseye. God, you are good lady'.

'I try', Christina said with a casual shrug.

Donna looked over at Juice again, smiling before looking back at Christina who was looking at the exact same direction. 'He has a very pretty smile', Donna said next.

'A very pretty body too', Christina said. 'And once you have him going-'

'Please stop', Donna interrupted with giggles. 'I really don't need any details about my best friend's sex life'.

'I happen to know everything about you and Opie! Why wouldn't you suffer with me?'

'Because I'm married. My sex life isn't as dynamic as yours'.

'Well, dynamic is one word to describe it'.

Donna started laughing, Christina laughing with her until their bellies hurt.

Once Jackson, Wendy and Gemma arrived at the house, all the attention went to Abel. Tara arrived about an hour later. Now, Christina was making funny faces at a laughing Abel, Donna fussing over him next to her.

'God he is so cute', Donna said which made Christina grin. 'Bet you a hundred that he's gonna be a heartbreaker'.

'You don't have to bet with me about that. I know who he's got it from. Had to live with that playboy in one house, remember?'

'Yeah. I can only imagine how that must have been'.

'Don't imagine too much'.

The two laughed but stopped once they heard voices coming from the hallway, towards them. Christina looked up to see Tara walking away from Jax. Christina handed Abel over to Donna fast before telling her she would see her later, feeling this was something she had to handle. She didn't pay her brother any mind, who was calling after her, while picking up her bag and walking after Tara who was walking over to the Cutlass.

'Tara! Wait!' Christina called before pulling over the passenger door and stepping in the car.

Tara looked at her in confusion. 'What are you doing?' Tara asked.

Christina nodded towards her keys in her hand. 'Start the car. We'll talk on the way'.

Tara wasn't going to argue, really not in the mood to argue with another Teller sibling and just started the car before driving towards her house.

'So? What was that about?' Christina asked about a minute after they left.

'What do you mean?' Tara asked, her eyes on the road.

'I mean the screaming, Jax's cheek being red and puffy and you stalking away from him in an angry way. I saw the kiss between you and Jax but I wasn't going to make a fuss about it'.

Tara huffed before shrugging her shoulders. 'Jax wants us to "be cool" around Wendy'.

'Did he really say that?' Christina asked in amazement.

'Yeah. He doesn't want to do anything to "set her off"'.

Christina huffed. 'Typical Jax. He doesn't know how to handle two woman fighting over him. He knows he can't be with Wendy but at the same time, she's still his wife and mother of his son. And then, there's you; the high school sweetheart he still loves and wants to have. Jax can't make up his mind unless someone pushes him into the right direction. Right now, that person is my mom'.

'Are we talking about her plan to push me out of Jax's life by pushing Wendy back into his arms?'

'That's the one', Christina answered. She didn't know how Tara knew but she also knew Tara wasn't stupid. She must have connected the dots.

Tara huffed. 'God I don't even know why I kissed him like that in front of everyone!'

'You just want to stake your claim. It's a natural thing to do. You see another woman looking at your man, you show them he's off limits'.

'Is that what Gemma thought you?'

Christina grinned. 'It's woman 101, Tara'.

Tara huffed, really not knowing what came over her. 'Well, I haven't read the manual apparently'.

'There is no right or wrong in staking your claim. You just need to do it in the right moment. This wasn't the right moment'.

'Yeah I got that much'.

'Don't break your head over it. Jax will be coming back as soon as he sees his mistake'.

'I don't know if I can wait that long'.

Christina heard her say it but kept silent. They rode to Tara's house without speaking a word, Tara shutting off the Cutlass when she had parked it in her driveway. 'Do you want me to come with you, get a drink or something?' Christina asked while stepping out.

'No, I'm fine Chris but thanks', Tara said. 'But how are you gonna get home? I can drop you off at your house if you want to? God, I'm so sorry I was so busy thinking about what just happened that I-'

'Hey! It's okay', Christina interrupted with a smile. 'It's really not necessary. Something tells me I'll be getting a lift'.

Tara frowned, in a question. But Christina didn't need to answer. The sounds of a Harley motor came around the corner soon enough, Juice parking his car across the street. He nodded their way, knowing he was spotted.

Christina smiled at him, Tara just smiling at Christina. 'Well then I'll go inside', Tara said before giving her friend a wink. 'Good luck'.

'I don't need luck, I make my own', Christina said before kissing Tara's cheek and walking over to Juice when she had disappeared into the house.

Juice had already seen her coming, holding out his second helmet to her. 'What was that about?' he asked when she accepted the simple black helmet and put it on her head.

'About Jax not knowing what to do and my mother trying to steer him somewhere he doesn't belong', she answered which earned her a questioning look. 'Don't ask, really. It's a lot of unnecessary drama'.

'You sure?' he asked.

Christina just nodded her head. 'Yeah', she answered softly before giving his lips a soft kiss and getting on the back of Juice's bike.

'So where to?' Juice asked while starting up his bike again. 'You want me to bring you home?'

'I'm afraid I can't', Christina answered while curling her arms around his waist. 'Have to help mom clean up and shit'.

'I'll bring you back then', he said with a wink but before they could drive away, gunshots filled their ears coming from a couple of blocks away.

'Were those…' Christina tried but wasn't able to get the last words from her lips.

'Yeah', Juice answered, knowing her question, before speeding of towards the chaos.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the scene. Tig had driven next to them the last couple of minutes. Police had already arrived when they did, Tig, Juice and Christina being the last. The first thing Christina saw was Opie's truck with the back window shattered. Dark thoughts creeped into her mind, thinking the worst. She got off Juice's bike as fast as she could while pushing the helmet into his arm, seeing her brother stand on the other side of the police tape with Clay and Chibs. Looking at the scene, Christina saw Opie crying while holding a still figure in his arms. It didn't make sense for her then. Something wasn't right.

As if he knew she was there right behind him, Jackson looked around and spotted his sister. When their eyes met, Christina knew. She saw the tears brimming in Jackson's eyes, Opie's cries filling the air and the stunned and broken faces of the people around them.

Christina felt like she was hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer, the strength from her legs being kicked out. She couldn't feel them anymore. Christina couldn't breathe, her hand holding her chest while trying to look for air. She didn't know where the arms came from or who they belonged to but she didn't care and gave in. She turned around throwing her arms round Juice's neck while letting herself cry while he tried to keep her on her feet.

Jackson watched how his little sister broke down in the arms of his brother, Tig looking at Jax from his place next to them. Soon, Christina's muffled screams and begging's joined Opie's, making his heart beak just a little more. Not only would he have to deal with his best friend's shattered heart, but also with that of his sister. Christina and Donna had been best friends since Opie introduced her despite the age gab. While growing up, Christina had bonded with Donna the way Tristen bonded with her. Looking at her and seeing her like this made him question everything he stood for. His family was suffering and falling apart, not knowing this was just the beginning of the end.

* * *

Christina had no idea how she got home. One moment she was shaking like a leaf in Juice's arms, the next he carried her bridal style into her house. He kicked the door closed behind him before walking towards the bedroom that became so familiar to him. He lay her down on the freshly made bed before standing up straight. Her eyes were open but they looked dead, without any emotion what so ever. It scared the crab out of him.

Not knowing what to do next, Juice turned around to leave but stopped when he felt Christina's hand on his, stopping him mid-step.

'Stay', he heard her whisper. 'Please stay with me'.

Juice felt himself budge, unable to say no. He had his burner so he decided the club could call when they needed him. He let go of her hand, only to pull off his cut, shirt, boots and jeans before walking around the bed and stepping in behind her. He pulled her towards him, felt her shake in his arms again not long after. Christina turned around, lay her head on his chest where he felt wet tears falling from her eyes. The whole night he held her close, rubbing her back while she just cried and whimpered because of the loss of her friend.

* * *

 **GOD I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN! Personally, I thought Donna was a lovely woman and such a wonderful character but this is gonna be such a big role in season two that I couldn't let it out. Next chapter: Doubt and Donna's funeral.**


	14. XIV

**God guys I am so damn busy it's like unbelievable! This week and next week are actually going to break me up! My teachers are assholes and my deadlines aren't over yet. I haven't been able to write at all since I places the last chapter it's so annoying! But I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. This chapter will be the last one of season one so I'm excited for your reviews. I really want to know what you guys think about the ending. Also, next chapter (beginning of season two) is going to be sooooo nerve wrecking! Keep holding on guys because we're not there yet! Enjoy reading this one. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Christina hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. She just lay there in Juice's arm who had fallen asleep somewhere around three at night. Around that time, Christina had moved out of bed. Now, it was about eight in the morning and Christina had done everything she thought she could and still wasn't tired. She wasn't feeling well either and something was happening to her, something very familiar too. Normally, she would feel blank, numb and wouldn't want to do anything. But right now she was buzzing with negative energy. She was angry, upset and completely frustrated with the world. Yes, it was true; the pretty princess wasn't perfect or spotless but nobody could see that. It was her secret to keep. She had been able to for years. She couldn't give up and cave now. Not now that so many people needed her.

Nymeria was laying at her feet, looking up every once in a while to check up on her owner. Christina would just nod at her, hoping it would ease the dog but it didn't. Neither did it ease her. Christina didn't even believe her own lie. Donna had been such a big part of her life that it wasn't hard to figure out why it hit her so hard. Ever since she got up, she wasn't able get Donna's smiling face from the previous night out of her head. She was such a pretty and strong woman. Christina had looked up at her ever since Opie brought her along that one night. It hadn't been long after JT's death when one night, when Opie had the honorable task of babysitting Christina, that he brought his girlfriend along with him. Christina had been sitting at the kitchen table, just pushing her food around when Donna came up. Opie had whispered to Donna not to set Christina off because she hadn't been doing well since her dad died, thinking the young girl hadn't heard him but she had. Donna had seat next to Christina, introduced herself to the little blonde girl before telling her that if she'd finish her dinner, Donna would take her out for desert. Instead, Christina had asked her to help her with her homework after dinner because Opie and Jax never seemed to understand it. Donna had agreed, helped her and had watched a movie with her after which resulted in Christina falling asleep in her lab. Ever since that evening, Donna had been there for her and didn't even judge her when her "little problem" really started showing. Other's had looked at her with pity but Donna told her to stay strong and even tried to distract Christina whenever she could. Now, Donna was gone and wouldn't be there for Christina when would be needed. For a moment, Christina had no idea who to turn to instead. Finally, she came to the conclusion that she had no idea which broke her even a little bit more.

She was at her fifth cup of coffee and smoking her fifth cigarette that day when she heard someone walking towards her from the bedroom. Looking up, Christina was able to give Juice a watery smile while he sat in front of her in just his jeans and no shirt on. 'Hey', he greeted, not really knowing how to handle this situation. He was aware of Christina and Donna being close, apparently they always had been. Donna was the only person next to Tig who checked up on her regularly while she was away for almost six years. She had told him that. 'How uhm… are you feeling?' he asked next while keeping both his eyes on her face.

Christina tried to laugh when hearing his awkwardness she liked so much but it didn't light up her eyes like it normally would. 'I don't really know actually. I don't feel sad anymore or grieve or even numbness. I just feel this massive wave of negative energy', she tried to explain him. 'It just crashed into me after I ran out of tears. Kept me awake the whole night'.

'Yeah I felt you toss and turn', he said. 'Tried to think of ways to comfort you but… I'm not really good at it as you may know now'.

'You were here Juice, that's all I wanted and all I asked of you'.

Juice just nodded before taking her coffee from her hand and sipping. 'So where did you go after you woke up?' he asked while taking yet another sip.

'I never slept. I went to see Ope though. I knew he wasn't gonna go to sleep, not willingly. I let him cry, cried some with him until he finally fell asleep. When I got back around six I went for a run with Nymeria and when I got back about 30 minutes ago I took a shower, drank four cups of coffee, you drinking my fifth, and smoked five cigarettes. Still, my head is buzzing. I have questions and it's killing me because I know I can't ask them and I won't'.

'You're part of this family, Chris. Just as much as your mom, Jax… hell even more than I am'.

'I'm not a part of the club', Christina said then which stopped Juice. 'The only thing I am is JT's little girl, Gemma's daughter and Jax's sister. I ain't dumb, Juan. I know this was club related. I'm not mad at the club for what happened. I'm mad at the universe because this had to happen to my best friend. It doesn't answer all my questions, hell it doesn't answer anything. Doesn't give me peace either'.

There was a silence. Christina tried to keep her emotions at bay while Juice tried to come up with something to say.

Christina took a deep breath before looking up again, seeing Juice's empty eyes. 'Can you at least tell me that if I had the right to know and if you knew something, you would tell me?'

Juice had to repeat her words a couple of times in his head before he nodded at her. 'Yeah, I would', he said, his voice slightly cranking with emotion.

Christina smiled at him before standing up, walking towards him. 'I have to help Mary with the planning of the funeral. Piney is mad as hell and Opie is heartbroken. They can't do it. I told her I would help. I've got about an hour before I have to meet her at the funeral home. Why don't you join me for a shower while I wait for that hour to run out?'

Juice nodded at her before standing up, letting her lead him towards the bathroom. While under need the hot water, moaning and groaning filled the room. Christina had been feeling too much negativity ever since that night. Being with Juice made her feel something to suppress all that negativity and change it into something positive. It made her feel not as broken and upset. It made her feel something else entirely. She felt wanted and… something else. Something she couldn't place just yet.

* * *

Christina walked next to Mary through the graveyard. They had a coffin, they picked flowers and made arrangement for the bikes, even though Mary wasn't a fan of it. Now, they were looking for a nice spot to put Donna to rest. They were looking for a spot in the sun but somewhere close to a tree. Donna always loved the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves.

'I haven't seen you in a long time, Christina', Mary said while looking around, her face just as cranky as Christina remembered it.

'Yes, it has been a while', she said. 'Must have been at least eight years'.

'It was December, the year you turned sixteen', she said. 'I came to pick up Opie to spend some time at my house because he wanted to spend Christmas in Charming. I didn't need a lot of help to spot you. You really were a little spitfire back then, always looking for trouble while you kept a close eye on Opie and Jax. Donna loved you for that, always being there when people needed you the most'.

'God, I remember that day. I was decorating the Samcro Christmas tree, or at least trying since I'm quite short. So in order to get to the top-'

'Opie put you on his shoulders', Mary finished before smiling half-hearted towards the princess. 'You grew up nice by yourself, Chris. I'd say that I wished you would've stayed away from this shithole but… I always knew you'd come back. So did Donna. She needed you when Opie was put in jail but she loved you too much to ask that of you'.

Christina's eyes grew sad, so did Mary's. The memory of Donna would haunt them for a long time until they would be at peace with thinking about her.

'I also knew it, that I would come back', Christina continued while walking.

'I wished you didn't', Mary put in. 'But I'm glad you're here now. Opie, Ellie and Kenny will need you'.

'I'm just glad I can help. Too bad it had to be under these circumstances though'.

Before Mary could speak again, Christina's phone went off which send the annoying ringtone over the whole graveyard. She groaned in annoyance before picking the phone from her purse. Seeing the name on the small display, she turned back to Mary for just a moment. 'I have to take this', she said before smiling at Mary. 'I'll catch up'.

Mary didn't argue and just started walking again. When she had walked away for a couple of meters, Christina picked up her phone. 'What is it Jax? I'm kind of in the middle of something', she said when picking up.

She heard her brother take a deep breath before he started talking. 'Yeah sorry I just… Can you talk to Tara tonight or something?' he asked in a small voice which didn't seem right to her. 'I talked to her this morning and uhm… she's leaving me again Chris. She's moving back to Chicago'.

Christina cursed under her breath, knowing this blow was coming. 'Shit Jax', she said while exhaling. 'Yeah, I'll drive by her house and see what I can do'.

'Alright, thanks Chris', he said but didn't hang up like he was trying to say something else but wasn't able to get it from his lips.

Christina knew her brother all too well. Even without looking in his eyes, she knew that the sadness in his voice wasn't just because Tara was leaving again. So instead of letting him bruise his brain, Christina tried to help him. 'Is there something else I can do for you, Jax?' she asked in a sober, objective voice. She wanted to let her brother know she was always gonna be there for him, no matter what.

Jax chuckled on the other end of the phone. 'I'm good, Chris', he said.

'Are you?'

Jax didn't answer. He couldn't lie to his little sister. She would hear it in his voice, she probably already had. 'No', he said honestly. 'But I can't tell you yet because I don't even know what it is that I know. Just let me sort this out and then maybe I'll tell you. The only reason I wouldn't tell you is to protect you, not because it's club shit and I think it's none of your business. Okay?'

Christina was partly relieved. It meant that her brother wanted her there with him but he also wanted to protect her no matter what. 'Yeah, I know Jax. Just know what when you're ready to tell me, I'm here for you'.

'I do Chris. Love you'.

'Love you too', she said before ending the call. She looked at it for a little while longer, not knowing what it was that Jax was talking about. But that aching feeling in her stomach, that nervous feeling like something brutal was gonna happen, had returned. And it didn't feel good at all.

* * *

It was already dark when Christina arrived at Tara's house, the Cutlass standing in the driveway which told her Tara was home. Christina stepped out of her car and started walking towards the door, knocking on the door not kindly at all. Tara soon opened the door, looking shocked as hell.

'Jesus Christ, Chris, where's the fire?' Tara said while trying to laugh it off.

'Right here', Christina told her before stepping in. 'I'm burying one of my best friends tomorrow. My other best friend is leaving, again!' she said once Tara had closed the door.

Tara looked at the ground in shame but not surprised at all. 'Jax told you', she said in a whisper. 'Look, Chris, I wanted to tell you I did but-'

'But what? And really, I'm not the issue here. I'm here because Jax called me earlier, asking me no, begging me to talk to you. He feels like you're leaving him again'.

'Chris, I can't break up this family'.

'What family? You mean that junky whore that doesn't give a shit about Abel. I don't care what she says because she never keeps a promise. All she wants is Jax. All she ever wanted was Jax and being the next Gemma. Well, newsflash; she can't keep Jax and can't keep the thrown either. She's craving it too much, just like that needle. Because when shit goes south, little Miss Wendy crawls into the darkest corner she can find and puts a needle in her arm. Tara why can't you see that you're the one he needs, the one he's always wanted and still wants?'

'Well I think I see that now', she said with a small scoff. 'Jax he… kinda… I don't know how to explain this'.

'Well start by telling me instead of trying to tell me'.

Tara huffed before putting herself down in the nearby couch. 'When he came by the hospital this morning and I told him I was planning to move back to Chicago and he kinda told me that… no matter how many women he's had sex with, the only face he ever saw was… mine'.

Christina couldn't hold a laugh. 'Did you drop your panties after he said that?' she asked.

Tara couldn't hold a laugh either. 'No but… if he hadn't left so quickly I would've probably jumped his bones'.

'Thought so', Christina said with a nod. 'Tara, how much more material do you need until you finally realize that you are the only one for him?'

Tara couldn't answer that question and just stayed silent instead.

Christina decided to let Tara think about it. She just hugged her friend before walking out the door and back towards her car.

* * *

Lucky for her, it was a short drive back to her house. Pulling her Mustang into her driveway, she wasn't at all surprised by seeing the Dyna stand in her driveway and the lights on behind the curtains. Looking at the Dyna and seeing the Sons of Anarchy design on the tank with the scythe and spotting the iPod holder and speakers, she knew it was Juice sitting inside her house.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, she heard Nymeria's paws coming towards her on the hard wooden floor. Christina squatted down to scratch the fast growing puppy behind her ear, making her lick Christina's hand.

'Hello there beautiful', she said. 'You missed me? Sorry I couldn't take you today. I really didn't know if it would be appropriate to bring my dog while I was arrange a funeral'.

Nymeria seemed to understand. The dog lay a paw over Christina's arm like she was telling her it was no big deal. Christina smiled because of her silly dog, always making sure she was okay. 'Is Juicy here girl? Did you let him in?' she then said.

Nymeria let out a small bark before patting towards the back and walked through the open door that led to the backyard. Stopping in the doorway, Christina saw Nymeria laying with her head on Juice's leg while one hand stroked her head, the other holding a slowly burning joint.

Christina didn't wait another second and walked over towards him, sitting herself down next to him on her porch steps. 'You found my spare key', she said with a smile while taking the joint from between his fingers before putting it between her own lips. It wasn't a question, she knew because she was sure she had closed off the door earlier that day when she'd left and she had never told him where her spare key lay.

Juice was able to put a small grin on his face. 'Yeah, I did', he answered with a nod. 'You should find a better spot than the gutter. Way to predictable. At first I thought it would be under need the mat but it wasn't'.

'Because that's not predictable', Christina said before breathing out the smoke.

Juice just nodded before accepting the joint she held out to him.

'Rough day?' she asked next while signaling to the split.

Juice just shrugged. He didn't know how to explain her about the witness, the 17-year old girl that was gonna die because otherwise she would testify against Opie and Bobby. 'You could say that', he said before taking a drag, making the little flame at the end light up. 'You?'

'Well, it's not easy trying to pick out a spot for your best friend who's gonna be buried tomorrow', she said before huffing. 'But Mary and I did it. We picked the coffin, a beautiful space in the sun, made arrangements for the bikes and picked out flowers to put on the coffin. Blue and white Carnations. She loved them, they were her favorites. They also mean pride and beauty'.

Juice listened while she talked in her soft, calm voice which was projected on him. He felt the weight he had been feeling since giving Jackson the address of the safe house slowly slide off his shoulders. Turning his head and looking at her, he couldn't help but smile, seeing her stare at the sky while small tears gathered. He understood that this situation wasn't easy on her. The strong princess was slowly cracking which concerned him a little. It was the same concern he had felt that morning while he had looked at her very tired and stern face.

Christina felt his eyes on her but she could not look at him, to afraid he was going to notice the tears trying to escape. Knowing she could only do so much until they would spill, she closed her eyes in the hope of keeping her tears at bay. 'I want to thank you', she said then to distract not only herself but Juice as well. 'Not only for staying last night but also for this morning'.

'Are you thanking me for having sex with you under need the shower?' he asked with a naughty grin on his face.

Christina had to smile as well, seeing a dark and lustful look appear when she reminded him of the mind blowing shower sex that morning. 'Yeah I guess so', she said a little embraced, feeling her cheeks turn red under need his stare. 'I was just feeling so negative and… angry'.

'Ow you were angry alright', she heard him say with a smile in his voice.

She frowned while looking up at him again, a grin pulling on her lips. 'Is that the weed talking dude?' she asked while eyeing the joint again.

Juice laughed. 'Maybe', he answered.

'Anyway', she said in the hopes of picking up where she'd stopped. 'I… guess I wanted to thank you. You didn't push me to talk about it, you didn't ask anything in return and just let me be and do what I wanted to do. That's what I needed'.

The truth was, Juice had noticed her angry expression and had been kind of nervous to ask her about the night before and what they had both seen. Normally, the princess wasn't quite the open book but that morning, he had been able to read her for the first time. She wasn't as closet of as she thought she'd been. He hadn't mind the angry, needing, willing, groping sex they'd had, not at all. It had made him worry though, just a little. 'You don't have to thank me, Chris', he answered when he had finally found his voice again. 'You obviously needed someone and I guess I needed someone too. What happened last night… that was awful shit and never should've happened'.

Christina let his words get through to her. He wasn't wrong when he said she's needed someone that night before and that morning but was that all they were? Was that why he was at her house? Because he just needed someone to warm him at night? Didn't that make her a Crow-Eater?

* * *

Christina walked into the Winston house early that morning. She would drive Ellie, Kenny and Mary in her Mustang to the funeral home while Opie and the club would drive with the hearse on their bikes. She greeted Mary with a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the bedroom, spotting Opie while he was fixing Kenny's blouse, Ellie waiting for them not far from the door. When she walked in, Ellie heard her heels against the floor and looked up. When seeing her aunt, Ellie stepped towards her and hugged her waist. Christina smiled a little while stroking the girl over her hair. Looking up, she saw Opie looking at her in a thankful way. Christina just nodded to him, not thinking it was a big deal at all.

'How are you doing El?' Christina asked before letting her go a little so the princess could look at Ellie's face.

The girl seemed a little hesitate. 'I… don't really know', she answered honestly. 'I just feel confused now. I was really sad yesterday but now I'm just… confused'.

'It's because you're grieving sweetie', Christina said. 'You'll be okay. It's gonna be a while but you will be'.

'I miss her, auntie Chrissie', Ellie then whispered with small tears in her eyes.

Christina looked up at Opie for a moment, seeing his broken face which made her throat swell up. Looking back down at Ellie, Christina just kissed her forehead. 'I know El. I miss her too', she said before stroking a tear away from the young girl's cheek. 'Now, go catch up with your grandma. I just wanna talk to your pops for a little bit'. Ellie nodded her head before walking away through the hallway, Kenny not far behind. Christina watched the kids disappear before closing the door which left her alone with Opie. She stepped a little closer before hugging his giant form. She felt him hug her back, his shoulders slightly shaking. When she let go of him, she spotted a single tear on his cheek. 'How are you doing, Ope?' she asked in a small voice while looking over his face.

Opie took in deep breath before letting it out. 'I'm good', he said. 'Trying to be strong for the kids'.

'You don't have to be strong all the time Ope. You have to let go eventually. You can come to me or just close the door behind you and let all those tears go'.

'I don't have any tears to cry anymore', he answered her.

Christina knew how that felt. 'Yeah, me neither. I just cried one night and then I was just angry'.

'At Samcro?' he asked.

'No. At the universe. I just keep thinking; Why? Why Donna?'

Opie looked down at the floor for a moment before putting himself down on the bed. 'It's my fault', he then said which made Christina frown her eyebrows together. 'She was in my truck Christina. What do you think that means? Huh? It means those bullets were meant for my skull. This is all my fault'.

'Don't say that', she snapped at him before sitting herself down next to him. 'This wasn't your fault at all'.

'Yes it is Chris!' Opie said with his voice raised in anger. 'Don't you get it? This happened because I am part of the club, because we didn't get out when we could. I didn't want to give it up, the club, I couldn't give it up!'

'Ope stop screaming at me!' Christina screamed back which got Opie to stop. 'Donna knew what she was asking of you', she continued in a softer voice. 'When she asked you to earn straight, to stay away from the club, she asked you too much. Because in the mean time she asked you to stay away from your dad, from you family, from the world you know. I told her that and she told me. That day I came by when you all but stormed out? I was there to check up on her because Stahl was going after all the woman, including Donna. I made that clear to her that day. She did know you were gonna go back to the club once you were out, you know that too. Still, she waited for you. She thought you were worth all that pain and heartbreak she went through while you were in jail because she loved you so damn much. Donna was a damn brave woman and even when everything went to shit, she stayed. That love the two of you had, that was worth dying for. You said it to me once, when we were younger and you and Donna were not even married yet. She thought about it in the same way, Ope. She never said it but I know because that was how much she loved you'.

Opie was in tears when she had finished. His cheeks and eyes started to redden and his shoulders shook. Christina wasted no time or space and pulled his giant body against her, his head on her shoulder.

After a little while, just letting Opie cry in her arms, they stood up. Christina pulled Opie's cut from the chair and helped him put it on. 'Let's go Gigantor. After the funeral, you can close the doors behind you and cry. For now just stay strong'.

Opie nodded before kissing her forehead. 'Thanks Chris', he whispered to her while trying to smile down at her but he wasn't able to. 'I was thinking about getting out for a while'.

'That might be not such a bad idea, actually', Christina said while opening the door and curling an arm around Opie's waist while walking next to him, Opie with his arm over her shoulders. 'I'm not sure if it will do you good but it's worth the try'.

Opie looked down at her, his eyes confused but she didn't answer. She let go of him before walking over to Mary, Kenny and Ellie who were waiting for her.

* * *

Driving behind the hoarse, in between all the bikes made Christina sort of nervous but she drove in silence. She had watched over the Redwood flock, spotted her uncles and Juice but her brother was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until they had arrived at the graveyard, all taken their seats and started saying goodbye to Donna, she spotted her brother. Christina had sat down next to Tara, giving Opie, Piney, Mary and the kids some space to say their goodbyes. Juice was standing behind her, Jackson's cut in his arms. He had explained that he left it the night before at the clubhouse and would probably need it today.

Christina had seen Gemma and Wendy arrive but had ignored them. The princess was here to say goodbye as a friend, not as a part of the club.

Seeing Jax walk closer towards them over the graveyard, Christina took the cut from Juice's arms before handing it over to Tara with a wink. 'He needs to get this from you, I think', she whispered, trying not to interrupt the priest while saying it. Tara just swallowed visibly before nodding her head and walking towards Jackson. Christina witnessed how her brother and Tara met up before she helped him into his cut, like Christina had done for Opie that morning. A slight smile pulled on her lips seeing their interaction, without words, before they kissed. Looking over at Gemma and Wendy, it was obvious they didn't like it. Christina didn't care right now. She had rooted for her friend to win this battle and helped her go through her problems. Now, Tara was facing them head on and didn't scare away like she used to do. While Jackson walked over to the flowers and picked one up to put on the coffin, Christina stood up. She had spotted the blood at the sight of Jackson's mouth and seen the stares he sent towards Clay and Tig. Whatever it was that was eating at him and wherever had happened, her step-father and uncle had been a part of it. She didn't know how but she felt this was part of the phone call she had with him the day before. It was like a brother-sister feeling; she could read it off his face. He sent their mom a look too before kissing the flower and putting it on the coffin with the others. He walked over to her, kissing the side of her head when he arrived. Christina curled an arm around his waist while Jackson pulled her closer with an arm over her shoulder.

'You okay?' she asked him, eyeing the blood on his face.

Jackson just nodded before walking towards the other graves with his loved sister right next to him, right where he wanted her. Walking over the graveyard, there were no words needed. They both knew where they were going; to the person they both talked to when needed. Christina always talked to Thomas out loud while Jackson did this in silence. While he sat on top of the headstone like he did since he was a teenager, Christina just stood next to him with a hand on his back – on top of the reaper. They shared a smoke in silence for a while before Christina couldn't take it any longer and spoke up.

'What's with the blood?' she said while blowing out the smoke. 'Does it have anything to do with Tig's busted face?' she asked.

'Yeah', Jackson answered to her in truth. 'I did that'.

'Why?'

'I can't tell you. I couldn't do it yesterday, can't do it now'.

'Why?'

'Because I don't want you to find out Chris. This could get you in danger, how much danger I don't even know. All I know is that it could change your vision and I don't want to be a part of doing that to you'.

'My vision on what, Jax?' she asked in a scared whisper. She recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had after their father had died. He was resolute. About what? She didn't know.

Jackson blew out the smoke in his lungs before looking at his sister again, looking at her with respect and admiration she hadn't seen before. 'The vision on the life we both love so much'.

Before she could ask another word, Piney appeared behind them. Looking at his hands, both Tellers saw a thick, brown envelope. Without a hesitation, Piney handed it to Jackson before looking down at the both of them. 'Time for a change', he said in his warm, rough voice like he wanted to say they were the only once that could do it. He gave Jackson a squeeze in the shoulder and Christina a kiss on her head before walking away, leaving the both of them utterly confused. Jackson looked up at her before opening the envelope and finding a familiar set of yellow paper with known words on the front looking up at them.

'I thought you burned it?' she asked him a little scared. She hadn't read all the words her father had written but what she had, scared the hell out of her.

Jackson nodded. 'I did'.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows at her brother. 'Do you know what this means?' she asked next.

'I do. It's time for a change', he said before standing up from the gravestone and faced her. 'You with me on this, sis?'

Christina just smiled at him before kissing his busted cheek. 'You know I am. Always and forever, right?'

Jax nodded before looking at their brother's gravestone one last time. 'Always and forever', he whispered before walking away towards his father's grave, leaving Christina behind at Tommy's.

Christina had honestly no idea what was going on or where they were heading. But for once in her life, she felt at peace with it. She wasn't comfortable with not knowing but she was with Jackson, she trusted him. She knew right then and there her mother had been right. Once Jackson was at the head of the table, she would be right beside him to help him lead the club. Wherever he was going or whatever was going to happen, she would be there. It was where she belonged.

* * *

 **TADA! The end of season one! We'll continue with season two soon enough but first I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter and this season. What did you like and what didn't you like? What do you guys think about what Juice said to her? And what do you think Christina's problem is? How is she going to handle Donna's death? Will Jackson finally tell her? LOT'S OF THINGS TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT SEASON! Next chapter: the start of season two, trouble is coming and Bobby's homecoming (and we know what that means right. But... is it Gemma that's gonna be raped or...?)**


	15. XV

**FINALLY my deadline week is over! I have to redo two of my subjects but that was by choice more or less. But, good news; I have time to write once again! So I got you guys a extra long chapter to celebrate the first chapter of season two! Yeah we're finally here. This was one of my favorite seasons I have to say. There was just so much going on inside the club and inside the family! I'm really excited to show you guys how our favorite princess will play her part in this season. I know you guys want to start reading so I won't keep you guys any longer. There is a lot going to happen! That's for sure!**

* * *

A lot had changed in the three weeks since Donna's funeral. First of all, Opie had gone on a run for a while to clear his head. Christina had brief contact with him but he was always short with his answers. Second, the boys had been busier than ever which resulted in Jackson keeping her out more than ever which pissed her off. Also, this meant that Juice wasn't around as much as she wanted. Sure he still drove by, they had dinner together every once in a while before taking it to the bedroom. But the thoughts that were inside her head, ever since they had that talk on her back porch the night before Donna's funeral, were still there. She was feeling like a Crow-Eater more and more which didn't sit well with her. She didn't want to end it but she was considering it a lot lately. Third, her mom was very busy with Abel which meant she wasn't at the office that much. This meant that Christina was mostly responsible for the garage which pissed her off as well. That all combined together resulted in an almost constant bad mood and headache and the only thing that could lift it was Juice but he was barely around anymore.  
And last but not least, since Opie's department Mary, Piney and Christina took care of Ellie and Kenny. At first Piney had declined her offer to take some of the burden but after about a week the kids had been running him out. Since then, Christina took the kids to school for him three times a week and picked them up twice a week. Her mother hadn't seen a problem in it back then but the garage was really busy in this period. Luckily, Opie was getting back home today. Also, Bobby was finally getting released. Christina had missed having her hairy uncle around the club and garage.

'That Chevvy truck done yet?' she asked one of the mechanics while walking around the lot. 'The guy that owns it is getting really pissed about having to wait for his parts all the time'.

'Look, we're doing what we can Christina but we're two man short here. Bobby and Opie being gone is not helping'.

'You are not helping dumbass', she snapped at him while the sound of motorcycles got closer. 'Bobby was picked up by A.T.F. and Opie lost his fucking wife in a drive-by shooting. The least you can do to help them out is work a little harder. Next time this guy calls, I'll tell him who is responsible'. With that being said, Christina walked out of the garage and back towards the office. She stopped in the doorway seeing Clay, Tig, Chibs and of course Juice pull in. She whistled their way and luckily got their attention. The group of guys walked over to her, slowing down once they saw her angry expression. 'Where is the fire, Christina doll?' Tig asked casually once she was in hearing distance.

'Where is the fire? Are you guys kidding me?' she almost yelled in anger. 'I'm already two man short and those baboons are not working at all. I have customers on my ass about car's who aren't fixed on appointment or they are coming back with the same damn problem not two days later. You know what mom would do when she was here right?'

'Yeah', Clay groaned. 'That would be a bloodbath'.

'Exactly. And you guys are running out on me every chance you get. Where the hell were you? I had you all scheduled in for today! And where's Jax?'

'Jacky boy is with Opie, lass', Chibs answered. 'Calm down, love. He just wanted to see how his friend was doing'.

'Alright fine', she said in deep breath. 'I'll give him this same speech later. Now get your asses back to work', she said before turning into the office and slamming the door behind her.

All four man looked stunned by her outburst but did like they were told. 'Sometimes I forget how much she looks like her mother', Clay said before walking in the garage. Juice couldn't help but look over his shoulder, seeing through the blinds how Christina lay her head in her hands. He had noticed her bad mood lately. At first he thought it was an aftershock because of Donna's death but he'd come back from that not long after. When he came by her house once in a while, she seemed better. She wasn't in a bad mood, just in a constant thought. She worried him, Juice wasn't gonna lie about it but he wasn't going to admit it to his brother's either. Chibs, who he had been close with since the guy became his sponsor, had seen his worried eyes on the Teller girl more than once in the past few weeks. He had asked him but Juice hadn't answered him straight once.

About thirty minutes after her outburst, Christina heard another couple of bikes approaching. She stood up from the desk chair which made Nymeria, the dog growing quite big, look up. Looking through the blinds, Christina smiled when she saw Opie pull in the lot. Even though she was confused why he wasn't home she ran out the door as fast as she could in her heels.

'Opie!' she called which got his attention. Jumping up into his arms, he caught her just in time. She hugged him thigh before letting him put her down. Looking up at him for the first time in three weeks and felt the happiness be replaced immediately. The happy look that normally stroked his eyes naturally, wasn't there anymore. His expression was empty. He had grown thinner, his hair was longer and his skin was almost transparent. Opie looked more like a zombie than he looked like himself.

She decided to shake it off, maybe talk to Jackson about it when he'd return but she wouldn't talk to Opie about it. 'You going hairy on me, dude?' she asked while pulling the growing brown hair that peeked from under need his beany.

Opie just shrugged. 'Didn't feel like going to the barber, really', he said in a simple, void way which made her want to hug him again. But soon Christina realized his attention was no longer on her. Clay and the rest of the club came walking out and hugged him which made Christina pull back into the office once again. Jax had pulled in - in the meantime and looked at his sister's back with a worried expression. Jackson was worried and not only about Opie. He had seen his sister start to get angry about everything and nothing in the past couple of weeks. He really wanted to talk with her, sit down and lay it all out in front of her. Jackson needed his sister but he soon realized this wasn't the right time.

* * *

Christina was literally drowning in paperwork when her mother pulled in the TM lot. She passed the office and saw her daughter with her head in her hands, her eyes on the papers in front of her but knew she wasn't reading them. She was far away from somewhere.

'Hey', Gemma greeted when she stepped into the office which got Christina's attention away from whatever she was thinking about. 'You okay?' she asked next while setting Abel down on the office couch before sitting down in the chair next to Christina.

'Yeah', Christina huffed in an answer. 'It's just really busy and the guys aren't doing anything. I tried to get them back to work but I'm not you. They don't listen'.

'Is that what that expression is about?' Gemma asked while pointing a finger to Christina's face. 'Come on sweetheart. Don't lie to me. What's eating at you?'

'It's just- a lot mom. I don't even know where to begin. Opie looks horrible by the way. He's back but he isn't. I barely talk to my real brother who seems very busy with this life and his new life and…'

'And what?' Gemma asked.

Christina huffed before looking at her mom again. 'And Juice. We have been… God I don't even know. One moment we are playing house and the next I'm nothing more than a bootycall. I don't get it anymore and I hate it, too. I'm not some cheap fuck, someone that cooks him food before diving into bed with him. Not that I mind but it has been… different'.

'Different how, baby?'

'I have the feeling this is the moment where we need to decided wheatear we wants to continue this or not. This is the moment where we need to decide wheatear I want to be his girlfriend and future old lady or just stay the club princess'.

'Judging by that face you already made that decision', Gemma said with a grin.

Christina couldn't deny that statement. 'I did. But I don't know if he has done the same'.

Gemma nodded to her daughter before putting the blonde's face in between her palms. 'There is only one thing you can do, sweetheart. You lay it on the table for him. Give him a choice but make sure he knows it's now or never, no second chances. Take it from there. You don't have to get the crow yet but tell him you want it on you just like his last name'.

Christina rolled her eyes when hearing the last part of her mother's advice. 'Wouldn't you want that to happen', she said before returning to her papers.

'Yes I do actually', her mother answered before standing up and walking over to Abel. 'And before I'm dead and six feet under please'.

'No promises', Christina called over while her mother was already halfway on her way to the clubhouse.

* * *

After a very long day, Christina finally locked up the office. Looking over the lot, she saw members, Crow-Eaters, hang-arounds, sweetbutts and everything in between ready for Bobby's return. She had spotted Juice but decided not to make a move. It was his turn now. She wasn't going to look desperate because that really wasn't her style. Instead, she had just gone inside to grab a beer for herself, Nymeria right beside her. When she got back outside, she wasn't unoccupied very long. Soon, she saw how a lean, tall, bold, tattooed man walked over to her. Happy.

'Hello princess', he greeted her. 'Haven't seen you in a while'.

'Or I was here but you just didn't look well enough for me', she said before smiling and hugging him. Christina knew Happy well. He hadn't only done her first tattoo but also came by often, even when she was younger before she left.

'Good to see you Chris', he said when they let go, looking her up and down without hiding it. 'And you look well'.

'Well, thank you', she said with a smirk on her lips. 'You don't look bad yourself. How is Kozik doing?'

Happy chuckled. Every time he saw her, she asked about Kozik. The blonde man had been her favorite uncle together with Tig before he had to leave Charming. Christina didn't know why he left, just that he had to for the greater good. She had blamed Tig for a while but she couldn't be mad at him long. Still, she missed Kozik. He had been the uncle she could always talk to about boyfriends of her feelings or the big wishes she had. She had sent him a couple of postcards while she was away. She never got an answer because she was always on the move and she didn't matter. As long as he got them, she was happy. Now, every time Happy dropped by she would ask about Kozik. 'He's okay. When I told him you were back he flipped, wanted to drive right over but I stopped him. Wouldn't be good to just drop by here unannounced'.

'That's true', she said while eyeing Tig with an ice cold stare. She may not be mad at him but she hadn't forgotten it either.

'So', Happy said before putting an arm around her shoulders. 'Heard something go around about you and Juice. Is it true?'

'That depends', she answered. 'Who did you talk to?'

'Tig', Happy said which made Christina roll her eyes. 'Said the two of you have been kinda cozy lately. There was also something about him returning in the morning with a shit eating smile on his face'.

'Maybe he did eat shit', she said in an annoyed way.

Happy just laughed. 'Does that mean you're off the market?'

Christina knew he didn't mean it. Happy was not her type and Happy wasn't the type to get into it with the princess but that didn't mean they flirted ever since she could. 'Not yet', she answered in a flirtatious way. 'Maybe you get to ink me soon. Ask me again when that time comes around'.

'Will do', he said before winking at her and walking over to some of the other Nomad guys. Christina just watched the reaper on his back with a grin on her face.

Soon, she felt eyes on her though. Looking around, she spotted Juice looking at her with a scowl and soon he walked over. 'What was that about?' he asked while pointing his beer to Happy.

Christina shrugged her shoulders. 'He heard about me and you from Tig and asked if I was off the market yet'.

Juice furrowed his eyebrows at her. Her voice was dark and totally not her normal happy, loving one he was so used to. He didn't get her answer either. 'What did you answer?' he asked curiously, his free hand clenching in a tight fist.

The princess took a sip from her beer before looking up at him again. 'I told him I wasn't off the market just yet', she answered, grinning when she saw him breathe in deeply while his jaw got firm. 'Why? Should I have answered something else?' She did what her mother told her to do. She lay her cards on the table, she left it up to him.

Juice thought about her question. Yes, he wanted to answer. Yes she should have told Happy she was taken but he soon realized she wasn't. She was free for everyone to take which didn't sit well with him. Looking at her outfit, the white, slightly see-through blouse, the tight leather pants she wore which looked painted on her and the red and gold heels she wore which really gave her ass a lift. She looked like a queen, her eyes intense and blue like always but they wore a slight mischievous twinkle which scared him slightly. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops that she was his and his alone, for nobody else to take but couldn't. Before he got any answer out of him at all, all the faces turned around to look at the luxurious Mercedes that pulled in the lot. Juice looked up, pushing Christina slightly back before walking towards the other Sons.

As two men stepped out of the vehicle, Nymeria started to growl at them almost immediately. The dog put her head a little lower, her ears back and her tail up. Christina knew this wasn't a good look on the dog and soon she squatted down, trying to ease her dog but Nymeria wasn't that easy to calm down. Christina had to hold her dog by the collar to keep her from running over to them and probably tear their faces off. All Christina could do in the meantime was watch her beloved men handle the situation while still holding her dog and taking in the strangers appearances. One was in a suit, obviously higher-up judging by the way he held his chin high like he was more than anyone else. The other, balder looking guy got her to furrow her eyebrows. She saw his inked arms but didn't see what it was. Just only the way he looked and how stern his face was made him look a little bit like that Darby guy. Looking at the other guys that had come from the car made her realize they all looked like Darby, a little that is.

Soon, her mother joined her or more looked down at her while Christina still held on to her dog. 'What's going on?' she asked her daughter. 'What's with the mutt?'

'I don't know', Christina answered to both questions. 'These guys turned into the lot and she started freaking out, growling and shit. If I let go, she'll be over there tearing them apart'.

'What does that tell us?' Gemma asked, knowing from the past few months that her daughter trusted her dog's judgment more than anyone else's.

'It tells me that these guys, whoever they are, are bad news'.

Gemma nodded. 'Looks like your dog is a good judge of character then'.

'It's because they read body language', Christina answered while pulling Nymeria back once again. 'They see a bad move before we do'.

Gemma nodded her head while watching her guys with a sharp eye like she always did. Finally, the guys started to move out. Gemma saw her way and moved towards her husband but one of the guys, the one standing next to the suit man, moved in her way. 'Sorry, ma'am', Christina heard him say before walking away. Looking over the lot the man crossed eyes with her. He smiled at her and winked, making her perk up a daring eyebrow before he moved away and stepped back into the car. Once Tig and Happy made sure the car drove out, Christina let Nymeria go. The dog ran around the lot a while, obviously looking for the threat but walked back over to her owner soon enough when she came up empty. Christina gave her a scratch behind the ear, earning her a whine from Nymeria. 'You're just protecting me, aren't you sweetheart?'

Nymeria just barked before laying a paw on Christina's leg. All the blonde could do was kiss her dog's head. God she loved her. She and Nymeria had gotten closer over the past few weeks. Since Donna's passing, Christina had cried a lot, worried a lot and thought a lot. Nymeria was next to her every time just laying her head on her knees to make sure Christina knew she wasn't alone. The princess had seen that the dog got more protective as well. Every time someone gave her a dirty look or if someone approached she didn't feel comfortable with, Nymeria would make herself known.

Christina had seen Juice walk inside but didn't pay it any mind. She was done with this little game. She wasn't a quitter but she didn't like a game when she couldn't win. She had laid out her cards, now he just needed to make a move. Christina made a mental note not to wait too long for it. She wasn't the girl that would sit and just wait for a guy to pick her up like the Crow-Eaters. She would show them she wasn't a Crow-Eater.

After a while, Christina started to get bored. Instead of mingling with the Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts, she just stood back and enjoyed from a distance. She had seen Juice come out and had her eyes on him but she wasn't happy about what she was seeing. He was standing with some of his brothers, goofing around and drinking while a group of sweetbutts stood not far away from them. They were giggling and waving at the guys, a couple coming their way too to make themselves known. Juice was eying them for a while now, never making a move but it still ate at her. Christina had to take a big sip from her beer when one of them, a pink haired, scantily clad bimbo moved her hand up and down his arm, whispering in his ear while she was doing so. She gritted her teeth but wasn't going to make a fuss about it. She knew she had no right to.

Her attention got ripped away when a car rode into the lot, a black sleek looking car she recognized. She spotted Stahl in the passenger seat soon enough, stepping out when Bobby did. Juice had held the door open for Elvis before helping him into his cut. Christina was happy to see her uncle back and moved closer with caution. Once he had greeted his brother's and spotted her, the slowly graying man smiled at her before walking over. She let him hug her, enjoying the fatherly hug she received. 'I think of all the woman, I missed you the most princess', he said while letting her go.

Christina nodded before holding a new beer out to him. 'Welcome back, Bobby', she said with a halfhearted smile.

Bobby saw right through her mask and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. 'You okay Chrissie? What's wrong?'

Christina just shrugged, not answering but not lying either. She would never be able to lie to Bobby.

'Do you need to talk?' Bobby asked.

Christina smiled. Bobby being the hippie he was, he was always ready to talk and give advice to everyone who needed it. 'I'm good, Bobby', she said even though she really could use a good pep talk right now. 'You have fun tonight, okay. Don't hold back'.

'You know I never do babygirl', he said before kissing her cheek. 'Just know that when you need it, I'll always be ready to talk. Unless…'

'Unless busy', Christina said with a smile, remembering the rule from when she was younger. 'I got it'.

With a last nod, Bobby walked over to two busty Crow-Eaters who were already waiting for him. Having seen Bobby and Opie, Christina made a decision and looked down at her dog. 'Come on girl', she said then. 'Let's go home. Just the two of us'.

Nymeria seemed okay with that as they started to walk towards her car. It wasn't until Christina had put the dog in the passenger seat, she heard someone call her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Juice coming her way. She decided to be good for him this time and walked towards him as well until they met up in the middle. 'Where you going?' he asked with his million dollar smile like it was a joke which it sounded like.

'Home', Christina answered him with a short answer. She wasn't going to pull it this time. She had enough of waiting and having seen him with those sweetbutts made her see reality. Even if she had him, he was never gonna be hers. Those girls were always gonna be there and there were always gonna be new once. Even being the princess and being able to keep them in line, she wasn't sure if she had that right over a man like Juice. Her mother had tried to tell her but Christina was exhausted. 'I'm exhausted, Juice. I can't-'

'The party just started. Ope's back, Bobby's back'.

'I know and I have seen the both of them. Now I'm going home with my dog, shower and watch some TV before going to bed'.

Juice looked confused. She seemed more distant than she had been that morning. He did not know what was going on with her but it didn't sit well with him. She didn't look good either. Her skin was pale, there were black circles under need her eyes which was an obvious sigh of not sleeping and she looked less curvy than he was used to which meant she had lost wait. 'Look', he said before taking an extra step towards her. 'I can say goodbye and go with you. You just-'

'That's not necessary', she interrupted his flow of words. 'I'll be boring anyway. You stay here and… have fun'.

Juice really didn't understand her, she confused him. Even more so when she stood on her tip-toes to push her lips against his, holding his lips in a lingering kiss before letting go. She kissed his cheek before starting to walk back towards her car. 'Goodbye Juice', she only said before stepping behind the wheel and driving away soon after.

After his little confusing moment with Christina, Juice just walked inside and set on the bar. Crow-Eaters and sweetbutts pushed up on him but he just kept pushing them away as politely as he could. He didn't know what it was with Christina. When she had said goodbye to him, it felt a lot more permanent than it normally did. He used to say goodbye to her often enough but the tone in which she had said it to him tonight gave him a bad feeling. He hated it, it only made him look at his hands and forget the party that was going on around him. He wanted to go after her, he really did but something held him back. He just didn't know if it was his brother's that did that or that look in her eyes just before she had stepped behind the wheel.

'Where is Christina?' Juice heard Jackson ask once he stepped into the clubhouse and came to greet his brother.

After hugging Jackson in a brotherly way, he shrugged. 'She went home about an hour ago', he said.

Chibs stood next to Jackson, having heard the Teller's question and Juice's answer. 'Home?' he asked. 'Why would she?'

Juice just sighed. 'Look, I don't know she just said she was exhausted and that she went home', he answered.

'Did she say something else?' Jackson asked while accepting a beer from the prospect.

Juice thought about. 'She said she would go home and when I offered to go with her she told me to stay and "have fun"'.

Soon, Jackson and Chibs made out a pained noise before laughing, knowing exactly what that meant with Christina.

'What?' Juice asked while eyeing his brothers. 'What's so funny?'

'You just got Christina'd', Jackson answered.

Juice looked at his brothers with a questioning look.

'She probably has been on you for a while, Juicy', Chibs followed. 'Christina is not a girl to just fool around with. You have to be in for the full hundred percent. When Christina tells you to "have fun", she's giving you a choice. Either you go after her and tell her she is to you what she wants to be or you stay here, grab a sweetbutt, fuck her instead of the lovely Christabella and then you'll probably never see her again except for awkward encounters on the lot'.

Juice groaned and let his head fall on the bar. How could he be so stupid? How could he not have seen this coming? This was the moment he had been thinking about for weeks now. He knew it was coming he just didn't know when it would be.

'Yeah, this is it man', Jackson said while lighting a cigarette. 'All or nothing. Listen, I meant it when I said that if you would hurt my sister, you're gonna end up dead. Now, she's giving you a way out. You either take that chance or get on your bike and drive to her house right now. My sister doesn't do second chances, neither does my mom. Once you call it quits, there is no turning back from that'. With a last tap on the back from Jackson, the oldest Teller moved away from the bar and towards Piney.

Juice let out a deep breath before looking at Chibs. 'What am I gonna do, Chibs?' he asked his best brother. 'I'm either in or out'.

'Ai', the Scotsman said. 'It is what it is Juicy. She left it to you which is how Gemma thought her. You either want her or you don't. But let me give you some last minute advice, boy', he said before leaning a little closer to Juice. 'A girl like Christina doesn't wait around. A girl with qualities like hers, doesn't stay single for long either. Once word gets around that the princess is free for the take, consider her a goner. That girl is so perfect, such Old Lady material that people started whispering about her even before she was legal. If it wasn't for us, she would have already been at a man's sight. She got away pretty much as soon as she got legal which was her luck. That girl drove men mad, made them fight over her. Haven't you seen the eyes, boyo? Those guys fantasizing about her being their Old Lady? Would you be able to live with that? Knowing that you didn't go after her when you could? Seeing her on another man's arm?'

Juice wasn't able to answer. He just looked at his drink in front of him, thinking about the little moment he had seen between her and Happy. Happy wasn't the kind of guy to just give every woman his attention. Christina earning it meant something. He hadn't seen it before but now that Juice heard it, he thought back to all the faces turning once she walked into a room. She was the princess for more reasons than one.

Chibs didn't need Juice's words to get his answer. Looking at his expression, he saw it. The Scott smiled before squeezing Juice's shoulder. 'Think about it Juicy. She's good for you, good for the club and she really likes you, maybe even more. She's the kind of girl man fight over. Do the right thing'. Chibs kissed Juice's head in a brotherly way before standing up and walking back into the party, really hoping he wasn't gonna see Juice in the clubhouse the next morning with a Crow-Eater next to him on the pool table.

* * *

Her head felt heavy, really heavy while she was driving home. Luckily, she wasn't far away anymore. Only two more blocks and Christina would be home. She stopped at a red light, looking at the passenger seat and smiling when she saw her best friend sitting there and smiling up at her with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Christina laughed at Nymeria, the goofy girl always able to make her laugh again.

Christina snapped from whatever state she was in when a minivan stopped behind her, honking like crazy. Christina was on high alert like she was learned but got her guard down once she saw a woman jump out of the car, screaming for help while she ran over.

'Help! Help please help me!' the young woman screamed and begged while running over. Nymeria growled in her seat but Christina stepped out of the car anyway before looking at her dog. 'Stay', she told Nymeria before walking over to the hysteric woman. 'What is going on? Calm down, please'.

'My baby', the woman cried. 'My baby swallowed something. I think he's choking. I don't-' the woman breathed through cries.

'Okay', Christina told her before walking over to the door of the van. 'I'll try and help. It's gonna be okay'. Arriving at the door of the van, Christina almost pulled it from his hinges and tried to get to the car seat. Throwing the blanked off, she saw a doll inside instead of a real baby like she expected. Feeling that something wasn't right, she looked up just in time to see the woman holding a small blackjack. But before it smashed Christina's skull, she woman started screaming in pain and pulling her leg. Christina crawled out of the car and looked at the woman who was now lying on the asphalt, crying while Nymeria was biting her leg in a murderous way. Christina first moved to kick the weapon from the woman's hand before she could hurt either her or Nymeria before starting to walk back towards her car. Once she was in a safe distance, she whistled to Nymeria who let go of the woman's leg and came running for her immediately. Without waiting another minute, too scared and flipping out, Christina ran back to her car. Nymeria jumped back in through the door that Christina had left open while getting out of the car in a hurry. Christina got back in behind the wheel and sped of as fast as she could. Looking in her review mirror, she saw the woman trying to get up while starting to become smaller and smaller until she was completely out of sight. Christina had no idea why that woman wanted to knock her out or had a fake baby in her car but she didn't care. Christina was in total shock and relieved Nymeria had been there to save her even though she had told the dog to stay. For the first and only time, Christina was happy the dog didn't listen to her.

When Christina finally got home, she got under need a very hot shower. The shock started to wear of and just left her in utter confusion. Why would someone try to bash her head in with a blackjack? Why not cary a gun and just be done with it?

Nymeria hadn't left Christina's side since they got back into the car. The dog was even lying in front of the bathroom door while Christina took her shower. Now, they were just lying in bed. Christina had her eyes on the TV, no longer tired after what had happened. Nymeria lay with her small head on Christina's leg while her owner stroked her fur.

Christina had been completely zoned out but it was the sound of her door unlocking that got her attention. She wanted to move her body and grab the gun from the drawer in her nightstand but Nymeria's relaxed state stopped her. The dog was jumping of the bed in excitement and wagging her tail on her way there. Soon enough, Christina heard Juice's soft, raspy voice greet her before moving towards the bedroom. She sat up a little bit when he came in, Nymeria running around his legs.

'Hey', she greeted him with a small smile, more meant than any she had given him in the past few weeks. 'Didn't really expect you here'.

'I talked to Jax and Chibs', Juice said while walking towards the bed she was sitting on, putting himself on the edge at her side. 'I just…' he tried to bring it slow but he couldn't. He needed to know. 'Chris, what's going on?' he asked then with his eyes on her face. 'You've been off for a while, I've seen it. I thought it was because of Donna's… passing but I don't believe that anymore. Now I just don't know what it is'.

There was a silence between them for a while in which Christina just looked at her hands. It meant a lot to her that he was here now and not at the party fucking some sweetbutt. It meant to her that he was worth knowing. 'There's been something, something you said, that's been keeping my mind busy for some time now and… I'm starting to think about it more and more which sucks by the way-' she tried to explain.

'What is it?' he asked. Juice didn't know what he had said to fuck this up but he could have seen it coming. He fucked up more than once before. Fucking up something this big with a woman as great as Christina was right up his ally.

'Do you remember the night before Donna's funeral when you came to my house?'

Juice nodded but frowned, not knowing what he'd done wrong that night. They hadn't done that much actually.

'You told me that the night Donna got shot that I needed someone that night, which isn't a lie by the way. You also said that you needed someone as well. It has been… buzzing in my head even since. I mean, is that all I am? Just a girl to keep you warm at night, just a girl to settle your needs? I saw you looking at the sweetbutts tonight and… it kinda hurt. Because I was good with… whatever we were for a while but I'm not anymore. I think I'm falling for you, Juice, and that scares the shit out of me. Because I don't want to pin you down, I have no right to do that but I want to. I want to know that I'm the only one you're with at night, the one you come home to, the one you eat breakfast with and the one that cooks your dinners. I want to be the one to keep you warm at night and settles your needs but only if I'm the only one. I'm scared of it, I really am because I don't know if I'm ready for that or if you even want it. I just… I'm telling you this because I can't take it anymore. I can't take it seeing those half naked girls all over you, whispering to you things that I want to do to you, with you. I wanted to stake my claim tonight but I had no right to do so. That's why I left. I wanted to give you a free will, a choice. But now it's me or them. You know my rule. I told you before so don't think I won't understand if you left because I do'.

Juice had no idea what he was hearing. Only thirty minutes ago he was asking himself if it was her who had enough of him but she had practically given him a declaration of love. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to be the only one for him. Hearing how she didn't want to pin him down, make that choice for him, made his heart flutter with emotions. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman; she loved the Sons, was respected by the boys, adored him, gave him respect, didn't boss him around like Gemma sometimes did with Clay and liked him behind the club. That he was accepted by her family seemed almost ideal as well.

He picked up one of her hands and curled her fingers with his own while the other stroked her cheek, making her look up at him. 'The only reason I was looking at the sweetbutts tonight was because I realized they weren't what I wanted anymore', he said honestly. 'You're the only one I want, Chris, even since that night I brought take out from the diner. I had my eye on you since we all saw you sitting at that bar, drinking a beer at ten in the morning and having a cigarette between your elegant fingers. The Crow-Eaters don't keep me warm at night and they don't settle my needs. There's only one that's been able to do so'.

Christina was finally able to breathe again and sighed in content. 'Thank god', she said making Juice laugh while she hugged him around the neck, pulling him close. 'Stop laughing I was shitting my pants. I was so scared you were gonna walk out of here, fuck a Crow-Eater and just forget about me which would result in a lot of awkward moments around TM'.

'Now how could you think that? I need my warm, fuzzy blanket at night'.

'Not funny, Juice', she tried while giving him a serious stare but couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips.

'I'd miss your cooking way too much and your bed is way more comfortable than the pool table at the clubhouse'.

'Shut up and kiss me!' she called before pressing her lips to his and started to pull his clothes off his body. She needed him, she had needed him for a while now but she had to feel his loving hands all over her body now that she knew that she was the only one that was gonna feel them on her body. Nobody else had that right anymore. He was hers now. Finally she had the right to stake her claim and tell sweetbutts to get away from her man. Yes, she was defiantly gonna enjoy this. Kissing Juice, fucking Juice, touching Juice whenever she could get her hands on him. She only hoped they were able to hold themselves in front of the club. Because she may be his now too but touching the princess in front of her knights wasn't going to be unpunished. Ever.

* * *

 **I know you guys were flipping out for a second! I'm sorry but I thought it would be a good idea (you'll see next chapter, just trust me). But Christina wasn't raped thanks to her awsome kickass dog! And, Juice and Christina finally sealed the deal! Some of you guys have been asking me about it and I told you to be patient. At that point, I had already written this chapter and I really didn't want to change it. So, there you have it. Next chapter; Christina get's a call from Unser and some Christina/Gemma\Tara (I know you guys already know what I'm trying to tell).**


	16. XVI

**God! I'm so sorry you guys but these past weeks have been killing! I thought stuff would calm down with the deadlines and tests finally over but apparently I was wrong... Currently I'm having a major headache caused by more than one reason. I haven't been writing in two or three weeks it's ridiculous! But I'm back on track (sort off) and wanted to let you guys know. So I hope you guys will understand that the updates will come a little slower than I normally intended. I don't want to run out of chapters when I'm not writing.**  
 **Anyway, after last chapter I'm really excited for you guys to continue. I got so much planned! What do you guys think will happen this season with Christina, Juice and the others? How will things change? I'm really curious because maybe some of you are thinking in the right direction or might be getting close even. Let me know and read the A/N at the end. Really big question there!**

* * *

Christina was slowly pulled from her slumber by a phone ringing. At first, she groaned and tried to wake up Juice, expecting it was his. But when she opened her eyes and looked at her bedside table, she saw it was her phone that made the annoying sounds and buzzed. Christina groaned while pulling herself up a bit, which was hard because of Juice's arm around her waist, before answering the phone while rubbing her tired eyes.

'Ello?' she answered through a yawn.

'Christina', she heard a familiar voice say from the other side of the connection. 'It's me, Wayne'.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows trying to think of a reason why Wayne would call her in the middle of the night. 'What the hell? Why are you calling me? It's like three in the morning. Why are you-'

'I'm sorry to wake you up kid but… something happened to your mother', he interrupted her and said. Immediately he had Christina's attention.

'What? What happened?' she whisper yelled while crawling from under Juice's arm and out of bed as silent as possible. While holding the phone between her shoulder and ear, Christina started pulling on her underwear, sweat pants and sweater she had worn a couple of hours ago which had landed on the floor not long after Juice had arrived at her house.

'I don't know. She won't tell me either but she's all bruised up and bleeding from cut's in her face. Something happened and she has to tell someone. I thought you might be able to'.

Christina's blood went cold, hearing Unser talk about her mother's condition. She immediately knew she had to get her ass over there. 'Sure, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few. You call Tara?' she asked next while pulling on a sweater. Christina knew that her mother wouldn't go to St. Thomas, never in her life. She hated that place but she still needed medical attention.

'Gemma called her herself. We are at Tara's house. We just arrived', Wayne said.

'Good. I'll be right there', Christina said before closing the phone and putting the device in the pocket of her sweats. Before leaving, she walked over to Juice who was no longer snoring like he was chopping down a whole forest and kissed his head.

'Where are you going? It's too early,' he said in a sleep drunken voice, his eyes still closet.

Christina smiled hearing his voice. God she really was falling for this man. She was sure he had woken up the second she crawled from under his arm and out of the bed. 'Don't worry baby', she whispered. 'That was mom. She needs my help with something. Just go back to sleep, okay?'

Juice groaned but his face relaxed as soon as she planted a kiss on one of his tribal tattoos on his head. 'Come back soon. Be careful babe', he said before turning on his other side.

'I'll take Nymeria with me', she said before standing up from the side of the bed. 'Go back to sleep babe'.

The only thing she got out of him was a sleepy sounding "yes" but she wasn't sure. Christina soon walked out of the bedroom and into the living. She grabbed her purse and turned towards Nymeria who was awake in her dog bed. 'Come girl', she said while opening the door, 'gonna need you for protection'.

Nymeria jumped up fast and ran over and out the door. The dog jumped in as soon as Christina had opened the door of her Mustang.

Christina drove to Tara's house as fast as she could, parking it a couple of minutes later on the curb. She opened the car door, Nymeria jumping out after her. While walking towards the door, Christina could only think of many scenarios of what happened to Gemma. Had she gotten into an accident perhaps? When they finally arrived at the front door, Christina knocked on the door impatiently. She was no longer able to wait. She had to know what happened. There sounded a little commotion inside but soon the door opened, Wayne at the other side.

'Chris', he said with a nod while letting her in.

'Where is she?' she asked while already walking.

'Living room', Wayne answered while closing the front door again and walking behind her.

As soon as Christina walked into the living and saw her mother's bused face, she knew this hadn't been an accident at all. Gemma looked up at her only daughter in shock before looking at Wayne in anger. 'You called her? What the fuck, Wayne!' Gemma yelled but soon cringed in pain.

'You wouldn't talk to me so I called Christina, yes', Wayne answered. 'She has the right to know. If you would tell anyone, it would be her'.

Before Gemma could say something, Tara in shock next to her while cleaning the wounds in her face, Nymeria walked forwards and jumped on the couch. Gemma looked at the dog stunned, maybe even a little bit afraid but soon the dog lay down with her head in her lap in an attempt to soothe her.

Gemma was a little bit on ease but soon lay a shaking hand on the dog's head. The elderly woman had no idea what it was but the dog calmed her down.

Christina looked at the scenario from a little distance, tears blurring her vision. She had never in her life seen her mother so vulnerable, not even after Tommy and her father died. Gemma had cried a lot and been emotional but never had she been as broken as she was now. The princess walked closer until she sat on the salon table in front of her mother. Looking at Gemma, who was trying to avoid her daughter's eyes, Christina knew she wasn't going to tell the full story with everyone there. She looked at her side making eye contact with Tara. Tara quickly set down the bandage before standing up. 'I'll make some tea. Would you like some?' Tara asked them.

Christina nodded her head. 'That would be great, thanks'.

Tara nodded and walked to the kitchen, Wayne following her. As soon as they were around the corner, Christina turned back towards her mother now making eye contact. 'You have to tell someone, mom', she whispered. 'Whatever happened, I won't judge and I will do everything to help you'.

Gemma was able to give her daughter a watery smile. 'I know baby. It's just… It ain't that simple'.

'Try', Christina encouraged her.

Gemma nodded before clearing her throat a little. Her eyes were casted on the dog who still had her head in Gemma's lab, trying to make her feel better and calm her nerves. 'I was driving home from Jax's when a car stopped behind me, honking and shit. Girl jumped out, cried for help. She said her baby was-'

'Chocking', Christina filled in.

Gemma looked up in shock. 'How do you know about that?'

Christina tried to laugh it off but her mother's face was dead serious. She could've known she wouldn't be the only one with a target on her back. 'I'll tell you later. Now finish'.

Gemma sighed but nodded her head. 'When I looked in the carrier there was a doll. Before I could do something, the bitch hit me in the head. When I finally woke up, there were these three masked scumbags. I was tied to a fence in the futility house. When they came to me, they told me I needed to deliver a message to the club'.

Gemma stopped, her voice breaking.

'What was the message mom?' she asked. 'I'll help but I need to know'.

Gemma sighed before looking up at Christina again. 'They wanted me to tell them that the club needed to stop selling guns to color or they would do it again'.

'Do what?'

Gemma sighed, the air coming out nervously. 'They… did this to my face before they raped me. All of them, more than once'.

Christina felt tears behind her eyes, closing them before they could spill. Hearing her mother say that, made a peace of her break inside.

'Now is not a time to break down, Chris. I talked, now it's your turn. How did you know what that girl said?' Gemma continued.

Christina opened her eyes again, looking deep into her mother's eyes. 'You know how, mom. When I drove home, there also stopped a car behind me. The girl came out, screaming the same thing'.

'Did they get to you?' Gemma asked, her eyes going over Christina's face and body.

'No', Christina said quickly. 'When she wanted to beat me down, Nymeria jumped out and bit her leg which gave me the chance to escape. I was just shaken up and tried to understand why someone would want to do that to me'.

'You were their first target, sweetheart', Gemma then concluded. 'I was there second choice once they understood they couldn't get to you.

Christina huffed and rubbed her eyes in defeat. 'This should have been me', she groaned. 'You got hurt because of me'.

'No', Gemma said quickly before taking one of Christina's hand in hers. 'No baby. It's better this way. Those scumbags getting to you, would have been a lot worse for the club. You are their princess. The boys look at you and see hope and future. I'm the rock but you keep them in their right mind. If something had happened to you, it would have devastated them. All of them'.

Christina nodded at the look in her mother's eyes. Looking over her shoulder, Christina saw Tara looking at them with an asking look in her eyes. Christina looked back at Gemma while giving her hand a squeeze. 'You need to get to the hospital, mom. You need to get checked for the… you know. Shit', Christina said now loud enough for Tara to hear it as well.

'I can't', Gemma said while looking at the both of them. 'I'd have to check in. The insurance and shit. Everybody'll know'.

Christina huffed while Tara sat next to her on the table. They shared a look, knowing that this had to happen no matter what.

'Listen', Tara then spoke in her soft voice, 'we'll go home, get you some clothes. Then we'll pick up Abel. I'll sigh him in. We'll say we're running more tests'.

Gemma looked at her, eyed her in confusion. 'You could get fired for that', she stated which wasn't a lie. Tara could get fired indeed.

'I'll figure it out', Tara said with a little nod of her head. She took another gauze from the package on the table before soaking it in disinfectant.

Gemma looked at the two women, eyeing them while still stroking Nymeria's head. 'Promise me', she said while looking at her hands, 'you won't tell anyone'.

'Mom, we can't-'

'Promise', Gemma interrupted her daughter before looking at her, switching to Tara soon after.

At some point, Unser had walked back into the living with two cups of steaming tea in his hands. 'Gemma, we gotta tell Clay', he tried.

Instead of Gemma objecting, it was Christina.

'No. Not Clay', the blonde said. She knew what would happen if this came out. Clay would not only flip, everyone would and it would be a danger to the club.

'Not Jax either', Gemma said, agreeing with her daughter. 'No one'.

Gemma, Tara and Christina looked at Wayne. The sheriff didn't look like he agreed with them but nodded his head eventually. 'All right', he said.

Gemma looked at Tara next. 'I won't say anything', Tara promised. Next, Gemma looked at Christina.

'Me neither', Christina said. 'I'm with you on this one mom'. The princess stood up next and walked over to Unser. 'They are gonna see her face. We need to think of something'.

'I know', the sheriff sighed. 'You girls stay with her, all right?'

Christina nodded at him, reassuring him Gemma would be okay. Soon, the Charming sheriff turned around and walked through the door which left Christina and Tara with Gemma.

* * *

While they waited for Tara to be done fixing up Gemma's face as much as possible and waited until the guys would be gone to the club for business. When they were sure, she drove to Christina's first to drop of Nymeria. It was sure the dog would've rather stayed with them but Christina knew it was impossible to get a dog into St. Thomas.

After picking up Abel from Jackson's house and Neeta driving behind them to St. Thomas, Tara guided Gemma to an examine room. Christina stood quietly in the corner while Gemma lay in the chair, her legs in the supporters. Tara sat in front of her, doing the much needed tests. Standing up and laying down her tools, Tara looked at Gemma.

'There's a number of small tears. It's nothing that won't heal on its own', she explained. Tara helped Gemma up, seeing it was painful for her to move. 'I'm gonna start you on antibiotics right away. It's standard procedure to treat for chlamydia and gonorrhea, even before the test results are back'.

Christina couldn't hold the smile that was playing at her lips while watching Tara and her mom interact. It was slightly awkward but Tara stayed professional. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Christina looked at Tara and starting walking towards it, not surprised to see Unser at the other side.

'Sorry to interrupt', he said. 'I need a word with Gemma'.

Christina looked over her shoulder making eye contact with her mom, asking the question in silence.

Gemma nodded. 'Let him in', she said.

Christina opened the door a little more so Wayne could walk inside. He passed the curtain and quickly turned around, probably not having expected her to be dressed the way she was.

'What is it?' Gemma asked pressing.

Unser sighed before looking at her quickly. 'Clay is here', he said.

Christina immediately groaned. That wasn't good. She talked to Unser to make sure they had a cover story, not to make sure they had a cover story so they could tell Clay Gemma was in the hospital. 'You dumb fuck', Christina said while rubbing both hands over her face.

'I told him she was in a car accident', he continued.

'What?' Gemma asked, not understanding a word he was saying.

'You ran your Caddy into a concrete barrier out by the utility shed', Wayne explained. 'Take my head of if you want. I just didn't see any other way to sell this. He doesn't know about anything else'.

Christina had to give him credit. It wasn't a bad cover story.

'I'll go and talk to him', Tara spoke up but soon Christina shook her head.

'No', she objected. 'I'll go', Christina said.

Gemma nodded proudly at her daughter. 'Yeah, go', she said. 'He needs to hear it from you'.

'Actually', Wayne said which made all of them look at him again. 'They're all here. Clay, Jax and the guys'.

'Jesus Christ', Gemma groaned, obviously annoyed. 'Is there anyone you didn't tell?'

'Don't worry, mom. I got it', Christina said before kissing her mother on the hair and walking out the door of the examine room. Outside the door in the hallway, Christina sighed deeply before putting on her brave face and started walking through the hallway towards the boys. She walked into Jackson first who stood at the nurse's station, talking with the nurse behind the computer with a very concerned expression on his face. That lifted as soon as he saw his sister, almost running towards her.

'Hey', he said before pulling her towards him so he could hug her. When letting go, he looked at his sister with urgent eyes. 'How is she?' he asked.

'She's gonna be fine', Christina answered while giving him a small, reassuring smile. 'She just has a couple of bruises and she's gonna be a bit sour but other than that, she's fine'.

It looked like after the news Christina gave him, Jackson was finally able to breathe again. 'Okay, good', he said with a sigh of relief. 'How are you? Juice said mom called you this morning'.

'Yeah, she did', Christina answered. 'She said she "needed my help". When I arrived I found her all bruised up and everything. Bitch scared the hell out of me'.

'Wasn't what I meant', her brother reacted with a cocky grin. 'I was talking about Juice being there this morning'.

'He stayed over more than once, Jax, so don't act that way'.

'Come on, Chrissie. We both know you gave him the now-or-never moment yesterday. Boy looked totally confused after you left'.

Christina furrowed her eyebrows at him, a knowing look appearing in her eyes. 'I know you and Chibs send him to my house yesterday. I just don't know if I should thank you.'

'The boy needed some help, Chris. We both know if I hadn't, he would have regretted his choice and you would've busted his balls for walking away even though he had no idea what he was walking away from. It would have been totally awkward and Juice would have beaded himself up for something that was only partly his fault'.

'What do you mean with partly?'

'We both know you're not the easiest to live with. Him keeping up with you for so long means something'.

Christina could only smile at that and nodded her head before kissing his cheek. 'Thanks brother', she whispered.

Jackson smiled at his sister, glad to see her happy.

'I have to let Clay and the guys know how she's doing', Christina said next, closing the Juice subject for now.

'Yeah', Jackson said standing tall and walked behind her through the halls of St. Thomas and towards the guys who were all waiting against the wall. As soon as she rounded the corner, the guys came into action and walked towards her.

'Guys', Christina said as soon as they made it to her, 'calm down first. Let me explain'.

The guys quieted but kept tense. Clay was the one to do the word.

'What's going on? Is she okay?' her step-father asked.

'Clay, she is fine. When she hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling. Tara is running tests, making sure nothing is broken but she's gonna be fine'.

'But it's nothing serious, right?' Clay asked next, his eyes close to tearing. He was obviously upset and concerned for his wife.

Christina smiled at him before shaking her head. 'No. Except for the swelling and perhaps some stiff muscles, she's gonna be just fine'.

'Can I see her?' he asked next.

'I'm sorry but that's probably gonna take a while. Tara is still busy running tests which is why I offered to tell you. The sooner Tara is done the sooner mom can go home'.

Clay nodded before taking the girl in his arms, hugging her close. 'Thanks Chris. When you see her, give her a big kiss from me, huh?'

'You know it', she said before kissing his cheek. Looking at the other guys, she walked over. She kissed Opie's cheek but didn't speak. He still didn't look great which concerned her a lot. Walking over to Chibs and Juice, she spotted Bobby on the gurney. 'What the hell happened to him?' she asked with a little raised voice.

'Elvis went a little hard last night', Tig answered with a smirk on his face.

'Good god', Christina groaned before leaning herself back against Juice's chest in between his legs which earned them some stares from the guys around them. But the fresh couple did not even notice them. Juice put both hands on her hips before kissing her temple. They had never been this touchy in public before but the night before had changed that. They didn't have to be careful anymore or hide their "thing" from the guys. They were together now.

Tig was about to say something when Unser's voice sounded through the hall, getting their full attention.

'Feds raided Luann's studio', he said. 'Asset seizure. Wiped her out'.

'Just what we needed', Christina said while rubbing her tired eyes.

Looking up, she saw her brother taking a deep breath. Christina knew he was trying to deal with this all inside his head, put it in order. 'Okay, me and Ope, we'll deal with Otto', he said.

'No', Clay interrupted soon. 'Ope goes with Tig', he said.

Christina just rolled her eyes while listening to the resent, constant bickering between Jackson and Clay.

'Take Bobby', Clay continued. 'He could use the fresh air'.

Everybody looked at Bobby, seeing him completely out.

Jackson just huffed in annoyance. 'I'll handle it alone', he said before pushing past his brothers before rounding the corner.

Christina huffed before standing up and walking back towards Unser, on her way back to her mother but Wayne stopped her. 'Chris, go home. You look exhausted', he stated.

'I feel exhausted to but I can handle it', Christina answered while holding the grin of her face. The early rolling out of bed wasn't the only reason she needed rest. 'Mom needs me'.

'Actually, you mother send me here to tell you to get your ass back home', Unser said.

'He's right, Chris', Clay said who walked over to stand next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. 'I'll stay here but you have to go home'.

'What? No, I'm fine. I can sleep later… or never. It doesn't matter. I'll stay'.

'No, you're going home sweetie', Clay said sternly before turning around and looking towards the group of boys. 'Juicy!' he called which got the attention of the mohawked brother, 'get her ass home. If she's difficult about it, do whatever it takes'.

'Clay! Come on! Someone needs to take care of mom and the garage. She needs rest for at least a couple of day's'.

'Chris, the garage won't burn down the only day it's without you or Gemma', he said. 'I let Piney handle it. I don't want to see you there until tomorrow morning. I can take care of your mom and the Doc is still busy with her anyway. Besides, Gemma doesn't like it when her hand is being held in these situations. You know that kid. All you can do is wait. The least you can do in the meantime is just go home and sleep'.

Christina huffed, accepting she wasn't going to win this any time soon. 'Fine', she groaned before turning around and walking towards Juice who was waiting for her.

'Come on babe', he said before curling an arm around her shoulders. 'I'll take you home'.

Christina smirked at him before letting him walk her towards the end of the hall.

'Stop right there!' Tig called before they had rounded the corner, making them turn around and look at him. 'What. The fuck. Did I miss?' he said which cracked everyone up.

'Oh, you missed a lot Tiggy', Christina said with a wink before walking away, pulling Juice along with her. Before they rounded the corner, the guys spotted Juice giving them a giant watt smile.

When they had disappeared from view, Tig looked through the group of laughing man. He was totally confused about the situation. He had truly no idea what that was.

'Well, we missed something', Opie said while holding his laugh.

'Aye', Chibs said. 'But it looks like the little lass and Juicy boy sealed some deals'.

* * *

After a relaxing ride on the back of Juice's bike, Juice parked it behind Christina's black Mustang in her driveway. After having dropped Nymeria off at the house, Christina had driven with Tara and her mom in the Cutlass but hadn't been a bother now. She had enjoyed the wind in her hair while holding her chest close to Juice's back. She hadn't heard him complain either.

He shut down the Dyna's engine while Christina undid her helmet from her head and gave it back to Juice before getting of the back. 'You coming inside for a moment?' she asked with a grin while shaking her hair a little. It looked like a mess now because of the wind and helmet but Juice thought it looked utterly sexy on her. 'I can vaguely remember promising you another round in the morning before we fell asleep'.

Juice grinned but had to decline. 'Nah, sorry babes', he said while reading the text he got from Jackson. 'Got to meet Jax at Luann's studio. We're gonna take care of this shit she's in. The least we can do for Otto after what he did to Stahl's face'.

'That bitch needs to back off', Christina huffed. 'You gonna be here tonight or are you going to sleep at the clubhouse?'

'Now why would I do that when I can crash at my girlfriend's house?' he said with a grin.

Christina perked up an eyebrow while smirking down at him. 'Girlfriend huh?' she said.

'Yeah', Juice said while looking at his hands. 'I mean, I thought old lady would be a little early but after our talk last night I just thought-'

Juice's words were quickly broken off when Christina pushed her mouth to his, kissing him hard and lingering. When he had put himself back together, his hands soon grabbed her hips in between his hands and stroked her sides through her sweatpants. He wasted no time sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit the flesh slightly, making her gasp. When opening her mouth to let the air out, Juice saw his chance and let his tongue enter her mouth. Christina was not able to hold the moans any longer while moving her mouth and tongue with his.

She moaned and groaned in his mouth while her hands grabbed his neck, stroking the little hairs at the point of his mohawk. She would have gladly straddled his waist but it wasn't possible since Juice was still on his bike. Christina just hoped that with the right amount of pressure, she could seduce him back into the house for the other round of hot, steamy sex she had promised him.

Unfortunately, his cellphone rang in his pocket which forced them to break apart. But Christina wasn't thinking about letting him go unless really necessary. While Juice was able to get the phone from his pocket and answered, Christina decided to attack his neck.

'Yes?' Juice said into the mic when answering. He had to hold in a moan while trying to concentrate on what Chibs was saying to him through the phone but he found it extremely hard when Christina bit the thin skin right under need his jawline. 'Yeah… sure just- Right now? Look, can't it wait for another twenty minutes?'

Christina forced herself upright and looked at him with frowned eyebrows.

'Or maybe an hour?' Juice corrected but sighed when Chibs gave him the answer. 'Alright… Yeah I'll be there in five', he said before ending the call and looking at Christina's disappointed look. 'Sorry princess, duty calls'.

Christina just nodded in understanding. She wasn't happy about not being able to do her business with Juice but she understood. That and she was kind off really tired. 'Alright. Just be back around seven so we can have diner together. If not… well then I'll have to start without you'.

'I'll try to be here', he said before kissing her lips once again. Before starting his bike, he looked into her eyes again. 'Look, I'm sorry I didn't ask before but… how are you feeling? I mean, you left this morning saying that your mom needed you but then-'

'Yeah well, that's Gemma. Instead of just telling me she likes to surprise me', she lied. She hated lying to Juice, especially right in his face like she was doing right now but she had made a promise to her mother. 'But I'm okay. Just… shaken', she said before shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

'Well, you look a bit pale. Go inside and sleep some babe', Juice said softly before kissing her forehead. 'I'll see you later'.

'Yeah, just be careful Juan Carlos. I'd hate to lose you'.

'And I know exactly for what reason. Nobody else would be able to keep up with you'.

Christina just gave him a naughty grin before kissing his cheek. 'Exactly. Now, get out of here before they will call you again'.

Juice winked at her before starting up his bike again and guide his bike out of her driveway before driving away.

* * *

Christina had to admit, she really needed a good nap and that's what she had gotten. After waking up, she went for a little walk with Nymeria. Christina had packed a gun just to be sure before she went out. Who said those fuckers that did that to her mom didn't come back for her.

After having finished their walk, Christina started making diner. Sun was already setting outside and she hoped Juice would be back in time. But he wasn't. She had no idea what had happened to keep him up but she didn't have to think about it long. Christina had only taken two bites when Harley sounds filled the street, soon turning into her driveway.

Instead of knocking like he always did, or most of the time, Juice got the spare key from the gutter above the front door to open the door himself. As soon as it opened, he got attacked by a barking but wagging Nymeria.

'Hey girl', he said while trying to close the front door and rub the dog's head at the same time. 'You missed me, huh?'

'No, but I did', Christina's said before stepping into the hallway and leaning against the door post leading to the kitchen. 'You're late', she said in a playful but stern voice.

Juice sighed before walking towards her, kissing her forehead. 'Yeah, sorry about that but it's only thirty minutes', he said before kissing her lips. 'How was your nap?'

'Needed', she answered before smiling at him, already forgotten he was late. 'Sit down. I'll make you a plate and get you a beer'. While Christina walked to the kitchen to grab his dinner, Juice sat down on the table. Immediately Nymeria was at his side, whining to ask for attention.

'So how did it go with Luann?' Juice heard Christina ask from the kitchen while he scratched the almost full grown dog behind the ear.

'It went great, actually', he answered when she emerged from the kitchen and back into the dining room.

'Elaborate', she said while putting Juice's been and plate down on the table. 'What the hell was going on?'

'Feds raided her, as you heard. It pretty much puts her out of business. She can't pay the girls, the girls go away and Luann will not be able to make movies. Luann has great talent and people notice. This guy, Georgie, he already is pushing up on her girls'.

'Caruso?' Christina asked.

Juice looked up at her in confusion. 'Yeah', he answered while taking a bite of his food. 'How do you know him?'

Christina shrugged and didn't really want to go into detail but seeing Juice's face, she knew she had no choice. 'Okay, don't freak out but he kinda… sorta offered me a part once. Said I was the perfect men and women fantasy. I was still seventeen, he said he could make me look eighteen-'

'Wait, hold on! You performed in a porn movie for Georgie Caruso?' Juice asked angrily. He wasn't going to deny it. He was indeed jealous. Not just jealous, he was raged.

'What? No! I said he pretty much offered me a part but I never took it, Juice. Just calm your shit, Jesus Christ'.

Juice shut up by hearing her words. She never took it, she never posed in front of his cameras. But he couldn't help but feel his blood boil, thinking about Caruso wanting her as a fucking cum bitch. But soon he knew bitch wasn't the right words. Christina would be cum queen, being in every men's fantasies. Hell, she probably already was. He had seen the looks of men and women on her when she walked around the lot, or around town or even when they were together. But who wouldn't? Christina Teller was a fucking goddess. Hís goddess now.

'Yo? Juice?' Christina said while snapping her finger's in front of his eyes. 'You okay there?'

'Yeah', he said quickly before shaking his thoughts. 'Just… thinking'.

'Were you thinking about me in a porn movie? Because you can let that thought go very quickly. Luann keeps asking me but I don't think mom and Jax would be that happy with it'.

'Neither would I although it would be a dream come true; hooking up with a porn star'.

'Ha-ha. Very funny', Christina said with only a small smile on her lips. 'But, continue. What happened? Did you guys take care of it?'

'We did, actually. While your majesty was having her beauty sleep', he said while sending a wink her way, 'her knights raided Georgie's porn castle. First we just warned but when we got back at the hospital we spotted Luann with one of her girls, Lyla. Girl's nose was bleeding and bruising. So we got over there again and gave him his last warning'.

Christina nodded her head while taking a sip from her whine. 'So now what? How is Luann going to run a business when her location can no longer be used?'

'Club took care of that', Juice answered while stuffing his mouth with the delicious food.

'Club?' Christina asked. 'How?'

'Luann needs a location and time to get back on her feet. Once she sells and everything quiets down, she can move on. Until then… Samcro owns 50 percent of a porn business'.

Christina chocked in her beer, coughing a couple of times before being able to breathe again. Looking up, she saw Juice looking at her. 'Hold up a second. So Samcro is running porn now?'

Juice saw her face, seeing she didn't quite agree with the club's idea. 'It's legal', he explained. 'Feds are still crawling up our asses because of the guns. We have a completely new warehouse with enough space for Luann to run her business from. The idea is to let A.T.F. think we chose another way of income. When heat turns down, we go back to running guns. Right now, it's too dangerous to handle guns around'.

Christina thought about it for a minute before biting her lip. 'So porn is the salutation?'

'It not permanent babe. Just until Luann is back on her feet and A.T.F. cleared out'.

'But you're doing it with porn?'

Juice shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head.

Christina just huffed. 'I'm not… happy about it', she told him honestly. 'I've seen Luann's girls and I know how they always have their eyes on everything with a patch'.

Juice could only laugh, earning him a stern stare from his girlfriend. 'Chris, I'm not going to cheat on you with some girl that lets in every dick in front of a camera as an income'.

'But you just said-'

'I know what I said', he spoke before standing up and walking towards her. He stopped right next to her chair, squatting down to be at the same eye level as her. 'But I wouldn't do it if it would ruin my relationship with you. I got Samcro's princess. Now why would I want anyone else?'

Christina just grinned at him before kissing his lips softly. 'You know exactly what to say to me, don't you?'

'I try', he confessed with that incredibly annoying grin playing at his lips. He knew very well how to make her weak in her knees for him and he was using it.

Christina grinned before stroking his cheek. 'Are you going to hang around Cara Cara all day now?'

'Just for protection, I promise', he said with a grin. 'Now if you would hang around there as well…'

'What? I thought you didn't want me in front of that camera'.

'Not unless I'm in the same shot', he answered.

Christina bit her lip before putting her mouth on his, kissing it playfully while biting his lip and breathing in his mouth. 'Aren't you dirty', she grinned. 'Now why don't we go and take care of that?'

'Shower?' Juice asked between two soft kissed.

'Shower', Christina confirmed before being pulled out of her chair and into Juice's arms, curling her long legs around his waist and attacking his neck and mouth while he walked them towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think about this chapter huh? I know I haven't been answering reviews as much lately but seeing the current chaos that is school, I hope you guys understand. I'll try to answer more often. Also, would you guys like a little mini story on what happens with Christina and the others while their guys are in jail? I've been thinking about it and I got a couple ideas on it. So if you guys do like it, I will start writing it right after I finished season three. Just let me know, okay?**


	17. XVII

**Good evening everyone! (Here in Holland it is 23.00 at the moment). So, I'm not dead. I apologize for not having updated in so long but life kind of got in the way. I'm not abandoning this story, at least I'm not planning on doing so, but I just need time to continue. Some stuff happened at school which really is a long story but to skip to the end; I have to redo my fist year of Photography school. Which sucks but, as I just told you, life kind of got in the way. I just want you guys to know that I love you for staying with me. I'm not done yet, not anytime soon. I remember promising you guys a lot of stuff so let's continue so we can go there already. It has taken long enough.**

 **Reminder; I love reactions and hearing what you guys think. If you have questions about my story or about what the hell happened to me; you can always ask but I don't give stuff away. I don't like spoiling my own story to people but I might give you a tease. Love you guys and enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks had flown by. Christina had been helping out Luann with decorating the grey, lifeless storage into a colorful cum factory. The day after Juice had told her about the Sons doing porn now, Luann had called her and asked to help while decorating. The producer had admitted she needed a hand since Christina had a great sense of style and had a keen eye. In the first two days the women had not only made a mapping for the different sets but they also came with the idea of a grand opening.

Now, they were almost done to the point Christina could handle decorating by herself. Luann had sat down in the producer's chair again today, for the first time on this location. Now, Christina was doing the storage closet. It was here where all the clothing, lingerie and toys were kept. Christina didn't mind the clothes; some of them were actually really nice. Just that morning she had helped Lyla pick a nice set for her shot she had to record. Her nose was healing up nice but it was still bruised. Luckily it was nothing that couldn't be handled with a little make-up.

Just as Christina was done re-shelving all the shoes, she huffed and walked into the recording area. The princess stopped in her pace when she spotted Juice and Chibs on the couch behind Luann, eating a bag of chips while watching Layla do her thing.

'What are you two baboons doing here?' she asked while walking closer and trying not to yell for Luann.

Juice looked up from the scene in front of him while Chibs just kept eating. 'Oh, hey babe', he said before standing up and kissing her lips in a soft but intense way she really wanted to continue. 'What are you doing here?'

Christina just rolled her eyes. 'Really? I have been here almost every day for the last three weeks and you're asking me what I'm doing here? Decorating and cleaning up stuff, Juice, like I've been doing for three weeks'.

'That still ain't done yet?' he asked while taking his place next to Chibs again before his hand disappeared into the bag.

'No', Christina huffed. 'But almost. I'm also putting things up for the party tonight. That and mom won't let me work. Says she wants to distract her mind'.

'How are the party decorations coming along?' Luann asked.

'The video room is set up and the sets are clean unless some of the gals decide to have some fun that is', Christina answered.

'You decorating dressed like that, little lass?' Chibs asked, looking up from Lyla's scene for the first time.

Christina looked down at her outfit when he mentioned it. She was just wearing a skinny, leather pants, white lace shirt and one of her favorite pair of heeled, platform booties. She had to admit that since she started the decorating job, she might have changed her way of clothing a little. Her style had gotten a little bit more sexy and less biker office worker. 'What's wrong with the way that I dress?'

'Nothing, sweetheart', Luann said without looking away from Layla. 'Big finish, Lyla!' the producer called next. Christina looked at how Lyla drowned the bottle of scotch before putting it in the man's butt, making him scream.

Christina had to bite her lip while she cringed a little and Chibs and Juice looked away with a painful expression on their faces. When the cameras were off, Chibs and Juice stood up from the couch and started clapping for Lyla. Christina just shook her head before nudging her godmother against the arm. 'You got these two? I still need to put up some stuff in the back', she asked.

Luann nodded her head. 'When he gets annoying, I'll send him to you', the aunt said while pointing at Juice. 'Pretty sure you can take him'.

'I'll transform him into a puppy', Christina said before walking away.

It was not even an hour later when Christina finished up her duty of the day. When she walked back into the main area, shit had broken loose. 'What's going on?' she asked while catching Luann by the arm.

'Your uncle is here. Bobby. Said he's going to do the books', Luann answered.

Christina just rolled her eyes. This had Clay written all over it. 'Jax on his way?' she asked next.

'Yeah. Chibs called him. He's on his way'.

'Good. Let's keep quiet until then'.

Luann took a deep breath and walked away. Christina turned around and saw Juice come her way.

'Hey. I need to go. Got a shift at TM. You good here? He said.

Christina nodded. 'Yeah. I'm fine', she said before pressing her lips on his in a heated kiss. 'Just be careful, okay?'

Juice nodded, having seen the dark, lustful look in her eyes. He was pretty sure she could see the same in his but this wasn't the right time. Christina needed to be the princess, take control while he needed to get his butt over to TM.

'Juicy! Come on boyo! Wouldn't want Gemma on our asses!'

'Yeah coming!' he called over his shoulder before turning back towards his girl. Hís girl. God, he still couldn't believe it. 'See you tonight at the party?' he asked with a grin.

'Not gonna miss it. Wouldn't want any other man on my arm'.

'Your arm huh? Thought it was the other way around'.

'No. It's my arm', she said with a seductive voice. 'You better remember that'. She kissed him for the last time, letting her tongue slide over his bottom lip before letting him go. Knowing he would want more, she walked away and back towards Luann.

Christina had sat down next to Luann, comforting her as much as possible until Jax finally arrived. As soon as her brother entered, Luann got up and walked over to him with Christina not far behind.

'This is bullshit', Luann seethed in rage. 'A manager? I'm getting shut out of my own business!'

'I'm just here to do the bookkeeping, darlin', Bobby called out of the office where all the paperwork was stored.

Luann only half listened to him before turning back to Jackson. 'Did you sign off on this?' she asked to the oldest Teller in front of her.

Christina let her eyes slide over Jackson's face, seeing the battle within him take place in his eyes. After a moment of deep thinking, he answered. 'It was a club decision', he answered but Christina didn't believe him for a second.

'Like I need this hassle', Luann continued. 'I gotta finish this shoot, post an anal rain dance and prep a sorority swing'.

'Well look at it this way. Bobby handling the admin frees you up to do the important shit', he said. Even though it sounded like a plan, Christina saw the doubt on Luann's face. Better yet, she was on the verge of tears.

'What's an anal rain dance?' Jackson then asked with a grin on his face.

Christina hit her brother's shoulder in a playful way. 'Get your head out of the gutter, Jax. Not the right time!' she said before sending him a stern look.

Jackson just rolled his eyes before going back to business. Christina stayed back but listened to her brother trying to settle Luann's nerves. It wasn't until the door opened and Ima, cum bitch, walked in, Luann snapped out of it and went full producer.

'Where the hell have you been, Ima?' she asked. 'This is your movie. I've been shooting around your shit all morning'.

'Look, I'm sorry', Ima tried in her best scary voice but Christina wasn't buying it one bit. 'I had to detour, okay? I think Georgie's following me. Some goon almost ran me off the road'.

'Nah. Relax darling', Jackson spoke up in his flirty voice which made Christina's skin crawl. 'We took care of that. Georgie ain't that stupid'.

'Georgie's psycho!' Ima freaked. Christina couldn't disagree with that. 'What he did to Lyla, he could do to me'.

Christina had to keep herself from vomiting. Ima was laying it on real thick. That moment, Jackson walked over to her.

'You okay, sis?' he asked while kissing her forehead.

'Yeah, fine. Just… porn drama is more dramatic than a real on Hollywood drama movie. You're not believing her, are you?'

'Well, Georgie is psycho', he brother told her.

'Maybe but you guys handled it. Juice told me. Nobody is that stupid, not even Georgie'.

'Look, let's keep our minds open, okay? You keep the peace here?'

'I'm not gonna play police officer, Jax. That ain't my thing'.

'Sure they got suits here for that part. You can try it out sometime'.

Christina just hit his arm before cracking up with him over it.

'Jax!' Luann called which got their attention. Christina let him walk away before she did so herself.

'You pushing up on Jax?' Ima spoke up while walking her way with a grim expression on her face. 'It's not gonna work, you know. Jax likes his girls with a little glamour'.

Christina just smirked. Really, Ima had no idea who she was. The girls here only knew her as Luann's niece, but not as Samcro's Princess or as Jackson's sister. 'Believe me, I know perfectly well what Jax wants', she answered with a grin. 'And you sure ain't it, cheap bitch'. Christina wasn't gonna lie. She really didn't like Ima. Not even a little bit.

'Oh really? Maybe you can help me, huh?'

'Well let me give you some advice, sweetheart. Jax is way too high and exclusive for you. A cheap fuck like you, should start at the bottom and work her way up like a real Crow-Eater. You want to fit in, start observing and learn. You're not gonna be his Old Lady, sweetie. Mark my words. Because I'll make sure of that'.

'Really? And who are you to talk to me like that, bitch?'

Christina just couldn't help it any longer. She just smirked before walking over to Ima until she stood right next to her. 'You see his striking blue eyes and slick, blonde hair? Are you really that naive Ima? Did you really think it was just coincidence that we look alike?'

Ima just furrowed her eyebrows.

'My name is Christina Raven Teller, sweetheart. Gemma is my mother, JT is my father. Jax is my big brother. You want him? Start paying attention. But like I said; you'll never be his Old Lady. I'll make sure of that'.

Christina just grinned before letting Jax walk over towards them and take Ima by the arm. It may look like a lot right now, but she saw it wasn't. Jackson loved Tara, she knew he did. She looked at Ima and Jackson interact. She was really laying it on thick which made Christina want to go over there and scream at him for letting her do this. But then Tara ran in and over to her and Jackson.

'Jax! Chris!' she called through the studio.

'Hey. Didn't know you were here', Christina said but then she spotted her face. 'What? What's going on?'

Tara just sighed and shook her head, telling her it was bad. The two waited until Jackson caught up with them. But before Tara could say anything to them, Ima came in between them which was something that made Christina seed with anger. She really didn't like the kind of balls Ima was showing off right now. 'He's occupied, honey. You should wait outside like you were told'.

Christina put out her chest and came between Tara and Ima. 'Pay some respect, cheap bitch. That's an Old Lady you're talking to. Cheap shit like you needs to know where they stand'.

Before either Tara or Christina could say another word, Jax came between them and took his girlfriend and sister by the arm. 'Don't pay her any mind, both of you. She's a little crazy', he said.

'Well, she's not the only one', Tara said before running outside.

Christina and Jackson looked at each other, both confused, before running out and after Tara. Getting outside, Christina saw her mother screaming at Clay; daring him to lay a hand on her. Christina knew Clay never would but the look in his eyes made her doubt her own judgement. When Gemma was done with her outbreak and wanted to walk over to her daughter and Tara, Clay grabbed her shoulder's which made her mother scream. Soon, Jax pushed him away from their mother. Christina pulled her mother in, squeezing her arms around her while she still screamed. Feeling her mother's form shake in her arms made Christina almost cry. Tara was soon at her side and rubbed Gemma's back in a calming way. At this point, Gemma was crying and breathing heavily. Looking over at the men, Christina saw their confused looks. None of them understood how this could happen to a strong woman like Gemma. Neither Clay nor Tig and Jax had ever seen her react like this. But Christina understood. She held her mother while kissing her hair and sending angry looks towards Clay. She didn't know what was going on, why her mother's driver's window was broken or why her hood was dented but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was make sure her mom was okay.

Christina and Tara had decided it was better to take Gemma back to TM. Luann had assured her she could handle it so Christina drove behind Tara who was driving her mom's new car.

* * *

Once back at the garage, Juice walked over to her before putting a hand on her hip and his lips on hers. Since they became official, they really didn't care about other people's opinions anymore. Juice had seen guys look at her and claimed her just like she claimed him in front of the Crow-Eaters, sweetbutts and porn actresses at CaraCara. They made sure everybody knew they were both off limits. 'What are you going here? Thought you were gonna be at CaraCara for the rest of the day', he asked before putting his arm over her shoulder and walking towards the office with her.

'Yeah but that was before mom and Clay showed up and decided to take out their frustration on each other. Had to get her out of there', Christina answered.

'Heard she had kind of a meltdown', Juice said. 'She okay?'

'She will be. She's still kind of shaken up over the accident'. It wasn't a lie. Christina knew Gemma freaking out and crumbling in her arms was because of the rape. The guys just didn't know that part.

Juice just nodded before catching her eyes. 'Are you okay? I know your mom's accident hit you pretty hard. Have seen you zooning out more than once'.

Christina sighed before rubbing her neck. She tried to keep her head at bay but sometimes she just couldn't. Christina's head got trapped in the vortex more often than normally. Because what if it had been her to be kidnapped and raped. Would Juice have found her? He had come by her house so maybe he would've but would that have been better or worse for the club. She knew this friction between Gemma and Clay could cost all of them. But what if it really had been her? Christina was the one to give them all hope and clarity in this life they were living. Now what was more threatening? 'I just… keep thinking. I drive past that compound every day, twice. What if had been me? What if it was my car to drive into that roadblock? I don't have airbag's Juice'.

'Hey! Stop thinking like that! You're breaking your head over something that doesn't matter. It wasn't you and your mom does have airbags. This thing that's going on it's gonna be okay, right?'

Christina huffed before nodding her head. 'Yeah you're right I just- I've never seen her break down like that. It just shocked me. And this thing with Jax and Clay…'

'You see that too?' he asked.

'Everybody sees it dummy'.

'You know what that's about?'

'I wish I knew. I tried though. I asked Jax about it more than once but he keeps telling me that it will put me in more danger than I'm already in and that it will change my vision'.

'Your vision on what?'

Before she could answer him though, a whistle sounded over the lot which got their attention. They saw Tig standing outside one of the garage boxes, signaling with his head to get inside. Juice just huffed before looking back down at her. 'We just have to take care of some shit, club shit. I'll catch you later. Wrap party?'

'Wrap party', Christina confirmed before kissing his lips and watching the reaper on his back slowly disappear from view.

While Christina waited for time to run out, she had decided to keep her mother company. In the meantime she had picked up Nymeria from the house since the dog hadn't been allowed at the porn studio. Now, the Dobermann was lying on her blanket while Christina and Gemma took care of the slowly, growing paperwork. Christina was just finishing up the REPO papers when Tara stepped into the office. After closing the door, she held up a little pee test in a bag.

'Thirsty?' Gemma asked in a sarcastic voice.

'H.I.V. test', Tara corrected her as politely as possible. 'You're due'.

Gemma just looked at her for a moment before putting down her pen and stood up from her chair. She took the test from Tara before walking towards the office bathroom but stopped before she rounded the corner. She turned back to Tara and Christina, looking utterly pained by whatever was going on in her head.

'I haven't had sex since it happened', Gemma said which made Christina want to speak up about not wanting to know about her mother's sexlife but she held it in. She understood why her mother told her and Tara; she needed to tell someone.

'Makes sense', Tara answered. 'You're still healing'.

'Pussy's not the problem', Gemma spoke again. 'It's my head'.

'You need time, mom', Christina said while standing up before walking until she stood next to Tara.

'I need something, girls', Gemma said before taking in a deep breath and crossing her arms over her chest.

Tara looked at Christina for a moment, catching her worried eyes before looking back at Gemma. 'Where's Clay with all this?' she asked.

'Did you miss the car show earlier? He hates me'.

'He doesn't hate you', Christina objected. 'He just doesn't understand'.

Gemma just huffed before going into the bathroom, leaving Tara and Christina alone.

'I don't know what to do with her anymore', Christina whispered to Tara while walking over to the window. 'I try to cover everything but I keep whishing this happened to me'.

'That wouldn't have done any good, Chris', Tara objected. 'This club needs you. What do you think would've happened when you had been the victim?'

'Well, those two would have had sex. That's a start. This is not good for the club either'.

'What about you and Juice?'

Christina shrugged. 'I don't know'.

'We both know you need him. If it had been you, you wouldn't have had him', Tara said. 'Now that wouldn't have done any good'.

Christina grinned at her. 'Look at you. Becoming an Old Lady and all, finally standing up. I'm glad Jax picked you and not that terrible jucky'.

Tara laughed with her while looking outside over the lot, seeing Jax pull in with Ima riding bitch.

'Son of a bitch', Tara cursed.

'Can't disagree with that', Christina said. 'I tried, I really did but that bitch needs to be thought a lesson'.

'What do you mean?' Tara asked while eying Christina from the side.

'She means setting her straight', Gemma said who walked over before standing behind the both of them, witnessing how Ima kissed Jackson on the lips. 'Or are you going to tell me you're good with that rubbing on Jax?'

'I trust him', Tara said with her eyes still on Jackson's back.

'It's not him you worry about', Christina said. 'It's them'.

'They think he's a free dick for everyone to take', Gemma continued after her daughter. 'You just have to educate them. Set her straight and everyone else will know'.

'What? You want me to hit her?' Tara asked.

'Kick, scratch, whatever', Gemma answered.

'It's not how I do it but it'll work', Christina followed.

'How do you do it?' Tara asked, turning her head to look at Christina.

Christina shrugged. 'I just show them his eyes are only on me. And it's not like Juice has nothing to claim. He claims me, I claim him. For us it's a two way street'.

'The princess of Samcro is exclusive', Gemma explained Tara when she saw her confused face. 'Now, the Crow-Eaters aren't the big problem for her. Once they kissed in the clubhouse, all of them knew he was of limits. They want her respect because she's SOA royalty. The porn girls were another story'.

'But that was all Luann. Once she saw me kissing Juice, Luann told them not to touch him. Luann is my godmother; she has my back'.

'Well, she doesn't look like one to follow orders', Tara said while looking back at Ima who walked toward the clubhouse with Sack.

'She isn't but she did not even care about Juice. Juice had no big patch which in her book isn't enough. She wants high dick'.

'You got that all figured out in a couple of days?'

'She ain't that hard to unravel. Ima may think she is a princess and all but we all know I'm the only princess in Charming'.

The three ladies laughed before looking back at the lot. Gemma just handed her pee to Tara before walking out the door and onto the lot. Christina looked at her friend, seeing the frown in between her eyes. 'Don't worry', she said which got Tara's attention. 'You'll figure it out'.

'I don't think I will. Not on my own', Tara said. 'Will you help me?' Tara knew that Christina not only knew how to handle this life but she also knew Jackson better than any other woman, even her.

Christina grinned. 'Sure', she said. 'But you need to be ready to do everything it'll take. Ima is not gonna go off your back with just a small kiss. This is gonna take a lot more than that'.

'I'm ready', Tara said. 'I'll do whatever it takes'.

Christina gave her a quick nod, biting her lip mischievously. 'Good. I got the perfect plan in mind'.

* * *

Christina had been making plans with Tara for hours until the Doc decided to head home for a bit. Christina got back to her papers until it was time to go home and get ready for the party. She opened the door, called for Nymeria and locket the office behind her. She arrived at her car, looked over the lot and saw the guys coming out in their hoodies, no cut. Knowing what it meant, Christina huffed before putting Nymeria in the car before walking over to them. Jackson was the first to see her and walked over to her.

'Is this dangerous?' she asked.

Jackson huffed. 'Yeah, it is', he answered honestly. 'But it has to happen'.

'Why?'

'It's no longer up to me to tell you, sis. I'm not the one to decide what you get to know'.

Christina huffed in annoyance, feeling the tears behind her eyes sting.

'Look, talk to Juice alright? You know what to ask, Chris. All or nothing'.

Christina nodded before letting him hug her before Jax walked away. Christina looked back and saw Juice coming her way.

'I'll see you at the party, okay?' he said.

But Christina didn't answer. She just put her arms over each other, over her chest before stepping a little closer. 'I know that this is all very new for the both of us but… I know the rules and risks Juan. Please, just tell me. It's all or nothing. Not just a little bit of both'.

Juice looked her deep in the eyes, seeing they become glassy. Her calling him "Juan" didn't help. He knew she was in it for the long run, he was too. She also was already involved, she always was. There was really nothing that stopped him from telling her. 'We found out Nords are cooking meth on Water Road', he told her softly so only she would hear it.

'Inside Charming?' she asked in disbelief.

'Yeah so we have to take care of it. We told Hale about it but he's not doing anything which leaves it up to us'.

'Nobody deals in Charming', she reminded herself before huffing and looking over the lot, seeing Opie stand with the guys. 'The house gonna go boom?'

At Juice's nod, Christina took a deep breath before putting her hand's on his chest. 'Alright just… be careful please. I can't lose you, any of you'.

Juice nodded before putting her face in his hand, guiding it up to his until he planted his mouth over hers, giving her a passionate, toe curling kiss which made him promise her to come back. Juice was the first one to pull back. He had to because there was a job he had to do. Looking down to his girl, he pushed a last, lust filled kiss on her full, pink lips before stepping back.

'I'll see you at the party', he said before turning around and walking towards the van. Christina kept looking until the car had completely pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Checking her deep, dark, lipstick for the last time, Christina looked herself over in the full length mirror in her walk in closet. Seeing herself look like that, it suddenly hit her why Luann had begged her more than once to get in front of the camera. She looked seductive as hell, hot and showed off her royal beauty like no other.

Christina wore one of her many tight leather pants, a deep purple strapless bra on top with no shirt over it. She just pulled her jacket from the chair before grabbing one of her favorite pare of leather platform heels. She tied the shoe laces before grabbing her purse and walking towards the door. She stopped while holding the doorknob in her hand, hearing the whining behind her. Christina looked over her shoulder, seeing Nymeria stand there, waiting for Christina to give her the go. But this time she didn't.

'Sorry sweetie', Christina said before sending her towards her dog bed. 'I'll see you later'. Christina walked out and stepped into her car before pulling out of her driveway and towards Tara's house. Arriving quite soon, Christina saw Tara waiting for her as promised. Tara quickly got in, Christina driving away as soon as the door was closet.

'You ready?' Christina asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

Tara took a deep breath before huffing because of nerves. 'No', she answered. 'God, Christina I really don't know'.

'Tara, it's simple. You need to show them what you're made of. Not just Ima or the other porn bitches but Jax too. You need to show him you can handle this life. When you do, he'll stay away from them by himself. You just gotta make sure he knows he's yours and yours alone'.

'Is that how you handle Juice?'

'It's how we handle each other. He has me to take care of as well. Our rules are a little different because I don't like bullshitters. But I'm also very loved by the men in this small town and outside of it'.

'It's because you're such a beautiful woman Christina. God, I still can't believe you settled for a Son when you could have anyone you want'.

'But that's it, Tara. I don't want just someone. I know that I'm beautiful, I know that people want me for my outside. It's the first they see. When I met Juice, he already knew me more than just my outside because the guys told him so many stories about me. He already liked me before he really knew me because… he already knew me. He didn't just see the blonde, blue eyed goddess everyone sees me for. He saw me as… me'.

Tara looked at Christina's face while the princess talked about Juice. Her face and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she really looked like a kid in a candy store. She looked complete and happy. 'I guess I never saw it like that', Tara said softly. 'I'm sorry I never wanted to judge or anything I just thought that you'd never settle for a Son, you know. Just like I never thought I would ever return to Charming and get back together with Jax. I thought I had burned that bridge for myself, ruined my own chances'.

Christina just nodded her head while looking for the right words. She didn't until they parked at the Cara Cara warehouse. Christina shut off the engine but didn't step out just yet. 'Do you… remember that first love feeling? That utter happiness, the feeling complete and all that?'

Tara nodded her head. It was how she first felt with Jax. It's how she still felt with him.

'I don't… or didn't. I never had the chance to get that feeling. Either guys ran off because they had what they wanted or they were scared away. I never got the chance to feel that way because I was the princess. I didn't feel that way until I met Juice. I guess I'm just lucky he really is that dumb because no Son in his right mind would ever have hooked up with me'. Christina quickly winked at Tara before stepping out of her Mustang, Tara staying inside like they had agreed. As soon as Christina made her way towards the studio, more than one pair of eyes landed on her, followed the line of her legs further up, inspected her round ass in the tight leather or just started cat calling and wolf whistling towards her. Christina ignored every single attempt, not needing any of it. The only thing she needed was right inside and was calling her name.

As soon as Christina walked inside, Ima blocked her way. 'I'm sorry but this is a closet party, there is no place for skanks like you', she said with a grin on her face.

Christina just laughed in her face which made Ima frown. 'Oh please cum queen I could put you out of business. The only skank here is standing right in front of me. Besides, I have more class in my little finger than you will ever have. So now, you better get out of my way bitch before I rip that pretty little face off with my teeth'.

Ima stood with a complete loss for words, the actresses that had gathered behind her seemed just as stunt. Slowly, Ima did as she was told and moved to the side to make way for Christina. The princess just smiled before walking further inside but didn't get far before she was stopped by Jackson.

'What was that about?' he asked while signaling towards Ima.

Christina shrugged. 'Bitch needs to learn her place', she said with a grin before kissing his cheek. 'Don't worry about me, big bro. I can handle my shit'. Christina didn't answer the confused look Jax sent her way and just walked further inside until she saw Lyla.

'Hey there', the other blonde said over the music while coming her way. Looking Christina over, Lyla grinned. 'Wow, you look amazing. I didn't know Samcro's little princess could clean up this nice. You fit right in'.

Christina bit her now dark red lip. 'You heard about that?'

'Yeah, I did. Why didn't you just tell me?'

'I wanted people to be sincere towards me. You did. Now the others… that's a whole other story'. Lyla was very different than the other girls around Cara Cara. Christina really liked Lyla too. The single mother was very nice to her, had humor, great taste and knew respect. Christina could actually see herself become friends with her.

Lyla just nodded and dropped the subject, respecting Christina's answer and seeing her reason. 'Well you look amazing. Now, if I were you I would start looking for that man of yours before somebody is gonna make a move on you'.

Christina looked around the space, seeing people look at her like many always did. She was used to it by now but she could see Juice freaking out over it. Still, she felt mischievous tonight. 'Or maybe I'll make him look for me', Christina answered while winking at Lyla who smiled back.

So that's what she did. Unlike some other porn girls who seemed way too busy with the man, Lyla danced with Christina on the dance floor and totally was having fun. Even though they kept themselves on the background, they got quite the attention. Many men had tried to come close, put their filthy hands on her hips and tried to get her attention but together with Lyla, Christina was able to get rid of them. It wasn't until the fourth song, Lyla winked at her before Christina felt a familiar pair of arms curl lovingly around her hips.

'You're drawing way to much attention to yourself', Juice's husky voice whispered in her ear while Lyla just gave her a knowing look before walking towards some of the other Cara Cara girls.

Christina didn't turn around. She just moved her head to the side while Juice kissed and nipped the skin of her neck up and down. 'And what are you gonna do about that?' she asked while holding the moan that was threatening to come out.

Juice quickly turned her around in his arms before pulling her in a heated, hard, claiming kiss. While their mouths moved in sync, tongues wanting to taste the other, she felt something she needed to feel, something she had craved for so long. Not only did she feel wanted or beautiful, she felt loved.

* * *

 **Okay so while writing this chapter I got a little confused; is it Cara Cara or CaraCara because i've ready both versions. If you know the correct answer, let me know! Next chapter: Juice going on a run and Christina having a fun time with Tristen.**


End file.
